My Girl
by luvdst2
Summary: This is a fan-fic that I have been writing for a while. The writing was therapeutic for me. I started this story from a different point of view. This is my romance of Tom and Christina. These are my views and not those of Hawthorne,the cast, or the writer
1. On the Job

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing In this world. The views of this fan fiction simply belong to the writer. It is not the views of anybody from TNT, creators, writers, Hawthorne, or the cast of Hawthorne. **_

_**Prelude: This is simply my fan-fic I have been writing for a while because it **_

_**was therapeutic for me. I've been asked to share it, so here it is. I started it from a different point. Chapter 1 and 2 will move very slowly. There's a lot more. **_

_**(Tell me what you think so far. Should I post more?)**_

_**MY GIRL**_

_**1. ON THE JOB**_

**He stood looking out of the window in his office. The view overlooked the front of the hospital. The lawn was manicured to perfection. There were a few benches outside where you could sit and enjoy the view. Someone tapped at his door and turned the knob at the same time, just as he turned to see who was coming into his office. "You called?" she asked walking toward him with a smile plastered on her face. Christina stopped in her tracks when she saw the expression on his face "What's wrong?", she asked rather slowly. Tom stood there as if carefully choosing or trying to keep from exploding. "What's wrong?", she asked again. Did I do something? Christina, did you have an argument with one of the doctors? Uuhh, you can say that she said putting her hand on her hip as she felt her blood starting to boil. Christina how many times have I asked you to avoid confrontations with the doctors? What are you saying, they can say or do anything they want; they can be disrespectable, rude, and obnoxious? Are you getting my point? That's not what I'm talking about. If you have a problem you should report it. Do you have to handle every problem yourself? Can you for once follow rules? Never mind don't answer that. By now they were both hot under the collar. Tom, if you're talking about who I think you are, then, he was out of line. And furthermore, if he disrespects me again I'm going at him again. He shouldn't dish out what he can't take. Christina, Dr. Edmond complained about you to Morrissey. "What does that have to do with you?", Christina asked. What do you mean Christina? Do you think I like being called into Morrissey's office to hear him complain about you, to listen to other doctors complain? Why couldn't you just follow procedures? Things wouldn't be so hot. Morrissey is talking about suspending you. Christina wasn't afraid of the suspension. She realized that Tom was really upset. Was he upset because of the suspension, because she might not be at work for a few days, or because the doctor had the nerve to complain? Tom looked at her and said, "I don't like it when you run into these problems or don't handle them the way they should be handled Christina." No, you have to do things your way. Do you ever think you have to listen to anyone Christina? Tom was really furious. You know what, there is no use in this conversation because you're going to do what you damn well please. Now if you don't mind I have rounds to make. Tom you don't understand, he was making jokes about us and he knew I could hear them. All you had to do was file a complaint against him. I'm not saying you shouldn't defend yourself, but you're intelligent, fight him where it hurts. File a complaint and have it placed in his file. Look, just forget it, I have to go. He walked out of his office leaving her standing there.**

**Later that evening, Christina stopped by Tom's house to talk, but he barely said anything. Finally Christina kissed him on his cheek and left. He watched her as she left noticing the hurt look in her face. Still, he said nothing. She sat in the car for a few minutes before she pulled out of his drive. Why was he so angry she wondered? They had had disagreements before and they would make up before long. Maybe he'll be ok in the morning she thought. She went home to find Camille watching TV and listening to music through her earphones. Great Christina thought, this is just what I need, a noisy house. Christina went to the fridge, got an energy drink, and went to her room. A few minutes later Camille knocked on the door. Hey mom, what's going on? Nothing Camille. Camille stood in the door looking at Christina. Look I'm tired, I've had a hard day, and I just want to be alone. So that translates to you and Tom had a fight and you two are not talking to each other. Christina stared at her for a minute before she said, "Camille, "PLEASE."**

**Ok mom, I'll leave, but whatever you did, you need to fix it because if you don't that means I'll have to watch you mope around and snap my head for every little thing. Good night mom Camille said before her mom could comment. When she left, Christina called Tom's cell, but he didn't answer. She took a quick shower, put on her comfortable shirt which happened to belong to Tom and pulled the cover up to her neck. She didn't sleep much that night and before she knew it, it was time to go back to work. She hoped that she wouldn't bump into Tom. When she walked into the building she bumped into Bobbi which was even worse than bumping into Tom. Hello Christina. Bobbi had a look on her face that Christina could not figure. "What?", Christina said when Bobbi just stood there staring at her. You're trying hard as hell to ruin this relationship aren't you? "Bobbi please don't start!" Christina said as she picked up a chart pretending to read it while scanning the area to see if Tom was anywhere around. "He's not here now.", Bobbi said. But when he was here he was quiet, not his usual self. Spill it Christina, what did you do? Besides defending myself? Nothing! Before she could finish, an ambulance came in and another one could be heard pulling up. "We'll finish this later." Bobbi said as she turned to meet the ambulance at the entrance. "On my count 1-2-3.", Bobbi said as she transferred the patient to a bed. Christina pulled on a pair of gloves as Kelly could be heard saying on my count 1-2-3. The day was pretty busy and before Christina knew it, her shift had ended. "Ok, let's talk.", Bobbi said pulling her aside. Christina explained to her what happened. Bobbi looked at her and said, "I can understand why you did what you did, but Tom is right. If you just bulk the system and don't follow protocol, you allow the doctors to win Chris. Tom cares about you, he loves you. You put him in an awkward position when you don't follow the rules. Doctor Edmond was and is a jerk everyday Chris, but you have to fight him the right way. Tom has to work with the doctors here and at the same time he loves you Chris. That's why you have to be smart and not so hot tempered." Christina stood looking at Bobbi with her arms folded across her chest leaning against the desk in the lobby. **

**Look, you've got to fix this with Tom and soon ok. I've tried, but he won't talk to me, he won't answer his phone, and he won't come to my house. **

**When I go there he barely talks. As a matter of fact, he won't make conversation at all. Well you need to figure this out and fast. "Why?", Christina asked. "Well you just do.", Bobbi said. Now instead of questioning me you need to make this right with Tom. **

**Christina decided she would talk to Morrissey even though Dr. Edmond had already talked to him. "Nurse Hawthorne what can I do for you?", Mr. Morrissey said as he placed some files on his desk. Christina walked in slowly and took a seat in front of his desk. "I need to explain what happened between Dr. Edmond and Me.", she said. Mr. Morrissey folded his hands under his chin and leaned on the desk. Christina began to explain why she made the comment to Dr. Edmond. He was talking to some other doctors as I approached them. Dr. Edmond was making a comment about Dr. Wakefield and me. I pretended I didn't hear him even though they all knew that I had heard. I told them we needed a consult on a patient but they all just stood there as if it were a joke. So naturally, I started to get impatient and said, "Does the patient have to die before she can get help?" They all looked at each other so I started to walk away. At that point Dr. Edmond said, "she must be use to Dr. Wakefield jumping when she calls just like he jumps her in" ( but just as he finished I turned around and told him if he said anything else disrespectful about me he would deal with me and he would be the one jumping). The other doctors laughed and I guess he became embarrassed. After that he walked away. I know that I should have told you but unfortunately I reacted first. If you are going to suspend me, then I understand, but he had no right saying what he said. Dr. Morrissey sat there for a minute as if thinking about all that was said. Mr. Morrissey had his secretary page Dr. Edmond to come to his office a.s.a.p. Christina wondered what he was going to do, but she was not nervous. When Dr. Edmond walked in and saw Christina, he paused at the door. "Come in Dr. Edmond.", Mr. Morrissey said. You know Nurse Hawthorne I presume. I understand the two of you or shall I say you had a conversation about her. Is that true? (Without allowing him to answer he continued,) Then, you run to me and file a complaint against her. Now I'll file the report just as you wrote it, but let me warn you, I'm going to file hers just has she gave it to me also. Both of you will have to go before the Board and they will decide what should happen. Is that ok with you Nurse Hawthorne? It's fine with me Mr. Morrissey. What about you Dr. Edmond? Is your report ok the way you wrote it? Well, he stammered, I suppose I could make a few changes or perhaps I should just take it back and destroy it. Is that what you want to do Mr. Morrissey said as he leaned his head to one side looking at him? Dr. Edmond moved uneasily and said, "I'm sure." Christina, are you going to file your report? Let me think about it and I'll let you know. Dr. Edmond has caused me a great deal of embarrassment and I'm not sure he should get away with it. Well Nurse Hawthorne, it's totally up to you. Think about it and let me know. "If that's all, I really need to go.", Christina said. She stood outside his office and took a deep breath. I need to talk to **_**Nurse Bobbi **_**now to see why it was so important for me to fix this problem Christina thought as she walked down the hall with one hand on her hip. **

**Dr. Edmond was still in Mr. Morrissey's office being reprimanded about his actions. As Tom was about to knock on the half opened door he heard Mr. Morrissey say, "If Nurse Hawthorne files this complaint, you know you could be suspended or asked to leave. All I can do is tell you to watch your conversations and pray nothing happens from here. Tom stepped back and waited around the corner. He had already heard from some of his co-workers what the "great" doctor had said. He was furious enough at this point to have a private man to man talk with him. As the doctor turned the corner he bumped into Tom and said nervously, "Hello Dr. Wakefield." "Let's talk.", Dr. Wakefield said. I understand there's something you want to say to me, or do you just say things like that to people you think are afraid of you, or is it people that you think are beneath you? Which is it doctor? Dr. Wakefield I didn't mean any harm. Tom cut him off as he tried to explain. It doesn't matter who you said it to, it's just damn disrespectful. Would you be man enough to repeat it to me because I assure you we won't go before the "Board." Dr. Wakefield he began.. No, you listen Dr. Edmond. I promise, if I hear that you disrespected anybody else in this hospital in any shape form or fashion you'll hate the day you ever came here. I'm going to make sure Nurse Hawthorne files that complaint against you. You have a great day doctor. Tom walked away while the doctor stood there wondering what in the hell had he just gotten into. **

**When Christina went back to the nurse's station, Bobbi had left. She sent her a text saying "I**_** talked to morrissey and I think I'm ok. however I don't think the great doctor is going to come out without being burned. now why was it so important that I fixed this with tom? your turn to spill.**_

_**Did you fix it with tom yet? Bobbi replied.**_

**Christina: **_**no, but I'm on my way. don't know if he's home or still at work but I'm going to try. could you check on camille? this could take a while.**_

**Bobbi text: **_**will do, just make it right. **_


	2. Home Sweet Home Maybe

_**2. HOME SWEET HOME-MAYBE**_

**Christina saw Tom's car at home. She knocked on the door. Her stomach was fluttering again. Was it her nerves or something else? When Tom didn't answer, she knocked and kept ringing the doorbell. Finally, he opened the door and walked back to his recliner to watch the hockey game. "Tom are you going to talk to me?", Christina asked. Hello Christina. Tom, can we talk? "Why Christina?", he said and went into his bedroom to take a shower. Christina thought she would join him but the door was locked. She sat in his bedroom for a while before going back to the front room. All of a sudden she felt tired, just really exhausted. It seemed as if Tom was gone for an eternity. He was still unusually quiet when he came out of the shower and back in the front room. Tom, please talk to me. She stood in the doorway close to the hallway. He looked at her, took a deep breath and continued to watch nothing on TV. Christina leaned against the doorway watching him. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to deal with Bobbi and she didn't want to sleep another night with him not talking to her. After what seemed like an eternity, but it was probably 3 minutes or so Christina thought she would try one more time before leaving. This time when she called Tom her heart was heavy and she was on the verge of crying again. This had happened a lot lately. "Tom!", she said with a cry in her voice. Tom turned to look at her; he got up and went to her. Before she could say anything he took her by the hand and walked back to the recliner. He sat down and pulled her down to sit on his lap. At this point she cried uncontrollably. He cuddled her in his arms. "Don't cry Christina", he said while softly rubbing her cheek. He kissed her forehead and continued talking softly to her. She stroked his face and snuggled in his arms even more. He pulled a blanket he had draped over the back of his recliner and covered her. "Do you honestly know how much I love you?", he said while kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose and softly brushing his lips against her lips. He began rubbing her back in circular motions all while talking to her. Then he remembered, when he spoke in French he could calm her as well as excite her. He wanted to calm her so he said. **

_**Hush mon amour. Que tout est va bien se passer. Vous êtes vraiment mon cœur. Je tiens simplement à vous protéger. Je t'aime avec chaque fibre **_

_**(Hush my love. Everything is going to be ok. You are truly my heart. I just want to protect you. I love you with every fiber of my body.) **_**Christina**__**looked up and smile as she gently touched his face. For a moment they starred at each other. "I love you Tom. You touch every fiber of my body.", she said. Tom laughed when she said this. What's so amusing Tom? He translated his French for her. She laughed, that's why I know we belong together. She turned in his lap where she could hold his face in her hands. She began kissing every inch of his face, his jaws, forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips. He gently placed short kisses on her lips. He pulled her in a warm tight embrace. For a while they stayed like that. Christina was thinking, I could stay here forever. "Tom?" she said softly, I talked to Bobbi earlier and she literally bit my head off about you. Well at least there's somebody in my corner. And if she was not mistaken, at this point Tom changed the subject. I have surgery early in the morning. I need to call it a night. I need to be at work by 4:30 to prepare for surgery. If you stay, I won't be at my best. She looked at him with a frown in her forehead trying to figure him out. Not wanting to start another argument with him, she gently kissed him and got up to leave. He realized she was curious or suspicious about something so he pulled her back on his lap and placed a deep breath taking kiss on her. "I'll finish this tomorrow.", he said. Now as hard as it is for me to say this, let me walk you to the door before I walk you to my bedroom and I know there won't be anyone doing surgery tomorrow. She relaxed and said, "Ok I'll wait, but you owe me." "I beg your pardon Missy, but you're the one in debt to me and I intend to collect every thing." he said pulling her in for one last kiss. I love you they both said at the same time. He smiled and said, "Go, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me and let me know you made it home safely." **

**After she left he called Bobbi and said Christina might be suspicious so be careful. Thanks for the heads up. I'll also let Steve know so she won't catch him off guard. "Great.", Tom said. Let me call Camille. No need to, I've already warned her. She told him how Camille had accused Christina the day before about causing an argument with him. "Good job.", Tom said, Then everything's set for the weekend. We'll talk later to finalize all the plans.**


	3. The Plan

_**3. THE PLAN**_

**What Christina did not know was that Camille, Bobbi, Marcus, and Dr. Steve Shaw had assisted Tom in planning a 4 day getaway to a resort. Bobbi had located the perfect place two hours north of them. She was about to book the flight but, for some reason he preferred driving to the resort. She told Tom it would probably be cold and there was a possibility that they might encounter some snow. He thought that was even better. To Tom's surprise, with everybody helping it took a little better than a week to plan this trip. Each person had specific jobs to do. He was afraid that if he asked Christina to go she would put it off for a later time. He wanted and needed to be with her now. Bobbi, the head nurse at night, and even Gail agreed to make sure the schedules and everything with the nurses ran as smoothly as possible. Tom rented an SUV, each night Camille pulled a few things from Christina's closet to pack. She went to the store and purchased the same toiletries and perfumes that Christina used at home. She would have to get her shoes and coats from her closet the day of the trip. Tom told Camille that anything she couldn't get he would purchase there. Deep inside he couldn't wait to take her away. His next secret was that he wanted to propose to her again. If he could at least get her to wear his ring he would wait for a little while. Hopefully he would not have to wait long. The resort even had a nice place where they could perform the ceremony. A wedding planner, decorators, and a catering service would be at his call on a moments notice. Bobbi and the crew from home would have to be able to leave and come where they were if he could get her to do the wedding during the getaway. He had not purchased a ring, but his friend that owned a jewelry store allowed Tom to take his first three choices. He told Tom that he was sure Christina would like any choice that he chose for her, but Tom wanted to be sure. He gave a deposit for the rings and also took out insurance. The jeweler would also be at the wedding. Tom had talked to Amanda and expressed his feelings about Christina. (Not that he had to, but he wanted her to be included in this celebration also.) This also made Camille very happy. **

**-Meanwhile back at work Christina had life in her again although she kept feeling so tired. Maybe I'm anemic she thought. I'll make sure to cut back on the energy drinks and try more juice. She made a mental note to purchase small bottles of orange juice, cranberry, and cran-pomegranate juices. She would have her blood checked to see if everything was alright. During her lunch break she drew her blood and sent it to the lab by Marcus. She placed the blood in a gold sealed envelope and told him to drop it off with his regular deliveries. She wanted him to make sure they ran the tests a.s.a.p. Inside the blood was labeled "l. w." (Love Wakefield) She secretly hoped no one would figure what the initials meant. The man in the lab said he would call Marcus when it was ready. Marcus was to bring it back on his regular rounds so as not to draw suspicion. Christina laid her head on her desk during her lunch break. (Something she rarely got to do.) Bobbi tapped on the door. Christina thought she had been resting for a few minutes. When she looked at her watch she realized she had been "resting" for almost thirty minutes. What's up Christina? Are you ok, Bobbi inquired after looking at her for a minute? Yea, I'm just tired. "Is everything ok on the floor?", Chris asked. Yea, I need you to cover me for a minute while I run to the bank. Sure thing, no problem. She felt weak for a minute. Bobbi tilted her head to the side and said, "Are you sure you're ok?" Christina arched her eyebrow as she said, "Yes Nurse Bobbi." Actually, I'm just tired. Yeah you already said that. Have you eaten anything today? Come to think of it I haven't Christina lied. She didn't want to tell Bobbi that she had been feeling sick at the stomach. I'll get something on my way down before you go to the bank. Thanks Christina and with that she turned to leave. I shouldn't be any longer than an hour. A few minutes after she left, Tom stuck his head in and said, "Are you busy?" For you, no, she smiled. But I would **

**love to be busy with you. She smiled as he closed the door and walked to her **

**desk. He bent over and kissed her till she was moaning. "No fair.", she said. "I know.", he said with a smile on his face like the cat that swallowed the canary. If you think I'm not fair now, **(juste attendre que ce week-end. Je vais vous avez tout à moi et il n'y aura aucune retenue. J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour ce que nous allons faire.)

**As he kissed her again and looked at his pager. Sorry my love, duty calls. "Tommm.", she whined. "I'll finish later.", he said and kissed her gently teasing her for a few seconds and walked out of the door. Christina did not know that in translation he said, (just wait until this weekend. I'm going to have you all to myself and there will be no holding back. I hope you're ready for what we're going to do.) **

**She sat in the chair for a moment trying to regain her composure. She would make sure she would get to his house tonight. Little did she know that she would indeed be with him tonight, but it wouldn't be at his house. She suddenly had enough strength to make it through the day. She got up and went downstairs to the ER. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Ray was with a patient, Kelly was talking to a parent easing her fears about her child and Candy was on the phone paging a doctor for a consult. She smiled and sat in the chair behind the desk. When they saw her they knew to be careful in case she questioned them. Since she didn't know anything was going on she didn't have a reason to pick them for information.**

**Christina thought about the blood test again. She secretly hoped the blood work would be ready before she left today. She had put a rush on the packet. Hopefully, if the lab wasn't too backed up, she could find out what was going on today. **

**-Meanwhile, instead of going to the bank, Bobbi met Tom to finalize the plans. Camille would call and borrow the car from her mom promising to bring it back by the time Christina would be off. She would later call and say she was running late but her phone battery was low in case she didn't answer. Tom picked up the rental and Bobbi drove his car to his home and parked it in his garage. She got into the SUV with Tom. They went by Christina's where they placed her bags and whatnots in the SUV and pulled the cover where she couldn't see anything. When they finished, Tom gave Camille's house key back to Bobbi. Tom then showed Bobbi the rings he was taking with him. Bobbi gasped at the choices he had chosen for Christina. Bobbi told Tom she had contacted a bridal shop and had several dresses and gowns shipped to the resort area. She would be there to help Christina if she would agree to marry Tom over the getaway. Everyone that would come would already have their attire for the wedding. The plan was for them to leave today about 5:00. They would arrive at the cabin around 8:00. If the wedding happened, it would take place maybe Saturday or Sunday. Camille would stay with Amanda during the time Christina would be gone. Tom also knew that Christina loved listening to music. He had Camille to select some of her favorite**

**CD's for him. There would also be a music couple performing in Virginia.**

**The manager at the resort was a friend of the couple and was sure he could **

**call and get them to perform a song for Christina. There was also another singer playing nearby. He was not sure if he could, but he wanted to get her to come also. There was a wonderful band that played at the resort on a regular basis. **

**Bobbi looked at her watch. We'd better get back before Christina starts looking for you Tom. Well, I kindly asked her to text me or call my cell if she needed something. "And you believe Christina will do that?", she said with a laugh. You're right. "Then, we'd better leave." Tom said. Well, at this point, if we've forgotten anything, you know I'll be glad to buy it for her. She smiled at him and said, "She has your heart doesn't she?" He smiled and nodded, my heart and soul. She gets to the core of my being. Bobbi let out a sigh and thought aloud. That is truly a great feeling. Congratulations, Tom. I hope your weekend is everything you ever wanted it to be. Thanks Bobbi. I hope Christina knows what a great friend you are. She would do the same for me. "Without a doubt.", he said. Tom let Bobbi out at a different entrance before parking in his space.**

**Christina called Marcus to see if the blood work was finished. My next round for pickup isn't until 4:00. Ok she said, just checking. Bobbi came back and went straight to the nurse's station. Hey you, I'm back she said to Christina. Thanks for covering me. No problem Bobbi. I guess now I'll go get a snack. Didn't you eat lunch a little while ago? No, I didn't know what I wanted so I came here instead. Incoming Christina said hearing sirens approaching the hospital. For the next three hours they were busy nonstop in the ER. A little girl was brought in with a dog bite, a three car wreck involving a drunk driver, and a teen age girl went into pre-mature labor and her mom didn't know she was pregnant. When Christina got a break again it was time to go. She looked for Camille and as scheduled, Camille said she was running late. "Damn it Camille," Christina said. She really wanted to go home and take a nap before going to see Tom. While waiting for Camille, Christina went back to her office to get her things. She headed back to the lobby and talked to the nurses while waiting. Tom came down and said he was leaving. "Aren't you leaving a little early?" Bobbi asked. Yes, I have some things that I need to take care of before my shift starts again he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Ooh, what kind of things Doctor Wakefield? Christina teased. Tom was quick with his thinking. I need to check on some maintenance repairs that are being done on my car and see if I need to keep the rental for a while longer Nurse Hawthorne. Is that ok? he said smiling because she was so unaware of what was about to happen. Do you need a lift anywhere? Well, I was waiting on Camille but her phone is going straight to voicemail. I can drop you off at your home if you would like. She checked her watch again. She truly wanted to leave before ER became crowded again. Just as they were heading out the door Marcus came to the lobby. Christina, May I speak to you for a minute? Yes, Marcus what is it? As they walked down the hall he handed her the envelope. She placed it in her purse and went back to the lobby. As they approached the nurse's station she said, "She can go just as long as she doesn't break curfew."**

"**Thank you.", he said. Thank you too Marcus. Christina looked at Tom and **

**said, "Now if you don't mind, I would love that ride home." **


	4. The Getaway

_**4. THE GETAWAY**_

**She got in Tom's rental and said, "nice SUV." Thanks, do you like it? "Yea I do," she said. They pulled out of the parking lot and started to leave the hospital. He pulled over and Christina said, "Why are you stopping?" "To do this," he said. He unfastened his seatbelt, leaned over and placed is hand in back of her head to pull her toward him. He kissed her so long till she had to pull away for air. "What was that for?" she said, grinning from ear to ear. That's because I love you and I couldn't do that the other night when you came to my house. And this one is because I want to. With that he kissed her even more passionately than before. "Don't you think we need to go home?", she said softly. "Yours or mine?", he asked. "Surprise me." she said. **

**Your wish is a joy to me. All I can say is watch what you ask for from this day forward. "What do you mean?", she said teasing him as she rubbed his legs. Do you trust me Christina? She looked and said, "yeeah I do." Are you sure? She looked at him for a moment and said yes. Good, because I have a surprise for you. She looked at the signs on the interstate and said, "We have passed our exits." "I know.", he said. Remember you said you trusted me. "And I do.", she said nodding her head. Now, can you tell me about my surprise? "I can but I would rather show you.", he said rubbing her hand while watching the interstate. May I have a hint please? Ooh this is going to kill you isn't it? What? she said. Not being in control, not knowing where you are going, and trying to figure out what's going to happen next. I love you Christina, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. **

**Remember you said you trusted me. I will tell you that we are going to dinner tonight at a beautiful restaurant. It is far away and it will take a little while to get there. If you don't believe me call Bobbi, she made the reservations. She tilted her head as she looked at him and her mind began to wonder. "Is this why Bobbi wanted me to make things right with you?" she inquired. No, she wanted you to do that because you are a hothead and I was right. Maybe I should call Bobbi and tell her you are trying to give me a hard time. "I am not!", she said playfully hitting his leg. They had been driving for about an hour. "Call Bobbi.", he said into the phone. The phone on the console began dialing Bobbi's number. "Tomm, why are you doing that?" Christina said laughing. Because you are apparently being hardheaded said the voice on the phone. "Bobbi, hey girl.", Christina said. Christina, if you do anything, "I'm not.", Christina interrupted laughing. Tom if she does anything leave her behind at the next place and let her get back home on her own. You know she's capable. Bobbi, you're suppose to be my girl. I am, that's why I'm telling you to listen to me. Do you hear me Chris? Stop being afraid and start enjoying life again. Tom's a good man. Relax and trust him. If not for you, do it for the other women in the world that might not ever find someone like him. You both are lucky and blessed. Tom, do right by my girl. I plan on doing just that. "Thanks Bobbi, see you later.", Tom said. " love you girl.", Chris said to Bobbi. Right back at you. Now let me go Chris I'm busy, too.**

**When she hung up Christina looked at Tom with tears glistening in her eyes. She kissed his hand as she continued to hold it. She turned to face him while he was driving. I really do love you Tom. "I know.", he said. Are you upset Christina? No, I'm feeling lots of things right now, but none of them are sad feelings. "How much longer?", she inquired shivering a little. Are you cold? Yes a little. He turned on the heater. We're almost there darling. He looked at her and began to speak in French.**

_**Je vous aime Chris. vous avez capturé le plus profond de mon cœur et l'âme. Je suis **_**vraiment ravi que vous êtes une partie de ma vie.**

**(I love you Chris. you have captured the very depth of my heart and soul. **

**I am truly delighted that you are a part of my life) She had no idea what he said, but she smiled and closed her eyes. Before she knew it Tom was kissing her saying we're here my love. Do you want to eat or rest? "Let's eat.", she said. **

**The restaurant was cozy and warm. A fireplace was lit on each side of the restaurant. They sat near one where the heat could warm her. There was soft instrumental Christmas music playing in the background. Suddenly she was not as hungry as she thought. All she wanted to do now was sleep. She ordered a chef salad, iced tea, and a bowl of potato soup. Tom watched her as she picked in the salad. She drank the tea, and ate some of the potato soup. "I'm tired.", she said. "I know.", he said. Are you ready to go? Back home now! He smiled at her expression. I have a place here where we can stay for a while. You want to go there or drive home? I'm sleepy; maybe a little nap and then I'll be ok. Tom took her to the cabin. Although she was tired, she looked in awe at the cabin. Tom! Wow! Oh my. How did you, when did you, 'do all of this' he finished for her? The cabin was so romantic, so cozy, just dreamy. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him and started short soft pecks on her lips. The kisses grew longer and deeper. He pushed the door closed while kissing her. He pulled her coat off while kissing her. He dimmed the lights while kissing her. **

**When they broke away she said, can we stay here? "That's the plan.", he said. What about work? Are we driving back 2 hours to get to work on time? Yeah, but not for the next few days. Well, actually, plans were made and we can stay for the next four days. So we are saying here until Monday? Are you serious? Wait a minute who's we? I'll tell you later. "Do you want to shower?", Tom said while kissing her forehead. That's what you were trying to do the other night at my house. "Yeah, but if I remember correctly, you locked me out." Christina replied rolling her eyes. Do you want to pick up where we left off? So is this the reason you were pushing me away? Oh no, I was really angry with you. But I understand you took care of things and so did I. "What did you do?", she said kissing him again. Oh that's not important right now. What is important is that you are here with me and I couldn't be happier. He picked up a remote and pressed a button to turn on the music. Christmas music suddenly filled the room. Christina couldn't tell where it was coming from but it only made her want this gorgeous man even more. He slowly walked her to the bathroom kissing and caressing her along the way.**

**Who's watching Camille? It's taken care of. I'll explain tomorrow. "Right now your only worry is which room we will explore first.", he said while still kissing her lips and neck. She moved her arms from his waist and locked them around his neck, looked into his eyes with the sweetest most innocent smile and said, "Whatever you want I am here." They managed to stop kissing long enough to get into the shower. The water felt so rejuvenating. Christina started slowly washing his neck, moving slowly to his arms. Your muscles are really tight Tom. "Don't worry they will loosen up very soon.", he said while fondling and caressing her breast. He kissed them soap and all. Tingling sensations were already running through her body. Ohh my, Tomm, she moaned as he slowly pulled away from kissing her breast. His hands were massaging her shoulders and she had all but stopped washing him. Don't forget my stomach he teased while kissing her on the neck. "OOOK.", she said weakly. You're not helping Tom, "Oh but I am. I'm washing your body just as you wanted.", he said as he stared at her flat tight stomach. He continued to move lower. Christina dropped her shower sponge as she was weak at this point. This shower he was giving her was like nothing she had experienced. "Tommm.", she moaned. "Yes Christina.", he said kissing her firmly as he pressed himself to her. "Rinse me off.", she said. Let's get out of the shower. He continued to press himself against her and teasingly washed her thighs, paying careful attention to her inner thighs , which was one of her weak spots, her buttock, and working his way to her legs and feet. Christina didn't know how much longer she could stand on her own. Tom pulled the shower head, rinsed his half washed body, and turned to rinse Christina. **

**He stepped out of the shower, picked her up and took her to the bedroom. "No, front room.", she said. He carried her up front and laid her gently on some quilts not far from the fireplace. He turned to go back to get her oils, but she pulled him down to her. "What about a drying towel?", he said. She shook her head saying no. He picked up where he stopped during their shower. He laid on his side next to her still fondling and kissing her entire body. He made circular motions on her stomach and around her nipples with the tip of his fingers. He moved slowly on top of her without missing a beat. Tom, she kept saying. She held his arms and tried to pull him closer, but this time he was not budging. She would have to do slow this time. "You're driving me crazy.", she said. He stopped kissing her for a moment, looked in her face and said, "That's exactly what I intend to do." Their tongues were doing a battle; her insides were burning with desire. If he didn't enter her soon she would burst she thought silently. Just as she opened her mouth, to call his name, he was there. She winced from his strength. Ooh, my, what, she began as he kissed her again. This was different from any love making they had experienced. She gasped trying to catch her breathe. He swallowed each gasp with a kiss. He was so engorged, for a moment she could not move. She moaned and whimpered. His strokes had her mesmerized. Her body was paining in agony, but an agony she did not want to give up. Soon their bodies were moving as one. He could hear her saying oh yes, oh my, Tom you're …. She didn't finish half of what she was trying to say. His kisses were just as powerful as is lovemaking. They continued making love for what seemed like forever. She remembered thinking he's going to make me lose my mind, and later saying you're killing me. At the same time, Tom was thinking what a woman. She's going to drive me insane. I can't get close enough to her. What an amazing .. . She's driving me… But none of his thoughts were completed either. They were lost in each other. Tom began to speak in French. Christina knew then he was more that happy and had her in his world. **_**Vous êtes amoureux étonnant. S'il vous plaît restez comme ça pour toujours. (You are amazing sweetheart. please stay like this forever).**_

**Christina couldn't remember ever feeling like this. I'll never forget this she thought. But who would? After what felt like an eternity, Tom moved deeper and faster as he began to cry softly. He pushed his release as far as he could. She knew this would be a long weekend. They both collapsed from pure exhaustion. If she had the strength to keep up with his stamina, he would probably would have continued through the wee hours of the morning.**

**Early that morning while it was still dark, Christina woke up, and saw a beautiful long red fluffy velour robe on the sofa. She slipped it on and went to look out of the very picturesque window. In less than 5 minutes Tom woke up. He looked around the room and saw her standing at the window. He walked quietly to her, stood behind her, and wrapped is arms around her. She jumped as he put his arms around her. "Did I scare you?" he said. She looked over her right shoulder into his face and nodded. "Sorry my love.", he said as he kissed her on her temple. Tom, it's absolutely incredible outside. "It's not as incredible as you are but, I'm glad you love it. I aim to please.", he said with a slight smile on his lips. She kissed him and turned back to look at the view outside. They stood there for a few minutes without saying anything. She took a deep breath and turned around and looked at Tom. What is it Christina? "Nothing.", she said lovingly. She kissed him and took him by the hand. "Let's go back to bed.", she said. Front room or bedroom? "Front room. We'll explore the bedroom tomorrow.", she said with a sly smile. He chuckled softly and turned out all of the lights and they snuggled together kissing each other and staring into each others eyes. Soon they were fast asleep. **

**Tom woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Christina had showered and found loungewear from Victoria Secret hanging in the closet with the tags still attached. He smiled as he watched her move around the kitchen. When she turned around he was sitting there observing her every move. Good morning Dr. Wakefield. "Good morning Sunshine.", he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tom don't start this morning.", she said backing away from him and laughing as he walked towards her. I was only coming to get a hug before I went to shower. "Yea I know you were.", she said laughing. Do you want to join me? I woke up earlier and took a shower. You looked so peaceful until I didn't want to wake you. I watched you sleep for a while then I quietly left to shower. You must have been exhausted because the water did not wake you. I wonder why you were so exhausted she teased. I have no idea Christina. "Did you do something to me?" he asked, trying to hold this serious look on his face. "Oh no, it's more like what you did to me." she said, holding him around his waist and swaying slowly from side to side with a bright smile on her face. Well maybe we can refresh each others memory when I finish showering. **

**As he walked toward the shower, he said, can you order breakfast please? There's a menu by the phone. The inn will send it over. Tom, can we go out after we finish breakfast? Sure wherever you want to go. He had plans to take her out later that evening for a sleigh ride and dinner. If things went as planned, he would propose to her either on the sleigh ride or during dinner. After careful consideration, he had chosen the ring he wanted to give her. He was quite nervous, but more than ever he knew this was what he wanted to do. Maybe the talk Bobbi had with her on their way to the resort would help Christina with her fears. Tom took a shower, shaved, and changed his pajama pants and put on a T-shirt. By the time he finished, their breakfast had arrived. Christina ordered bacon, ham, boiled and scrambled eggs, bagels, fruit, juice, and croissants. They ate and talked about life in general. **

**After breakfast, instead of leaving, they snuggled on the sofa and fell asleep. About two hours later Christina got up from the much needed nap and planted small kisses on Tom to wake him up. "I may never wake up if I can keep getting kisses like that." he said, with one eye open. She playfully hit him with the pillow and he pulled her to the sofa and kissed her long and tenderly. That's what I've wanted all morning Christina. He kissed her again. Now, let's get dressed and go exploring. Make sure you dress warmly. It's cold outside. "I have no clothes." she said. Tom put on his coat and went to the truck. He brought in all of their bags. She stood there shocked and speechless. I know you want to know when all of this happened. "Oh by the way," he said as he walked down the hallway, if you don't like what's in your bags look in the closet in the master bedroom. Close your mouth love and let's get moving. Christina shook her head and walked toward the bedroom. **

**She had not noticed the intricate details of the bedroom. There was a sitting area in front of the fireplace with a window showing a great view of the resort. They had a king size bed and two walk-in closets. Tom said the remote on the bed operated basically everything in the bedroom. There was an enclosed shower separate from the tub, his and her sinks, and a small intimate sitting area in the bathroom. Tom watched her with pride as she observed everything in the bedroom. Well, what do you think? Everything is so majestic and romantic Tom. How can I ever thank you? Well for one thing you can enjoy yourself, 2, get dressed before we start exploring the bedroom, and ok ok, she said smiling I get it. I'll get dressed. Why don't you choose my attire today? You've out done yourself with everything else. Oh you just wait there's more to come. With a smile and a wink, he walked to the closet to find something warm for her to wear. He laid out a pair of camel pants with a cream sweater detailed with small dots on the front and a pair of boots. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. He also admired her as she looked at herself in the mirror. He kissed her as she combed her hair. She left her hair hanging down, but pulled the top in a barrette to the back. An hour later they were walking around the resort. They saw a few horse drawn carriages and Tom took her over to hire a driver to take them around the rest of the resort.**

**Little did Christina know that her entire day would be planned. They went to another restaurant at the resort, but much smaller than the one they had eaten at last night. Christina ordered a light lunch. This time she had a taste for chili and grilled cheese. Tom ordered a club sandwich and tomato soup. He had more butterflies than he had room to eat. Since he didn't want her to become suspicious he ate most of the sandwich before they continued on their journey. They left the horse drawn carriage and boarded a tour bus from the resort. The bus took them to the slopes where Tom and Christina put on snowsuits, the rest of the gear, and rented snow mobiles instead of skiing. They explored the area but stayed on the path that the resort had outlined. After about 30 minutes of riding Tom wanted Christina to rest before going to dinner that evening. The bus took them back to the cabin where Tom had coffee and Christina enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate. They sat on the loveseat and fell asleep.**


	5. Preparing for Dinner

_**5. PREPARING FOR DINNER**_

**At 5:30 they received a wakeup call. They both got up and managed to take a shower together. The kissing started in the shower, then the caressing. "Ok, let's have some control.", he said. I have something planned for you. "After that we can do whatever you want to do.", he said as he kissed her and they both got out of the shower. Tom went to the second bedroom where he had everything he wanted her to wear on the bed. "Tommm!" she called, I need your help. What are you doing? Coming Christina. As he stood in the bedroom door he smiled and said, "May I help you?" What am I wearing, what kind of restaurant, what kind of clothes, and can you put lotion on my back please? You are wearing the clothes on the bed in the next room; the restaurant is not formal, but dressy. I guess you can say elegant, and I guess you can just make yourself beautiful like you always do. Any more questions darling? "Yes may I please have a kiss and can you put lotion on my back?" she said rolling her neck? He shook his head and laughed. Yes, and yes it would be my pleasure. But do not try to sidetrack me missy. How can I style my hair if I don't know what I'm wearing? **

**Well let's go see Nurse Hawthorne. "Why am I Nurse Hawthorne now?", she said with a laugh. Because you're starting to get bossy again. He covered her eyes as he escorted her into the next room. "Are you ready?", he asked. Yes, she said wondering what he had chosen for her. When he uncovered her eyes all she could say was, Tom! "So when you say Tom like that, is that good or bad?", he inquired. It's definitely a good thing. Did you actually do this? **_**Lying on the bed was a silk jersey halter dress designed by a notable designer. The color was called pale stone. The dress fitted close at the top, ruching (gathering) at her left side, and flared gracefully at the hem. **_**Yes, I did. So can you do your hair? Is the jewelry ok? "Everything is fantastic.", she said as she turned around and kissed him so tenderly he couldn't resist returning the kiss. "Wow! I'd better get dressed before we miss our dinner. I'll get dressed in our bedroom and you stay in here.**

**When she called him again, this time he was speechless. The dress laid on her body like a glove. Her 6inch heels matched the necklace. She had diamond studs in her ears. Turn around Christina. She did a slow turn as he gazed at her from head to toe. "You like?" she asked. I simply love it. You look like my princess. Now I need to change one thing. "What?" she said. I want some of your hair to hang please. I have to be able to touch and play with your hair. She smiled and pulled some of her hair down in the back. "Is this ok?" she said? Yes, much better. "Our ride should be here in about 5 minutes so I need to do some final touches." he said. "Tom.", Christina said softly. He stopped to look at her. "Thank you." she said in a whisper. He blew her a kiss and said I'll be right back.**

**He checked to make sure he had the engagement ring and called ahead to see if the band knew the songs he wanted them to play. While he was doing his final touches Christina stood in the mirror looking at herself while she thought about all the things he had done for her. She was getting emotional but she didn't want to ruin her makeup. "Are you ready?" he asked standing at the door? "What's the matter?" he said walking toward her. I'm just overjoyed and if I haven't told you lately, then I want to tell you now. I really really love you. He pulled her to him and said ditto. I absolutely love you too.**

**Our ride is here. Are you ready? I am she said with a smile on her face as she interlocked arms with him. Since the night temperature was colder he opened the closet in the front room and pulled out a long cocoa leather coat lined throughout the inside with fur. He also pulled a scarf from the closet and wrapped it around her neck. "What?" he said with a grin plastered on his face. She simply smiled and shook her head as he assisted her with the coat. He decided he would steal another kiss before they left. "Thank you." she said as she wiped her lipstick from his lips. He took her wrap also in case she wanted it once they got to the restaurant. When she stepped outside he had a white carriage outlined with lights pulled by two beautiful white horses. The carriage had doors on it but she thought they would freeze before they go to their destination. To her surprise the inside was actually warm. She didn't try to find out how it was done. Tom had surprised her so much these last two days until she just decided she would try not to worry and try not to fix everything. **


	6. The DinnerWill You?

_**6. THE DINNER/ WILL YOU?**_

**They checked their coats in but, he kept her wrap with them. She was the center of attention when Tom escorted her inside. The maitre d seated them and left menus at the table. Christina looked around the restaurant. The band was playing and people were slow dancing to the music. Tom was nervous but he didn't want Christina to know. The waiter brought drinks to the table. "Would you like to dance?" Christina asked. Me! he said. "Yes you," she said laughing. "I can slow dance, but nothing fancy," he replied. The band was playing a song by Natalie Cole titled "My Grownup Christmas Wish." Well, they're playing a slow song now. He pulled her chair back slightly so she could get up. **

"**You are the belle of the ball," he said. All eyes are on you. Maybe they are looking at the handsome man that's dancing with me. Tom laughed as they danced slowly to the music. It seemed strange now that they were dancing, he wasn't so nervous. He pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He had one hand on her back and it seemed as if by habit the other hand was twirling the end of her hair. Her skin felt like silk. He kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him, smiled, and laid her head back on his chest. The band ended the song and went straight to Michael Bolton's rendition of "White Christmas". Anybody could tell they were in love. You would have thought they were already newlyweds. As the song ended they walked back to their seats with their arms around each other's waist.**

**The waiter checked to see if they were ready to order, but both said, not yet. They talked to each other while holding hands across the table. Tom explained how everybody helped him plan this weekend getaway. She listened in amazement as he told her how all of her friends and family played a part in pulling this surprise together. After he finished, she said, "That's why Bobbi wanted me to make things right with you." She smiled as she thought about everything he had told her. She got up and went to his chair and kissed him not caring about anybody that might be watching. The lighting in the restaurant was perfect. Tom wanted to wait until they had dinner to propose, but he had the urge to do it now. Christina excused herself and went to the Ladies' Room. After she left the Ladies' Room she asked the manager if the band could play "All I Want for Christmas" by Carla Thomas. He checked and assured her that they could. Let me know when you want the band to play the song. She went back to the table where Tom was waiting.**

**He had the ring box in his pocket. Her intention was to ask him to dance again, but while she was gone he had pulled her chair a little closer to him. When she sat down he kissed her and said I thought you had left me. Not a chance Tom. Music was playing in the background but he wasn't sure what was playing. He just stared at her and said, "Do you know how much I love you?" I think I have an idea that it's as much as I love you. **_**Well, Tom said, "I want to be with you forever. I want to wake up and look at you each morning. I need to go to sleep holding you each night. I feel so empty when you are not around. My heart skips a beat whenever I see you coming. Even when you make me angry I still want you more than ever, if that makes any sense. He kissed her and said, baby I need you. After this weekend, I really don't think I can stay in a house without you there**_**. Christina looked at him and tears were starting to fall, but Tom kept going. **_**I need you. My life is not complete with you.**_** He was just as nervous as before, but he couldn't stop now. **

**They didn't realize that others around them were watching. They were in their own world. He took the ring box out of his pocket and flipped the top opened while he had it under the table. He sat the box on the table and said, "**_**Would you please do me the honor of being my wife? **_**Tears were actually streaming down her face. Do you know that every since you asked me the first time and I said no, that I've been waiting for you to ask me again to be your wife? I was scared the first time and I'm scared now, but I know I want to be Mrs. Wakefield. **_**I would be honored to be your wife**_**. "So is that a yes?" he inquired. "**_**It's a yes", **_**she nodded as she pulled him into a kiss. He placed the ring on her finger and for some reason she was not surprise that it was a perfect fit. This ring was one of a kind. She knew he put some time in choosing this ring. Tom was so excited that he picked her up and twirled her around. She said yes he said mostly to himself. Suddenly he looked up and saw everyone clapping.**

**He had called Bobbi and talked to her while Christina was in the Ladies' Room. He asked the assistant manager if he could set up a laptop so he could skype. Camille had gone to Bobbi's house to wait on the phone call. When the manager saw them rejoicing he actually brought the laptop to their table. Tom told Bobbi, "She said yes." Camille and Bobbi screamed and clapped nonstop. Bobbi said, "I'm proud of you Christina. You're my girl." Bobbi I'm going to get you when I see you she said laughing through her tears. I love you mom. Camille, I love you baby. OK everybody we need to go, I need to dance with my finance. **

"**Wait Ms. Prissy." Bobbi said still laughing. We want to ask you one more question. Do you trust us? "Why?" Christina said, looking more at Tom than her friend on the computer. Well, because we want to ask you to marry Tom tomorrow and we'll work everything out, that is if you trust us. She looked at Tom. He smiled and said, "Can we please get married tomorrow?" "Trust them please." he continued. I did when they said they could help me plan this getaway. Well, everything has been magical so far, so I might as well keep going. "So are you saying yes?" Bobbi asked. "I'm saying yes." Christina replied slowly. The customers were rejoicing as much as they were. Ok Chris, we will see you soon. What do you mean Bobbi? Bye Christina. And with that the computer went black. **

**The band was playing "All I Want for Christmas" Christina looked at her ring, then Tom. "May I have this dance?" she asked. She and Tom never knew they were the only couple dancing for a few minutes. Slowly other couples began dancing too. She kissed Tom every few seconds while they were dancing. "You have made me the happiest man alive." he said. I think we are both feeling the same way she said to him. As the fourth song ended they finally took a seat. They smiled, kissed, and talked for another hour. They never ordered anything to eat, but Tom left a generous tip for everyone. **

**They took the carriage and rode around the city. They never saw any of the sights that evening. They kissed and snuggled the entire time. Christina looked at her hand with the ring on it. Tom stroked her and held her as if he was afraid she might get away. Soon the driver said we're here Dr. Wakefield. He tipped the driver and they went inside. **


	7. Yes! I Will

_**7. YES ! I WILL**_

**-Once they got inside they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in a month or so. Are you happy Christina? She looked at him and answered, "Tom there are no words to express how I really feel about this night and the time we've been here." Right now I want you to tell me more about this ring. "Well, right now I want to continue holding you and kissing you." he said. I might even want to explore the master bedroom. "Now I'm interested in doing that" Christina said, rubbing Tom's back. "It's kind of cold in here," she said. "It might be warmer in the back." he said. "Can you check and see for me?" he asked. Tom locked the house down for the night and went to the back to find his financee. He didn't see her in the bedroom so he went to the bathroom. **

**She was standing in the mirror looking at her hand. He hugged her from behind and started to slowly walk her back to the bedroom, where he began to undress her. He sat her on the bed and took off her heels, then her necklace, he stopped for a kiss, and then slid his hands under her dress and slowly pulled her stockings down, and finally he continued with the dress. He slowly rubbed her breast, kissed her stomach, her hands, and then he nibbled on her ear whispering something in her ear causing her to laugh and try to push him away. He stopped and just lingered over her body. "No teasing!" she said laughing at the faces he was making. He laughed and said what's next.**

**She started kissing again and began to unbutton his shirt, next she pulled his under shirt over his head. She gently pushed him on his back and took off his shoes and socks. She began to undo his pants and said, "Someone is getting excited." He looked and laughed. I guess you're right. What are we going to do about it? He picked up the remote and dimmed the bright lights and found a jazz station. Some of her favorite jazz players happened to be playing at the time. The fireplace was lit and he was back on top again. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Sunshine." Thank you for saying yes tonight. "I love you Tom." she said rubbing his face. I am extremely happy tonight. **

**I really love you. They kissed each other at the same time. They kissed and caressed for a while. She was moaning again, he was breathing heavy and she was burning with desire. "No teasing remember." she said between kisses. I want you now. He continued at his own time. "Pleaasse!" she said. ( **_**Etes-vous sûr, mon petit impatient. Etes-vous sûr vous ne voulez pas le faire ralentir**_**). (Are you sure my little impatient one? Are you sure you don't want to do slow?) She nodded her head although she had no idea what he had said, she knew she wanted him and she wanted him now. He knew he wouldn't tease her for long because he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The anticipation was killing her. "Tommm", she whined, plea… before she could finish he slowly entered her. He kissed her lips and softly nibbled her ears. He kissed the tears from her eyes as she arched her back. She moaned as he continued to please her. "I love you.", she said softly. He looked in her eyes and knew she really did love him. She locked her arms around his neck, then his waist. She moved in sync with him. He had a drive that was out of this world. She arched her pelvis trying to meet his strokes again. He seemed to take her to another world. She rubbed her hand through his head as she experienced an orgasm. She screamed from sheer delight! At the same time, Tom thought he would lose his mind. He had never made love to a woman like this before. He could never get enough of her. She didn't think he could go any deeper in her but as he did she let out a scream that he covered with a kiss. Where would she take him next? Oh my God Christina. What are you doing to me? Ooh yeah he said as she kissed him again. Baby, you are so good to me. They made love until they both thought they couldn't take another breath. I enjoyed every bit of you tonight Tom. "Thank you baby." she continued. You were my pleasure. "You are quiet welcome." he smiled. It was a great pleasure for me, too. Do you have more where that came from? She smile and said, "Always." He kissed her again and held her in his arms. Are you happy baby? She nodded and laid her head on him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the cover over them. Finally, a peaceful tiredness fell over them and they went to sleep holding each other. **


	8. Wedding Plan

_**8. WEDDING DAY**_

**They slept in the next morning. Christina thought she was dreaming when she heard a knock on the door. "Tom," Christina whispered, shaking him gently. Someone is knocking. He listened again. Sure enough someone was knocking. "What time is it?" he said. It's about 9:45. He pulled on his pajama pants and a T-shirt. She put on one of his shirts and was on her way to the front when she heard familiar voices. It was Bobbi and Steve. Well good morning sleepy heads she heard Bobbi's voice say. Wake up, we have things to do. Where's the feisty one? "Here I am.", she said smiling and walking right into Bobbi's embrace. While they were yelling and screaming Steve said, "I'm sorry we woke you, but Bobbi was so insistent that we leave early so she could get things underway." Not a problem, have a seat. Have you all eaten anything? No, we left the city about 6:45 this morning. Everyone else should be here around noon.**

**So what time is the wedding? It should start at 5:00. Do you have everything? Yes, I think we actually got everything ready last week. Bobbi and Christina had gone to the back to talk about everything they had done over the last two days. Now aren't you glad you listened to someone? "Yea.", she said smiling. Christina you absolutely have a glow about you. Too much lovemaking? Christina blushed and said, "Bobbi he's like none other." "That's because you've only had one other." Bobbi retorted rolling her eyes. Don't kill the man. They laughed at each other and Christina said, "Who's bringing Camille" Oh she's coming with the rest of the people. They should be here about noon. The rest of what people? No questions Christina. All you have to do his trust us through the rest of the day. You won't die not being in control for a day or two. Finish telling me about your time here and don't miss a beat, because in a little while everyone will be here and we won't get a chance to talk. After today I have a feeling you will be a busy person being a wife and mother. Why are you smiling so? Are you speechless? That's a first. Has the love bug bitten you? I guess I can't believe this is all happening Bobbi. No you can't believe you're not in control and everything is still ok. Don't worry; when you get back to work you can have your reins back again. Someone rang the doorbell again. Who could that be I wonder she said looking at Bobbi? It's too early for everybody else to be here. Were you and Tom going somewhere before we interrupted? I don't know; remember I'm suppose to go with the flow. Let me check. When she went up front she saw Tom tipping the guy and taking bags to the table. **

**Christina, I ordered breakfast. You and Bobbi want to come and eat. I'll be back in a moment. She went back to brush her teeth. Bobbi went up front with Steve and told Tom Christina needed him in back. He came back to wash his face and brush his teeth. He kissed her after brushing his teeth. I love you baby. She smiled at Tom as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him back and said, "I love you, too Dr, Wakefield. We'd better go up front before Bobbi comes looking for us. Tom let her out of his embrace and they went back to the front. **

**Bobbi set the table and the four of them sat down to eat. "Well, what's on the agenda?" Tom asked. Well I'm going to take Christina for the rest of the day. If you didn't kiss her before we got here, I'm sorry. Your next kiss with her will be as Dr. and Mrs. Wakefield. Can't we have one? NO, nothing Bobbi said. As soon as we're finished, we're gone. You and Steve can hang out together after you two complete all the things on his list. Christina just smiled and looked at Tom. Well you made her like that Christina said to him. "Oh no, she's picking up your spirit." he said. Well I guess you all should enjoy each others company because in about 30 minutes she will be gone until this evening. Christina picked over her breakfast. She felt butterflies in her stomach. As a matter of fact she had not eaten much since she had gotten here. They finished eating and Bobbi and Christina packed her things to leave. **

"**Tom!" Bobbi called. Where are her things for this afternoon? They should be in the reserved room. Well, we will check and see if anything is missing. Can she choose? Yes, whatever she wants. Just have her in place at 5:00. "Hello I'm in the room.", Christina said. Bobbi looked at Christina, Yea, we see you. Do you need anything else Christina? Other than Tom, I guess not. Well let's go. Steve if you need me, call me she said as she kissed him and said, "We'll see you all later." See you later Christina. See you later Tom. He smiled and said I love you as she walked away with Bobbi. **

**They boarded the resort bus they had rented for the day. The driver would be at their beck and call. He took them to the cabin that everyone would use when they got here today. Bobbi took the dresses and gowns out of the closet. Christina just stared. "Do you like the choices you picked Christina?" Bobbi asked. "I picked?", she said looking confused. Yea, don't you remember looking through the catalogues and looking at the dresses in the bridal store? Bobbi you remembered that? "Yea, I did.", Bobbi said as she hugged a crying Christina. Why are you crying? I don't know. Do you want to marry Tom, Christina? Oh yes by all means. I can't explain a lot that has been happening to me lately. "Oh like what?", Bobbi inquired. Are you afraid, cold feet, second thoughts? No, none of that. Look, why don't I try on these gowns to see which one I'll be wearing tonight. Cool, let's get started. I wonder what Tom is doing right now? Probably thinking about someone he's about to marry. Can I call him? NO, whatever didn't happen last night will have to wait. You won't die, come on get busy. For the next hour and a half they tried on the gowns and looked at the matching accessories. The consultant had done a marvelous job matching everything. Finally, Christina chose what she would wear and Bobbi called Tom to tell him which tux he would wear. That's great Bobbi, she chose the one I wanted her to wear, imagine that. Alright Tom later.**

**Let's head to the restaurant now Christina. Why the restaurant? With her hand on her hip she said, "Am I getting married in a restaurant?" Calm down girl. Let's go. Bobbi explained while they were riding that the room where Tom proposed last night was being transformed into a wedding hall and reception area. You'll see Christina she said as the bus pulled up to the large building. Actually, the building contained several eating places, banquet rooms, and the semi- formal area where they were last night. When they entered the room again Christina could not believe her eyes. The room was already completed. The only thing that was familiar was the stage where the band played. The decorating crew came in about 6:00 in the morning. "I guess you and Tom arranged this too?", Christina said looking sideways at Bobbi with a slight smile on her lips.**

**Well actually everything depended on your answer. If you had said no, Tom would have lost his deposits on everything and you would have had to deal with me. Well for my sake I'm glad I wanted to say yes. Christina smiled and said, "You're my girl Bobbi." Bobbi smiled and walked toward the workers with tears in her eyes. She needed to check to see where the photographer would be located. Christina walked around and looked at the tables. Each table was already decorated except for the program and wedding invitation that would be on the table by 4:00. Since it was such a small wedding the back of the room would be set up for the reception and the front was already decorated with chairs. "Why the extra chairs?" Christina asked. One of the workers said the customers that were dining with you last night were so over whelmed with you and Tom they had the manager ask if they could attend the wedding. The manager told them Tom said yes and they were also welcomed to stay for the reception. Christina smiled as she thought about last night. You all should have been here Christina told Bobbi. Oh you'd be surprise Chrissy. She stopped and put her hands on her hips and said, "I guess now you're going to say you all were here in another room?" No, we were actually not here but I guess I can say this weekend will be one of your wedding gifts. How? Christina said softly.**

**You'll see. Bobbi looked at her watch. Let's go everyone should be arriving soon. Before we leave, let's check with the chef to see about the food for the reception. We tried to pick everything you and Tom liked to eat and a few other things. There will be a champagne fountain and a bar but we'll have someone there so there will be no under age drinking. There will also be non-alcoholic beverages too. If we have forgotten anything or haven't done something that you like please let us know. Ok Christina said. OK? Is that all you can say. I should mark the calendar for this day. Tom has really done a number on you. You're so calm and grounded. Wow! "Hush.", Christina said laughing. But you're right. I am absolutely speechless. After looking over everything Christina said I can't think of anything. Let's go before everybody gets here.**

**When they got back to the cabin, Christina sat in the recliner and closed her eyes. "Sleepy?, Bobbi asked. Yes, I am a little. Rest child before you explode. Christina actually took a nap for about thirty minutes. Bobbi went to the front room to call Steve to check on everything. He said all was fine on his end. Tom got on the phone and asked how Christina was doing. She's taking a nap Tom. He laughed and , "she must be losing her mind not being in control. Let her rest, she'll probably make me pay for it all later." "You're probably right," Bobbi said. Good Luck. Look can you tell her that I love her and I miss her. Tell her this separation was totally your idea. Bobbi laughed and said, "I will Dr. Wakefield, we'll talk later." Bobbi received a text from Camille saying **_**we r here go n 2 eat first. should be there in 1 hour**_**.**


	9. The Gift

_** GIFT**_

**Christina woke up and went up front. Bobbi filled her in on everything that happened during her 30 minute nap. She also gave her the entire message from Tom. Soo it was you that decided Tom and I shouldn't see each other til the wedding? "That's right.", Bobbi smiled. It'll be worth it later. Well, I need to call Camille and with that Christina went to get her phone out of her purse. She spotted the envelope Marcus had given her and forgot to call Camille. She opened it as she walked up front to Bobbi. She was sure the letter would say she was anemic, but from the expression on her face, it was totally something different. "What is it?", Bobbi said rushing toward Christina. She got to her just as her body went limp. Bobbi helped her to the sofa and got a cold towel to put on her face. She got her some juice and water. Christina sat like a zombie holding onto the letter. "What's wrong Christina?", Bobbi inquired as Christina regained her composure. Is it bad? Are you ill? Do you need a doctor? Christina looked at Bobbi still in a state of shock. Christina handed her the letter and Bobbi squealed in delight. Christina looked as her as if she had lost her mind. "This is great!" Bobbi squealed. Christina smiled a little. Are you serious? Christina said, "Camille is basically out of school. I'm starting this again?" Tom is going to be out of his mind with joy Bobbi said as she squealed again. "You think he will?" Christina questioned. Christina, looked there is nothing you can do right now to make Tom angry. He'll probably want five babies knowing him Bobbi continued. Who's going to do that? Christina said rolling her eyes. Bobbi hugged her and said, I guess Camille needs to know she's about to be a big sister. I'm pregnant she said to herself. Bobbi, are you sure? Stop worrying Christina, it' ok I promise. Christina sat in a trance. **

**How am I going to tell Tom? Bobbi looked at Christina. I have an idea. Give this to him as a wedding gift. Wrap it in a gift box. He can open it at the reception or when you all are alone. If he's not delighted, I'll, I'll, You'll what Christina said laughing. I don't know but you do know Christina I haven't been wrong this entire weekend. Can you trust me again? "I guess I don't have a choice.", she sighed. **

**Camille sent a text saying, **_**hi mom, miss u want 2 c u. We r on our wa 2 c u now, **_**Christina text: miss u 2 cant wait. Bobbi looked at Christina. Well I'd better shower. "I'll shower in the other bathroom.", Christina said. The crew as you say is on their way. Well I'll wait till you shower so I can open the door for them. Are you nervous? Very, Christina replied walking into the bathroom. While Christina was in the shower the front room was filled with some of the staff from the hospital. Camille, Amanda, Kelly, and Candy. Gail was riding with Mr. Morrissey and they would arrive about 4:00 and head straight to the wedding. The jeweler had made it also. Christina heard a knock on the door and a timid voice said, Mom? Come in Camille. Christina was putting on her robe. Hi mom. Camille had the biggest grin plastered on her face.**

**Camille did you actually have a part in all of this? Well, I guess so mom. What do you mean you guess? Well, Yes I did. But it was for your own good mom. Tom is a good person and you are always so miserable with out him. He's always at our house or you are over there. What are you so afraid of mom? Dad is gone and you can't stop living. That's not fair to you. Now I've said it, Camille said squinting her eyes and smiling at Christina. Christina stood there looking at Camille with her hand on her hip and slight smile. When did you grow up Camille? Why do you think you know so much? It's written all over you mom. So are you ok mom? "Yea, are you Camille?" Christina asked, as she pulled her into a hug. You're still my baby, but I guess you are growing up. **

**Let's get out of here so someone else can come in. Christina saw Amanda as she walked out of the bathroom. "Hello, Christina." Amanda said, walking toward her. Christina was surprised that she was here. Tom invited me to come in case you said yes. He asked me to lunch last week because he wanted to talk to me. Although he didn't have to, he said he wanted to because of Camille. So if it's ok with you I'll be at your wedding in a little while. Christina smiled and said, "Amanda, I am glad that you are here. I want you to know that you are still family." Christina went in to the room where Kelly and Candy were taking out there clothes. They hugged her and congratulated her. She excused herself to go and get dressed. Someone was ringing the doorbell again. "Now who is that?", Christina asked looking at Bobbi and Camille. I'll get it mom. Camille went to the door and brought in two cosmetic assistants that would do their makeup today. After looking at the attire and talking to everyone they began to get to work. One would work with Christina and then Bobbi. The other assistant would do everyone else. Bobbi helped Christina style her hair. Before you pull all of my hair up, please leave some down so Tom won't have me to redo it like he did last night. Bobbi shook her head and laughed. "Are you serious?" she said to Christina. I am she said thinking about Tom and wondering how handsome he would look in his tux. Hey come back to earth Christina. Christina had already rubbed her body with the lotion Tom had picked. You smell so sweet Christina. Thanks Bobbi. When the makeup artist left the room Christina asked Bobbi if she had put the paper away. I did. As a matter of fact, I wrapped it already. Are you sure I should do that? Christina you know Tom. Honestly how do you think he will react? Ok I'll do it. Good, now let's get you out of here. You, Camille, and I will take our dresses over to the dressing room at the center. Everyone else will dress here. We are leaving in about 15 minutes Bobbi yelled through the cabin. Christina would later be surprised at the gifts that were brought or sent from the hospital staff and patients. The videographer worked on the video he had been secretly doing for Tom since their arrival. It wouldn't be ready for at least a week. He would also video the event of today. The photographer was already taking pictures of the guests and staff. Mr. Morrissey and Gail were already there. Some of the doctors that were off were there also. Tom did not know they would be there. That would be a wonderful surprise.**

**Marcus and Ray would serve as groomsmen and Steve would be his best man. Mr. Morrissey had agreed to walk Christina down the aisle. Camille, Kelly, and Candy would be bridesmaids and Bobbi would be her "best girl" Camille had kept in touch with the twins that were in the hospital for a kidney transplant. Tom arranged for them to attend the wedding, but Camille wanted them to be flower girls, and so they were just that. The band would play again and the manager had secured surprise singers to perform at the wedding. Tom, Steve, and the minister were already in their holding area as the ladies boarded the resort bus and headed to the wedding. **


	10. The Wedding

_**10. THE WEDDING**_

**It was now 4:30. Everyone was in their place. Bobbi and Amanda were helping Christina with her gown. You look like a queen Chrissy. Thanks Bobbi. No tears girl. Ok I'll try. Bobbi and Christina both knew now why she had been an emotional rollercoaster lately. Are you ok? Bobbi was watching her and thought she seemed a little antsy. I'm ready to see Tom. Ooooh girl, you got it bad. Christina looked and smiled as she said, "I guess I do." At 4:50 Bobbi said, "Let's get ready to do this as they carefully hugged each other. The doors closed at 4:55 and the music began. Tom, Steve, and the minister were on the stage. Bobbi walked in by herself and stood on the stage. Next, Kelly, and Candy were escorted by Marcus and Ray. They took their places on the first and second steps to the stage. The flower girls Grace and Gretchen walked in together looking like two angels. Camille was still in the room with her mom. Well mom, are you ready?**

**I am Camille. Camille? Yes mom. I love you. "I know that." Camille replied, smiling. Mr. Morrissey let them complete their mother and daughter talk. He said, "Nurse Hawthorne, (pretending to be serious); you look fantastic, are you ready?" She laughed and said, "Thank you Mr. Morrissey and yes, I am." Camille blew her mom and air kiss and turned to walk down the aisle. Christina held her arm out for Mr. Morrissey. He took her arm and interlocked it with his arm. She took a deep breath and started down the aisle. Everyone stood as she entered the room. **

**You could tell from the expressions that all agreed she was queen of the night. (Her gown, just as her dress did last night, looked as if it was made on her body. Her gown- A Diamond White A-line gown of Breccias Organza had a dipped neckline and corset closure, with an a symmetrical wrapped bodice with glamour jewelling pulled to one side of her waist): Wow I can't turn back now she thought, but then, I don't want to. She walked down the aisle looking like someone from a fairy book. Tom smiled from ear to ear. The photographer was snapping pictures of her all the way down the aisle. As Mr. Morrissey walked her up the stairs she saw no one but Tom. She wanted to run into his arms but she saw Bobbi from the corner of her eye. She didn't remember hearing any of the ceremony, the prayer, the song: not anything. She did hear the minister tell the audience they would say their own vows. Tom spoke first. He choked as he spoke. **_**Christina I love you. I remember the day I fell in love with you. I want you everyday, the Christina that's feisty, head strong, sweet, and adorable. I now know what it is to live and love. The world seems brighter to me now that you are in my life. Life has a new meaning. My heart has a different beat. I want you for better/ worse, richer/poorer, I'll take care of you when you are sick and promise to love you and protect you for the rest of my life. I promise to protect and love you and Camille forever. **_

_**Christina: Tom, Tom, she said with tears in her eyes. I haven't loved in a long time. I ran from your love till I couldn't run anymore. I promise to love you everyday of my life. My life feels lighter now that you are a part of it. I see the earth as a total different place because of you. I promise to take care of you, to be there for you. You ground me, and calm me when the storms are raging. I'll love you for the rest of my life. Thomas Wakefield. I love you for better and worse because you have seen the worst of me and didn't run**_**. Christina vaguely **_**remembered hearing: I Christina take you Tom and Tom saying I Tom take you Christina….and Take your rings please and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed. By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. **_**Christina looked at Bobbi right before the kiss and saw the tears in her eyes. Tom kissed her so sweetly till Christina thought she was in heaven. They had only been separated for a few hours but it felt like and eternity. She didn't want to stop but she managed to pull away. Tom looked so damn good right now she thought. **_**Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you Dr. and Mrs. Thomas and Christina Wakefield. **_

**All Christina could hear was clapping and cheering. Music filled the room Tom kept his arms around her as he kissed her again and she thought she would explode with happiness. The bridal party walked out and everyone continued to clap. In a few minutes they were back and the photographer was taking pictures of the wedding party. While they were taking pictures, the other guests had been seated at the reception in the back. The decorators were removing the chairs to clear the area for dancing. Christina had not moved from Tom's side. He smiled like a child in a room full of candy. Every minute or so she would look at him. This was so unreal she thought. I feel as if I have won the lottery for life. Everyone wanted to extend their congratulations and well wishes. Bobbi finally came and pulled Christina away so she could speak to everyone. Steve did the same for Tom. They both hugged and spoke to their guests and friends. Bobbi said, "You know you're still my girl. You look simply amazing Christina." It was hard to remember anyone that ever looked as beautiful as this couple. Amanda congratulated Christina. Camille was so elated that they were getting along and her grandmother was not giving her mom a hard time about the marriage. Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please? We are ready for the bride and groom to take their first dance. Please welcome our guest soloist to the stage. Christina looked in awe as Tom escorted her to the floor. Tom that's Fantasia! "Oh my!" she said softly. She performed a song by Natalie Cole titled "Our Love". Tom and Christina were in their own world. He kissed her gently on her forehead. You look so beautiful until I'm afraid I might mess you up. "Well don't be." Christina said as she kissed him back. Tom I can not believe you were able to get her to sing here. Anything for you my love. She whispered to him, "I love you so much." How long do we have to stay here tonight? Maybe for an hour, then we can leave. Have you seen the cake? Not yet Tom. As the music ended they kissed again. Fantasia congratulated them as she exited the stage. Tom's next dance was with Camille. After then, everyone hit the floor. Bobbi danced with Steve and Tom. Christina danced with Steve, Mr. Morrissey and some of the guests from the night before. Christina thought she had never been this happy before. Her marriage to Michael was totally different.**

**The next song dedicated to Tom and Christina was performed by a famous country singer couple who were the manager's friends. The song was a very old song by a late artist titled "You Thrill Me". After this song can we leave Tom , please? Whenever she tilted her head and said please like that it always melted his heart. Let's see what we need to do before we leave. Is that ok? he said, kissing her softly on the lips. As soon as the dance was over, they went straight to Bobbi. They had to cut the cake, throw the bouquet, and the garter. Bobbi caught the bouquet and wouldn't you know the garter fell right into Steve's hand. Christina teased Bobbi saying, is it my turn to get you now?" Bobbi said, "You should be glad that you were not hardheaded this weekend." Christina smiled and went to speak to Camille and Amanda. She wanted to make sure Camille would be with Amanda until she got home. Mr. Morrissey gave Tom and Christina two additional days for their honeymoon. Now they could stay until Wednesday. They would be at work on Thursday. As they were saying their good-byes, Tom whispered, "I have a gift for you." She looked at him and then looked around to see everybody following them. She thought they were seeing them off, but her gut feelings said it was for some other reason. Just as they approached the door, Tom stopped to talk to Christina. Christina you have been so patient this weekend and I truly appreciate it. If you don't want this gift we can get you something else. She looked absolutely confused at this point. "Come with me." he said. As they stepped out of the door there was a brand new cream Mercedes GL 450 SUV in front of the building with a red bow on it. Thank you for being my wife, Christina. She looked at the SUV and back at Tom. Is that for me? He smiled and nodded. She leaned against him and tears just rolled down her face. He held her close to him and said, "I love you baby." Tom are you sure about this? I am Sunshine. Thank you baby. I love it. Tom, "I..I.. have something for you too." she said with a bit of doubt in her voice. I hope you are ok with it. Her eyes met Bobbi's and Bobbi nodded and whispered, "Do it Chrissy." Christina gave him the box and he opened it and seemed confused by the paper that he pulled out of the box. "Read it.", she said holding her breath. He looked up and a smile spread slowly across his face. Are you serious, really? Thank you baby, YES! That's my girl. He kissed her for so long she thought she would pass out. I think we need to go my love. I want you so much baby. When? How soon? How do you know? Christina's eyes glistened as she looked in his face. Let's leave here first. Then, we can talk. **


	11. The Honeymoon

**11. THE HONEYMOON**

**They waved to everyone as they went to the limousine. Christina blew Camille a kiss and said, "I love you Camille." "We'll see you soon Camille," Tom yelled. Christina stopped one last time and looked around at everyone. She spotted Bobbi and blew her a kiss as she said, "I love you girl." Bobbi waved until the limo pulled away. They were finally on their way. Where do you want to go baby? "What do you mean?" she asked. Back to the cabin or to the hotel. Can we go to the cabin and the last two days stay at the hotel? We can do whatever you want. "We have kept you in the dark for so long and I told you after today we could do whatever you wanted." he said finishing his sentence with another kiss. "Are you tired of kissing me?" he asked. "Not if you're not tired." she said kissing him too. She kissed him again this time longer and deeper. When did you find out that we were going to have a baby? The day we were on our way here. I drew my blood, labeled the blood "lw" and sealed it in an envelope. Marcus took the envelope to the lab and brought the results to me sealed in an envelope on the day you were suppose to be giving me a ride home. He smiled as he thought about that ride. With everything going on, I didn't remember the envelope until I went in my purse. **

**When I first read the results, I almost fainted. Bobbi had to catch me and help me to the sofa. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby." he said looking tenderly in her eyes. But I'm here now. Whatever you need, I'm at your beck and call. Tom looked at her and said, "She's having my baby." Do you know how much I love you? There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. He kissed her again until she thought she would pass out. They made it to the cabin and Tom carried her to the door. The driver opened the door and Tom carried her to the sofa. Christina said, "Thank you my husband". As he put her down, they noticed someone had redecorated the cabin congratulating them, with balloons, wedding banners, and a table decorated with food from the reception. A card on the table said, "Since you love birds couldn't pull away from each other to eat, thought this would be helpful. You need energy, EAT!" Love Bobbi. "When did she do this Christina?', said softly. Tom and Christina looked at each other. Tom said, "What a friend." You're right she is that.**

**Now let's get back to the honeymoon, Dr. Wakefield. Your wish is my pleasure, Mrs. Wakefield. He picked her up and walked back to the bedroom with his tongue teasing her all the way. Christina laughed and said, "two can play that game" v , and with that the night was under way. Another note was on the bed, with a CD attached. This music should last a while. There was not a signature on the card. We probably won't hear anything on this tonight, but I'll pop it in anyway. Christina placed the CD in the player. **

**Just as she turned around Tom was standing there smiling and part of his tux was on the bed. His kisses started on her neck and then her shoulders. "Oooh Tom!" she sighed. He began to undo her gown while she held on to him. She stepped out of her shoes and he continued to undress her. His kisses were doing one thing to her and his hands were doing another. Am I going to make it through the night, she whispered mostly to herself? Tom picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He stopped for a moment looking at her tenderly and kissed her stomach. He began talking to her stomach. **_**Hi little baby. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I need you to keep growing and be nice to your mom while you are growing inside her. We will take care of you on our part. We will meet you in a few months. Right now I need to take care of your mommy, so we'll talk again later. Its mommy's night tonight and tomorrow and the next day and the next. **_**Christina pulled him toward her as she laughed at him. Hey you. Did he say it was ok for you to take care of me? Tom smiled and nodded. The lights were dimmed and the honeymoon was on. Throughout the night there were sounds of screams and laughter, moaning, groaning, gasping, kisses, French conversations, incomplete sentences, phrases of O my God, Wow, you're going to, and French phrases, such as ****vous êtes tout simplement incroyable****, **(**you are simply amazing), ****que fais-tu pour moi****, **(**what are you doing to me), ****vous êtes va me chasser de mon esprit****, **(**you're going to drive me out of my mind), oh** **oui** **(**oh **yes) That tickles, I can't believe you did that. Oooh yes. At one time Christina thought, where did he get his drive. I can't handle this, but much to her amazement she did. Finally the couple managed to sleep.**

**At the break of dawn the lovemaking rekindled again. Tom we need to eat. We ate last night remember. Well, we need more energy doctor. Besides, your baby needs food. With the mention of the baby, Tom called for breakfast. When it arrived Tom fed Christina as she sat in his lap and she fed him. They showered together and walked around the cabin locked in each others arms. Do you want to go anywhere or do anything baby? Not right now. "I just want to stay with you.", she said acting shyly while kissing his hand and looking into his eyes. Actually, before we attempt to leave the cabin, I want to fool around again. "You do!" he said kissing her fingers. Um mmm, I like fooling around with you and I want to show you how much. When we go home it has to continue, ok? He turned her to him and kissed her laughing, and said are you sure you want this much at home? Well at least this much if not more. Can you handle that dooctorrr! Let me show you how much I can handle. Christina pulled away and ran around the sofa. "Bad choice." he laughed. You don't really want me to catch you. "Well, if you want me that's exactly what's going to happen." she teased. She slowly walked around the sofa keeping a watchful eye on his moves. She didn't anticipate him climbing on the sofa and jumping over the back of it. Before she could move she was in his arms laughing and trying to get away. Not on your life Mrs. Wakefield. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Oooh Tom!" she laughed, you're so bad. She stopped moving and looked at him with tears of joy. He smiled and held her in his arms. Tom, I really do love you. I need you. Do you honestly know what you do to me? This time she pulled him to her as she began kissing his chest and then his lips. This went on for a few minutes until she slowly pulled him to the floor behind the sofa. She laughed and giggled, no you didn't. Yes I did you heard Tom saying back to her. Ooh that tickles. I know, that's why I did it. More kisses please. Yes darling. More massages? Yes please, that would be delightful. Where do you want them? Here and here. What about here. Yesssss. What am I going to do with you? Keep me, love me, hold me, need I go on? No! I get it. **

**Later that afternoon, Tom and Christina called for the limousine and went for a ride around the city again. This time they were able to actually see the sights. They did some shopping and bought gifts for Camille, Bobbi, and Steve. Christina picked a gift and thank you card for Mr. Morrissey. Tom chose a gift for the jeweler and suggested that they find something for Amanda. Tom suggested that since it was so close to Christmas, maybe they could get Camille's gifts and have them wrapped. Christina thought it would be wise to do all of their Christmas shopping while they chose gifts for Camille. They had gifts wrapped for the wedding party and other friends that attended the wedding. Christina kept an eye open for a special gift she could get for Tom. While they were out, Christina wanted to go back to the restaurant. **

**Tom asked Christina if she wanted to go to a concert after dinner. She chose a pair of cream pants with a matching crimson and cream sweater. Her pants length coat with the fur collar that Tom amazingly had in the closet added elegance to her beauty. Tom admired her as they walked into the restaurant to be seated. He put his arm around her waist as she lovingly looked into his face. Her smile set his soul afire. She had a radiant glow about her that made people turn and nod their heads as they walked passed. "Are you going to eat this time baby?" he asked tenderly. I need you to feed my baby. I'll eat something. Maybe I can hold something on my stomach. As she read the menu she decided to try the French Onion Soup and a Spinach Salad with mandarin oranges, peppers, bacon, roma tomatoes, boiled egg and crostinis and Grilled Chicken as her entree with lemon **

**Iced Tea. "Is that all you want?" Tom asked. Yes, for now. Maybe I will be able to eat something later. She ate the salad and touched a little of the grilled chicken. Tom decided he would order a Virginia Apple Chicken Salad with grilled chicken brushed with an apple brown sugar glaze over baby spinach with mixed peppers, boiled egg, mandarin oranges, bacon, roma tomatoes and herb crostinis. served with balsamic vinaigrette and the Broiled Lump Crab Cake for his entrée. Because, Christina couldn't drink, Tom decided he wouldn't drink anything. She sampled his salad and crab cake when the dinner was served. Christina was afraid that if she ate too much she would be too tired and sleepy to go anywhere. **


	12. Honeymoon Pt 2

** PT. 2**

**They left the restaurant and drove for almost an hour to the concert. On the ride to the concert, they talked about the wedding and most of all about her new SUV. Tom explained that he saw the truck and thought about her. Since you came to mind, I figured it was fate. Then look at all that happened. We married this weekend and are parents-to-be. I didn't think when we left on Thursday, that all this would happen. I'll forever love you Sunshine. I've loved you for a long time. Tom, Christina started speaking slowly but so soft and so sweet as if she were talking to herself. I didn't know how to show you how I felt. I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time. Please be patient with me, and don't give up on me ok. I won't my love. She kissed him sweetly. He kissed her passionately. "Watch out." she said, "We'll turn this limousine around and continue this at the resort. Oh we're going to do that anyway without a doubt. They arrived at the concert in one piece without having to turn the limo around. As they went into the concert, **

**Christina spotted some notable vendors set up in different areas, and an art store not far from the concert. Christina wanted to see if the vendors had something she could get Tom for Christmas. She decided to get him some art work and have it matted, framed, and gift wrapped. She did the transaction when she told him she was going to the ladies room. He wanted to escort her to the ladies room, but she assured him she would be just fine. She purchased a picture of a scene that she had actually seen on a photograph at his condo. The vendor would have it ready before they left the concert. She called the limo driver and asked him to come inside and get the gift. Before they left the concert Christina had a photographer take a picture of them at the concert. Tom didn't know at the time, but Christina was having that picture framed for his office. After the concert they headed back to the cabin.**

**Snow was lightly falling, making the ride look like something from a storybook. It made this whole time seem like a dream. Tom held Christina close to him as they made it back to the cabin. Once they got in the cabin, Tom sat in the recliner in the bedroom and Christina sat on his lap after changing clothes and pulled a blanket over them. A fire was going in the fireplace and music was softly playing. Tom couldn't seem to get Christina close enough to him and she felt the same. "Maybe we should wrap the blanket tighter like a cocoon." Christina replied laughing. "Maybe that might work." "Hey baby?" Christina said softly. Yes Sunshine what is it? What are we going to do about Christmas? Your house? My house? Where are we going to live now? What about a Christmas tree? We have a lot of decisions to make don't we? Tom continued saying, "Why don't we do Christmas at your house?" That way Camille won't have to do so much adjusting. After Christmas, we can talk about permanent arrangements. I do want to say that if we decide to stay at your house, I would like for us to purchase new bedroom furniture, paint the bedroom, or make a few changes to make it our bedroom. **

**Maybe I could buy you a new home and we can keep the one you have now and lease it until Camille is old enough to have it. We could also sell my condo, unless you have some other ideas. "Wow, we do have a lot to decide." Christina sighed. I do like the idea of staying at my house for Christmas. I didn't think about Camille having to adjust to all of this, too. Thanks sweetie, that's just another reason I love you. You think things out, and I have a tendency to jump feet first into things. Tom laughed softly saying, "yea you do." Well that's settled. What about decorations outside? Do you normally decorate outside? Camille and I use to decorate the shrubbery. We don't have anyone to hang lights. "Would you like to have the front of the house decorated?" he said kissing her forehead. "That would be nice." Christina said, stroking his hand. Tom decided he would make a phone call and surprise Christina. The front of the house would be decorated to perfection by the time they arrived home. "We can also pick a tree when we get home." he said. We'll make the other decisions after Christmas and after we talk to Camille.**

**Christina looked up and rubbed his cheek. She turned toward him and started slowly kissing him. They continued until the kisses became fierce strong hard, but sweet. Tom's breathing and Christina's breathing was just a small indication of their love for each other. Somewhere during the heavy kissing, their hands began to caress each others bodies. Christina sitting in Tom's lap turn to face him as they removed the last garments that were in their way. She wanted him now and didn't want to wait. Right now she was in control and he was almost out of it before they got started. He picked her up and took her to the bed. There was something about her love that drove him literally crazy. The more they made love, the more he wanted. She was like a drug to him. She completely satisfied him each and every time. Christina knew that he would take her to another world and that's what she wanted. She wanted to just take him all at once, but she found herself having to take him in slower. His strength was over powering. "Oh my God," she whined. Tom, yes. She held on to him for dear life. Where would this end? What is he doing to me? Chris… tina… he moaned, ooh my. . vous me rend fou. (you're driving me crazy.) Oh mon Dieu oui..(Oh my God yes.) Je veux tout de toi bébé. (I want all of you baby)**

**With each thrust she held on to him for dear life. She tried to arch her body to meet his strokes. She locked her legs around his back and she felt as if his thrusts went deeper. She was completely losing it. "Oh Tom." she screamed. He held onto her shoulders and continued moving as she moaned louder. He began to whimper as he felt his release. Tom was so amazing. He looked at her with a glazed look in his eyes. He was totally somewhere else. Finally, he collapsed still holding on to her. He buried his face into her neck. 'Oh… My… Christina." he said between breaths. He was breathing heavily. Christina could not move. She was still holding him when she said, "You are going to make me loose my mind." He smiled and said, "I was thinking that was what you would do to me." After catching his breath he held her in his arms stroking her hair and inhaling the sweet smells that made her Christina. She had one hand on his thigh while they talk mostly about nothing. **

**When they awoke the next morning they were still locked in each others arms. Good morning Sunshine. She looked up and smile. Good morning Dr. Wakefield. "Are you ready to shower?" he asked. "Not yet.", she sighed. I just want to stay like this for a while. Is that ok? Sure, he said pulling her closer to him. They watched TV for a while. Tom suggested they get up shower and feed his little unborn. Maybe you're right, but I'm just tired. I want to stay like this. He coaxed her into taking a shower. After he oiled her body he had her go back to bed. He ordered food and juice for her and also told them to deliver lunch too. Christina stayed in bed and slept most of the day. Tom checked her to see if she had a fever, but it was normal. Later that day around noon she woke up to find Tom sitting up front watching tv. He smiled when she walked into the room. She looked out the window at the newly fallen snow. Tom turned to watch her at the window. That seemed to be one of her favorite places in the cottage. He decided he wanted to have a picture of her in the window. He called the manager and talked to him about his idea. He and Christina would take a picture looking out of the window. He wanted this to be a gift for her. The manager said he would bring his sons out to play in the snow and have a photographer snap pictures of them. He would have the photographer take a picture of Christina looking at Tom while his children were playing. Tom would let him know when they were ready. With this done, he asked her to join him on the sofa. **

**They snuggled until late that afternoon. Tom asked Christina if she wanted to see a movie or lounge around for the remainder of the day. She wanted to see a movie so they dressed to see an early movie. Tom was still concerned about her sleeping all day. He would just keep an eye on her. Maybe he needed to slow up on the love making. On second thought, maybe he should ask her first. True enough, before they left, the manager brought his sons out to play. They waved at Christina. Tom joined her in the window watching the children. He knew how to take her mind away from the window. He said, "I can't wait for our baby to be born. I want to bring you, Camille, and the baby back here." He continued saying, you can't imagine what you did to me when you told me you were carrying my baby. I'll love you forever." True enough, she turned to him and looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Baby that is so sweet." She touched the side of his face (camera snaps) kissed his lips (camera snaps) and turned to look out of the window. Tom had another idea so he told Christina, "I want the manager to snap our picture." She laughed as he went out to tell the manager to snap another picture of them looking out the window. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she looked out the window. Next he kissed her on the jaw. Those two pictures would go in his office. The pictures Christina didn't know about would be given to her as a gift. He waved at the manager and they left for the movie. The manager would have these developed and wrapped in special frames. Tom would pick them up on their way back to Richmond. They went to see a movie and called it an early night. Tom wanted to make sure Christina was ok. They watched TV for a while when they returned and went to sleep. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and slept soundly through the night. **


	13. Where Is Home ?

**13. WHERE IS HOME?**

**The next morning, Christina and Tom talked about the two additional days Mr. Morrissey had given them for their honeymoon. Christina told Tom they could stay or go home to grocery shop and get the house ready for Christmas. Tom talked to the manager of the hotel and he said they could use the two days at a later day. Tom and Christina both thought they could take off later for two days. They still wouldn't report back to work until Thursday. They could use these days to get settled. They began to pack and Tom had someone come to help Christina get everything ready to go. Her wedding gown was carefully packed. The other gowns and dresses were carefully packed and shipped back to the store. All of the clothes he bought would be packed too. Since they skipped breakfast, Tom insisted Christina eat something before they got on the road. Christina slept the first hour they were on the road. **

**When she opened her eyes and touched his hand, he breathed a sigh of relief. What's wrong Tom? I'm just concerned about you baby. Why? She sat up looking at him. You've been quiet the last day and a half. I'm ok, honestly. I was just tired and you have to admit these last few days have been very busy. You do remember that I'm pregnant and some of the sleep could be because of that ok? He nodded his head as she continued. I would love to sleep some more when I get home, but I promise you there is nothing wrong. She kissed his hand and smiled. "Hey, can you pull over for a minute?" she asked. He looked puzzled, but he checked the traffic and said sure. Does this seem familiar? She unfastened her seatbelt and pulled his head to her and kissed him passionately. Then she said, "That's because we didn't do that this morning and this one is because I want too." She kissed him again and he said, "Wow! We need a room." She laughed and said. "As soon as we get home baby. We'll stop by your house first for a little relaxation, and then we can go to my house. **

**Before she knew it, they were back in Richmond. Stop by your house Tom, Christina reminded him. "Are you sure?" he asked tenderly. I am baby. They pulled the truck into the garage next to Tom's Mercedes. Tom let the garage down and went inside. Everything seemed to be in order. "What time are we going to your house?" Tom inquired kissing her on the neck. Maybe late tonight or in the morning. Why? "No reason, just asking." he said. I'm running some bath water so you can soak and relax. Do you want take out or do you want me to cook? Pizza would be nice. "Can we do pizza?" she asked. Sure, anything else? "Surprise me." she said, teasingly and went to take a bath. He ordered pizza, wings and salad. There were different flavors of juice in the fridge. The food would take about an hour to be delivered. **

**He went to check on her. "Are you ok?" Tom questioned as he peeped in the restroom. "No, I'm not." she said pouting. What's wrong? "I really want my husband to take a bath with me, but I guess he's too tired." she said rolling her neck. Tom laughed and shook his head. "If my baby wants me in the tub," he said while taking off his clothes, then I guess I should satisfy her. He splashed the water as he sat down in front of her. Tommmm! she laughed as she called his name. He leaned against her and she accommodated him. She hugged him and kissed him as she stroked the side of his face and his hair. Is this better ladybug? She nodded, much better. She began bathing his body and as she finished, he took the sponge and bathed her too. He said, "I really want you to relax from the drive so let's get in some comfortable clothes and wait on the food." Just as they sat to watch a movie the doorbell rang. Tom paid for the food and they ate from TV trays. He checked his voice mail to see if there were important calls. He had telephoned his dad about the wedding. His dad left a message congratulating them and told Tom to tell Christina he would be sending her a gift. Christina smiled as Tom re-laid the message. Maybe it's something we can share Christina told him. Tom and Christina snuggled, kissed, caressed , and slept the rest of the evening, As she teased him, he knew then she was ok.**


	14. Our First Tree

**14. OUR FIRST TREE**

**-Early the next morning Tom and Christina went out to find a tree. She asked if it were ok for them to use s few of the old decorations that were special to Camille and then purchase new ones for them since this was their first Christmas together. Christina wanted some cream and red ornaments for the color of their wedding. Tom wanted something gold because he felt as if he struck gold when Christina married him. They would also have Camille choose something she wanted for the tree. Tom found a little scroll ornament and used a special pen to write 2010 on it representing the paper Christina gave him telling him about the baby. Christina also wanted Bobbi, Steve, and Amanda to have a special ornament on the tree. Christina didn't know that Tom had the house and yard decorated while they were gone. **

**Before Tom left the resort, he made a stopped by the office. He took care of the bill upon arrival, but management would send him an itemized bill in a few days. Tom had also picked up the pictures that were gift wrapped for Christina. He placed the gifts in the back with the other purchases they made on their trip.**

**Tom and Christina were talking when they arrived at the house. Apparently Camille had not seen the house or she was waiting for Christina to get back from her honeymoon. When they pulled into the drive Christina was telling Tom that she wanted a few people over to trim the tree if it was ok with him. He thought it was last minute, but it would be fine with him if they could come. Christina sent a text to Amanda, Camille, Bobbi, and Steve asking them if they could come by the house for an hour or so at 6:00 PM. Christina and Tom had carefully chosen the ornaments they wanted for each person. Tom picked a set of 'Love Birds' for them to hang on the tree. He found white balls decorated with a picture of the 'Wise Men' in gold at the bottom. At a Christmas store he found, he purchased white balls for Steve and Bobbi and had the words 'special friends' and their name written on them. He still needed something for Amanda. He decided to have an ornament engraved for her, but just as he decided to do that, he saw and ornament that had a place where you could insert a picture. He purchased this ornament hoping Christina or Amanda would have a picture of Michael and Camille or the four of them. Christina and Tom went to get the other ornaments and decorations that were put away. Tom decorated the fireplace and the front door while Christina decorated the dining room. She still had not noticed the decorations in the yard and around the outside of the house. Tom smiled to himself as he looked at the yard from the front door. One by one everyone text and said they would be there and Bobbi wanted to know what they were doing back so early. Christina sent a text back saying we'll talk later. Tom went to pick up a meat and cheese tray, a fruit tray, punch and cookies for Christina to bake.**

**Christina took a nap while Tom was gone. When he returned, it was still too light for the outside lights, Christina was still asleep while Tom set the trays on the table and made the punch. He baked the cookies, and hoped the aroma would not wake Christina. He turned the music on softly so it would not awaken Christina. Tom took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a sweater. Just as he was about to leave the room, she sat up and called, "Dr. Wakefield?" He turned around, smiled, and walked over to give her a long seductive kiss. Are you ready to get up baby? Everybody will be here in a little while Tom was saying as he watched her smile from the kiss he had just given her. "I'll get you back later for that ." Christina said, as she walked to the bathroom. When she opened the bathroom door to come out, he was standing right at the door. "Tom!" She said, jumping. He laughed and kissed her. Did I scare you Sunshine? She kissed him and said, "I owe you." I agree. You certainly do. **

**Tom took Christina by the hand and said, "Come with me." He led her to the kitchen. Is everything ok here?" She smiled and said, "It's perfect." As they were leaving the kitchen, Christina saw the cookies and told Tom he was really spoiling her. Those are my intentions dear. She saw some lights twinkling outside and squinted her eyes to peek between the blinds. Tom what's that outside? They walked to the door and Christina opened the door. He stood behind her hugging her around the waist as she leaned against him. It's simply beautiful. When did you do this? Do you really like it Christina? No, I don't like it. I adore it. She turned to him in the door and kissed him until he said, "You are really about to get in trouble." She looked at him and smile. "I think I can handle that.", she said walking out the door. Tom followed her laughing. I hope you can remember that tonight. Mrs. Wakefield. Christina stood at the mailbox and gazed at her front yard. He had his arms around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you sweetie." Christina told Tom. "Let's go inside before you catch a death of cold.", Tom murmured in her ear. **

**Tom and Christina went back into the house and stood inside kissing each other. While they were standing there, someone rang the doorbell. They did another short kiss and Christina opened the door. She was glad it was Bobbi and Steve. She hugged them both as they came inside. Who decorated outside Christina? "I don't know." Christina said, giving Tom a suspicious look. He won't tell me. I just discovered it a few minutes ago. So what are you two doing back here? Christina explained to her that they came back early yesterday because she wanted to get some Christmas things together before she went back to work and they would take their last two days at a later date. "Just make sure you do Christina." Bobbi said, walking in to the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll hold her to it. " Tom was saying as he kissed her on the neck. It smells good in here. Tom did that while I was taking a nap. Camille stuck her key in the door and came in with her grandmother. "Hey mom." she said as she walked over to hug and kiss her. Hey Camille. I missed you. Missed you too, mom. "Hello Tom.", Camille said as she was holding her mom by the hand. "Hi Camille." he replied back. **

**While everyone was talking, Christina took Camille aside to talk to her. She wanted to tell her about the baby before anyone else had a chance. Camille was delighted although she thought she might possibly get a little jealous later. Christina knew her daughter so well. She told her that she would always be her baby and her first born and no one could take her place. "I know mom. " Camille said embracing her mom. Just as they finished, Tom knocked on the door. "Did you tell her Christina? Christina wondered how Tom knew what she was doing, but she said, "yea, I did." Tom asked Camille was she ok. He also said no could take her place with Christina. If it's ok with you Camille, we will need you to help us make some decisions about some things later. Camille liked the way Tom included her in decisions and thought that her input was important. Well if everyone is finished, then we should get back to our company.**

**They went back to the front room with the rest of their company. Tom began to tell them why they were all there. He explained to them that Christina wanted to come back early to take care of things and get ready for Christmas. It was also Christina's idea to have everyone over to decorate the tree. Christina stood next to Tom as she began to speak. I want to thank all of you for such an amazing weekend getaway. Thank you Bobbi for knowing me so well and making me believe, trust, and have faith. To Camille, who will always be my baby, thank you for sharing me with other people. I know and understand it has been just the two of us for a long time. I'll try to remember that as we go through changes here in the future. Amanda, thank you for being a part of my new life. You will always be family. Steve, you have come in and become an important part of our life. Thank you for being there for us. **

**Now, with all of that being said, Camille and I use to wrap the lights around the tree as we sang our made up song. The only problem was we couldn't ever put lights at the top of the tree. This year Camille as agreed that now Tom has to participate in this tradition. Tom if you'll hold the lights and start at the top we can get started. Tom smiled as he joined in this tradition. Next Camille and Christina draped the garland around the tree. After this was done, Tom and Christina explained what they wanted to do next. She and Camille placed ornaments on the tree that were some of their favorites in the past. Tom explained the purpose of the ornaments he purchased. "The love birds," he said, will represent our love to each other he said looking at Christina. They hung the 'lovebirds' on the tree together. The next ornament is for Camille, Amanda, and Christina. As Camille and Amanda joined them at the tree, they wondered what Tom was about to do. This ornament will connect the past with the future. He had his arm around Christina as he looked at the three of them. I would like for you Amanda, to hang the ornament. There is a place on the ornament where a picture can be inserted. I would like for you all to find a picture of the four of you or whatever you choose that represents you, Camille, Michael, and Christina, Camille this ornament also represents your family before I came into the picture, Your past is and will always be a part of us. Christina was emotional at this point. He kissed her tears and hugged her. "Thank you Tom." she said softly. Amanda was quite shocked, too. Thank you Dr. Wakefield. Camille had walked out of the room when Tom spoke about a picture. She returned holding a photo. She went to Tom and said, "This is what I want to put in the ornament." Tom placed the photo inside and gave it to Camille. She held the picture for Christina and Amanda to see. It was a picture of the four of them taking Camille to the zoo. Christina didn't know why she was so emotional. Tom talked to her ignoring everyone that was there. Baby, if this is too much for you we can stop. I don't want to make you upset or sad. She shook her head saying no. I'm just really proud of you. She hugged him and said. "Thank you so much." During all of this time, Bobbi and Steve stood quietly watching. Bobbi was so proud of both Tom and Christina for not hiding their love for each other. Camille hugged her mom and said, "I love you mom." Come on, let's finish. Christina, still standing in front of Tom while he had his hands on her shoulders, gave Bobbi her ornament next. Bobbi, Christina started slowly, "You know me better, put up with my crap, and still remain a friend to me. You're my girl Bobbi. We always want you as a part of our Christmas. Hang your ornament please girl." Bobbi smiled with tears in her eyes. You're my girl Christina, now spill it. They laughed when she made that comment. Christina and Bobbi embraced each other before it was Tom's turn. He gave Steve his ornament and told him, in such a short time, you've become important to us and we are grateful. Tom had one last special ornament for the tree. He asked Camille to come to the tree with them. He told everyone that he had one more special ornament. After our wedding, Christina gave me an early Christmas present. I don't think there was anything else she could have given me that would have made me happier. I didn't ask her if she wanted to do this now, but I'm doing it. This is a scroll. It is the last special ornament going on the tree. The scroll represents the letter Christina gave to me at the wedding, telling me that I'm going to be a daddy. I want my Christina and Camille to help me hang the ornament on the tree. We are adding an addition to our family. Christina and I are expecting a baby. Camille is going to be a big sister. Everyone clapped as they heard the news. Amanda was surprised, but she was very polite. Tom asked Camille if she had anything else she wanted to place on the tree and she said no, but I have something I want to say.**

**This is to my mom and Tom. I want to thank you both for including me in the decisions that were made and the ones that have to be made concerning our family. Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister. Mom and Tom, be patient with me because this is going to be so new to me. I love you guys. We love you too, Camille. "Now let's eat and enjoy the music." Camille said. Later that evening Tom, Camille, and Christina hung the remaining ornaments on the tree. When they finished, Camille asked if she could go out with Marcus. Christina said, "Since you are on Christmas Break, its ok." Mom may I stay out until 12:00? We're hanging out at a friend's house and her parents will be there. Give me her number and let me check Camille. After talking to the parents, Christina agreed and Camille left with Marcus. Amanda called and thanked them for including her in their activities tonight. She was also thinking that since they cut their honeymoon short, Camille could spend the night with her and maybe stay until Christmas Eve. Christina said sure, but she's on her way to a friend's house. Amanda would check with Camille and let Christina know. **


	15. Our Love

** LOVE**

**After an exhausting day, Tom and Christina watched TV for a while and then took a shower. "Are you ready for work?" Tom asked Christina. "Not really, but if I don't go now, I don't think I will ever be ready. Do you want to take off for a while? No, right now, I just want to kiss you, love you, and make love to you. **

**I can help you with that my love. He held her close to him as he began to kiss. It felt so good being held in **_**his**_** arms. He stood there for a minute and just held her. It felt so good to be in **_**her**_** arms. After holding each other for a while, Christina began kissing him on his neck. I love you Dr. Wakefield. I love you Sunshine. **

**I have wanted to do this all evening. Tom began caressing her body and squeezing her to him. Christina you feel so good to me. I was thinking the same thing Tom. He slowly began to unbutton her silk nightshirt while kissing her. His kisses were starting to make her moan. She unbuttoned his shirt and he peeled it off while kissing her. Tom walked Christina to the bed while kissing her. Tom, I need you. I know baby, I need you, too. I've wanted to hold you and keep you to myself all day. **

**I'm sorry I cut our honeymoon short. That's ok baby. We needed to get those things done. It's almost Christmas Eve and we have to cook for Christmas. Now let's get back to the business at hand. "What was that?" Tom teased. I'll just show you love. Christina whispered in his ear. Tom said "Oh I can do that." She kissed his neck, nibbled his ear, and began to caress him again. Tom massaged her back and pulled her on top of him. They kissed and held each other until they were about to lose it. I want you now, Christina. He held onto her as he rolled her over and he took the top position. He entered her before she could say a word. "Ohhh, baby, you feel so good." she whispered. Yesss, they both began to moan and hold on to each other. She felt like nothing he had ever experienced. His strokes were so unreal. Every time he made love to her it was nothing she had ever felt before. She felt as if he had hypnotized her. She moved to his rhythm as his strokes became stronger. She screamed and whimpered softly has he continued. He called her name has he tried to get closer and closer to her. He kissed her mouth. She swallowed his tongue. He thought he was losing it. "**Christina oh mon dieu.. oh oui." **he said as he felt himself about to explode. (Christina oh my god. oh yes.) Oh oui "Oh yes!" he said, looking at Christina. She could let him make love like this forever. His kisses seemed to bruise her neck. "Oh Tom!" He continued moving as she crooned in his ear. After driving her out of her mind, he began to thrust deeper and deeper. Christina cried out as she tried to stand the pressure from his strokes. All she could do was call his name. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes as he pushed his release inside of her. "Oh my love!" he said, as he fell on her. She was still holding him close to her and held onto him tighter. His breathing was heavier. "I'm ,,crazy,,, about you,,, girl." he said, between breaths. **

**She looked at him with tears streaming and managed to say, "Don't you ever leave me Tom." He kissed her tears and said, "Don't worry." By now he was almost breathing normal again. For a few minutes, he didn't move from his position. She stroked his hair and rubbed his face. He kissed her fingers as they touched his lips. "Love you Sunshine." he murmured. "Love you, too my doctor." she said, dreamily. **

**Christina thought Tom was falling asleep after he laid on her and for a while and didn't move, when he lifted his head and slowly kissed her breast, then under her neck, and her stomach. Christina was still on a high from the lovemaking they had just finished not even thirty minutes ago. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tom was on her breast from one to the other. Christina couldn't move. She just knew she was dreaming. He interlocked his hands into hers. He had a glassy look in his eyes. He continued kissing Christina everywhere he could. She felt as if she had lost her mind. Tom, Tom, she kept saying over and over. What,,, are,,,, you,,, (before she could finish) she gasp as he entered her again, stronger than even before. Tom couldn't understand. It was something about Christina that gave him strength to do anything. All he knew was that he wanted her and he couldn't get enough of her. Just looking at her, just holding her, hell he thought, I just need to keep her close to me at all times. Christina didn't know at this point what she was doing. All she did know was Tom had her in a trance with every move he made. He held her close to him as he continued to move. " Oooh Baby!" he said, Chris,,,tina! Christina tried to raise her pelvis but she couldn't move under Tom's weight. He buried his face in her neck. He seemed to be going further and further. She thought he would make love to her forever. She rubbed her hands through her hair. He covered her mouth with his mouth. As he pushed up on his arms again, Christina let out a soft cry with Tom simultaneously joining her. He held his last thrust in her and did not move. This time as he collapsed, he rolled onto his back pulling Christina on top of him. **

"**Don't move baby." he said between breaths. Christina couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Soon Tom and Christina were both breathing normal again. She raised her head and said to him, "Thank you from my whole heart." You were my pleasure and joy Christina, but you are going to drive me insane. "You have got to be kidding me!" she replied. Isn't that what you were doing to me? Tom kissed her softly on the lips and said, "You shouldn't be so damn irresistible my love." She blushed as he continued. Do you really know how much I have wanted you?**

**I don't want to return to work tomorrow. All I know is that I need to be with you. Now, that you're carrying my baby I need to make sure that you're ok. There isn't anything I wouldn't give you or do for you my love. Tom wiped her tears away as he looked at her. Are you ok darling? She quietly nodded, as she held him closer to her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be right back. "Noo!" she whined. Where are you going Tom? **

**What he didn't know was that she didn't want him to move either. He went into the bathroom, poured bubbles under the running water, and filled the tub. He got towels for both of them. He opened the bathroom and walked toward Christina. She admired his body as he walked toward her. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and gently placed her in the tub. She held her hand out for him to join her. Tom held her in his arms while they soaked for a while. He kissed her on each jaw and began to bath her. She laid against him while he cleaned her body. She turned around to face him while she cleaned his body kissing his chest at the same time. Alright Christina, you're asking for trouble. Christina laughed and continued kissing him. Tom let the water out and reached for the shower head to rinse the soap from them. He turned the cold water on Christina. "Tomm!" she yelled laughing and trying to move. Tom laughed and told her to cool off. He wrapped the towel around her and helped her out of the tub. He followed, but she snatched his towel and ran out of the bathroom. Tom shook his head and smiled as he walked into the bedroom. Christina laughed as he walked toward her. She shook her head. Damn, you're fine. "We need a new house with a wing to ourselves." he said. So, the next time you pull that towel, I can do this and he tickled her as she tried to roll across the bed and get away. "Oh no you don't." he said, laughing at her. I give up, I give up Tom. **

**He fell on her and kissed so sweetly. Thank you for such a beautiful night, Christina. You are so welcome my doctor. She kissed him back. Ok, you know kissing keeps us in trouble Christina. Well, we have to go back to work tomorrow and we won't be able to do this all day. But, on the other hand, Camille is staying with Amanda until Christmas Eve. That will give us another evening. That was nice of Amanda to suggest Camille stay for a couple of days. So I guess now we need to go to bed Tom, but I'm not sleepy, especially after the loving you just laid on me. Come on Christina, be honest. You know that was your fault. My fault! Yeah you just do things to me and I can't control myself. "Then if I did that, there's more where that came from." she said as she looked over her shoulders and went into the front room. Tom laid across the bed waiting for her to return. She came back with fruit for her and juice for Tom. Here Tom, drink up. It's good for your health and your immune system. Tom took the glass of juice while Christina ate fruit.**


	16. Welcome Back

**16 WELCOME BACK**

**-When the alarm sounded the next morning Tom and Christina both pulled the covers over their head. Can we call in Christina groaned from under the cover? Tom smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Come on Sunshine, the sooner we get started, the faster the day might go. Tom went in the bathroom and started the shower. Christina went up front to make coffee for Tom. She joined him in the shower. "I was wondering where you disappeared to." he said, as she stepped into the shower. They showered each other and stepped out of the tub. Tom went into the bedroom while Christina cleaned her face and brushed teeth. When she finished, Tom had to shave, clean his face and brush teeth. Christina was oiling her body while Tom finished up in the bathroom. She stepped back in the bathroom for Tom to oil her back. Christina this could get you in a great deal of trouble. Christina smiled and said, "self control baby, self control." **

**As they got dressed and made it to the front, Tom smelled the coffee. That's what took you so long. He kissed her and poured coffee for him. She got an energy drink from the refrigerator but he took it and replaced it with some juice. "Baby growing inside." he said as he sipped his coffee and touched her stomach. Change your beverage. "Damn." she said, as she sipped the juice. They admired the tree, locked the house, and headed for the hospital.**

**When they arrived at the hospital and walked in through the ER, the staff cheered and clapped. Balloons, streamers, and a congratulations banner were hanging around the desk. Christina and Tom stopped in their tracks. Christina looked around at everyone and then at Tom. She was speechless. Bobbi stepped forward and said, "Are we having another speechless moment Mrs. Wakefield?" Everyone laughed as Christina turned her face toward Tom to wipe her eyes. He naturally put his arm around her. "Well what a surprise." he said, looking at the staff standing there. What a nice surprise! Bobbi walked over to Christina and whispered, "You ok girl?" "Yeah." she said, taking a deep breath. Tom moved his arm from her shoulder as Bobbi talked to her. Christina turned back to the staff and said, "You all are so amazing. Yes, I had a speechless moment, but I'm ok. You guys are really wonderful. You shouldn't have. You've done so much already." "Well, it isn't everyday you get to witness two wonderful people such as you and Dr. Wakefield getting married." Kelly said. Everyone clapped again. Tom noticed Erin standing behind the crowd as everybody welcomed them back to work. We have punch, cookies, and some other treats for you in the room next to the nurse's station.**

**Just as they went into the room Erin turned and walked away. As Christina and Tom opened the door, they were surprised again. There were so many gifts for them! The gifts came from former patients of Tom and Christina, staff members, and family members of patients. This time they both were speechless. Tom knew Christina would shed tears this time, but as he looked for her, he saw her with Bobbi and sure enough she was crying. He made his way to her and wrapped both arms around her. He whispered something in her ear and she looked at him, and nodded her head. Tom thanked everybody again and said, Christina has said it was ok for me to do this, so here goes. After our wedding, I had planned on giving Christina a special wedding gift. My wedding gift to her was a seven passenger, Mercedes SUV ML 450. I had no idea she would give me a gift, because she had no idea any of this would happen. Well anyway, she gave me a small box and wrapped inside was a paper of some sort. I can tell you that she's going to be emotional a lot because that's what she's been with me. "What was the gift?" someone shouted! Christina and I are going to be parents. We're having a baby.**

**What! Oh my, Congratulations, different voices shouted. Everyone start clapping. So, if you see her crying a lot, just think, she could be a mean person during this pregnancy. So on that note, Thanks again everyone. Christina's pager went off and she answered the phone at the same time. "OK," she said, and hung up the phone. Bobbi heard an ambulance and said, "Incoming." Christina said, "Three ambulances are on the way. ETA is 2 minutes. Let's move everybody." Gail said, "Welcome back you two." "Everybody let's go." Christina said, as she kissed Tom and left to assist the incoming patients before going to her office. The ER was busy until lunch time. Before they could recuperate, the ER would become crowded with patients again. They handled four gunshots, three car wrecks, two dog bites, and a series of non-critical illnesses. There were many patients coming in with the flu and other stomach viruses. **

**Tom left a message at the nurse's station telling Christina to make sure she ate lunch, since she didn't eat breakfast. Gail sent her to the cafeteria, when they got everything under control. Christina rolled her eyes as she said, "Is this what I'm going to have to deal with now?" Bobbi said, "Hush and go eat." Christina took a deep breath and left. When Christina got ready to pay for her lunch, the cashier said, "Dr. Wakefield already paid for your lunch." Christina smiled and looked around for a place to sit, when she spotted Dr. Wakefield leaning against a door watching her. He smiled and waved at her as he walked toward her. As he sat down, he kissed her forehead and said, "Hello Sunshine. How has your day been so far?" Busy, just damn busy and your day? You all keep sending gunshot wounds, victims from car wrecks, and so on to the operating room. I'm supervising some surgeries, performing some, and having some doctors assist me. I haven't had any biopsies to do so far. That's a great thing. Christina looked at her pager. **

**Gotta go baby. No, you need to eat Sunshine. Tom, I did eat. I can't stop taking care of patients because I'm pregnant. As she said that, two nurses from another floor looked around. Tom smiled. Let's see how long it will take them to spread that news. "I'll give them five minutes." Christina said. But let's help them out. Tom had a curious look on his face. "Alright Dr. Wakefield," she said, looking at the table where the nurses sat. I'll meet you later and don't forget. Don't be late. Tom laughed, as he said, "My pleasure darling." Tom and Christina both left the cafeteria. Christina picked up the phone and dialed a number. This is Christina someone paged me. Candi said, "There's a parent that's upset about her child and Gail is with another parent on 3west." I'm on my way.**

**When Christina made her way to the ER, it was crowded again. "Someone needed to see me?" she asked Candi. Yea, the mom in Room 2. Christina stepped inside the curtain. Good afternoon. I'm Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield. Christina added the last name after remembering she was married. What can I do for you? The mom was very upset. They took my son to get tests done. We've been waiting for a long time and no one has come back to tell us anything. Who waited on you when you got here mam? A blonde nurse, very nice. Was it Nurse Candi? I think so, I'm not sure. I'm sorry you've waited so long, but let me check and see what the holdup could be now. Christina went to the nurse's station and pulled the chart. The mom and her son were waiting on a second test and then a consult with Dr. Wakefield. Christina looked around for Candi then had her paged. Candi came to the desk and Christina asked her to fill her in on the patient in Room 2. He was running a fever, couldn't keep food on his stomach, so he had not eaten the last two days. He also complained of a headache. His blood work didn't show us anything so Dr. Shaw was getting ready to page Dr. Wakefield. Ok, ask Dr. Shaw if he wants you to page Dr. Wakefield or if he's going to draw more blood for blood work. Tell him the parent is upset and starting to fear the worst. Dr. Wakefield came through the ER before he was paged. Nurse Candi updated Dr. Wakefield on the patient in Room 2. Christina was sitting in the room with the mom when Tom walked into the room. Hi, I'm Dr. Wakefield. The mom remembered Christina's last name and asked, "Is this your wife?" Yes, has she explained what's going on with your son? Well she assured me that someone would do more blood work to see if it is more conclusive. Let's get started so we can find out what's happening to you little fellow ok? What's your name? Ryan. How old are you? 7. Ok Ryan that's 7, let's see if we can help you ok. Ryan's blood was drawn again and Dr. Wakefield ordered a series of tests. The mom wanted something for pain, but the doctor wanted him to wait for the blood work.**

**Christina left the room after the parent had been reassured that someone would keep her abreast of what was happening with her son. She told Gail she would be in her office if anyone was looking for her. Christina had not been in her office since last Thursday. She looked around and then walked to her desk. She needed to check the mail on her desk, check the schedules for the following week, return phone calls, and check the sick calls. She decided to check the sick calls first in case she needed to call someone in to cover shifts. **

**As she finished checking the calls and started looking at the schedule for the next week, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said, as the door opened. Got a minute? Christina looked up from her work and smiled as she said, "maybe." He laughed as he walked to her desk and leaned against it. What's the matter? Do you remember the little boy Ryan that was in ER? Yea, she said slowly as she tried to read his expression. Is something wrong with him? We're keeping him overnight. His blood work is still inconclusive. We're sending for a pediatric oncologist. His symptoms are not as bad as they were when he was admitted. It's strange that the blood work is not showing us what could be causing his problems. He's getting ready to have more tests done now. I'm sorry you all couldn't find anything that could be causing his problems.**

**Christina kissed him tenderly as she stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. I'm sorry, too. But you are actually the reason I am here. Me? Yes, you. If I remember, you said we wouldn't be able to do this, (he kissed her long and tenderly.) "Ummm, I like that." she sighed as he looked at her and continued. You probably should stop Dr. Wakefield before we both get in trouble. I don't want to stop, Sunshine. I want to stay in here and continue holding you in my arms. Christina laid her head on his chest. I miss you Tom. Are we going home on time tonight? I hope so. Why? Because, I want you and I'm tired. I want to take a bath with you, eat dinner with you, and snuggle with you on the sofa. If we don't have any emergencies, hopefully we can leave. What about the work that we both have on our desks? I know you have as much as I do or more. Christina still had her head on his chest as they talked. I do, but I need to see about you first. Tom was rubbing his hand through her hair as he talked. He was always rubbing her hair. She looked at him tenderly. I think we should have stayed out until after Christmas. He tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss that was long and sweet.**


	17. She's Mine

**17 SHE'S MINE**

**Do you want me to make it happen, my Sunshine? Can you really do that Tom? He smiled and kissed her again. He began rubbing her and squeezing her. Still leaning against his chest, she hugged him tighter. Someone might come in Tom. Christina tried to pull away as she kissed him again, but Tom's embrace kept her from moving. I have a body guard outside your door. He laughed softly. You do? You don't hear anybody knocking do you? Tom? What? I needed some time with you. I can go if you want. He moved her away and started to walk away but, she pulled him back to her and gave him a very heated kiss. He pulled away as his pager went off. Damn. Oh baby, I have to go now, but I might have a surprise for you later. Tom? He turned and looked at Christina. Thanks for knowing what I needed. You're quite welcome Christina. Actually, I needed you just as much. I must confess, I had a little bird call me when you went to your office. Christina put her hand on her hip and laughed as Bobbi opened the door. Hey girl, I figure you could use a little more honeymoon time. Thanks, Bobbi. You're my girl. I know. I need to go back to ER, Christina. See you later.**

**Christina's phone began to ring. Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield she said. (She forgot her last name again.) Hi mom. Camille, hey baby. I see you forgot your last name. Yea, that's been all day. Soo mom, how are you? I'm tired, but ok. What's up? Are you ready to come home? Actually, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing? Are you sure Camille? I miss you Camille and I love you. I know that mom. Mom, yes Camille. Do you mind if I stay with grandma and come home on Christmas morning? Mom are you there? I'm here Camille. What about us cooking on Christmas Eve, our movie time, Camille why? Mom, are you crying? Camille, where is Amanda? She's in her room getting ready so we can go shopping and out to dinner. Mom, are you crying? Mom! Camille hung up as the phone began buzzing. Christina sat in her chair and let the tears roll down her cheeks.**

**After Christina didn't come back to ER or answer her phones, Bobbi asked Tom to page her. When Christina didn't answer his call or page, he decided to go back to her office to check on her. When he found her crying he rushed to her. Baby, what's the matter? She looked at Tom and said, "I'm trying to be nice and do the right thing and Amanda is trying to take my daughter." Christina what happened? Her phone began to ring again and Christina looked at it and put it back on her desk. Tom picked up the phone. Hello, Hi Camille, She's right here. Christina.. I don't want to talk now. Camille, what happened? No, she's upset. Yes, she is crying. Look, why don't you come home tonight and we can all talk. Ok. I'll see you then. Bye Camille. **

**Christina, come here baby. Tom pulled her close to him and she cried harder. Baby, do you want me to let Bobbi take you home? Christina pulled away from Tom and sat in her chair rocking as she shook her head saying no. Bobbi called Tom's phone. Is everything ok Tom? No she's quite upset. Yea, it has to do with Camille. Look, we'll talk later. Christina, I don't want to leave you all alone. Baby, what do you want me to do? I can't leave you like this. "Nothing.", Christina said softly. Tom stood at her desk running his hand through his head. Sweetie, I love you. Please talk to me. She finally looked at Tom and said, "I'll be ok." I have work to do now. Just let me be alone for a while. Tom stood there for a moment looking confused. She walked over to him and pulled him closer to her. Tom, I am upset right now, but I'll be ok. **

**We can talk more on the way home. I'll just put on some music now and work on this stack of papers on my desk. I was going to my office for an hour, but I can stay here with you. You know I don't mind. He planted a small kiss on her forehead as he talked, I'll be quiet, he kissed her again, I'll sit out of your way, he kissed her again, and I won't keep kissing you. She laughed a little. He could feel her relax as he held her close to him. "Ok.", she sighed. **

**Well actually, if I'm going to do all of that, I need to work on a computer or laptop. You can use my laptop. She gave him the laptop and he went to the sofa by the window to work there. Christina turned her music on softly as she began to work at the stack of papers. Tom pulled some work up on Christina's laptop and watched her quietly before he turned his attention to the work before him. **

**After working about 15minutes his phone vibrated. It was Bobbi telling him that Camille and Amanda were looking for Christina. On the other end Bobbi asked if he wanted both of them to come. One at a time please. Yeah that would be better. She knew Christina would be listening so Bobbi asked the questions. Camille was coming up and if Amanda was needed, they would call her. Sweetheart, Camille is on her way to see you. Christina looked at him. I didn't call her. That was Bobbi wanting to give you a heads up. Tom didn't want her flying off the handle at him, but before she could respond, Camille timidly knocked on the door. "Mom she said, hesitantly as she walked in the room. When she looked over and saw Tom on the sofa she felt relieved. Hopefully, Tom could keep her level while she tried to find out what triggered her mom's tears. Mom are you mad at me? Christina just stared at her daughter. Mom, what did I do? Christina continued to look at her and Camille began to feel uneasy standing there. Camille, Tom began, "Can you tell me what happened?" Camille told him the conversation she had with her mom. **

**Tom looked at Christina and said, so sweetheart at this point what's going on with you?" Christina didn't know whether to jump on both of them or think that Tom was wonderful for helping her with Camille. When she sat there looking at them, Tom thought it was her hormones so he continued talking. Camille, what was your reason for wanting to come home later? I honestly wanted to give you guys some more honeymoon time and at the same time keep grandma from being alone. What did I do Tom? Christina had tears in her eyes again. Tom told Camille to come sit on the sofa. She looked at her mom and went to the sofa. Tom got up and went to Christina. He took her by the hand, walked her to the sofa, and sat her next to Camille, "Christina, talk." Tom said firmly but lovingly. She looked at him, then at Camille. "Camille." she said, slowly, "I love you. You're always going to be my baby, my first born, my brat, my sweetheart. my child." Christina was trying to keep the tears from falling. Tom and I are married and we're all expecting this baby. No one can ever move you or take your place. Amanda and I have had our differences, but I try to do the right thing when it comes to her. I'm not perfect, (Tom coughs as she says this and she rolls her eyes at him as she hits at him. Camille laughs.) So are you two taking sides against me? She smiles a little, but gets serious again. **

**I have to remember the things I have taught you. You know how to think for yourself. I would be very upset if you allowed **_**anybody**_** to think for you. Do you understand what I'm saying? Yea, I do mom. But, mom that's not what happened. I didn't think I was doing something so bad when I asked you to stay with grandma. Well, maybe you weren't, but that's not what I heard. I felt Amanda had done something or said something to you. Mom!, Camille interrupted, grandma, could never turn me against you. We've always been together and nothing can or will change that, ok? Christina stared at her before speaking. Ok Camille, I hear you. Maybe my hormones are in overdrive, (Tom clears his throat) and Christina said, "Something wrong Dr. Wakefield?" as she continued talking. I need you in my life, ok? **

**So, are you saying you don't want to cook with me on Christmas Eve? No, Mom, well, what I'm saying is this year why don't you and Tom play, I mean cook at home she said laughing as Christina playfully pushed her leg, and let me help grandma. We can come over early (both of you Christina said frowning) or on second thought, she can drop me off early and come back later for dinner. Christina looked at Tom and he said, "Totally between you and Camille." **

**However, I do want to say to everybody, he looks at Camille as he smiles and says everybody, (including you Camille) will have to get use to me showing affection to Christina, because I love her and I won't limit my feelings for her to the bedroom or when no one is around. Christina smiled at Tom and Camille said, "That's cool as long as you two know that I'm going to talk about you, too." So, mom what is your decision about my question? Christina hesitated and said if you choose to stay with Amanda I'm going to miss you and I'll be sad, but, Christina looked at Camille with tears in her eyes. Come on mom don't cry. Camille hugged her and the tears began to flow. Tom stood back as they continued to try to solve the dilemma at hand. They both looked at Tom and he shook his head saying no. I'm going to hug and kiss on Christina regardless of who's there. Christina smiled and said, "Is that all you can say Dr. Wakefield?" He nodded with a smile on his face.**

**Ok mom, your decision, what do you want? I want my daughter and my husband. What do you want Camille? I want my mom to be ok. Ok, listen again mom. I'm listening. Well, what if you and Tom cook the food you want him to help you with on Christmas Eve and grandma can drop me off and the two of us can do our cooking when I come on Christmas morning? I guess I can compromise. Christina smiled as she kissed Camille. Tom's pager went off and he called to see who needed him. **

**Incoming Christina, I'm needed in the ER, I have to go. Let me know what you two decide. He kissed Camille on the forehead and gave Christina a quick kiss on the lips. Ok Camille, I'm ok. You just need to know these hormones are in overdrive and I can't seem to control them. Then, what had you in overdrive before the baby? Funny Camille. Gotta go mom. Grandma probably thinks I changed my mind. I love you mom. I know that, and no breaking rules Camille. See you later mom. Wow, Christina looked at her desk and her watch. She decided she needed a break. Just as she was about to leave, her phone on the desk began to ring. Christina Hawthorne- Wakefield she remembered to say, Yes, sure I can be there.**

**Christina locked her office and walked to the ER. The OB/GYN had an opening in about 20 minutes. She would try to find Tom or Bobbi to let them know where she was headed. When she got to the ER she could not believe her eyes. There were three teenaged girls all pregnant. They were riding together when they were rear ended. The boy that was driving had already been sent to OR. Bobbi was busy, but she pulled Bobbi to the side to tell her where she was going. I can cancel if you need me to stay here. **


	18. OBGYN

**18 OB/GYN**

**Gail walked up to say something to Bobbi but, Christina turned to her and said, "I just got an opening to see the OB/GYN, I was telling Bobbi I could cancel and reschedule." During their conversation Bobbi had walked away and Gail told Christina to keep the appointment. Thanks Gail, if you see Tom will you tell him what happened. Sure, now go. Gail is really starting to act like a human Christina thought as she smiled to herself. Christina turned and headed toward the Doctor's Office. She called Tom on his phone, no answer, damn. She sent him a text hoping he would get it before the appointment. **

**She waited in the office with the other patients. She was given a ton of paperwork. "I really need him here to help with this paper work." she thought. She had the paper work nearly done when he walked into the office. Hi beautiful, you been waiting long. Not really. She smiled as he sat next to her. She felt all eyes on them, especially behind the desk, but that was even better. **

**She whispered, "We're being watched." I know. You want to play with them? Sure, I would love to. He looked directly into her eyes. I love you sweetie. I love you, too Tom. Let me show you how much. She kissed him softly on the lips. He laughed as he kissed her back. Are the people behind the desk still watching? "No." he said. Maybe now they have all the answers they need. With their help and the nurses in the cafeteria maybe the entire hospital will know about us before the day is over. **

**Tom don't forget we will need to take the gifts home from the lobby. You're right, we do. He kissed her again, this time because he wanted to, not because someone was in their business. Mrs. Hawthorne-Wakefield? Christina and Tom both followed the assistant into the room. She took Christina's weight and checked her blood pressure. She asked her other questions and wrote the information for the doctor. Dr. Hanley will see you soon. **

**Tom continued kissing Christina while they were waiting for Dr. Hanley. We've worked so hard today until it doesn't seem like we just returned from our honeymoon Dr. Hanley heard Tom say as she walked into the room. Good afternoon, does that mean congratulations are in order Tom? "Susan, hello." Tom said, and yes that would be true. "So now I don't have to close my ears to the rumors." she said with a smile on her face. Nurse Hawthorne; so, is it Wakefield or both last names? Christina laughed as she shook her head. Am I that obvious? It's both last names. Tom laughed at them as he said, "as long as Wakefield is last." They all laughed and Christina rubbed his back while doing so. **

**So let's see how far along you are. We'll do an ultra sound here and make sure everything is ok. We will also have to draw some blood. Can you raise your top and pull your pants down some please? Christina did as instructed. Are you ready to see your baby Tom? He smiled as he looked at Christina. This is going to be cold to your stomach. She rubbed the gel over her stomach and began to rub the wand across her stomach. The image showed on the machine and they both smiled. This is the baby's heartbeat. Let me take some pictures for you Dr. Hanley continued. When was your last menstrual cycle? Christina gave her the month and date. She typed in the information. You are seven weeks along. You due date will be around July 27****th****. She printed the pictures and gave them to Tom. At the bottom it said, "Hello mommy and daddy." Hi big sister was printed on the second one. She continued with her exam. Do you have any more questions? Yes, is the baby ok? "Yes it seems to be." Dr. Hanley replied. I'll probably order some more test to be safe. I'll schedule the appointment and call you. Is there a certain day you would like for the appointment to be scheduled? Christina thought for a minute before saying no. "Any more questions?" she asked, looking at Tom's face. Is it safe for us to continue being intimate? "Tom!" Christina said laughing. Dr. Hanley laughed as she said as long as it's fine with your wife. The baby's safe. **

**Tom's pager went off with 911. He said I really need to go. Is there anything else Susan? No Tom, I'll tell Christina everything and she can give you the information. He kissed Christina on the jaw. See you darling and he ran out of the room. Dr. Hanley continued her conversation and told her to make an appointment to see her again in 4 weeks. She gave her a bag filled with pamphlets about what to expect, illnesses, and other important information. Christina made the appointment and left the office. As Christina left the office and was about to turn the corner, Dr. Jameson was on the same hall as the doctor's office. Christina continued toward her office. She didn't see Dr. Jameson, but she stopped at the door with her mouth opened as she realized that Christina had left that office with a bag in her hands. **

**Christina went back to her office to start on the paperwork she left earlier. She placed a CD in the player and began to tackle the work. She was listening to Voyage to Atlantis, Stairway to Heaven, Ain't No Woman Like the One I Got, and other titles that she loved. Once the music was playing Christina go into the work she was doing. She didn't realized how long she had been working. Tom and Bobbi stood in the doorway smiling while they listened to her sing as she worked. She looked up and saw the two of them looking at her. How long have you two been eavesdropping? She rolled her eyes and smiled at them as they walked into the room. Just long enough to know you like to sing. How long have you been back in you office? Christina looked at the clock and was surprised that she had been working for a little over three hours. I didn't realize it was this late Tom. Do you want to work longer? Tom shook his head as he stood there. No, I'm through for the night and so are you Christina. It's 6:45; let's go home so we can get back into honeymoon mode.**

**The gifts are in the car and you can tell me what I missed when I left the appointment. She opened her mouth to say something and Bobbi put her hand on her hip and say go! Christina turned to the computer and shut it down and straightened the things on her desk. She turned out the light, got her coat, purse, and walked toward her two friends. You two can lock the door and with that comment, she walked past them. They both shook their heads and followed her after the door was locked. Bobbi waved one hand in the air as she walked part of the way with them. I'll see you two tomorrow. "Working late Bobbi?" Christina inquired. No Miss Thing, I'm meeting Steve on 2 west. Christina laughed at the name Bobbi called her. See you later Bobbi. Tom and Christina walked to the car and started home. **


	19. Love On My Mind

**19. LOVE ON MY MIND**

**They took the route to Tom's place. I thought we were going to my house. This is your house, too. Christina pushed his leg and he smiled and squeezed her hand. We need to stay here tonight, and besides, Camille is with her grandmother, so we're not leaving her alone. I guess you're right, but why here tonight? You'll see. What did I miss after I left the doctor's appointment? Nothing much, she's going to schedule some other tests, she gave me pamphlets to read and basically told me to eat healthy, not a lot of bad snacks, no alcohol, etc. Frankly, that part sucks for me. We'll just have to adjust. I'll try not to drink when you're around baby. Thanks sweetie.**

**What about the wedding gifts Tom? Are we going to unload them here? No, Steve and I will unload them once we decide on permanent house arrangements. So, are they going to stay in the car until then? Christina stood looking at him with her hands on her hips. Calm down feisty one, we'll work it out soon. We can take my car tomorrow. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve morning. I also have a surprise for you Christina. Is it a Christmas present? I guess you could call it that. May I have it now? Sure you can. Where is it Tom? **

**No teasing. You're always saying no teasing. He walked toward her with that beautiful smile she liked so much. She smiled back at him as she walked backwards. You can't go too far sweetheart. She bumped into the door and stopped. Where are you going now? He put both hands on the wall blocking her exit. I guess I'm stuck, so all I can do is this. She flashed those bright eyes, put her arms around his waist, and pulled him closer to her. He smiled, good answer baby. I've wanted to do this all day and he kissed her so deep and hard as he pressed himself to her.**

**He unfastened her blouse that hugged her in all of the right places. She moaned as he caressed her breast before he unfastened her bra and after he unfastened her bra. Her breasts were tender from the pregnancy and his constant caressing and pulling them. She continued kissing him as he undid the snap on her pants. She attempted to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. He assisted her with the buttons and then pulled his under shirt over his head. He slipped her pants down and let them drop to the floor as he stopped to rub her thighs. He caressed her inner thighs so, that she stood from one leg to the other. She began moaning more as she called his name. Do you want me to stop? Nooo she moaned as she tried to undo his pants. He continued his kissing, rubbing, and caressing as she once again attempted to remove his clothing. "You need my help again?" he laughed. She gazed at him in a hypnotized state and whispered, "You're not fair." You told me not to tease remember? Tom! Move your pants. Please, she said softly tilting her head to one side knowing he wouldn't be able to resist that tone. He undid his pants with one hand and let the other one stay on her thighs. He stepped out of his pants and wrapped both arms around her as he kissed her and walked her to the bed. We're officially backed on honeymoon time. Umm mm she nodded weakly. He picked her up and gently laid her on the middle of the bed. **_**I love you. I need you and I don't want to live without you. I'm glad I have you in my life. Tom kissed her again. You changed my life last weekend Christina. I'll love you forever**_**. He looked at her with such love in his eyes. He knew the words he said had an affect on her. Christina tried to move, but he held her still. **_**Stop running baby. You deserve to have someone love you.**_** Christina turned her head to one side and he gently turned it back to him. **_**I love you Christina, I love you. I love you. Look at me baby. Do you understand me? She nodded her head while tears ran down her face. I don't just want to make love to you. I want to love you, whether we're angry, disagreeing, upset, it doesn't matter Christina. I don't just want to make love with you. If I did I wouldn't have stopped now. I need you to understand. I can stop at any time to just hold you or talk to you, understand? **_

**He kissed her tenderly and rubbed her hair. **_**She didn't understand these mood swings. Truly, all pregnancies were different she was thinking She couldn't understand why she started moving away from his touch.). **_**After a while she said, "**_**Thank you." (**_**That was enough for him for now.) "Close your eyes." he whispered. He didn't understand the sudden mood change, but he wouldn't push her to do anything. He rubbed her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. He held her until she fell asleep. **

**He quietly moved from the bed and covered her with a blanket. He took a shower in the main bath so he wouldn't wake her. He put on the shorts and t -shirt that she liked and went into the front room, where he checked his messages and turned on the TV. Bobbi left a message saying that she got the work from Christina's desk and would drop it off as soon as he called. He called and told her Christina was asleep so now would be a good time. Steve delivered the work and left. Bobbi trailed Steve in Christina's car to her house and parked it in the garage so they could unload the wedding gifts. Bobbi was surprised the Mercedes SUV was parked in the garage. When they didn't drive it to work, she thought Christina must have wanted to take it back for something else.**

**Christina slept until 9:00 PM. She woke up when she turned and didn't feel Tom next to her. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. She was surprised that he did not come in while she was showering. When she walked into the living room, he looked at her and smiled. Do you feel better my Sunshine? She walked straight into his arms and kissed him so passionately until he all he could say was, "What did I do to deserve that?" **_**Thank you for being so understanding. **_**Just as he was about to say thank you, she kissed him and continued. **_**I know that you love me**_**, **_**I do love you, and it's so good to know that your love is so unconditional. I'm glad that you're my friend and my lover. Thank you for being so patient with me and not giving up on me. You'll never regret being my husband and my friend. I don't know how you knew I needed that conversation earlier, but I did. You know me better than I know myself. Camille always say that I should love you and stop being scared. Then, you gave me the conversation about love. I love you Thomas Wakefield**_**. **

**She began to undress him and as he tried to help she kissed him and said, "No way, I got this baby." She gently pushed him back on the sofa and undressed him without his help as she kissed him. He didn't have to undress her because when she walked into the front room all she had was a towel wrapped around her. He pulled her to him and dropped the towel from her body and this time it was all about pure passion. They made love as if they were in slow motion. This time she didn't need fast. It was different from all they had ever done. After he caught his breath, he picked her up and took her into the bedroom. We might not ever stop tonight sweetheart. Christina wanted to ask him about tomorrow but this time she didn't care. As he placed her on the bed she pulled him to her and started again. She kissed him and pulled him on her. "Oh baby, you drive me crazy." she panted. Tom kissed her neck and her breast. He caressed her thighs knowing this would drive her mad. Like magic, she began to move one leg at a time. She pulled his head to her and tried to swallow everything on his face. I love you Christina. He kissed her neck until she knew she would be bruised when he finished, but she could worry about that later. She held him around the neck and then pulled his waist. She kissed his chest and began to softly bite his chest. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She could stay at this place in their love making all night. Tom began to savor the delicious taste of her breasts again, another one of his favorite places on her body. She rubbed her hands through his hair and kissed his jaws. Love you baby, I need you. I need you, too Christina and with that he took her breath away as he slowly but deeply entered her. **

**She sighed and moaned as she felt his pressure. The fullness of him inside her was indescribable. He was delirious as he continued to move slowly enjoying every part of her. Oh god, Christina. Yesss, ooh yess. Christina clawed at his back as she tried to withstand the fullness of him inside of her. " Ahhh, oh my" she whispered, as she held him tighter then tried to push him away as she felt him go deeper inside of her. She never knew what Tom's love making would do to her. She began to slowly move with his strokes. He took her to places beyond her wildest dreams. She held on to him as she kissed him and moved in rhythm with him. Tears of passion streamed down her face as she called out his name and he swallowed her scream in one of his passionate kisses. His eyes were glazed as they looked into her eyes. He locked hands with her as his strokes became stronger. Oh yes, oh yes he panted. He howled, grunted, and cried softly as he felt his release. Christina clawed his back as she felt her orgasm. She held Tom and whimpered as he tried to catch his breath. Tom held Christina as close as he could. Oh my god, I love you so much Tom. I love you, too Sunshine. You are my soul Christina. **

**He was almost breathing normally at this time. He buried his face in her shoulders as she felt the warmth of his tears or his perspiration on her neck. He was softly saying I love you, I love you baby. She laid there quietly and held him tightly to her body as she stroked his back and kissed him on his shoulder. Finally she whispered," Love you, too baby. I love you, too. You're my life Tom. I'm so glad I'm carrying your baby. He smiled in her neck and said, "I am too sweetheart." Christina? Yes Tom. You are killing me with your charm. You are so damn irresistible. I think you are working me more Tom. I bet we'll be making love again tonight. Do you want to Sunshine? As long as you want me Tom, I'm yours. You're my amazing sweetheart. She looked into his eyes lovingly as she kissed his cheeks, then her lips softly brushed against his lips as he held her close.**

**He went to the kitchen to bring juice back for both of them. Actually, he got a TV tray and brought glasses, juice bottles and a small container of ice. "Smart man.", she said. Tom, what is my surprise? It's me baby. Tom! You are the biggest tease I have ever known. Drink more juice please Christina. Tom, did you eat anything while I was asleep? Why, Christina? Well, before I went to sleep, we had not eaten. So, what did you eat baby? Honestly Sunshine? Yes, Tom honestly. Nothing. Tom! Well actually I didn't think about eating. When you went to sleep, I took a shower in the front bathroom so I wouldn't wake you. Afterwards, I laid on the sofa and watched TV. Do you want me to find you something to eat Tom? Not really, unless you are hungry Christina. You have to remember to eat Christina**_**. **_**There's a little Wakefield growing inside. He rubbed her stomach and kissed it softly. He began talking to the baby**_**. Hi my little one. Are we disturbing you in your house? Well, it's not daddy. Mommy is the one that can't control herself. She tries to drive daddy crazy. **_**Christina pushed him away laughing saying you're crazy.**

**Oh by the way, do you want to honestly know about your surprise? Yes, Dr. Wakefield, that would be great. He tried to keep a straight face as he said, "Well go to sleep and Santa Wakefield will bring it to you tomorrow." Christina hit him with the pillow as he laughed at the expression on her face. Seriously, do you want to know about the surprise? She just stared at him. He moved closer to her. What are you doing Tom? I'm moving closer so when I give you the gift, you can go ahead and thank me properly. Tommm, stop teasing. This is your gift most impatient one. Tomorrow you can do your paper work from the house while I sit and watch you. She had a puzzled look on her face. What are you talking about? I got your shift covered and Bobbi and Steve brought your work that was on your desk to the house. So instead of going in tomorrow, we can stay at home until Sunday. Are you serious Tom? You'd better not be teasing me. She looked at his face trying to read it, but he looked serious. Are you staying with me? He leaned over and kissed her. I'm staying with you baby. A smile spread slowly across her face. Seriously? He got up and went to the front room and brought her the briefcase with the work in it. Oh Tommm you didn't. Is that a good thing? It's a good thing Tom, I love you. **

**She stood up on the bed and hugged his neck. "Wow! What a body." he said. admiring her as she stood in front of him. Christina realized she was not dressed. She pushed him and, "get away." He grabbed her arm; I don't want to get away. I want my reward. She pulled his body to her and pretended to kiss him on the neck, instead she bit him softly and backed away laughing. You know I'm going to get you he laughed. I'm really proud of you Tom. Do you have to go in at all? Yea, I'm on call, but I'm going in from 10 to 2 for a meeting. Do you need to go in at that time? No, I don't think so. We'll go to the house when I get back, ok? She walked to him and was standing on the floor in front of him. Are you speechless Christina? You seem to be doing that a lot lately. I love you. "You do?" he said, hugging her and swaying from side to side. She nodded her head and laid her face on his chest. No crying baby. Ok Dr, Wakefield. What about this? She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his forehead, his jaws, and finally his lips. That's totally acceptable my princess**

**Is this acceptable? She pushed him to the bed and on his back. She moaned as she kissed him again and took him in before he could flip her over. "Oh yes!" he said rubbing her breasts and fingering her nipples between his fingers. Christina couldn't believe that they were on the verge of making love again! Had she really lost her mind? She looked at Tom as he fondled her breasts and thighs. He then held her around the waist as she whimpered from his strength. As she tried to lift her body from him he continued to guide her moves. It was so remarkable that Tom could consistently make love to her in this manner. Tom moaned as he held her in this position. Christina gasped and tried to catch her breath as she moved to his rhythm. "Oh! Christina," Tom panted softly. He rubbed his hand through his head as he grasped desperately for her. Suddenly he held her and turned them to their side as he then managed to hold her the way he wanted. Christina pulled his lips in a soft delectable bite. He pushed further and she clawed his arms as she called his name. "Oh god, you're too much!" she whined. Christina, ooh… yesss. Just as she kissed his lips, he moved faster and faster as he began to half yell, half cry. He laid on his side panting trying to catch his breath. He trembled as she held him and he pulled her trembling body closer to him. Finally they both fell asleep as Christina pulled the comforter over their bodies. **


	20. Christmas Eve

_**20. CHRISTMAS EVE**_

_**Later the next morning, Christina touched Tom's pillow and discovered he was gone. She got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she was on her way to the front when she smelled something in the kitchen. "Good morning my Sunshine." Tom said, as he turned to kiss her. You sleep ok? "Yes, I did." she said, with a smile plastered on her face. "Where did you find the food?" she asked, as she peeped into the pot and the oven. "The streets were kind of clear so I drove to the store before you got up." he said, as he kissed her again. Oh! Tom that was so sweet. She tried to take plates from the cabinet, but Tom told her no. You have been extremely busy lately. You need your rest. Well, you started it she laughed. Not exactly, if I'm not mistaken, you started everything we did. Tommm! He laughed as he put her plate in front of her. Eat up, the baby needs everything in front of you. What if I don't like something she teased? Well, it's good for the baby so you'll have to endure. Christina ate a hearty breakfast of hot oatmeal, toast, a bowl of fruit, juice, bacon, and eggs. She didn't realize that she was hungry. Tom also ate as he watched her eat. When she finished she thanked him for the meal. My pleasure baby.**_

"_**I'll clean the kitchen." she told him. No, you'll sit on the sofa and watch TV, then we'll take a shower, and you will get ready to work. What about your meeting. It was canceled, because some doctors couldn't make it in because of the weather. Christina peeped out of the window and discovered a new layer of snow on the ground. I thought you said the streets were clear. She looked at him with her hands on her hip. He smiled and went to clean the kitchen. She looked at him before asking, "When are we going to our other house?" **_**We can go before you do your work or afterwards. What if it starts snowing again? Then in that case, maybe we should go before you do your work. If it does snow, we might have to consider telling Camille to come home. That would be fine by me. She loved the way he always said we when making decisions about Camille.**

**That would mean Amanda would have to spend the night, too. Tommm, no. Christinaaa yes. Come on baby. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her forehead. It would be ok, honestly. I won't allow Amanda to do or say anything to you. I promise. Christina knew that he wouldn't. Think about it baby. Let's go shower and then I'll clean the kitchen. Get your things ready ok? We'll leave as soon as I've cleaned the kitchen. As they showered, Tom noticed Christina was quiet. Why so quiet baby? Is it bothering you that Amanda might spend the night? Christina nodded. I know you will protect me, but I don't know if I want to deal with her on our only day off together. Ok baby, don't worry. We'll see how things go with the weather. Thanks Tom. No problem. If it bothers you that much, then I have to take care of you and the baby first, ok? Now let's get out and head to **_**our house**_**. She laughed as she got out of the shower. She wondered if she was over reacting about Amanda staying over with them. She knew Amanda could be overbearing, but what she didn't know was how Amanda would feel seeing her with Tom. Tom finally cleaned the kitchen and packed his car. Where's my car Tom? "It's at home." he said, nonchalantly. Steve drove it to the house last night when he brought your work here. Steve said he parked it in the garage and unloaded the wedding gifts. Tom checked the house and locked it down before they left. Are you comfortable Christina? She nodded; I'm comfortable and happy Tom. She smiled at Tom as she held his hand. **

**When they arrived at the house, everything was in order. Tom had given Steve the keys to Christina's SUV. Steve unloaded the Christmas gifts from the SUV, and Bobbi placed them under the tree. She also turned on the Christmas lights on the tree. Christina commented on how beautiful the living room looked. Bobbi or Steve had placed the wedding gifts around the fireplace. As an added ambience, someone left the Christmas music playing and pushed the repeat button so it would continue playing. It was the CD they had on their wedding night. Christina took off her coat and placed it on the hook. When she walked into the room, Tom said, "May I have this dance?" Christina looked at him and smiled as she walked straight into his arms. They danced to 'All I want for Christmas' and 'My Grownup Christmas Wish'. Christina couldn't think of anything better she would like to do. This was their first night here from the honeymoon. Tom had carried her into the house and now they were dancing to their wedding and engagement songs. Tom held her and kissed her tenderly and sweetly. Christina held him and was lost in his touch. As the music ended, she kissed him again and said we'd better get to work. "If you promise to give me another dance later." he whispered. I promise, she smiled looking into his eyes. Christina started her work and Tom pulled up work from his laptop. They sat at opposite ends of the sofa and worked like this for about two hours. Christina prepared a light lunch for both of them. She called Bobbi and left her a message. **_**Thanks my girl for setting the atmosphere for us when we arrived here today. It was beautiful. I can't wait until it's your time. You'll always be my girl. Talk to you later. **_

**When Christina went back to the front room, Tom was watching a Christmas picture. He held his arms out for Christina to come and sit with him. She grabbed a blanket and put it around them as she cuddled in his arms. She fell asleep while watching the movie. Tom sat there and watched movies until she woke again. Tom did you stay like this because I was asleep? Actually, I enjoyed you lying next to me so I didn't want to move. She smiled and rubbed the side of his face. I need to start cooking something if we're going to do Christmas here. She kissed him and went into the kitchen. She cooked the cornbread for the dressing and chopped the onion, celery, and bell pepper. She showed Tom how to help her pick and wash greens. She put the greens on the stove. Camille wanted macaroni so they would prepare that when Camille returned. Tom had purchased a ham and he and Christina prepared the turkey. She would let it cook overnight and put the dressing in the oven early in the morning. Bobbi would bring a green bean casserole and spinach casserole. Steve was in charge of alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages. Amanda and Camille would bake a cake and homemade rolls to bring with them. Tom wanted Christina to make a lemon meringue pie. He had also asked Bobbi to pick up a cake he ordered for Christina. It was a chocolate fudge and caramel cake. She enjoyed this cake when they were on their honeymoon. Christina did not realized she had worked for so long in the kitchen. She enjoyed every minute of it, especially when Tom was helping her. He turned on the music so they could heat it in the kitchen. They kissed as much as they cooked. Christina went back in to the front room and watched TV while the food cooked. **

**She picked up the house phone and put it back down again. Tom had noticed her doing this several times today. As she placed the phone on the receiver he picked it up and dialed a number. Hello he said to the voice on the phone. What are you doing? We missed you. Well, we've cooked or I should say your mom has cooked and I've helped her do all that I could. Yea,, hold on for a minute. Christina didn't say a word as he passed her the phone. She kissed him as tears filled her eyes. Hi Camille. I missed you baby. I'm ok. Why are you asking me if I'm crying again? ("Because you are." Tom said, as she tried to move away so Camille could not hear him.) No, I did not prepare the macaroni. What else do you want to do? We can make the chocolate candy if you get here early tomorrow. You can ask Tom to do that, I don't want to. Just a minute. Here Tom. Yes Camille, sure, if she helps me I'll be glad to make cookies. Ok, we love you Camille. Here Christina. Ok Camille. I love you. See you later. You are really amazing Tom. Thank you so much. No problem baby. **

**I know this Christmas is totally different from what you and Camille are use to. You two have never been away from each other and it's been a while since you have had someone to share a holiday or live with you. She kissed him sweetly and laid her head on his shoulders. It was very easy for her kisses to turn him on and he wanted to be careful. Tom did not want to over exert Christina especially after yesterday. They spent a quiet Christmas Eve together. He helped her with as much cooking as he could. Tom wondered if Christina had forgotten about her truck. She had not questioned him about it since their return. He wanted the truck to sit where she could see it as soon as she looked out the window.**

**His next gift would be for her to look at the houses he had selected in case they decided to move. So far, each time she had chosen the things he liked. He hoped she would do the same for the house. He really did not want to live in Michael's house. They would have this discussion tomorrow night after all the guests were gone. Christina helped Tom with the batter for the cookies and showed Tom the cookie cutters Camille liked. Tom put his little twist on the cookies. Christina shook her head and laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. Around 9:00 Christina decided she would take a shower. Tom said he would join her but he needed to make some calls first. He checked with Bobbi to see if she had the cake and if they needed help with anything. He joined Christina in the shower while he tried to have some control. Christina laughed and said, "Tom I know you're practicing self control, but I am truly ok." He laughed and kissed her. Smarty. He turned her and held her close to him. You always feel so wonderful to me baby. Last night you just drove me crazy. I don't know how you do it but you do. I love you with all of my heart and soul Christina. I know you do Tom, and if I think we are not being safe where the baby is concerned, I promise I'll tell you. Now will you please give me my last dance and make love to me? Lately I just can't seem to get enough of you. Then I'm at your call Christina. They danced again and Tom took her to bed and although he did make love, he was very gentle with her, Gentle or not Tom just drove her out of her mind. Before they turned in for the night, Tom and Christina checked everything in the kitchen and called it a night. **


	21. Merry Christmas

_**21. MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**About 9:30 the next morning the phone woke Christina. Merry Christmas mom. Merry Christmas baby. He's right here. Hello Camille, Merry Christmas. No, Christina did not fix me a Christmas breakfast. I'll make sure that she does. Ok talk to you later. Christina took the phone from Tom. Camille, you come and fix Tom a Christmas breakfast she laughed. I'll get you girl. Love you, too. Christina turned back and continued snuggling in Tom's arm. "Are you ready to get up?" Tom asked. Not just yet, we still have a few more minutes before we have to get started again. They talked about the getaway last weekend and their honeymoon as Tom twirled Christina's hair. Christina told Tom about her favorite parts of the weekend. He looked at her with a smile on his face. It seemed as if the whole time was your favorite. Christina why don't you come and wash up with me? When we finish I'll go and fix breakfast for you. **_

_**Although it was only Christmas morning, he brought her a Christmas gift and she looked at him with a surprised expression. Merry Christmas baby. She opened the box and inside was a beautiful red with navy stitching (revealing)lounging set with a matching robe. "Thank you so much," she said, kissing and hugging him. You're quite welcome darling, now let's go up front. Tom had matching pants to Christina's loungewear, but they were a dark navy blue. Tom cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, and juice for both of them. Christina continued with the Christmas dinner meal, after Tom cleaned the breakfast dishes. She played the Christmas CD again while she cooked dinner. Bobbi and Steve would be there soon. They were coming before everyone else would get there. Camille called and said Amanda would bring her over and come back later. Christina looked at Tom and smiled. Marcus would come over after work.**_

_**Christina gave Tom one of his gifts before the guests arrived. It was a picture of the two of them at the concert. This is beautiful Christina. How did you get this done? I just did, she smiled. Before everyone arrived, Tom and Christina changed clothes and became the most beautiful host and hostess. Soon everyone began making their way to the house. Christina answered the door bell for Bobbi and Steve. As she greeted them she saw the truck Tom had bought for her wedding. **_

"_**Tom! Were you serious?" she cried. Uh, yes I was Christina. The truck was delivered here after the wedding. Christina went to get in the truck but she didn't have keys. Keys please, Tom. He gave her a remote and said, "You can do everything from the house." Christina could press the remote to start the truck, unlock the truck, and turn on the heater or air. Christina had another speechless moment. She and Tom went to the truck. She admired the truck and Tome while she was in the truck. She kissed him so long til he had to pull back. You know how we've been these last few days. "Ease up." he said, kissing her again. You know I'll welcome you any time you want to get in trouble. Christina smiled as she kissed him again. I love you Thomas Wakefield. You keep on amazing me. Next, Bobbi and Christina went to the truck. Are you going to be able to drive this truck? "I sure as hell am," Christina said, rolling her neck and laughing. Steve, Bobbi, Tom, and Christina enjoyed each others company before anyone else came. A little while later Amanda pulled up with Camille. Camille got in the truck grinning from ear to ear. Wow! Mom this truck rocks. So, does that mean I get your Jetta. Uh, no. "Well I'll just ask Tom," Camille said, as she laughed at Christina's glare. **_

_**They all went to the Christmas tree to open the gifts. Tom and Christina passed out gifts to Camille, which included the jewelry box, three gift cards totaling $300.00, a new jacket, which Camille loved dearly, more jeans. a bracelet, and boots. Thanks mom and Tom. These are cool gifts.**_

_**Next, Tom gave Christina the pictures that were taken at the window. She gasped in surprise as she looked at the pictures. Bobbi and Camille both admired the pictures. They were not the ones Christina remembered posing for in the window. These were so natural. She and Tom were looking at each other in the first pose and on the second one their lips were barely touching. Christina remembered the picture of them where Tom was standing behind him with his arms around her waist. No crying! Bobbi and Camille said at the same time. She kissed Tom and continued looking at the picture. He also gave her the diamond necklace that matched her wedding ring. When she saw the necklace, she stood in total shock with her mouth opened. All she could say was Tommm! Oh my, baby, it's beautiful! She kissed him and almost forgot she had people in the house. Tom blushed as she stopped kissing him, but kept her arm around his waist. Her last gift was the DVD of their engagement. **_

_**They all sat and watched the DVD. Christina sat with Tom's arms wrapped around her. Yes, Christina was crying through the entire picture. When the picture was over, Bobbi and Camille had tears in their eyes also. Steve sat next to Bobbi and felt a sense of pride, knowing they had a hand in making this day happen. "Mom, you were so beautiful!" Camille said, in amazement. Wow! Tom you've got great taste in clothes. ("and in choosing my wife, too," Tom said, with a smile.) Everyone laughed. The clothes he purchased for her were in her closet. Christina gave Tom the picture she had framed from is hometown. How did you know? I saw the picture in your photos and when we were on our honeymoon, I saw a drawing of the picture and had it matted and framed for you. Thanks sweet heart. She had also purchased blazers, jeans, and some personal things for him. Bobbi and Steve passed out gifts for Tom, Camille, and Christina. Tom and Christina gave Bobbi and Steve several gifts they had purchased on their honeymoon. One gift was a beautiful leather jacket for each of them and a bracelet for Bobbi. Christina also purchased a pair of earrings for Bobbi. They enjoyed all the gifts that were exchanged. Amanda came in time to pass out gifts and receive gifts from Camille, Christina and Tom. Christina had a bracelet made for Amanda that matched Camille's bracelet. **_

_**After eating an early dinner everyone lounged around and watched the wedding video. Tom looked at Christina as Camille told her how beautiful she looked. He agreed with Camille and planted a kiss on her lips. Camille and Christina made their chocolate. Tom laughed as he watched them put chocolate on each other and chase each other around the table. Now, he understood why it was so important for them to be together. They had created some traditions of their own. Amanda thanked everyone for a lovely evening and Camille went out with Marcus. "This time last year neither Camille nor I were dating," Christina said, to Bobbi. Now you're married, (Thanks to you Bobbi. Christina smiled at Bobbi as she hugged her.) and expecting a baby. **_

_**Tom and Steve were watching a game while Bobbi made coffee and Christina prepared a plate of desserts. Christina had coffee this time, but she would have to find a coffee that she liked other than decaf. After the game was over the two couples played games against each other, then men against women. Finally, they ended the night dancing with their lovers. After Bobbi and Steve left, Tom and Christina continued dancing with each other. I enjoyed my first Christmas with you Tom. "This is really the first Christmas for me since I was a kid or since I left home," he said quietly. Thank you Christina, once again you are amazing. Are you ready for bed Christina? Not really. Tom? I really want to sit here with you and look at our first tree. Do you want to go for a ride in your SUV? We can Tom. Well, before we do, I want to pitch you an idea. We'll finish the conversation when Camille comes back.**_


	22. A New Home?

22. A NEW HOME?

Christina thought she had an idea about what Tom wanted and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to pursue it. Tom felt her resistance but, he kept going. Christina just let me show you something and hear me out. I can do that. Tom walked her to the oversized recliner and Christina knew what that meant. At some point, he would tell her what he wanted. As soon as they sat down, he pulled two houses up on the laptop and showed them to her. She fell in love with both of them immediately. He kissed her neck as she toured both houses. She knew exactly what he was doing; she asked questions about both houses. Tom told her the houses were not far from where they were now. He talked to her about the prices. She thought they were a little steep. Tom said, "We could lease this house, and sale or lease my condo." Camille could always have this house if she wanted it. There's a pool at this house. The next one has a pool and a tennis court. Which house do you like Tom? I like the one without the tennis court because it has more playing room away from the pool for the children. Children? Yes Christina, we can't just have two children 17 years apart. Then how many Tom? Maybe 3? Three! Calm down baby. Tom, technically I'll be pregnant for three years. "Well, not exactly." he said biting her neck with his lips. Ok, we'll look at the houses tomorrow Tom. Thanks baby, No promises Tom.

Christina? Yes, Tom. This house belonged to you and Michael. It has memories for you and Michael. I want our house to be made of our memories. He kissed her jaw. What about Camille, Tom? The new house will be her house, too with her own bedroom to decorate. So that means she'll have to stay there at times to make memories with us and the baby. Which house as the private Master bedroom suite she said looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

I love you Christina. I bet you do Tom. Please think about it. "I will," she said, falling for his kisses and back rubs that he had been doing the entire time. Oh Tom? Yes Sunshine. You can stop rubbing my back now. I like rubbing your back Sunshine. He continued kissing her neck and now hugging her. What if Camille is totally against this? Then I'll sleep with Michael's memories or we'll re-do the entire house. I hope I don't have to tell Bobbi on you Christina. Are you threatening me or black mailing me? I'm just kissing you and trying to please you baby. Christina laughed as she turned around in his lap.

This recliner is dangerous she told him. Why? Because it's your favorite chair when you're trying to break me down. "Who me?" he asked innocently. You're not slick Tom. He kept planting short sweet kisses on her lips. Tom? Yes, Christina, do you want to go see the houses tonight? We don't have to wait until tomorrow? "No," she said, kissing him back. We can go tonight. I bet you have keys to them don't you? Well, since you asked, "I guess I do." What if we, Camille and I say no? I'll love you and send in decorators. They'll decorate and remodel this house inside and out. Then, he kissed her and when she tried to kiss him back he held her and kissed her until she needed air. "Now let's go," he said leaving her moaning. She pushed his leg as he got up from the chair. Get your warm coat and turn your truck on baby. You can drive Tom since the streets might be bad. My pleasure. Tom helped Christina in to the truck and they were on their way.

He went to both houses. They were in the same neighborhood, but on two different streets. Have you checked the safety of the neighborhood? No, not yet. Are there other children in the neighborhood? Christina loved both houses. The second one became her favorite. Tom did not say anything, he just watched her as she toured the house. She looked at him curiously. What do you think Christina? I think I love my husband and we need to go home and continue this discussion there. Let me show you some other features. Tom took her to the master bedroom. They discussed colors and other things that he knew Christina would love. The tub was a winner. It was a Jacuzzi that was deep enough for the both of them and long enough, too. The jets in the tub had different settings which would be great for massages especially while she was pregnant. The closets in the master bedroom were huge. He would not have to share his closet. The master bedroom also had a sitting area with a fireplace. Next to the master bedroom was a study big enough for him and his boy toys. Christina knew he loved his boy toys and would sometimes need some privacy. Camille could have a bedroom and they would have four bedrooms left and a large playroom. There was a Jack and Jill bathroom between one of the bedrooms. The kitchen had the appliances she would need, lots of counter space, and an eating area. The large dining room was also adjacent to the kitchen. The house had a hearth room and a living room both with fireplaces and the rooms were separate from each other. There was a patio, a very large pool, and a great play area. There was also a theater room with about 10 theater seats. He stood with his hands in his pocket as she saw all of the features.

"How many babies?" she asked. "Three?" he said squinting his eyes. Tommm! are you serious? He looked at her tenderly and said, "Please?" She slowly walked to him with her head tilted slightly to the side and a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. Does that mean you'll think about moving? She nodded her head and smiled as she continued kissing him. Tom, we'll have to talk about three children. "Is this your favorite?" she asked. He nodded. "Yours?" she nodded. They began to kiss. Can we finish this at home? She nodded.

Can we make Christmas love? She nodded. "As long as I want?" she asked. He laughed. You're going to kill me Christina. What is this baby doing to you? It's not the baby, it's your charm. You're irresistible. They walked to the truck. "Like your Christmas?" he asked. "I loved it," she said. Liked your wedding? My wedding was perfect Tom. Do you love your wife? With all my heart and soul. With that answer she stopped and kissed him as he got ready to open the door to the truck. What about your husband? He's my life, my joy, my lover. Camille called Christina while they were on there way back to the house. Where are you mom? We're on our way back to the house. Tom wanted to take me out for a little while. We'll be there in about five minutes. Bye Camille. Well Tom, she's there. I heard. Tell me Christina, what do you honestly think? I understand Tom why you want to move. I appreciate the fact that you have been so understanding. I love you, and it's important to me that you're happy, too. This house does represent my past life. I'll help you talk to Camille.

Tom smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. Thank you Christina. So are we not making love tonight? She laughed at Tom. Nothing should stop that, but remember we are back on the clock tomorrow. Oh by the way, I love my truck. By the way, you are driving tomorrow Christina. Thanks a lot Tom. He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it as he smiled at her. When they returned home, Camille and Marcus were playing Connect Four. After Marcus won, he got ready to leave. Camille, Tom and I want to talk to you about something important. Tom started the conversation telling Camille that he took Christina to look at two houses that he liked. Christina said she would look at the house but she couldn't make a decision until she talked to you first. When we were on our honeymoon, one concern of hers was where we would live and how you would adjust to everything. My suggestion was to talk to you first. My reason for wanting to move is, I wanted to make new memories for us in a place that belonged to us. For me, Camille, this house belongs to you, your dad, and Christina.

The new house would have memories for all of us. We would lease this house and sale or lease my house. If you are interested, I can take you and Christina to the house and let you two see it. You can think about it and talk to your mom or me later. All I want you to do now is think about it. Will you do that? Camille was quiet for a minute. She looked at both of them. Wow! Well you're right. This is a lot and I'm not angry, I just don't know what to say right now. That's understandable Camille. Ugg, Mom, why would you worry about me while you're on your honeymoon? Camille said half frowning. Because, you're my baby that has grown up a lot and I don't want you to think we don't need you anymore. I know for sure, _I'll _need your help, especially with your mom. You're funny Tom.

Camille agreed with Tom. I'll help you out Tom. Well Camille, will you let us know when you're ready to talk? "Yes," she said to both of them. Mom, I'm going, I mean may I go back to grand ma's tomorrow? Christina stood and look for a moment, but she sensed something in Camille that made her ask, is she going through a rough time right now? Camille hesitated before she nodded her head. Is it about Michael? Camille nodded again. Christina stared for a moment, before she asked, "do you want to go tonight or tomorrow?" Will you be upset if I say tonight? Camille, I wouldn't ask…no, Camille I won't. Call her and see if she is still awake. Camille, I'm sorry Amanda is going through, and I hope I was not inconsiderate this holiday. You actually were great mom. Even grand ma admitted that. It's just been hard for her because dad is not here. I imagine it is baby. Look, I'm proud of you and I love you. But on the other hand, I can't lose my daughter. Ok? Ok mom. Christina kissed her and said, "Are you going tonight?" Let me check mom. Well you do that and I'll talk to Tom. Tom stepped out of the living room when he heard the conversation.

When Christina came to him he told her that he was so proud of her. Thanks Tom. Camille came to their bedroom door and said, "We can go tonight." Then let's go. Tom will you drive please? No. I'll go, you can ride in the back, but Camille will drive. Camille? We need to know how she drives in bad weather. Are we driving the truck? No darling, the Jetta. Camille smiled as he gave her the keys. Tom, did you and Camille have a conversation about my car? No, we didn't. Should we? He smiled as he helped her into her coat. We have to go to work tomorrow so let's get going. Tom and Camille talked most of the way. Christina fell asleep. When Christina walked Camille to the door, Amanda said, "Thank you Christina." Anytime Amanda, anytime.

Tom didn't kiss Christina in front of Amanda's house, but he wanted to. "So Tom, what do you think she will say about the house?" Christina asked. I don't know. I hope she agrees to move. Christina held his hand as they drove back to the house. They shut the house down and took a shower. Tom held Christina as they kissed and talked until they went to sleep. Love you Tom. Love you, too Christina.


	23. Happy New Year

**23 A week Later-HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**It had been a week since they had the conversation about the house. Tom and Christina had gotten back into their work routine. During the Christmas break, Christina didn't argue when Camille wanted to stay with Amanda. Although she had Tom, she missed her time with Camille. Tom and Christina were driving home from work when Christina said, "Tom, I want us to ask Camille about the house." I know you do. What do you want to do Christina? I've thought about it and it would be hard, but I understand your reasons for wanting to move. I'll move Tom. So, are you saying we can buy the house? She looked over at Tom for a second while she was driving the SUV. A smile moved across her face. As they pulled into the driveway, she stopped the truck and looked at him again. Now, who's doing the teasing Christina? She unbuckled her seatbelt, and pulled him to her again. I'm saying yes Tom. He smiled like a kid on Christmas Day. Ok, now we'll need to talk to Camille again?**

**Do we tell her that we're going to purchase the house? No, Christina, but we'll talk to her tomorrow. Tonight, you need to rest before we go to the New Year's Eve Party. Camille knew her time was running out to make a decision about the house. She was at home watching TV when she heard the truck pull up. As she tried to go into her room, Tom called her. She turned around slowly and he laughed. "Am I busted?" she smiled, and said slowly. Tom laughed as he shook his head. No, Camille. What are your plans for tonight? Well Marcus, my friends and I were going to the party at Sandy's. There will be chaperones and no alcoholic beverages. Does Christina know that you're not going to the party the hospital is giving? Well I haven't exactly told her, but I guess I should now. That's probably a good idea. Oh, Tom? Yea Camille. I guess I'll have to talk soon about the proposal. "Yea, like tomorrow." Christina said, as she walked into the room. **

**Now what do I need to know about a different party? We had a change of plans. Sandy can't break curfew so her parents are having a party for us while the parents act as chaperones. "Are we the only parents that won't be there?" she said, standing next to Tom. No, actually the other chaperones are Sandy's relatives. Are these relatives safe? Mom! Well are they? Yes mom, and if they aren't Marcus will be there and I can leave and call you. What do you think Tom? "Maybe we can go by there, "he said, looking at Christina and winking his eye. You know Tom, you're probably right. Are you guys kidding me? Tom! Not you too. Oh my goodness. She looked at Tom who was trying not to smile. You were kidding weren't you Tom? Yeah Camille, we were. Christina said, "But since you are having such a fit, maybe I should stop by to see how things are going." Tom help! Well Camille. I don't want her on my bad side. Great mom. **

**Oh Camille, Tom wanted to wait until tomorrow to talk, but we may as well do it now. "Tom!", Camille whined. Christina, we can really wait until tomorrow. We need to start getting ready for the party. Tom, Camille, it's only 7:00. This should only take about 20 minutes or so. They looked at each other and sat as Christina stood with her hand on her hip. Ok mom, we're listening. Camille, you've had a week to think about your decision. What questions or reservations do you have? Well, this has been home for a long time. I would miss this house and the memories if we moved. On the other hand, we could have fun making new memories, if we move before I graduate. Christina interrupted, "Even when you graduate you would still make memories, because you would have to come home and see the baby." "Christina, it's Camille's turn." Tom said, gently. Christina looked at Tom, sorry baby. "Since you said you wouldn't sell the house right away, I could always live here after college if I wanted to." Camille said, looking at Christina. Tom asked, "Do you have anything else to add?" She looked at Tom and shook her head. Tom looked at Camille and said, "I have a question for you." What if you leave the city when you graduate, and Christina and I have stayed in this house all that time? Well that would be selfish I guess. "You're right Camille it would be selfish.", Christina replied. Christina was starting to become agitated. Ok Camille, I told Tom I understood his feelings and I also appreciated the fact that he gave us time to think about this decision. Camille, I want to move. What do you want to do? "Well mom, I want to …. Umm move.", she said laughing. Christina rolled her eyes as she realized Camille was not going to give her a hard time about moving. "We're moving," Christina said softly. Camille and Christina looked at each other and laughed. The all hugged as Tom said, "we're moving." Oh by the way Camille, Christina turned to say as she was hugging Tom. We were going to move anyway. I figured that much mom. Tom kept his arms around Christina as she looked at Camille. **

**Well we can all get ready for our evening. Camille, thank you and Happy New Year. She smiled, You're welcome Tom and Happy New Year to you. Christina and Tom went into the bedroom for a while. Christina took a short nap before getting ready for the party. About nine thirty Christina came out of the room. Christina walked slowly and modeled her dress for Tom and Camille. Wow! mom you look out of this world. You look awesome. Tom smiled, "My jewel." he said, softly. Christina you look simply gorgeous. You **_**are**_** out of this world. Camille told Tom, "you look rather handsome yourself." Tom's majestic purple vest with hints of silver in the vest looked heavenly against the black tux. Mom, you better watch Tom tonight. Don't worry he is not leaving my eyesight. Christina walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. Christina's majestic purple dress draped low in the back had a v-neckline accented with silver beads was enhanced because of her fuller chest and a split on the left leg. Although she was expecting a baby her stomach barely had a budge. Tom couldn't take his eyes away from Christina. He got her coat and helped her into the coat and the Mercedes car. Camille left at the same time. Camille, I love you. I know that mom. I love you, too. **

**Tom and Christina met Bobbi and Steve at the party. Bobbi looked at Christina and said you look absolutely amazing. You're expecting a baby and you are really wearing that dress. Yea, but you're doing some damage to that one, too. Don't let it get you in trouble. The couples went to secure a table for the night. The hospital rented the ballroom at the hotel not far from the hospital. They had a great view of the city. The two couples had a wonderful time. They had a table set with drinks and hors-d'oeuvre. Christina had sparkling apple cider. Tom told her he wouldn't drink if it bothered her, but she insisted he should. Tom and Christina danced almost the entire time. When they weren't dancing they were kissing or sitting close to each other talking where only they could hear the conversation. They danced on a fast song or two. They stood at the window with Tom's arms around her waist while they watched the view of the city and the snow falling over the city. Just as the clock struck twelve, they were starting a new dance. Christina's head was on Tom's chest with her eyes closed. He had one hand on her lower back and one hand slowly rubbing the middle of her back. He tilted her head to him and said, **"**bonne année mon amour****." **"**Happy New Year to you baby." she said, as she sealed it with a long sweet kiss. As they drove home Christina told Tom "This was my first New Years Eve party in a long time. I simply enjoyed this one." I did too Sunshine. I kind of hate that it's over. When they arrived home, Tom dimmed the lights and place a CD in the player. Christina can you come here for a moment please? As she walked into the front room, she walked straight into his arms and began to dance. He held her close to him and kissed her until she pulled away for air. I love you Tom. I know you do Sunshine. She looked up and he began to kiss her neck.**

**As the song ended he picked her up and carried her to bed. He undressed her and put her to bed. We'll be up in about five or six hours. Good night my princess. Tom? Yes Christina. I'm glad you're in my life. He smiled, "I am too baby." Good night. Aren't you coming to bed Tom. As soon as I change my clothes. When he returned she was fast asleep. **


	24. Let's Move

**24 LET'S MOVE**

**The holidays were all behind them and everyone was on a regular schedule .It was also time for Christina's next checkup. She was about eleven weeks. Her stomach was barely showing a pudge. Tom came into the office while Dr. Hanley was still examining her. "Hi Susan, Is everything ok?" he asked, as he kissed Christina. Hi Tom, yes, she seems to be doing just fine. Do you two have any questions? Not really. "You answered mine during the last visit." he said, smiling like a big kid. Christina and Dr. Hanley both laughed. Well her weight gain is fine, blood pressure is a little high, and I don't see any other complications. We're going to draw some blood to make sure everything is going as it should. You are eleven weeks. We'll schedule your next appointment in 5 weeks. At that time you should be 16 weeks. If you have any problems before then come back in to see me. Tom I'll see you later. Nurse Hawthorne-Wakefield, I'll see you later. Christina smiled as she said, it's ok to call me Christina. Dr. Hanley smiled and nodded. **

**As they were walking back to Christina's office, they began talking about the house. Tom have you checked your finances to see if you spent too much money during December? If you are talking about the wedding and everything, that's all taken care of sweetie. I can afford to do what I'm doing. You must remember, I've worked a long time. Are you having doubts? No, of course not. I just don't want us to be in a bind. Well let's look at everything when we get home. Ok? "Sure.", she said. He had lunch brought to her office for both of them. Tom! that's why I love you so. You're so thoughtful. "Thanks sweetheart." he said, while kissing her until she had to pull out for air. She laughed, Watch it you. He smiled mischievously as they finished their lunch. **

**Later that evening, they looked at the income going out and the money coming in. Tom wanted Christina to pay off three of her credit cards. I'll just pay your other bills until you pay off those three cards. In the meantime, I'm going forward with the house. I can get the agent to drop the price on the house. I told him you liked the house, but the price was steep. He said the couple would negotiate until I told him that was your department and he would have to do that with you. They both laughed as he said the agent would talk to the owners. Christina was touched that Tom was paying her bills until she took care of the cards. Are you sure you want to pay the other bills Tom? He kissed her and continued without answering her. She said she could probably do it in three months. **

**We should be in the house before the baby is born. We can do the decorations and painting all before we move. We also need to take Camille to see the house. Camille was in the bedroom so Christina called and said, "Camille, come and go with us for a minute". Where are we going mom? Are you ready Tom? Christina was ignoring Camille's question. Christina got in the driver's seat of her SUV. She drove directly to the house. Tom do you have the keys. "No darling I don't.", he said. "Tom don't start that teasing." Christina said, rolling her eyes. She looked over to him in the passenger's seat. "Please." she said, tilting that head to the side. He looked at her and just smiled. I'm getting you Christina. "What did I do Tom?" she said, laughing. Nothing Christina. Come on let's go. Camille looked at the house outside. I would like to see the outside too you know. Later for that. Let's go inside. Christina never looked back. She walked in as Tom unlock the door. Christina told Camille to look around while she talked to Tom. **

"**What?" he said, looking at her. She walked to him and he put his arms around her waist. He looked at her while she looked into his eyes. I love you Tom. I know that. Are you upset with me? He shook his head from side to side as he kissed her on the forehead. You're so quiet and really you've been quiet all evening. Are we taking too long to move? "I'm ok about that." he said, kissing her lips. I am ready to move, but I know it's going to happen. Do you want to go look at new furniture? What furniture are we bringing over here or are we buying all new furniture? What is it baby? I know something is wrong. Do you want to go back to the condo for a while? Do you need your privacy? By now they were walking through the house with their arms around each other. Camille was still touring the house. She stopped and looked at him. Tom I know something is wrong. Did I do anything to you? "No baby." he said, quietly. Is everything going the way you want as far as the house is concerned? He nodded. Ok, last question; Is it either of our finances. He shook is head, no. Ok, Then when you get ready to talk I'm here for you. If you need me for anything promise me, you'll tell me. He stared at her for a minute. I will baby. I promise. She laid her head against his chest. Christina? Thank you. He tilted her face to him and hugged her body and their baby so tightly as he kissed her rough but passionately. She pulled away and tried to look in his face but he pulled her back into another kiss. Afterwards he just held her in front of him wrapped in a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his as they stood there waiting. **

**Camille! "Coming!", she yelled. Are you two ready? No, I want to look at the house with you. Tom are you coming? "Sure Camille." he said, with a sad smile on his face. They went through the house as Camille told them about the rooms and how she loved the entire house. Christina thought to herself. I need to see what I can do to get Tom into the new house. As they completed the tour, Christina asked Tom if he would drive home. Tom tried to talk a little but, his spirit was still quiet. Camille went to her room when she got back. Tom watched TV for a while, and Christina watched Tom from a distance. Christina went into Camille's room for a while. They talked about Tom and the difference in his spirit once they got to the house. Maybe this house is bothering him more than he is actually saying. Mom what's actually keeping us from moving? Tom is always trying to do things to make us happy mom. We need to help him do some things that he likes. **

**Why don't we go furniture shopping tomorrow? Let's check with Tom first. Ok I'll get some snacks and you get beverages. "Now?", Christina said. Yes mom, now. They walked into the living room with the snacks and Tom was extremely surprised. "What's going on?", he asked. Camille started the conversation. What do we need to do to move into our new house? It will be our house Camille continued. Christina was sitting quietly next to him while they talked. He looked at both of them. "You are both so amazing.", he said. We need to get our finances straight. We will need some new furniture, but we can't buy new furniture until your mom has paid off those credit cards. What else? Has everything been approved for the house? Tom shook his head. I love you two. Well we're ready to move Tom. Can you make it happen? "Yea, I can.", he said. Ok mom you take it from here. She kissed them both on the head and said good night.**

**Christina turned the lights out and locked the house for the night. She took Tom by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and looked at her. "Thank you baby." he said. She looked at him and said, "Whatever you need to do to get the house, go ahead and do it. Get the paperwork and I'll sign it. Tell me what you want to do with the houses ok? Get a good price on the house and we'll be ready when you say let's go. Ok? Christina continued talking, we don't have to go in with all new furniture. However, I would like for us to have a new bedroom suite. The credit cards will be paid off by then. Get the house inspected, the plumbing etc. I know you already have an attorney because you're you. We can do a budget for shopping and a budget for saving." Tears were in her eyes and he just held her. They took a shower and got ready for bed. Tom was still hurting. She kissed him on his neck and began massaging his back. He was very tensed. She continued the massage until he turned her over on the bed and cuddled her in his arms. She kissed him and began rubbing his stomach. She looked in his eyes and said, "Tom, I need you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. I know baby, I need you too. He kissed her on the lips and forehead and held her until he fell asleep. **


	25. What's Wrong?

25 WHAT'S WRONG?

A couple of nights later, his cell phone began to ring. Who could that be she wondered?**Hello. This is Dr. Wakefield. Yes that's right. Are you sure? You checked everything? Do I need to come in? Ok that's great. Check every two hours and if anything gets worse call me. I don't care what time it is do you understand? Thank you for calling. Tom took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. Christina was trying to figure what in the world was going on. She went into the kitchen and got juice for her and mixed him a drink. When he came out, she put it in his hand. He sipped the drink and sat it down. He picked up her juice and emptied the glass. He looked at her and smiled. Some of the life was back in his eyes. "Do you want more juice?", he asked. Actually, I would like to have more of you. We have to go to work tomorrow and you'll be tired. No, you might rejuvenate me. He kissed her as he got in the bed. I love you Sunshine. Thank you and Camille for trying to help me. You're welcome baby. Now let me say this to you again. Tom, I need you. I'm all yours Christina. She pulled him to her body and their tongues began to battle each other. She could feel the tenseness in his entire body. His kisses on her neck were intense than passionate. I love you baby, l love you sweetie. It's ok Tom. She pulled away and he looked at her. I love you Tom. He looked at her as if he realized where he was. I love you Tom. He held her again and this time it seemed as if his entire body went limp. Christina went back to the kitchen and brought him more juice. He emptied the glass again and laid in her arms. She surprised herself when she began to hum a song and then sang the words softly to him. Tom finally relaxed and went to sleep. Christina looked at him for a few minutes and closed her eyes. **

**The alarm clock woke them the next morning. They got ready for work and drove in together. On the way to work, Tom didn't seem as tense as he was last night. Are you ok Christina? Yes, she nodded as he held her hand. He kissed her hand and laid his head back with his eyes closed. "I love you baby.", he said. Can you sing that song you were singing last night? Christina had a surprised look on her face but she did it. She didn't sing the entire song , but part of it. (Lyrics: **_**I love you, I love you, honey I- love you I do, more than you'll ever know, It's for sure, you can always count on my love forever more, I love and need and want you baby I love and need and want you baby. I love and need and want you baby, you can always count on my love forever more. I love you Tom) **_**Thanks for my song Sunshine. When Tom made it to his office he ordered a dozen of red roses and a dozen of yellow roses. He asked that they be delivered to Christina Hawthorne-Wakefield at James River Hospital. The card on the red roses read. **_**To the love of my life, always, I love you Sunshine. Tom **_**The card on the yellow roses said: **_**To my best friend, I love you. **_**I need them to be delivered in an hour. Thank you. I'm paying by credit card. He would pick something up for Camille on the way home this evening.**

**Next he made a phone call to his real estate agent and told him to start taking care of the paperwork for the house. He checked both of his savings accounts and the balance in his checking account. Tom was not use to spending money but he knew his new life would be more expensive. He thought she was worth every penny of it. He would give her an account to decorate the house and purchase furniture. Hopefully, whatever she purchased he could have it paid out before the baby was born. He wanted her to be able to use her income to take care of minor expenses, unless things were more than what he planned, then they would have to re-do the budget. Tom checked his messages that his secretary had given him. He started on his rounds making sure he saw a special patient first. Christina had been in her office about an hour checking paper work, returning phone calls when someone knock o the door. Come in she called hoping it was Tom. I have two deliveries for Christina Hawthorne -Wakefield. The attendant had two vases with roses. Christina read the cards and just sat there. with tears in her eyes. Bobbi came in next and said, "What happened?" Christina began to tell her about the strange night. Bobbi knew he was reacting to something that happened at the hospital yesterday, but she had to let Tom tell her. She said I'm just relieved that you're not giving him a hard time. Christina rolled her eyes and said, "Tom is not always an angel." **

**Christina then told her how she and Camille told him to go ahead on the paperwork for the house. I'm proud of you Chrissy. Now I have to get back to ER. I'll be there when I finish these calls Bobbi. I need to go to Peds also. She called Tom in his office, but he was making his rounds. I'll find him later she thought. She decided to text him. She text. **_**You are my friend my luv & my luvr always. C. Wakefield. **_**She sent the text and closed her phone. When Tom received the text he smiled and shook his head. She made rounds to check her floors to see if everything was ok. As he was leaving the 3rd**** floor she heard Tom being paged. I didn't know he had a patient on this floor, not that I should. She waited as Tom walked to the nurse's station. He headed toward the ICU. He went inside, checked a patient, and stood there after he was finished. Christina watched him with the patient and then walked away. All day her mind kept wandering back to the patient in ICU. For some reason, the patient made her think about Camille. She text Camille and said your grand ma will pick you up from school and bring you here. She sent the text and continued her rounds.**

**Later during the afternoon, Tom stopped by Christina's office. What can I do for you Dr. Wakefield? Oh I was looking for my friend and my wife. Have you seen her? Maybe, Christina said twisting her chair from side to side. Can you tell her I'm looking for her? I'll let her know when I see her. But in the meantime, will I do? "Let me see.", he teased. You kind of favor her, you smile like her, this looks like her office he said walking closer to the desk. What's your name? What do you want my name to be she teased back? Well, I like the name Sunshine or Christina Hawthorne- Wakefield. "I can be that person.", she said shyly. "Let me check your ID because, if I start kissing you and you're not her and she walks in , you're going to be in trouble.", he smiled. I can't find my ID so let me leave this office until the person you're looking for comes here. Christina got up from the chair and started toward the door. Tom grabbed her and said, "not so fast." She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry baby.", he said. I didn't mean to shut you out. I didn't know if you would understand. Will you forgive me? Pleaassee he said mimicking her by tilting his head. She laughed and pulled away from him as he pulled her back. I'm sorry. We'll talk this evening. I promise. The three of us can go out to dinner and I'll tell you everything. He went to kiss her and she stared at him. Please baby.. Christina said, "you forgot to tilt your head." He laughed and said, "You do it for me." She looked and then tilted her head. He held her face in his hands and kissed her so tenderly, then more passionately than he had since his problems began. He kissed her again as he said, "I'll make it up to you. Ok?" **

**Later that evening they were on their way to dinner. Camille chose the place to eat. As they were waiting for their meals, Tom began to talk to both of them. He told them about the patient that was in ICU. Her mom had been a former patient of his and she had beat the cancer. The daughter was in ICU because of some careless teens driving and running a stop sign. I remember her coming to the hospital when she was a teen herself to see her mom and asking me if her mom would be ok. I fought hard to help her mom and she survived. She beat the cancer and they seemed to be ok. Two nights ago there was a car wreck. The passengers were brought to the hospital and the mom and her daughter were two of the people in the car wreck. Tom continued talking as if he were talking to himself. The teens that caused the wreck had minor injuries. The mom is in critical , but stable condition. She'll survive but, she'll be in the hospital for a while. The daughter is 20 years old and a student in college. Now she's in ICU unconscious, multiple broken bones, and we can't seem to control her bleeding. We don't know why she is still unconscious. There's no one to talk to her and tell her to keep fighting. So everyday 3 to 4 times a day, I go and talk to her, hoping it might help her. She has to have a reason to fight. Christina was sitting there feeling guilty because all she could think of the other night was herself. She was even angry at herself, because when she saw him watching the patient in ICU she didn't know his reason for being so upset. Tom, I'm so sorry. "What can we do to help?" she said, rubbing his hand. Camille said, "I have an idea Tom." **

**He looked at her as she began to talk. There's a club at our school that helps people in need. We can take turns talking to (what's her name Tom?). We always call her Candy. Camille dropped her spoon as she looked at Tom. Is that her real name Tom? Christina looked at Camille as a look of fear came over Camille's face. Do you know her Camille? I'm not sure, just tell me her real name. It's Kennedy Hampton. Tears began to form in Camille's eyes. "Camille what is it?" Tom asked, as he moved over to sit next to her. She's a cousin to my friend, mom. I knew her cousin was in a wreck, but she hadn't said anything else about the wreck. The club members can take turns visiting her if you can arrange it Tom. They sat in silence for a while. Camille called her friend and they agreed to prepare a schedule for the visitations while Tom called the hospital to check on the patient . He then looked at Christina and said, "You need to eat baby." "Forgive me?". he asked. "The question is do you forgive me?", Christina asked quietly. Tom said, "There's nothing to forgive you for, now everybody eat." Camille are you ok? Yea, Candy is going to be just fine Tom. When they arrived home, Christina headed straight to the shower. Camille went to her room to continue assigning time slots for visits.**


	26. That's Love

**26 THAT'S LOVE**

**Tom went to check on Christina and found her in the shower. He said, "May I join you please?" Christina smiled and nodded. He took the sponge from her hand and began to rub her back. He turned her slowly around to the front and continued washing her body. Tears were running down her face as he continued. He kissed her face and her tears. He pulled her soapy body to him, tilted her face to him, and kissed her so tenderly. He held her while the water ran down her body. Are you ok my love? I am Tom. I'm so sorry Christina. There's absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about Tom. Had I told you what was going on from the beginning, you wouldn't feel so bad now. Tom rinsed the water and they went to bed. Tom continued kissing her and caressing her body so gentle and tender as she sighed softly. His moans became stronger than her sighing. She wanted him so much , but more importantly, she wanted him to be ok.**

**As she kissed his neck, she suddenly gasped. "Ooooh.", she whimpered. Tom was making love to her and it just took her breath away. He was so muscular "Oh Tom!", she moaned. Thank you baby. He buried his head in her neck as he continued with the kisses. She held him around his waist as she moved with him. She yelled softly and moaned as he took her body beyond her wildest imagination. "Christina I've missed you so much." he crooned. She didn't realize it had been more than a week since they had made love. "Yes baby." he murmured. He began to move faster and stronger. She gasped with each thrust. His moves made her gasp for breath. He swallowed her cries with his kisses. She tried to push away but, she was no match for his strength so he continued moving deeper in her warmth. She was breathless from the strength she felt from him. He nibbled her breasts and kissed her lips. Her loving drove him mad. She cried out as he held her closer than ever. His power made her push away, but he followed her moves. She locked her hands around his neck as he continued to move. She let out a soft cry as he cried out and fell next to her. He smiled as he tried to catch his breath. He laid on his side and pulled her closer to him and soon they were breathing normal. He took her face into his hands and kissed her lips. Don't bite me Tom. He laughed as she pulled away, She laid on his chest and he held her as she began to fall asleep.**

"**Tom put your hand here," she said, quietly as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby was moving around and she wanted Tom to feel it. Tom smiled as he felt the baby move. He looked at Christina and said, "whatever you want baby, whatever you want." She rubbed his face as she asked, "What does that mean?" I'll tell you tomorrow, now go to sleep. "**_**And you go to sleep my little one.", **_**he said as he rubbed her stomach. Tom thought about the house after he felt the baby moving. Tom and his agent had finally completed the paperwork. The inspections were completed, the price was satisfactory, and his accounts were in great shape. All he had to do was present everything to Christina and explain what he had completed. He would ask her to take off a week to show the movers what she wanted packed. Before then, she could go to the house and choose the paint for the rooms she wanted painted**

**He fell asleep after he looked at his wife sleeping so peacefully in his arms. Christina woke up and thought she had overslept. It was Saturday morning. Tom would go into work later. He smiled as he watched her move around the bedroom. She had finally began to show a bump in her stomach. We're blessed he thought, no problems with her blood pressure, weight, swelling, or any baby complications. Christina looked at Tom and put her hand on her hip. Tom you were actually going to watch me get ready for work and not remind me it was Saturday. He laughed. I was going to let you get ready and then take you out to eat. We're going out to breakfast? Breakfast, lunch, whatever you want. Where's Camille? "She's with her grandma," Christina answered, kissing him. "Are you ready?" she asked. Christina wanted seafood so the two of them went furniture shopping first to give the restaurant a chance to open. **

**She showed Tom the two bedroom suites she liked. He said make a choice by the end of the day. She kissed him and said, "Are you sure?" He smiled his boyish smile and said, "Let's go eat darling." During their lunch Tom said, "I have good news." Everything is ready for the house. Tom are you serious? Christina smiled as she thought about moving with Tom. Tom talked to her about most of the paperwork and told her what she would need to sign. What about our homes? Well we can lease both of them until we decide Christina what we want to do. Tom I'm really excited. "I'm glad," he said kissing her hand. Their food arrived and they concentrated on their lunch. After lunch they went to see the house again. Christina had not realized how beautiful the front lawn looked and that it sat away from the street, not too far, but far enough. They would definitely need someone to take care of the yards. The backyard was no exception. Tom was very accurate when he described the yard. They wouldn't have to do anything but move in. Christina looked at the rooms and showed Tom the rooms she wanted to have painted. His game/private room, the baby's room, Camille's room, and their bedroom. Tom said actually if you want to re-paint all of the rooms, choose the paint and it would be done in a week or so. Christina hugged him and planted a heated kiss on him. She decided to do soft but bright colors in the kitchen and dining room. The baby's room was a beautiful cream and later she would add pastel yellow or mint green depending on the sex. Tom's game room had beautiful masculine colors but not dark. The colors in that room actually gave Christina the idea to use those colors as accent colors for their bedroom. She wanted the hearth room and living room to have warm, cozy, loving colors so she was still working on those colors. When she finished choosing the colors they all actually complimented each other. She would meet the painters in a few days to explain what she wanted. Tom told her all she would have to do is tell the movers where she wanted everything hung and where the furniture would go. **

**He looked at her and said, "I'm serious Christina you better not so much as lift a box." I wont Tom. I promise. You're pregnant remember? His expression was serious. I promise Tom. "I won't," she said again. His expression worried her. "Why so serious?" she asked. I want my baby to live and I don't want my wife in any danger that's all. OK I hear you sweetie. So when are we moving? Not for at least four weeks. Why so long Tom? Can you get things ready any quicker**

"**I guess not." she said. Did you choose a bedroom suite for us? Yes darling, I did. What do you want me to do about the one I picked? Go pay for it with this card. Tell them to hold it until Friday and then deliver it to this address. He kissed her as she stared at him. Are you paying the credit cards off like you promised? "One more payment and I'm done.", she said with her hand on her hip and wrinkling her nose at him. He smiled as she did this and told her, when you give me the receipts showing they are all paid in full then you can buy you new furniture for the hearth room and whatever you call that other room he said moving his hand in a circle. Christina laughed. "What's my budget for those rooms?" she said, imitating his hand gestures. Tell me what you find and I'll tell you if It's ok. We can go over our budget again when we get home. Will I need your ID or anything to use this card? "I don't think so Christina.", he said as took the card from her hand and said, "read my dear." The card read Thomas and Christina Wakefield. Tom when did you do this? I've changed my paperwork, have you? She pulled her license out and said, "Yes I have smarty pants." I just changed my last name and now, we'll need to change everything again to this new address. "You're right we will.", he said rubbing her stomach. She was not quite four months and Tom thought she looked even sexier. He was always rubbing her stomach or kissing it to tell the baby good night or good morning. He gave Christina just as much attention. **

**He also always made sure Camille was ok and she didn't break curfew so much. She had already asked Tom if her friends could come over when they moved. He said, "I'll ok it, but it might be too soon for your mom." She said she would see later. Christina looked tired and Tom suggested they go home so she could nap. And you want to be a bulldozer, and just move in so fast uh? I guess you're right. We do need to take our time. It was almost 3:00. Tom told Christina he would take her home and go by the hospital. "Tommm," she pouted. Christina, I was suppose to check my patients by 2:00. I won't be long. I'll bring my paperwork back here and see about my other patient he said looking at her stomach. He kissed her hand as he drove. Do you want to start driving my car? Is the truck too much for you? Not yet, but I'll let you know if we need to trade for a while. Christina kissed him as she got out of the truck. Be back before dinner please. "See you baby," he said. Oh, Christina? She stopped to see why he called. I love you. She smiled and waved as he pulled out of the driveway. **


	27. Not Bobbi!

**27 NOT BOBBI**

**Christina woke again to the ringing of her phone. The ringing stopped. She looked around for Tom, but he was not there. She looked at the house phone. A light was flashing telling her she had missed calls. She also had missed calls on her cell phone. Who's been calling me she wondered as she walked to the bathroom? As she was coming out of the bathroom, the house phone began to ring again. Just as she reached the phone the caller hung up. She reached for her cell phone to call Tom as she looked at her watch. It was 7:00. He must have had and emergency she thought. She got his voice mail. It was too late to call his secretary. She dialed Bobbi's phone. No answer, "Damn.", she said softly. Where is everybody? She pulled on her moccasin lined fur boots and zipped them up making sure she tucked the jeans inside. She pulled on her oversize sweater that was on the back of the sofa. She looked for Tom's keys, but she didn't see them. For some reason she needed to go to the hospital. She couldn't reach Tom or Bobbi and her instincts told her to check on Tom. If something was wrong with him, Bobbi wouldn't answer because she wouldn't want to lie to me. Christina began to feel very uneasy. **

**Just as she tried to call Tom she heard Camille's key in the door. Hi, mom she called as she walked inside. Are you ready? "Ready for what?", Christina said looking at Camille and Marcus. When did you leave Amanda's house? I didn't. Grandma let Marcus come over. Tom text me there and said he called and you weren't answering the phone. He thought you were sleeping too hard, but he sounded worried. I told him we would come and check. Oh and don't worry mom. Grandma is just as hard on Marcus as you are. Christina laughed to herself. That's love she told them. Camille laughed, "yeah right." Anyway mom, Tom told us to come and check on you and bring you to the hospital because he forgot to leave his keys to the car. Where's your truck? He dropped me off and went to work Christina told her as she got her things together. He should have been back by now. Well, let's go you two. Oh mom, Tom said, call when we are on our way. "Why?", she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Don't know. Just call him. **

**As they pulled into the parking lot they saw several police cars and news cameras. Christina began to panic. "What is going on?", she said talking to herself. They were stopped at the road block to the hospital. I'm Chief Nursing Officer Christina-before she could finish the officer said, "pull over here please and wait." Christina began to worry as she looked around. She went to get out of the car, but the officer stopped her. She saw Tom and an officer walking in a hurry to the car. "Tom what's going on?", she asked. He kissed her and said, "I've been trying to call you. There's been an accident." What Tom ? Tell me! Christina look, I need you to calm down. You can't help if you're upset and not focused. If you're going to stress the baby, I can't let you in. Do you understand? He was holding her hands as he talked to her. Marcus and Camille, you need to follow that officer and he'll show you how to get out. Go back to Amanda and wait until I call and say you can come back. Tom PLEASE! Tell me now. Tom remained calm. I am baby. Let me get them out of here, because when we go back in, it's going to be very chaotic? Do you understand me? They all nodded. Ok Christina this is what's going on. The police were on a car chase. One of the suspects jumped out and ran into the hospital. He had a knife, ER was crowded when he came inside. I think the guy panicked. Anyway he grabbed Bobbi .. Tom held her hands tighter…Oh my God! Tom is Bobbi?… No listen, she's been hurt and we need you. O o ok Christina stammered and nodded. The ER is a mess. Gail is going to straighten it out. I need you to go to Bobbi, Christina. She's in critical condition. Someone will update you on what's been done to her. Christina I need you to focus, or you take ER and let Gail take care of Bobbi. NO! NO! I got Bobbi. **

**Marcus? Get Camille out of here. Can we stay? No the other suspect is still on the loose. We'll call you guys. Mom, kiss Bobbi for me. I will baby. Tom, let's go. He put his arm around Christina's shoulder as he escorted her back to the ER talking as they walked. Marcus followed the directions of the police and Amanda was waiting for them at the end of the drive. Let's go to the sandwich shop and wait she told them knowing Camille wouldn't want to leave Christina. They all sat at the shop watching everything outside. When Tom and Christina entered it looked like a war zone. Police officers were everywhere. Carts were turned over, paper was on the floor, people were crying or sitting around in disbelief. Christina spotted Kelly walking in a trance and crying. She stopped to talk to her. Listen Kelly, get yourself together, I need you to help me. Ok? Kelly, check the medicine that's all over the floor, log it, it's contaminated. It has to be accounted for today. Ray, get the equipment checked after the maintenance has turned everything upright. Candy, you come with me. Has Gail called in more help? Tom stood there and watched Christina come in and take charge. She looked around. Tom was standing there waiting with an officer. The officer was there to escort them around. Another officer was already escorting Gail back to The ER. Why the police officers Tom? Just a precautionary measure. What happened to the suspect? Tom looked away but said, "He's in surgery." She looked at him for a moment, thinking he was not telling her the truth. Where's Bobbi? She's in ICU. Who performed the surgery? Tom hesitated as he said, "I did." Christina looked at him with fear all over her face. So how is she really Tom? She's critical. I didn't lie to you baby. **

**He held her close as they got to the ICU area. An officer was outside the door. Bobbi had tubes and wires hooked up to her. She looked so helpless as she lay sleeping in the bed. Christina talked to the nurse in charge of Bobbi's care. The nurse said, "Her blood pressure is not stable. It keeps dropping." The knife did some damage inside. But she can heal from the damage. She lost a lot of blood and she's heavily sedated right now. Ok I'll assist you now. Christina was talking to the nurse, but she kept her eyes on Bobbi. Well, I was actually getting off when everything started. I need to get my baby from the babysitter. You go ahead and leave, I got it from here. Christina looked at Bobbi hooked to the monitor as she walked toward her bed. **_**"Hey my girl. Did you have to do this to get me back here? You can't get out of work that easy. Your God son or God daughter will need you girl. Hey Bobbi, you're my girl. Love you." **_**Christina continued watching the monitors. Tom brought a chair for her to sit in next to Bobbi. He told her he was going to check on Steve. She nodded as he touched her shoulder and left. Be sure to page me if something happens ok? Christina sat with Bobbi for an hour before Tom came back in to check on them. **

**There had not been any change in her signs which was better than something bad happening. Tom wanted her to eat, but he knew she wasn't moving once she got here. He stood there thinking about the events earlier. He didn't know if he should tell Christina that Bobbi's blood pressure dropped and they had a hard time stabilizing it, or that they were watching her heart monitor. Christina watched him as he stood there and knew there was more he was not telling. He realized she was watching him and smiled a little as he put his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and touched it for a minute keeping her eye on Bobbi. Tom left to check on the ER. He really wanted to see if they had captured the other suspect. The one that ran in the ER was actually in the morgue. He knew it wouldn't be too long before Christina asked more questions. He left again to check the ER. When he got to the ER, he looked around. He walked toward Gail and she asked what everybody wanted to know. Kelly and the nurses that came from Richmond Trinity were still visibly upset. As soon as they were off they would make it to the ICU. After checking on everybody, Tom headed back to the ICU not wanting to be too far if something happened again. Steve was being examined by a doctor. A bullet grazed his arm in all of the chaos. He wanted to know how Bobbi was doing when he heard: DR. WAKEFIELD ICU STAT, DR. WAKEFIELD ICU STAT.**

**Dr. Wakefield was already on his way back. He ran the rest of the way. Steve ran to the area to see who was in trouble. Everyone in the ER froze, Gail looked at them and said, "Ok people keep working, this a hospital." Kelly and Ray looked at Gail then resumed what they were doing. Gail called the Nurse's Station at ICU. " I guess she does have a heart sometimes." Ray mumbled. They waited. Ray could tell it was not good news. "It is Bobbi.", she said, "Her blood pressure dropped again." Before she finished, they were running to the ICU. Then they froze when they heard Code Blue ICU, Code Blue ICU. The crash cart was in Bobbi's area and Tom had just finish using the defibrillator paddles. Christina, Tom, Candy, and a team of people were working on Bobbi. Ray held Kelly as they stood outside with Steve. Tears were streaming down her face. Kelly was given a light sedative to help her relax. Ray knew that team would do everything within their power to help Bobbi. Soon they stopped and pulled off their gloves. Ray panicked, but Steve said, "Look at the monitors, she's stable." The team breathe a sigh of relief. Tom put his arm around Christina's shoulder while they stood there. Candy stepped out to talk to their friends. Tom realized Steve was outside. He told Christina and she looked toward the window. Tom said, "We need to step out and let him visit." "He can come in with me.", Christina said not budging. Tom knew she would not budge. He went to the door and stepped out while Steve went inside. Tom stood outside and watched the two inside with Bobbi. "How long is she going to be in there?" Ray asked. Tonight is going to be really critical for Bobbi. If we can keep her blood pressure and heart rate normal, then she can pull out of this. Tom was looking inside at Christina as he said, "I know I won't be able to make Christina leave, but I need to get her to eat."**

**He called to check on Camille and gave her and update. He still would not allow her to come to the hospital. Tom ordered food from across the street. Gail called when it arrived. Tom went to get the food, but this time he didn't stay. He got Christina to eat a few bites and rest a little. Christina sat in ICU for two days talking to Bobbi. She didn't have another scare, but she was still in critical condition. On the third day she woke up and looked at Christina. Christina smiled. "Hey girl.", she said to Bobbi. Bobbi smiled and closed her eyes. She cried tears of joy as she called Tom and Steve to tell them the good news. They both arrived at the same time to the ICU. Steve went in to see Bobbi while Tom checked her vitals. He also checked on Christina to see if she was ok. He kissed her tenderly as he wiped her tears and told her she really needed to take a break at least for the baby's sake. Christina stepped outside the ICU for the first time since she arrived at the hospital. She didn't realize how tired her body was. She was on her way back to Bobbi's bed when she felt light at the head. The room began to spin around and as she felt her legs give in somebody caught her. When she woke up she was in a bed. "What happened?", she asked. You fainted. Tom was standing beside her bed. You've over exerted yourself. If you're going to stay, then you have to rest or I'm taking you home. She knew by the tone in his voice that she shouldn't argue with him. **

**Now that Bobbi was awake, maybe she could go home to rest. Tom checked on Bobbi and told her Christina would be back later. The staff from Richmond Trinity wanted to visit her as soon as the ok was given. Christina thought Camille could come to pick her up, but, since Tom had been at work and sleeping in the Doctor's Lounge for almost three days watching Bobbi and Christina, they both needed to go home. After checking on Bobbi again and leaving instructions, Tom and Christina went home. Tom made bath water for them. They soaked for almost 30 minutes. Tom bathe Christina and then himself. Tom turned the thermostat so the bedroom would be a little warmer before he went into the bathroom. The bedroom was now warm. Christina put on comfortable pajamas. Tom stayed in the bathroom and shaved. Tom, what do you want to eat? Camille is bringing something in a few minutes. By the time he finished shaving, Camille and Marcus had made it home with potato soup, shrimp, baked fish, fried fish, salads, and cheesecake. They ate dinner while Tom told them the entire story from beginning to end. He also told her that the guy with the knife had indeed died. **

"**I'm so glad you all were not there when it happened," he said, taking a deep breath. Christina, I would have lost it, had you been there. Is that what happened to Steve? Yea, Tom nodded. When Bobbi was stabbed, Steve went at the guy to keep him from stabbing her more than once and at the same time, the officer shot the boy. That's how the bullet grazed his arm. Christina rubbed Tom's shoulder and back as he talked. They stretched out on the sofa and watched TV for a while before they fell asleep. Later during the night Camille covered them with a blanket and turned out the lights. Tom wrapped his arms around Christina and continued sleeping.**

**Bobbi stayed in the hospital another week. She went home to recuperate for 2 weeks. Christina continued to see about Bobbi. The staff took turns helping her until she was able to move around by herself. **


	28. It's Time

_28 IT'S TIME_

_When Bobbi came back, there was a WELCOME BACK BANNER and the ER staff waiting for her. Christina was in the front along with Tom waiting for her. They were extremely careful and very watchful the entire day. Bobbi had some ups and downs during the next few days, however she was slowly adjusting to working in the ER again. She was very jumpy whenever she heard loud noises._

_Meanwhile Christina's pregnancy was moving along with no complications. Tom kept a careful watch on her. When they arrived home that evening, Camille had prepared a nice but simple dinner. Christina suspected that she wanted something, but she didn't say anything._

_Hey Tom and mom, since Bobbi is better, can we get started on the moving plans again? Christina was surprised, what's the rush? No reason. I'm just a little excited. Christina looked at Tom and he said it would be ok to get started again. Camille said she and Marcus could start helping. Tom said the movers would bring boxes and actually do the packing, but Camille and Christina could pack any personal things they didn't want the movers to pack. Christina wanted to know when he thought the movers could get started. Well, as soon as I call them. After a few phone calls, Tom came back and said everything was set for Saturday. _

_Tom, what about the painters? Tom asked her if she ever showed the painters what she wanted them to paint.? Well, after Bobbi went home I did meet with them to show them how I wanted each room painted. I also approved the colors, and they were suppose to place the paint in each room, but I never talked to them after Bobbi was hurt. What about the furniture? I did what you asked me to do with that, too. Why all the questions Tom? He smiled, as he said, "I know you don't like being in the dark. No, I don't Tom. No teasing please, my love. He smiled and kissed her. No more kisses Tom until you tell me what I want to know. Now who's in the driver's seat? Tom laughed, you are for now. What about the credit cards? Christina went to her purse and brought him a receipt. "I paid it off last week.", she said smiling and rolling her neck. It's later than when it should have been paid, but with all the that happened, I forgot about it. _

_So I guess I'm still in the driver's seat now. Tom laughed and shook is head. Come here Christina. What Tom? Camille!, We'll be back. Tom took Christina by the hand grabbed her coat and left. Where are we going Tom? You're going with your husband Christina. Tom backed out of the driveway and headed to the house. Why are we going to the house Tom? We haven't closed on the house or anything. That will happen Sunshine. Tom! The house is the same as it was the last time we were here. What's wrong Chrissy? Are you afraid you won't be in the driver's seat for long. As Tom opened the door Christina was shocked to see the house again. Tom leaned against the wall as she looked around with her mouth opened and a smile on her face. Tom? When? The rooms were painted throughout the house. Christina walked toward Tom's 'man room.' The paint job was exactly as she had instructed. She opened the door to their room. Tom oh my god Tom! The bedroom furniture had been delivered and set up exactly as she wanted. Tom laughed. Who's in the driver seat now? Tears were falling and she turned to look at him. She walked to him and he teased her as he dodged her hug. Tomm, I can't believe it. Stop teasing me she laughed. She walked to him and this time he didn't move. "When baby?", she said tenderly. They called while you were with Bobbi, so I took a chance and told them if you explained everything and they felt comfortable to go ahead. But, we haven't closed yet Tom. My agent is my friend Christina.. Everything has been approved. Stop worrying._

_She pulled him to her and kissed him until he was moaning. Watch out girl. She took his hand and walked through the house. Oh by the way Sunshine, the receipt you gave me just bought you more furniture. What room do you want to furnish next? She was absolutely stunned and speechless. All you have to do is pick the furniture, give me the price and we'll go from there. Make sure it's what you like. "What about you?", she was finally able to say. If you like it, I'm sure I'll love it. She kissed Tom with tears rolling down her face and wouldn't let him go. He didn't want her to excite him, especially at the new house. However, Tom couldn't stop her. "Baby not here.", he said. Tom, I love you so much. She began to rub his face and kiss his neck. Christina, let's go baby. She was kissing his neck now and nibbling in his ear. "Sunshine no.", he said softly. Tom looked around the room. He didn't expect this reaction. He was finally able to pull away from her. I'll be back Christina._

_He went to the back of her truck. Tom had packed an emergency bag in all of their vehicles. The bag held two blankets a set of towels, lotion, and snacks in case they were ever stranded. Another bag held flashlights, batteries, flares, etc He hesitated as he took the bag inside. He didn't want to make love here like this, but there seemed to be no stopping her. He went back in and she was walking through the house on the phone. As Tom walked in she finished her conversation and went back to him. Are you ok Tom? He nodded and put his arm around her shoulder. Are you ready to go now Christina. I should, but you can't stop me tonight. I want to finish what I started. He rubbed her stomach telling her they needed to be careful. Tom, I'm ok. She stared at him as they stood in the baby's room. She rolled her eyes and walked away. He caught her by the arm. Christina, I love you, I just want to be careful. Or you're just not interested Tom. That's fine. She pulled away again and walked down the hall. Damn, he thought to himself as he bumped his head softly on the wall. He walked behind her and pulled her to him. Christina listen to me. I would make love to you at every opportunity if it was up to me. I don't want to be the cause of anything happening to our baby. I'm new to all of this. You are even more attracted to me because you are pregnant. I want to show you off to the universe. If you want to stay here and make love, then baby I'm all for it. Do you understand. She nodded. I do baby, I was just caught up in the moment. Can we go home and get caught up in the moment Sunshine? She smiled and took him by the hand to leave their new home. We'll be back she thought to herself. Tom's mind went to work. I'll do her a candlelight picnic here tomorrow. He thought about the wedding gifts and decided to use some of those things. He would make the bed, get blankets or whatever from the condo, electric candles so they wouldn't start a fire and see about using the fireplace in their bedroom. He wanted to bring her back tomorrow if it worked out. Christina became quiet again on the way home. Tom kept looking at her as he drove back to the house. How could I not see that he thought to himself. Tom took a shower and went to sleep thinking, tomorrow would be a long day. _


	29. Sorry Baby

**29 SORRY BABY**

**The next morning Bobbi told Christina that she had seen Tom and he look out of it. I know you did something. Now spill. What did you do? Christina told Bobbi about the incident. Come on Chrissy you got to understand where he's coming from. He didn't want you on the floor in your condition. You've got a good man. He's putting you in a new house, paying for furniture without giving you static about spending money. You own a new SUV and I bet you don't know what the note is each month. Come on think about it. Ok Bobbi, I get it. Now what are you going to do about it? Christina thought about it. I'll make it right. Good girl, now I gotta go. Not so fast Bobbi. I need your help. I need the house keys from Tom. No, you need to see when the workers are going to be there or call his agent. Good idea, but I need you to go with me. When? How are both of us going to leave here, and for how long? Maybe an hour and a half. We can go on our lunch break and get someone to cover you for thirty minutes. Bobbi stood there for a minute and decided she would help. **

**Now how are you going to get Tom to the house? Oh this is going down tonight. Simple, I want to take some things to the house. When are you two closing on the house? Tom said this weekend. At lunch, Christina and Bobbi took some of the wedding gifts to temporarily decorate the bedroom. When they entered the house, Bobbi stood in amazement. You have got to be kidding me she mumbled. Christina, you better not give Tom another ounce of trouble. Your home is absolutely marvelous. Christina blushed. Why do I have a feeling you have seen this house Bobbi? I haven't seen it, but I knew Tom wanted to buy you a new one. Christina, he's really a nice guy. I know he's not perfect, but he's as close to a good guy as you can ask for right? I know Bobbi. I don't know what happened last night but. I do know that he felt bad about the situation. **

**Well, I understand how you were feeling Christina , but don't you think you should make it right with him? Christina stood with one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her stomach. She nodded. Christina put sheets on the bed, a comforter, and placed a quilt at the foot of the bed. Instead of wood for tonight, she would use a fire log. She placed a TV tray in the bedroom. Christina would bring the dinner and sparkling apple juice or her pomegranate juice that Tom now drank with her. We're done here. Do you need to look around anymore? Yea, I do. They looked at the back yard and all of the rooms. Are you going to decorate this all at once? Actually, Tom told me to pay off three credit cards and purchase this bedroom furniture. When I paid the credit cards, he told me to find furniture for these two rooms (pointing to the hearth and living room) Do you know what you want in them? Kind of, but if you are free, you can go with me. Are you going to have this done before you have the baby? I hope so. I don't know if we will purchase furniture for all of the rooms now, I'm just going as he tells me. I can really use my salary to help, but I'll know when we do a budget plan this weekend. We have to also continue putting money into savings. They closed the house and headed back to work. Bobbi and Christina made it through the rest of their day without incident. Oh Bobbi, Camille might need company tonight. No problem, I go it.**

**On the way home later that evening Tom was still quiet. He wanted to know how Christina felt and if she wanted to go out tonight. Where to Tom? Maybe out to dinner alone for a while. Sounds nice to me, but if it's ok with you, I would like to take you out tonight. Tom looked surprised. I want to make up for my temper tantrum last night. I'll be calm and sweet. She flashed him a big smile. Tom smiled. Christina looked at him and said, "Thomas Wakefield I would be honored if you would go out with me tonight. I'll try not to break your curfew." Christina Hawthorne- Wakefield I would love to go out with you. What time will you pick me up? Oh, about 7:30 and dress warmly. That barely gives me enough time to go home and shower. I know. I have to get dressed also. So is it a date? He smiled and nodded yes. Thank you sir. Christina wanted to do pizza, wings, and salad for the picnic. She dropped him at the house and went to get the food. She wanted it at the house when they arrived. She got back, showered, dressed, and wrapped herself warmly. She stepped outside and closed the door. When she rang the doorbell, Tom answered the door. Hi Tom. Well hello Christina. Would you like to come in while I get my coat? He played along with her evening trying to hide his smile. She stepped in and after he got his coat, they left. She asked Tom if she could take some boxes to the house if he didn't mind. It was ok with him. They stopped by the house and took the boxes inside. **

**When he finished, he said, "Where to now?" She took him by the hand. Your table is ready sir, right this way. Tom followed her to their bedroom. There by candlelight was a table (TV tray) set for two. Pizza, juice on ice, salad in a cooler. The fireplace had a log and the glow cast a warm seductive feeling to the room. The bed was made, but the cover was pulled back just a little on one side. He looked at Christina and smiled. He planted a kiss on her jaw. No kissing the waitress sir. Then can you go and get my wife because I am madly in love with her? I sure can sir. Christina stepped out of the room and came back in a thin strap black negligee. Her stomach protruded just a little to show she was expecting. Were you looking for me sweetheart? Tom stood in awe as he looked at her. He walked to her and held her as close to him as he could without hurting her. He started a kiss this time that she didn't have to stop. Tom, I apologize for my actions last night. I just wanted you so much. Apology not necessary. If you want, I'm all yours now. She kissed this time and said, "This time I have some control." She fixed one plate and the two of them shared the dinner. He fed her and she kissed and fed him. He got up to turn the CD player on low. **

**Christina laid back on the bed and Tom moved the TV tray to the side and laid next to her. He stared at her with the most tender look. Slowly, he kissed each cheek. He softly kissed her lips. May I have this dance please? He pulled her up and they danced in front of the fireplace. She looked in to his eyes as he looked at her as he barely kissed her lips. He picked her up and kissed her again before he carried her to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed and stared at her. What? You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Your eyes hypnotize me every time I look at you. Tom you are so sweet. I love you. I know baby. He began to rub her face and plant small kisses on her face. She began to rub his chest as she said, "You have on too many clothes." He sat up and removed his sweater and jeans. "Still too many.", she said. He removed his undershirt and socks. "Still too many.", she said. He laughed and said, "I need help." "No problem.", she said. She removed all that was left and whistled at his body. He blushed as he began kissing her neck. "You have on too many clothes.", he said. Then take them off Thomas Wakefield. He gently removed the gown and she said, "Now we're even." **

**She held his body close to her. You feel so good Tom. She kissed his neck as he began to rub her thighs. His hands went to her stomach and then cuddled her breast in his hands as he kissed each of them tenderly. He kissed her stomach again. Her hands rubbed his back and his thighs. He tickled her neck and she began to moan louder. Tom, I love you. I need you baby. I need you too, Sunshine. She could feel him against her leg. As usual, she wanted now and he was in his world taking his own sweet time. She hugged him closer to her body and she winced as he found his way. She took a deep breath and thought she would melt. For the first time she was speechless. She truly wanted to enjoy all of Tom at this time. Her body was trembling as he continued making love to the love of his life. She cried and whimpered as she tried to move with his thrust. Her insides were burning with desire. She held onto him as he began to call her name. Oh yes he moaned. Their eyes met and locked into a hypnotic stare. He pushed deeper as he found himself reaching parts of her body that made her inhale as he moved. Oh Tom, oh my god yes. He kissed her neck and her lips. She pulled his head closer as her tongue went to war. She locked her hands around his waist and began to moan louder as Tom began to whimper and yell. Oh yes, he whispered as he finally fell next to her while trying to catch his breath. He pulled her to him and held her to him as he looked in her eyes. You are going to kill me girl. Christina smiled and kissed the tip of his nose as tears trickled down her face. She rubbed his jaw and said, "You are the most amazing soul I have ever known." She kissed his lips with short soft pecks and laid her face next to his. **

**A little while later she looked at him and he seemed to be at peace. "Are you ok?", she asked him softly as she stroked his face? He took a deep breath, then kissed her lips before nodding his head. He rubbed in her hair as he continued looking a her. We really need to straighten up and go home back to the house. This week is going to be a busy one for us. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead as he got up to help put the room back in order. She stripped the bed down and he laughed as she said, "I don't want anybody to have any ideas." Tom carried everything to the truck. She told him it might be safer if they showered at home and not here. She didn't want either of them getting sick. As they walked to the door hugging each other, Tom looked back at the bedroom and laughed. Christina, I'll never forget this date. He shook his head as he looked at her with admiration. He hugged her and said, "My girl." She looked lovingly in his face and said, "My heart." **


	30. My Love

**30 OUR LOVE**

**Although it was the middle of February there was still a little snow on the ground and it was really cold. Christina was glad she decided to grab her scarf and hat. I can't believe my life has changed so much Tom. These months have been so amazing. Christina was talking to Tom as they walked into the hospital. Camille is graduating this year and going to college. We're getting ready for a new baby and my new home is heavenly. I'm glad you're happy Sunshine. And if there's a thank you in there somewhere, then you're welcome. She tapped his hand and laid her head against his arm as they walked in to the ER. Christina spotted Bobbi and realized she had watched the two as they entered the ER. Hello lovebirds she teased. They smiled as they both said, "Good morning." Erin was standing at the desk and if Christina was not mistaken she thought Dr. Jameson glared at her as she talked to Bobbi. Christina cherished the days she didn't have to run into her. Even though she knew Tom was all hers, Erin was like a bad taste in her mouth. She realized she still held Tom by the hand while they talked to Bobbi. He knew her dislike for Erin and he did everything to keep her calm when it came to that subject. He looked at her fondly and said, "you ok?" She nodded and he put his arm around her waist. Bobbi was giving Tom some information on a patient from the night before. When they were finished and still ignoring Erin he told Christina, I'll walk you to your office. See you in a little while Bobbi. Ok Christina. Erin stood there pretending to look at a patient's chart. Bobbi walked away as her two friends left. **

**Meanwhile Christina was trying to decide what she wanted to do for Tom on Valentines' Day. They had moved into the house and although the entire house was not furnished, Christina and Tom had completely decorated the rooms she chose for the time being. They both thought they should replenish their accounts for a few months. She did buy wall decorations/paintings as she found what she wanted. The dining room was not decorated, but Tom wanted everything completed before the baby was born. Christina had given Camille permission to decorate her room as she pleased, but within reason. Camille's friends loved hanging out at their new place and it made Tom extremely happy that Camille was adjusting to the changes. For the time being, Camille used one of the empty rooms to entertain her friends. Christina was still working regular hours and riding in with Tom. Erin from time to time would try to rattle Christina, but she was really learning to ignore her, well sometimes. So why on this particular day, should Erin act any differently. She saw Tom walking toward the ER. He wanted to ask Bobbi about Christina's gift. However, Christina was sitting behind the desk completing paperwork. Dr. Wakefield, wait up please. Bobbi spotted Erin walking toward Tom and she knew Erin did not see Christina. Dr. Wakefield stopped to see what she needed. She stood close to him because she knew Bobbi was there. We're going to have to move the meeting to later this evening. How late? It will probably run past dinner so maybe we can order something to eat and work until everything is completed. She continued standing close to him making sure Bobbi could see. **

**However, Bobbi stepped to the side because Christina looked up as she heard Tom's voice and watched Erin with Tom. Bobbi shook her head, "Let it go girl." Oh, I'm going to let it go alright. She stood up to walk toward them looking as beautiful as ever. She heard Tom say, "If the meeting will last past 6:00, then we'll have to reschedule Dr. Jameson, because ….(Christina interrupted) he has a hot date and she does not want to be kept waiting. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips and said there's more where that came from sweetheart. She turned and walked back to the desk and continued her work. Erin cast a flustered looked at Tom and said, "fine." Tom watched Erin walk away and he turned to look at the desk. He shook his head and smiled as he walked toward the desk. Bobbi waited for his reaction. Do you have another one of those kisses mam? Christina stood up and leaned across the counter. One like this ( short sweet kiss) or like this (longer kiss?) " Both.", he said as a grin spread across his face. Meet me at 6:20 at the ER door and I'll have plenty where those came from. If you are late, they will disappear. I'll be there don't worry. He smiled as he walked away shaking his head. Bobbi watched the entire ordeal from beginning to end. "What?", Christina said as she looked at Bobbi. She laughed as she said, " All I can do, is do like Tom, shake my head and walk away . But in your defense, she walked into that one.**

**When all this was over, Christina still had not figured what to do for Tom on Valentines' Day. On the other hand, Tom had her day at work and at home already planned. He had already placed an order for flowers. She would receive roses ten minutes after she arrived at work for being the love of his life, yellow roses during lunch for being his best friend, and a bouquet of exotic bright flowers for being his Sunshine. He planned to have a quiet do not disturb lunch in his office for the two of them. (providing there were no emergencies) The food would be delivered from her favorite seafood place. His plan for her at home would begin with her following rose petals from the front door to a candle lit bath for two. After her bath, Christina and Camille would receive a Pure Fiji Manicure and Pedicure in the privacy of their home and a stylist would do Christina's hair. Afterwards, Tom and Marcus would escort them to a ball in separate limousines. Camille chose a tea length dress for Christina and Tom chose a beautiful dress for Camille he saw her admiring. The ball would be in the same hotel but in two different ball rooms. There suits were already waiting. Steve and Bobbi would meet them at the ball. Bobbi didn't know at the time, but she would receive the same treatment at her place. On their way home that day, Tom was rubbing Christina's stomach. All of a sudden ideas were flooding her head. She got to work as soon as she got home. When she asked Tom what he wanted for Valentine's Day, he told her he wanted his 'Sunshine'. He told her she was not aloud to do anything for him on that day because it was his day to celebrate her. So, she got the bright idea to celebrate what she wanted to do the day before Valentine's Day. She wanted him to relax and not worry about anything. She bought him a 46 inch flat screen TV for his 'man room' as she called it and had it mounted on the wall along with surround sound speakers. She would also treat him to a "Gentleman's Afternoon Escape Spa" package in his 'man room'. Since he loved rubbing her stomach, she had a photographer take a picture: first of her with a white blouse opened showing her stomach, and her hair slightly pulled back, but still hanging down cascading around her face. Then she needed a picture of his hands as if they were cradling her stomach and she was looking at him. She got Camille and Marcus to assist her. Marcus asked Tom to help him show Camille how to hold and pass a basketball. Christina took pictures of them and took them to the photographer. He did his magic and when Christina went to get the portrait she stood in awe at what the photographer had created. Christina stood in the picture looking at Tom as he cradled her stomach. The photographer had an artist that did a sketching of the picture too. Christina purchased both of the pictures and had them wrapped. **

**On the day before Valentine's Day she enjoyed Tom's day as much as he did. Although he loved his TV, he enjoyed his gift from the spa. Christina took Tom out to dinner. When they returned the pictures were wrapped and leaning against their bedroom door. Tom took the gifts inside their room to open them. He looked at the portrait and was speechless. He looked from Christina to the portrait. His expression said it all. Aaah baby. He pulled her into his arms and held her for an eternity. She laid her head on his chest while he stood there speechless. He pulled away from her and just looked at her face. Christina he kept saying softly. You are an extraordinary jewel. They kissed as tears formed in her eyes. I am truly in love with you Sunshine. He kissed her again. Thank you Tom. Does that mean you enjoyed your day. No, baby. I absolutely **_**loved**_** my day. I'm glad Tom and she returned his kissed until he sat down and pulled her into his lap.**


	31. My Love cont

**31 OUR LOVE CONT.**

**The next morning Christina's day began just as Tom planned it. She smiled all day as she kept receiving gifts from Tom. When Bobbi came in she said, "Surely you haven't been this nice to Tom. Christina told her about Tom's day. I need to see that picture Christina. I took a picture of it . She showed her the picture on her camera phone. As Bobbi viewed the picture, it almost had the same effect on her as it did on Tom. You did great Chrissy. Thanks Bobbi. I've already talked to the photographer about doing a family picture when the baby is born. At 12:00 Tom sent Christina a text to meet him at his office. When she made it to the office a waiter ( actually and escort from the hospital, that Tom had asked to do a favor.) escorted her to her table and began to serve her. Tom simply smiled. Christina said, "Tom you are unbelievable. They enjoyed each others company for 45 minutes. After finishing lunch, they sat and talked for a few minutes. Their pagers went off at the same time. I enjoyed my lunch baby. So did I Sunshine, but there's more to come. She put her arm around his waist as they walked down the hall. I'll see you later Christina. Ok Tom. They both became immersed in their work for the rest of the day. When they stopped again Bobbi took a deep breath. I am beat. Christina stood leaning against the desk. I'm headed for a long soak when I get home. Then let's go home and do it sweetheart. She was surprised as Tom walked up behind them. We're leaving early today Sunshine. I left the flowers and the other gifts Tom. That's ok, leave them. She looked from Bobbi to Tom. Bobbi did not have any idea what was happening. Well, I need to get my purse Tom. Call me later Bobbi**

**As Tom opened the door at home he stepped to the side so Christina could enter first. What is this? Christina stepped inside looking and following the petals. She looked back at Tom and smiled. He didn't say a word, but he followed her. When Christina opened the bathroom door petals led her to the tub. He followed her in and undressed both of them. She stepped in the tub soaking in the medium hot water filled bubbles. Tom dimmed the lights, turned on the music, and stepped into the tub. Christina sat up so he could sit behind her. He held her in his arms and listened to the music. Are you too tired to spend your evening with me Sunshine? No, baby, whatever you want to do, I'm all yours. A little while later, Christina heard a bell. What the…. Tom said, "We have about 15 minutes left, so I'd better bathe you so our day can continue. She wanted to ask questions, but she didn't. She would just enjoy herself. As she stepped from the tub Tom held a long white robe for her. She wanted to ask questions again, but he shook his head. When he opened the door from their bathroom to their bedroom, she was escorted to the kitchen.**

**There, a hairstylist shampooed and styled her hair as she received a Fiji manicure and pedicure. Tom went to see if Camille was in her room. She came in the house and apologized for running late. Tom escorted her into the kitchen with her mom. Camille just blushed. Thanks Tom. He watched the two special girls In his life totally enjoy their evening. This would take about an hour and a half so Tom went into his game room and took a nap. His alarm was set to come on in 1 hour. When he checked on them again, they had about 20 minutes left. Tom took Christina's dress from the closet in his game room along with her shoes and accessories. When she walked into their room she walked over to kiss the man of her life. I am really enjoying you Tom, but when the baby comes, I want you to know, we will basically lose this life. Well, I'd better enjoy it while I can. Where are we going Tom and what about Camille? No questions please. Christina got dressed and Tom went back to his study. Just as he left he told Christina to call him on his phone when she was ready. Do not leave this room Christina. I'm serious. She laughed and told him ok. When she finished she called him on his phone and he told her someone would be there shortly. Just as she closed her phone there was knock on her door. **

**She opened her door and was escorted to the front room. Tom and Marcus stood in their suits waiting for their dates. All Christina could do was cover her mouth. Camille, you look beautiful baby. Thanks mom, you do too. Tom shook his head, no tears please. What about a kiss then? That would work just fine for me. She kissed him and use a Kleenex to wipe her lipstick from his lips. When they stepped outside, there were two limousines waiting outside. Camille was really ecstatic about her night. Christina looked at Tom and he told her it was ok. She is going to the same place we're going. They pulled up to the hotel and stepped out with their dates. Camille you and Marcus will attend a dance on the 6th**** floor. Your friends are already there. Our ball is on the 8****th**** floor. Christina pulled Camille over to talk to her. Tom told Marcus not to forget their talk. There are chaperones at the dance, but even so I'm holding you accountable for our conversation and also for being responsible.**

**Tom escorted Christina to their dance where she was surprised to see Bobbi. You didn't tell me about my day Bobbi. That's because I didn't know anything about it. So I assume you didn't know what Steve was doing for me? No idea whatsoever. They found a table first and then went to the dance floor. After dancing for a while, they ordered dinner. Now you can ask questions Christina. The only question I have at this moment Tom, is do you know how much I love and adore you? I have an idea that it is maybe as much as I love you. He kissed her and ask her to dance with him again. I just want to hold you all night. They looked at each other and he held her tighter. She tilted her head to kiss him again. The night could have gone on forever, but they all had to work again tomorrow. They left the ball before Camille and Marcus. When they arrived home, Tom admired his picture again that he received for Valentines' day. She walked to him and stood next to him. He slid his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. You are the best gift I could ever ask for baby. I love you with every fiber of my body. She looked at him as her eyes sparkled with joy and returned the kiss. I'm so glad that you love your picture baby. **

**They looked tenderly into each others' eyes. They kissed their way to the bedroom as Tom began to undress her. Did you love your evening Sunshine? She looked in to his eyes as she nodded and began to undress him. She pushed him gently onto the bed as she straddled his lap. He began to cuddle her breast and rub her stomach. "This is the best gift you could give me.", he said as he pulled her head to him and lost himself in the kiss. "I thought I was the best gift.", she said smiling. Well you are, and the baby, and my oldest daughter. Christina laughed. I love you Tom Wakefield. You, my daughter, and my babies are my best gift. "Babies?", he grinned. She laughed as he said, "Does that mean we're going to have another baby after this one?" We might as well so this one can grow up with a sibling. **

**Tom smiled that sweet boyish smile that made Christina quiver on the inside. He kissed her again as he moved her from his lap and laid her gently on her back, while he laid on his side. She looked into his eyes. He softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back. He rubbed her breast and kissed and pulled on them with his lips. She moaned and moved under his touched. He smiled, and continued. He kissed her stomach as he rubbed her thighs. Christina groaned has his hands moved to her inner thighs. She laid helpless, trembling, out of control from his touch. He was in total control and his lips and hands were doing wild things to her. He moved her legs and she continued to whimper and sigh. When he entered her body with a strong force she cried out and held him around his neck. He always made her fell out of control. What was it that made her react to his love making like this? At this point, he probably could get her do anything he wanted her to do. At the same time, Tom wondered, "How does she make me feel so out of control with her love making? She drives me totally out of my mind. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He continued to move with her rhythm as he held her breast then her nipples between his fingers.. She lifted her back to keep up with him. She felt herself reaching an all time high as he caused her to have one orgasm, then, oh my she yelled, as she felt another one. Oh my god! Chris, what are you doing to me? He kissed her neck and her breast. He continued calling her name as he began to move faster and stronger. "Oh Tom!", she screamed softly. She clawed his back as he howled with his release. He laid down as he held her and said between breaths, "Damn! Wow Chrissy! She continued shivering as he pulled her closer to him. I love you they both said. As they kissed she couldn't tell if the tears came from her face or his face. They went to sleep in each others arms and the next morning the alarm woke them up for work. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.**

"**Hey baby.", she whispered. "Hey love.", he said. Ready to shower? She shook her head, not if I have to turn you a loose. We'll be back home before you know it. Hey Tom, I fell asleep before Camille came in. Don't worry, the limo driver text me when she walked in the door. You're beautiful baby. She threw the covers back and shivered as she went into the bathroom. Tom and Christina showered and dressed for work. When she walked in Bobbi was already there. "Hey you with the glow", she said to Tom. Christina started to say something, but Bobbi said, "don't even try it." Both of you are glowing and you're not going to keep saying it's from the baby. Tom said, "Well actually, I was going to say it's your girl's fault. She is just so out of control." "TOM!", she said in shock. I haven't done anything she said but she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. Bobbi said, "I believe you Tom." Christina shook her head and laughed as she said, "I'm going to my office."**

**Before you leave, I have some messages for you. Christina looked at the messages and she gave one to Tom. This one is for you. It was a reminder of her next appointment. I'll check my schedule and get back to you. Rearrange if you need to doctor. If you're not there, then I'm not there. "You have to be there.", he said following her down the hall. She smiled and said, "Then I guess you need to make sure you're there, too." He grabbed her hand and stopped her in the hall. He kissed her and said, "I'll make sure I'm there." She smiled, thanks baby. He shook his head as he walked her to her office. He sat in there for a few minutes and talked to her. Aren't you going to be late Tom? Probably, but for some reason, I don't want to leave you this morning. I'm fine Tom, now go. He pulled her to him again into a heated kiss. Last night was unbelievable Sunshine. What am I going to do when I have to stop making love to you? She looked in his eyes. What am **_**I **_**going to do when we have to stop making love? He let out a deep sigh and said, "Well right now we don't have to stop." He held her to him and rubbed her hair and her back. I really need to go baby. I'll see you later. Tom? Yes. You're not moving. I know. She pulled away from him and said, "Go baby, I'll see you in a little bit." **


	32. Mother and Daughter

**32 MOM AND DAUGHTER**

**Christina's pregnancy was moving along with no complications. Tom had only missed one of her appointments. In the meantime, Camille was getting ready for graduation. She decided to go to school in the city and live on campus so she could still be close to Christina and the baby. She was not surprised when Christina told her she would have at least one more baby after this one. Yea mom, I wouldn't be surprised if you had two after this one. You and Tom are totally in love. It's like you two are 16. "Why do you say that?", she asked grinning. Think about it mom. What were you like when you were 16. Uh a lot like you. A militant, always boycotting, and fighting for the underdog. So maybe you should ask me what I was like when I was 18. "What would you say then?", Camille asked. I would say a lot like you again. Falling in love with my first love. So is that what you say I'm doing? I don't know Camille, you tell me. Well if you're talking about Marcus, I'm not really sure. I think things slowed down a lot after you and Tom got married. And anyway, I think he grounded both of us. You are much calmer now mom and you seem to be more patient. Christina smiled. That's sounds like a compliment Camille. She smiled at her mom. Well, I guess it is mom. **

**Christina pulled her closer and put her arm around Camille. You know, I'm going to miss you when you leave. I know mom. I'm going to miss you, too. We haven't talked like this in a while Camille. I'm glad we're having this talk. Me too, mom. She laid her head on Christina's shoulder. Camille, wherever you stay, try your best not to have children during your college years. I don't regret having you, but I know had I waited, I wouldn't have had to go to school and work away from you so much. I feel like I missed most of your life. But on the other hand, you are the reason I worked so hard to be successful. I love you, girl. Camille sat up and looked at her mom. I love you, too mom. Even though you think I don't listen when you talk to me, I want you to know that I hear you and I see you. I know you love me. but, on the other hand, I know if I mess up, you and Tom will be there for me. So, don't worry about me doing something crazy. Christina looked at her for a minute and said, "Where is my baby? And who are you?" She reached over and hugged Camille as Camille hugged her back.**

"**Ouch!", Christina said suddenly. What's wrong mom? Camille looked alarm. It's ok. This baby just kicked me. Camille laughed, He's telling you he can hear us and he wants in on the conversation. Christina laughed, "So you say I'm having a boy?" Yea, you and Tom need a boy. "Why?", Christina asked. Because, you're enough mom. He needs another male in the house that can help him out. Christina laughed. For the next few moments they sat quietly. "Mom?", Camille said again. You know I will always know and love my dad, and I will never forget him. Christina looked at her wondering where this conversation was going. She nodded as she continued listening. Tom has really been a great step parent. I don't like always having to say my step dad or my mom's husband, because he doesn't seem like that. Camille what is it? Camille remembered the conversation about Amanda around Christmas and she didn't want to repeat that incident. Well, Camille continued slowly, "Would you and Tom mind if I called him dad sometimes? I know it would sound strange sometimes, but right now without him meaning to, that's what he has really been to me. Tom knew the two were in Camille's room talking. They had spent a lot of time together lately and he thought that it helped Christina a great deal. He was about to knock on the door that was partially opened when he heard the last part of the conversation. Christina looked at Camille and said, "Are you sure? Are you doing this for me, the baby?" No mom, it's what I want. I'll never forget my dad. Christina hugged her and said, "Oh Camille. I don't mind. Let's go talk to Tom. I know he'll be so happy." **

**As they turned toward the door, they saw Tom standing at the door. Words could not describe his expression or feeling. "So I guess you heard?", Christina asked. He just smiled and nodded his head. "So, is it ok with you?", Camille said walking toward the door. Tom didn't trust himself to speak. He nodded his head and opened his arms to hug her. Christina sat on the bed with tears streaming down her face. As she looked at her daughter and husband, she smiled through her tears. Tom called her and she walked over to them and hugged them as they continued to hug. Later that evening, Tom told Christina that Camille really needed a car. Not if she lives on campus. And anyway Tom, we have a thousand new bills. Look who's being practical now he smiled. We don't have a thousand new bills, it's just the bills we have are probably twice the amount we are use to paying. She looked at him, then that's not much different. "Are you afraid of letting go?", he asked. "Maybe I am." she said, looking at him. You've taught her well baby. If she stumbles, we'll be there to guide her. He kissed her forehead and noticed the worried look on her face. **

**He put his arms around her as they sat in the front room. I'm with you ok? She leaned against his shoulder and nodded. As she leaned on him she seemed to be talking to herself. I don't know Tom. This time has come quicker than I thought. I always figured there would be more time. He didn't know if he was helping, so he said, "Baby I want to be here for you, I don't know if I'm helping or not, so if you think I'm being insensitive, remember I'm new at this part ok?" She looked at his sweet serious face and nodded. He changed the subject and asked, "What are we going to do for her graduation? Can she have a party?" "Here?", Christina asked. Why not? We can hire somebody to do the party. You don't have to do anything but walk around and be pregnant. He turned to face her on the sofa rubbing her stomach that seemed to be larger than normal for one baby. Amanda and Bobbi can come. Well Tom, why don't you and Camille work that out and let me know what you two decide. He could tell she was still blue about Camille graduating. He would talk to Bobbi and Camille. Maybe they could tell him how to help her.**

**In the meantime, he would steer clear of the conversation about her graduating. For the next few minutes he sat there while Christina laid her head on his shoulder. Why don't you rest baby. When she didn't answer he looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He gently raised her head and let it rest on the pillow. He went into the bedroom and got a pillow from the bed and a blanket. Christina slept for about an hour. When she opened her eyes and looked around she was alone. She checked the house looking for someone. Meanwhile, Tom was in his game room as he called it. Christina didn't think to check there. When she didn't see Tom, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She seasoned steaks and prepared smashed potatoes, broccoli, and fruit. She looked at the backyard while she waited for the food to finish cooking. She thought to herself, "It's spring now and I have truly enjoyed my new home, but, for some reason, I couldn't shake this blue feeling. **


	33. Why So Blue Mom?

**33 WHY SO BLUE?**

**She couldn't explain to Tom what she was feeling. She wanted him to know it was not anything he had done. The more she tried to be happy around him, the sadder she became. Camille had also noticed her mood and wondered what she could do to help. She would graduate at the end of the month. The senior class had many activities planned and she wanted her mom to be a part of her activities. Tom talked to her OBGYN about her mood. Susan told him to keep a watch on her and give her some space. However, she told him to call her if it didn't get better. Tom opened his door and came out of his room. Christina heard his TV and turned around. "Hi sweetie.", she said. He stood in the hallway looking at her and wondering if he should say anything, Hi Sunshine. He noticed the tears in her eyes. He was always weak when she cried. He walked over and held her in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Tears began to run down her face. **

**Tom saw she had been cooking again. He wanted to see about the food, but he didn't want to let her go. If he didn't move soon the food would burn. Tears continued to run down her face. Camille came in and saw Tom holding Christina. She had a worried look on her face, but Tom shook his head telling her not to say anything, so she just spoke. Hi mom hi dad." Christina waved her hand, but she couldn't talk. Camille saw the food and stopped to check everything. Tom took Christina out to the backyard. The warm sun felt good on her body. Tom had an idea. He coaxed Christina into coming back inside while he made a few phone calls. He talked to Camille to see if she had any plans for the weekend that she couldn't cancel. She had a puzzled look on her face, but she said no. It took Tom an hour to take care of the phone calls. Tomorrow after school they would head back up the highway to the hotel to use the two days they had on reserve. Tom and Steve would drive Bobbi, Camille, and Christina to the hotel. He would let them have a girls' weekend to see if they could talk to Christina. Steve and Tom would stay in another room.**

**He packed Christina's clothes along with his own. When they got off everybody headed up the highway. Christina ask where they were going. Tom said, "back to the hotel." Christina slept for the next two hours. When they arrived at the hotel she smiled. The checked in and she asked Tom where he was going. Bobbi looked at her tenderly and said, "You're with us girl, let him go." She looked sadly at Tom because she knew he had been worried about her. She said quietly, "Can I have a kiss please?" "Are you sure?", he asked. He walked slowly to her and she kissed him and it actually felt like the old Christina. Tom, I love you ok. You haven't done anything to me and I'm really sorry. Sweetheart, you know you don't have to apologize to me for anything. I'm not going anywhere. Thanks baby. She looked at him lovingly. Can we talk Tom, please.? She tilted her head and it was all over. He told Bobbi he would bring her right back. They went walking and Tom found a secluded place where they could talk.**

**He didn't say anything, he waited for her to get started. Tom, I love you just as much today as I did when we started dating. I don't know why I've been like this and I don't know how to shake it off. I don't want to feel like this. I do know that I don't want to lose you baby. Don't know why I'm crying so much. I feel safe when you're holding me. Tom don't leave me ok? He looked at her and pulled her in his arms. Baby, you couldn't do anything to make me leave you. I just want to help you get ok again. What do I need to do? Am I bugging you? She shook her head no. She kissed his lips softly. He just looked at her. She kissed his lips again. I love you baby. "I know.", he said. I love you too. Can I kiss you back? Please do. He held her and kissed her tenderly, he kissed her again. Thank you Tom. He took her back to the room with Camille and Bobbi. They unpacked and change clothes. Christina was looking at the view. Mom, we need to talk. Christina turned toward Camille and sat in a chair. "I'll be back Camille.", Bobbi told her. Camille nodded as Bobbi went outside. Call me when you're finished.**

**Camille sat and looked at her mom. Christina smiled and held her hands. Mom, do you remember the conversation we had when you told me you were pregnant and I would always be your baby, your girl, your brat? She smiled and nodded. Well, where is that mom, because she's not here and I need her ? I want to be excited about my graduation. I don't want to feel guilty about being happy mom. I want you to be excited about everything I'm doing. Years from now, I don't want apologies because of what we didn't do. What if you weren't married and expecting a baby? You would have to experience all of this by yourself. Well of course Bobbi would be there. I'm not leaving you. I'll always be your girl. You left home and you never went back. I'll always be able to come back home. You're my girl, too mom. I want you to always be there to share every part of my life good and bad. Stop being afraid, that's so not you. Scream, shout, run, well you can't run. Christina laughed and pushed her leg. I need you mom. I want my mom to be here with me. We all need you. Do you see how lost dad looks everyday? **

**Christina smiled when she heard her call Tom dad. Bobbi is the only one that's not afraid to get you straight. BOBBI! Camille yelled. Why are you calling Bobbi, Camille? I love you, and I am excited for you. I guess I did get lost in my sorrow. I didn't see things the way you just explained. I guess I was being selfish. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Camille held her hand as tears started falling from her eyes too. When Bobbi walked in she said, "Ok we've given you space Chris. What's wrong? Spill it!" I just want my baby. Which one? You have three. Christina laughed. Christina, you need to cry this out of your system, because one way or the other, Camille will have a cool and exciting senior year. Now you can miss it or you can be a part of it. What do you want to do? That baby you're carrying is a part of you. Is it ok for him to miss his sister's graduation and events? Why do you all keep saying 'he'? Because they said, "Tom does not need another female in the house. You are ENOUGH! "I'm calling." Tom, Christina said. Bobbi took the phone and said, "You won't see Tom any this weekend." Why? Because you're depressed and it's killing him. Stop doing that to him.**

**She looked at Camille and Bobbi, then she got quiet. Camille I love you. I know mom. We are going to celebrate your senior year. Ok mom. Camille, I am scared. Ok mom. So what do you want to do mom? Enjoy my first born. Ok, mom Why don't you take a shower and let's see if you can relax. Christina took a shower and the water felt so great on her body. It seemed as if a load had been lifted. Tears flowed and her body shook all over. Bobbi heard her crying and went into the shower. She sat in there to watch her. I'm hear girl. It's going to be alright. Camille got her mom's clothes and body oil.**

**It was dark outside, but everybody wanted to go to dinner. Camille oiled her mom's body while Bobbi kept Tom informed. Tom said he would come and oil her body and stay with her while the others went to eat. Camille talked him into going with Bobbi and Steve. She said, "I don't need my mom and dad sick on me." When he heard her say dad, he smiled and gave in to her. Camille got warm milk for Christina and watched TV with her while everyone went out to eat. Tom called to check on them but, no one answered. He was really worried about Christina but he knew if anything was wrong, Camille would call. When they went back to the hotel, they found Christina asleep with Camille's arms around her. It made the prettiest picture for Camille's scrapbook. The next morning Christina woke up to every body sitting around the room. It was 11:00. How are you Sunshine? Yea Spill it, and Camille said Hi mom. Steve said, Maybe she needs a shot. She smiled. I'm fine sweetheart, I don't have anything to spill Bobbi, Hi Camille, and I don't want a shot Steve. **

**Everybody laughed as she answered all of them in the order they said something to her. Now, that's my girl, Tom smiled. "Tom?", she whined. Before Tom could answer Bobbi said, "so you are going to wake up whining to Tom?" He laughed and said, "Yes, Sunshine what is it?" I'm hungry. Good because, we're starving. Can you guys give me a minute with Tom please? Are you going to treat him right? Yea, Bobbi, I am. On that note, we'll meet you two in the dining room. When they all left she got up and walked to him sitting by the window. How are you Christina? I'm better baby. You sure? Yes Tom. She sat in his lap and began to kiss him as he rubbed her stomach. I really missed you Tom. I missed you, too Christina. I wanted to reach out to you Tom, but I didn't know how, or I couldn't. It all had to do with me feeling like I was losing my baby. She became the mom in that room last night. The cry that I couldn't get out, came out in the shower. I realized I'm not losing a daughter. She's just growing up. She told me you all needed me, she didn't want us to look back later and have regrets, and that she was not going anywhere. Will you forgive me? There's nothing to forgive baby. I'm sorry I didn't know how to help you.**

**Well I can show you now how to help me. You can? Um Um she nodded. Just put your arms around me, look at me, and put your lips right here. He smiled at her as he kissed her and felt all of her come to life. Ok Sunshine, don't get me started, you know I'm trying to control myself. I'm already going crazy now. I'm sorry dear. She kissed him again and he held her as tightly as he could. He place his hand on her thigh and she began to moan. He knew he needed to have some control, but he also knew Christina would not stop him. Tom smiled as he pulled away from her kiss, "I'm glad you're back. Now let's go eat." He held her hand as they walked to the dining area. "Well there's the couple.", Bobbi said as Tom and Christina came to the table. She sat between Tom and Camille. She hugged Bobbi and kissed Camille. **

**The rest of the afternoon, they spent all over the city. Bobbi and Steve gave the family some time together while they enjoyed some time with each other. Camille and Tom were overjoyed that Christina had life in her again. Christina and Camille bought gifts for Tom, Bobbi, and Steve. They went home early the next morning so Christina could help Camille and Tom plan Camille's party. **


	34. That's My Baby

**34 THAT'S MY BABY**

**Christina barely snapped out of her depression in time to help everyone prepare for Camille's graduation. Camille was so enthused that her mom was back to herself again. Tom paid for her senior activities while Christina was going through her sad time about Camille. One afternoon, Camille stopped by the ER after school with her grandma. Hi Bobbi. Hi Camille, how are you? I'm fine. Have you seen my mom? Not in the last 30 minutes or so. Did you call her office? Not yet, I just thought she would be here. Do you want me to page her for you. Well, it's not really important and I don't want her getting on me for having her paged for no reason. I'll just text her and tell her I'm here. Ok Camille. Where will you be if she comes back? I'll stay here in the ER. Bobbi left her number on Christina's pager. When she got the page, she was in Tom's office. She called Bobbi's phone, Hey Bobbi what's going on? Camille is in the ER. Amanda just dropped her off. Tell her I'll be there soon. Anything else? Ok, be there soon.**

**Now where were we before we were interrupted? Tom smiled at her and kissed her again as one hand rested on her stomach. She smiled as she sat in his lap and continued with her kissing. Christina you're not being fair. Your kisses are what got you in trouble in the first place. She smiled, I'm not complaining. Well, not now, but you were last night. She laughed as she hugged him. She looked at her stomach. There's nothing more you can do to me now. He laughed as he looked at her stomach. He didn't dare say how large he thought she looked. He wondered if it was normal. She didn't eat enough for her to be the size she was at this time. He thought he would talk to Susan about it later. Don't forget Camille is in the ER waiting for you. If I leave, you won't be here when I get back, so she'll have to wait. **

**He picked up the phone and called Camille's phone. Hey Camille, can you come to my office? No, she's in here. Ok we'll be here. Christina laid her head against Tom's chest. Are you ok Sunshine? I am, but my feet are tired. "Change seats with me.", he said. He pulled a foot massager from under his desk and told her to use that while she was waiting. Soon there was a knock on the door. Come in. Hey you two. "Hi Camille.", they both said. Guess what I have she said talking to both of them. She pulled out senior pictures and her itinerary for her senior trip to Florida. Christina looked at Tom and Camille. "When did all of this happen?", she asked. Camille nervously looked at Tom. Tell her Camille. Mom I took the pictures at school. Dad and grandma paid for the trip. She stood quietly looking at Christina waiting for her comment. And, I didn't know because…. Tom said, "talk Camille." The due dates came when you weren't feeling well, so I didn't want to bother you. Christina looked from Tom to Camille. Quietly, she asked, "Did I miss anymore deadlines?" "Well actually, you didn't miss any deadlines, because if I paid for the activities, isn't that the same baby?" Tom said, making a face at Christina. She looked at the two of them standing together as a smile crept over her face. I'm proud of you two for pulling together when I couldn't. That really means a lot to me. **

**Mom, what are you doing in that chair anyway? I'm massaging my feet because my husband won't. "I can do it here or my way when we go home.", Tom said walking toward her while she sat in his chair. Which one do you want? She laughed and said, "I'll use this one for now." Camille, tell me about the rest of your senior plans. "Here! Now!," she frowned. Can't I tell you at home mom? She laughed as Tom bent over the chair to kiss her. Ugh I need to go. "Why?" Christina asked. placing soft pecks on Tom's jaw. You two are at it again. Well can we at least plan a shopping date to buy clothes for the trip. Sure mom, but I get to pick ok? I get to approve. "Can't you help me?", she pleaded looking at Tom. "Christina?", Tom said looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. I'll work on it Camille. Ok see you guys later. Camille? Yes mom. Email me all of your dates for your activities by 6:00 tonight. Ok mom. Mom, are we still doing a graduation party? Do you want to have one? Yea, it'll be cool. Start working on invitations for the party and for your graduation. Mom? Yes Camille. I love you. I know that. Later lovebirds. "See you in the lobby at 6:00 Camille. Tom looked at Christina. Are you ok with us making those decisions without you? I'm fine sweetie. Thank you for having my back. **

**Just then his pager went off. Christina's pager went off at the same time. "I'm needed in ER." they both said. Christina slipped her shoes on and walked out with Tom. They didn't know what to expect when they made it to the ER. Tom was needed for a consult and Bobbi actually wanted Christina to clear some decisions for Camille's party. Bobbi and Christina sat at the desk completing paperwork while the emergency room was quiet. Bobbi was making a list of the food they would need. Camille decided she wanted to put food on the grill. She was trying to convince her mom to make the baked beans she loved so much. We need to make sure Camille checks the menu for the party. Tom said they would have to hire a lifeguard to supervise the pool activities. Amanda would bring a graduation cake for Camille. Christina said, "I can't believe Camille is graduating." Are you holding up ok? You know, I'm really doing great. I know everyone is still doubtful of how I'm doing but that blue period is actually over and I'm really proud of my baby. She has shown me a mature side to her. I know now that she won't give up in a struggle, and she is a survivor. Now I need to figure out what I'm giving her for graduation. What about your car? You have a new SUV and Tom has a car. You can't drive both. Maybe you're right. Let me talk to Tom about it. He wanted me to do that anyway. That might be a good idea. She may need a vehicle to come and get the baby sometime. We're going shopping this weekend for Camille. She needs a few new items to take on the trip. Do you want to go with us? Sure why not. I also want to pick up something for Tom and the baby. **


	35. Are You Sure ?

**35 ARE YOU SURE?**

**Camille hugged her parents before she boarded the plane. Her class was leaving for their senior trip. Mom don't give anybody a hard time while I'm gone. Who me? "Yes!" Tom and Camille said at the same time. She rolled her eyes and said, "Camille no boycotting, acting like a militant or doing dangerous things that will cause me grief." Ok mom, only if you promise to be nice to my dad. Christina and Tom both smiled as she finished this sentence. We love you Camille. Tom looked at Camille, call me if you need anything. They both hugged her and she rubbed her mom's stomach as she talked to the baby. See you later little newby. Camille waved as she walked with her friends to board the plane. Tom and Christina stood there until the plane headed toward the runway. He looked at Christina and said, "Are you ready to go?" Sure, but first, Bobbi wanted me to call her when Camille's plane left. As she called Bobbi, they walked through the airport.**

**When they left the airport, Tom took Christina to the furniture store where she had purchased furniture for the house. "What are we doing Tom?", she asked as she put her hand in his back pocket. We need to do some more shopping Sunshine. The baby will be here soon and I want us to finish the house. Tom, we only need to do the baby's room and the dining room. What about the baby's playroom Christina? Tom, we can wait on that room. Besides, we still have other small bills that we need to pay off before the baby comes. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. The furniture store was holding a dining room suite that she really wanted. She was waiting on Tom to give her the go-ahead to buy the furniture. He saw the dining room furniture and kissed her approvingly. "Sooo, is that a yes?", she said holding him around his waist. He told her that she had immaculate taste and their home was beautiful because of her touch. She blushed as she looked at him and said, "Thanks." Next, they looked at the furniture for the baby's room. I like the furniture in these two rooms Christina. She looked at him and smiled. Why are you smiling? Look on the back of the cribs Tom. On the back of each crib was a ticket that had "hold for Wakefield. He smiled as he looked around the room. Now this time you have to pick the furniture she told him. Do you like the furniture and the crib for both sets? "I do.", she nodded. Ok, then you won't mind if it's a surprise right? I won't mind. Tom took a picture and sent it to Camille. She chose the set and Tom paid for it. After he paid for the furniture and got a delivery date, he told Christina that Camille made the final decision. She smiled, you're spoiling her. He smiled at her comment as they left the store. Everything would be delivered in three days. Christina still did not want to add accessories to the room just yet. **

**After shopping they went to lunch. Are you tired Christina? Not really. What do you want to do after we leave here? She tilted her head to the side as she said, "You'll do what I want?" I will Sunshine, but you can't over exert yourself. Then, I want to go home. When they got home Tom massaged Christina's feet and back. He made juice for both of them, brought a bowl of fruit for them to eat, and insisted that she rest, but she refused. Christina went to change into her favorite, a shirt she had taken from Tom. Right now, she could barely fasten the buttons, but that wouldn't last much longer. Tom was watching TV in his room when she returned. She walked straight to him and unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Sometimes Tom wondered if Christina remembered that she was pregnant. Her appetite for making love had increased as her pregnancy progressed. He was still not comfortable when she sometimes insisted they make love. She pulled off his shirt and pushed his pants below his knees. Hey, what are you doing? She looked at him as she guided him to this chair that was in his room. He held her by the waist as she walked him backward to the chair. There was an intense look in her eyes as she planted kisses on his lips that were so heated he couldn't resist. Even during her pregnancy, he found her irresistible. She was just as beautiful now as she was before she became pregnant. He thought by now she would not want to make love, but lately it had been just the opposite. He was afraid sometimes, but in the end he always gave in to her. He tried to pull back, but she had straddled his lap and she was only wearing his shirt. His breathing became hot and heavy. He **_**had**_** to kiss her back. He kissed her neck and her lips. He cupped her breast in his hands and rubbed her stomach as he moaned to himself. He knew one of her favorite spots was her inner thighs. He made his way to her thighs and began to massage them He pressed her warm body, stomach and all to him. Oh damn she felt so good! " Mmm Christina!", he moaned. She kissed his lips as he tried to call her name again. He began to lose control as she rubbed his thighs and pressed herself against his arousal. No baby. "Oh yes!", she moaned. Christina we can't. **

**I need you now Tom, and with that she had taken him and whimpered as she did. He was more than she could take. He leaned backward in the chair to help accommodate her and her stomach. As she raised up, he followed, and she winced as he continued moving with her. Tom wanted to make sure she was not in danger. He leaned his head back on the chair and then held onto her. He held her face in his hand and kissed her till she moaned louder. "Oh god!", he rubbed his hand through his hair. Oh oui, ****vous vous sentez tellement bien **(**you feel so damn good)** **They moaned, whimpered, and held onto each other. Tom was so out of control until all he could do was call her name. As he held her he began to move deeper, the look on Christina's face was heavenly. Oh yes Tom. He held her and let his tongue do battle with her tongue as she continued to moan. He kissed her neck and cuddled her breast in his hand. She moved with his every beat. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her at the waist.**

**She could not move from his strokes, his strokes became faster and stronger. She yelled as she felt his release. She laid her head on his chest as his cries became whimpers and her body stopped trembling. He kissed her softly and rubbed her back as he began to breathe normal again. Thank you sweetheart he whispered. I love you so much. I love you, too Tom. Tom, she said softly, "You're in trouble. We are here alone for a week." Tom shook his head from side to side as she smiled at him. She smiled back and said, "This is our second honeymoon." Are you good Christina? I am now, she smiled as she put her head back on his chest . Christina, I did not know you were thinking about anything like that. I know, that's why I didn't say anything. **

**Tom, listen to me. Until I say I can't do this anymore or Dr. Hanley say it's dangerous, then we'll have to make a way. We're both in the medical field. We know the danger signs and if you're not comfortable, then we can discuss this with Dr, Hanley. I understand Christina, we're just getting close to your due date. Why don't you do some research on this subject and see what the studies are saying Tom. He listened to her as he held her hands and kissed each one. I think I will do that. Christina, just think, it's not dinner time and you're all out of control. You're bad girl. Maybe I am but, I guess you'll have to deal with me. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. She smiled as she got up from his lap.**

**Right now I think we should take a shower. Tom went with her to shower. Afterwards, he insisted that she take a nap. I'll only take one if you rest with me. She grabbed a quilt and laid on top of the bed. Christina, no clothes? She shook her head from side to side and held her arms open for him to rest with her. She covered them with a quilt and she laid on him as close as she could. They wrapped their arms around each other and actually slept for about two hours. Tom woke up when he heard the phone. He missed the call, but Camille text and said she made it safely. Tom kissed Christina as he quietly got up to check his messages. He was not on call this weekend, but he wanted to see if he had calls about his patients. **

**When Christina got up, he was in the backyard swimming. Why don't you come in love? She walked out to him. It's May and you're swimming. Well, it's not cold. Come put your feet in the water. She smiled as she carefully walked toward him. It was so amazing at how they melted in each others hand. Tom helped her sit on the bank as she placed her feet in the water. He paddled around in the water as he talked to her.**

**Their time was interrupted when her phone rang. Hello, Oh hi Bobbi. We're not doing anything now. Tom is in the pool and I have my feet in the water. Let me check and I'll call you back. Bobbi wants to know if we would like to go to the movies with them. It's up to you Christina. Do you feel up to it? "I do now." she said, smiling and nodding her head. Tom dropped his head and laughed, then he looked back at Christina. You are really amazing. Thanks Tom. So, do you want to go? Sure Sunshine. I'll call Bobbi and see what time they want us to meet them. Christina and Tom sat in the backyard for a while longer. She continued to kiss and snuggle with him on the patio. You know what Tom? What sweetheart? I don't know if it's because I'm pregnant or if it's just you, but I can't seem to get enough of you. It's like a craving. Some people crave food, some crave certain beverages, but I crave you. She kissed his fingers as he played with her fingers and talked to her. Thanks Christina. I hope you have this craving after the baby is born, because I am really in love with you and that craving would be just great for me. He held her hands as he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her from her chair to his lap. He planted sweet short kisses on her cheeks.**

**You know Sunshine, maybe it's not a craving. Maybe, it's just us being in love with each other, but I'm glad you have that feeling for me. He turned her toward him and kissed her again and again and again. I love you Christina (he kisses her) Hawthorne( he kisses her again) Wakefield (she kissed him). "This is so crazy.", he said. "No this is heaven." she said, as she continued kissing him. We really need to get dress if we are going to the movie theater. She held Tom's hand as they walked inside. Tom and Christina were able to get dressed without incident. **

**They met Bobbi and Steve at the movie. Why do you look so different Christina? I don't know. What do you mean? It's something about you today. Maybe it's just my pregnancy. Have you heard from Camille since she left? "No, I haven't.", she said hesitantly. And you haven't called her? What has kept you from calling her? "Yea Christina what have you been doing?", Tom teased. Bobbi, Camille's plane made it safely. She text me a few hours ago. Christina looked at him shocked and speechless. She called when you were sleep dear. Christina looked at him. Tom! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Bobbi laughed and said, "I don't want to imagine what's going on while Camille is gone. Tom and Christina looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go inside.", Christina said. Besides, you all should be nice like Steve. Bobbi looked at Tom and asked, "Is she out of control?" He nodded as he said, "like you've never seen." During the movie Christina could barely keep her hands to herself. He smiled at her and held her hand through the entire movie.**

**After the movie, the couples went to dinner. When they got home, Christina and Tom decided to go for a short walk in the neighborhood. "Are you tired?", Tom asked her. Not really, but I would like to take a bath and relax after our walk. You would? Um Um she nodded. He held her hand as they parked the SUV and walked down the drive. Christina held on to Tom's arm as they walked. Christina? Yes Tom. I'm glad you're happy. You are happy aren't you Sunshine? Um Um she nodded again. Tom? Yes, Am I bugging you? Would you tell me if you needed space? You're not bugging me and I wouldn't tell you that I needed space because I am totally, absolutely enjoying every bit of you. Seriously? Yea seriously. Christina? Yes. Let's go home and snuggle in my room. For real. Yea. Christina undressed while Tom made bath water. They soaked as they had an enjoyable conversation with each other. Christina laughed as Tom told her about some of the incidents he and his friends did in college.**

**Christina? Yes Tom. I am really really excited that you are carrying our child. I can't wait for you to have the baby. He was stroking her face as he talked to her. I don't know if I'm going to spoil you more or the baby. Tom! That's is so sweet. She smiled and turned to kiss his cheek. She started to say something about the pregnancy, but instead she made another comment. I don't think you can spoil me any more than you have already. Some days I wake up and I think I'm dreaming. Then I see you and know everything is so real. Christina began to choke as she continued to talk. I cherish all the time we spend together. I know Camille is leaving the house to go to school. Sometimes I feel you all are still scared because of the sadness I experienced earlier. I know I am ok. I don't want you to be afraid and think that you all have to be so delicate with me. If you want me to see a counselor, I will, but it's really not necessary. **

**Tom kissed her and pulled her tighter to him. Suddenly, he said, "Let's get out." He helped her out of the tub and dried her body. I know you are not handicapped, but I love doing things for you. They put on comfortable clothes and went into Tom's room. Come sit with me Sunshine. Christina sat in the chair with Tom. Tom continued to hug Christina as she snuggled under a blanket. Are you cold? She shook her head side to side saying no. I just like cover, it seems so cozy. Christina, I don't think you need help, but I do wonder sometimes if there's something I should be doing to help you. If you tell me you're ok, I'll believe you. If you want to have a counselor come to the house and talk to us, we can do that. I'm all about making sure you're ok. I can do counseling if it will make you and Camille feel better. I don't want you two to be afraid when you all leave or be afraid that I'm going to become sad again. I might get sad sometimes when I think about Camille leaving, but I think it's normal. She's my first born, my baby. So Tom, you talk to Camille and tell me what will make you two feel comfortable. He kissed her on her head, but he didn't answer. They watched TV and played the connect Four game Tom had on the TV. When Christina went to sleep that night, she slept better than she had for quiet a while. Tom also noticed how differently she slept .**


	36. Are You Sure? cont

**36 Are You Sure? Cont.**

**Too Much?**

**The next morning when Tom woke up, Christina was awake watching him. They smiled at each other. Good morning Sunshine. She waved her fingers and smiled back at him. Why such a pretty smile this morning? Because I'm here with you. I noticed you slept more peaceful last night. Any reason why? Yea, because I took matters into my own hand. She kissed his hand as she talked to him. "Tom, she said so sweetly, "I know you are scared right now, and I don't know why my craving is you. I don't feel it's dangerous, I don't know Tom, I can't explain it. Maybe it's some hormone." You know Sunshine, I'm glad it's whatever. It gives me a perfect reason to make love to you as much as I want. Thanks Tom. She kissed his hand as she held it. **

**Hey, do you want me to cook you breakfast or do you want to go out for breakfast? He kissed her forehead and said. "Let's cook breakfast together. Tom and Christina did a lot of bonding. In the background, you could hear music playing as the two of them moved around the kitchen. They laughed and talked as they prepared a light breakfast. She kissed him as he scrambled eggs, He kissed her as she poured juice. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and planted another kiss on her jaw. When she sat to eat, he pulled her onto his lap to rub her stomach and talk to the baby. She laughed at him and held her stomach as he continued his conversation. Christina kissed him on the top of his head. He kissed her stomach, then gently kissed her lips. She laughed when he tickled her neck with his tongue and made faces at her. She enjoyed this breakfast time with him tremendously. He fed her eggs and she in return kissed the preserves she left on his mouth. She fed him bacon and teasing kisses. He poured more fresh juice for her but she shared it with him. After breakfast they cleaned the kitchen together. During this bonding time, Tom got a chance to see that Christina was actually ok and maybe what she went through with Camille was just a moment. If she needed help again, he would know how to help her. **

**After breakfast, Christina caught Tom admiring the portrait of them that she had given him on Valentine's day. He looked around as she walked to him. As she stood next to him, he put his arm around her. You know this is the most beautiful gift I have received. Can we do one of the family when the baby is born? Christina smiled, we already have a date.**

**They walked through the house looking at everything that had happened over the few short months. Are you happy baby? Tom, I am as long as I'm with you. They were standing in the baby's room. Both of them spent a lot of time in that room. He turned to Christina and tilted her head to him, kissing her so tenderly and lovingly that when he stopped her eyes were starry. I love you Tom. I know that . He kissed her again and walked her back to his room. She snuggled with Tom in his chair where he chose a movie to watch with her. He removed her shirt and covered her with a blanket. Do you mind me taking off your shirt? She shook her head saying no. While they watched TV together he tenderly rubbed her body. I guess you are my pacifier Sunshine. I don't mind being your pacifier. Does it bother you? You'll know when it starts bothering me. She looked up at him lovingly as she cuddled with him in his chair. He kissed her forehead as they watched the movie and he rubbed her breast, stomach, and face. Christina enjoyed the attention Tom was giving her. She knew when the baby arrived their lives would change drastically, especially if he wanted another baby after this baby. Are you sleep Christina? "No.", she said softly. I'm watching TV with my sweetheart, enjoying his hands caressing my body, and I'm loving every minute of it. Tom smiled as he kissed her fingers. Soon, both of them fell asleep. **

**Christina heard the phone ringing, but she thought it was in a dream. Camille was calling to check on Christina. Tom answered her phone. Christina Wakefield's phone. This is Tom . "Well hello, this is their daughter.", Camille said laughing. Hi Camille, how's your trip? Good… your mom's fine. She's actually with me now, but she's asleep. Let me wake her. She hated missing your last call. Hold on. "Sunshine.", he called softly. He kissed her as she looked at him. It's Camille. She wants to talk. Christina took the phone; 'Tom is fine", she said as she put the phone on her ear not giving Camille a chance to ask. Camille laughed and said, "Hi mom." Hi Camille. Are you enjoying your trip? Good. Well, Tom and I are actually enjoying some time together. Tom am I bothering you? He kissed her and said, "not at all." Did you hear that Camille? Ok Camille. Enjoy your trip. Christina laughed at something Camille was saying. Bye Camille, Bye Camille, I love you too. Hold on. Here Tom. Hello Camille. Ok Love you too. See you later. When Camille hung up, he looked at Christina and asked, "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Maybe, are you getting ready to watch a game? Not for an hour or so. Why? I want you to keep caressing me like you did earlier, that's how I went to sleep. What if I want you to stay awake with me? Then I will. Tom began to softly caress her again and true enough she went to sleep again. **

**When Christina woke again it was because she smelled the aroma of barbeque. Tom had ordered buffalo, spicy, and honey mustard wings along with dip and celery sticks. Christina woke up and looked around. What are you eating? Nothing yet, but I ordered some wings. No salad or anything? He shook his head. She tenderly rubbed his face. Do you want me to fix one for you? No, actually I want something to drink. Like what. Maybe something mixed since I have to go to work in the morning. Oh by the way, Steve and a couple more guys are coming over to watch the game. So are you putting me out of your room now? He laughed as she pulled the cover from him. Oh and how did you get that food without waking me? I'm magic. Well are you going to answer my question? What? Are you putting me out of your room? He kissed her and said, "You can stay baby ." That's ok, I was just checking. Is Bobbi coming with Steve. I don't know. I don't know if he was with her when he called. Tom thought about her being alone. Chrissy? She turned around and looked at him. Come here baby. She stood and looked at him before she walked slowly toward him with an expression he could not read. I'm sorry baby. I didn't think about you being alone when I told them to come over. I kind of wanted to show off my room and my gifts from you. I told Steve about my TV you bought, but he hasn't seen it. They don't know what I have in this room. Honestly, you can stay in here with us if you would like. The guys would truly understand. He kissed her and rubbed her stomach as he pulled her in an embrace. I'm ok. I can watch a movie in the hearth room and later I'll go out to the patio and read a book. Tom stood there looking, not knowing what to think or do. Then he said, "Will you let me make it up to you after the game? You won't be disappointed I promise." She smiled at his sincerity and concern. He kissed her again while swaying with her from side to side. Christina, I think you might need your shirt. You took it off Tom. **

**Just then they heard the doorbell. Oh they're early. Christina put on your shirt pleaassee. He picked up the shirt and put it on her. I love you Christina. She button the shirt and went into their bedroom to dress. Tom answered the door and Steve came in with beer and more junk. Bobbi was not with Steve. Christina spoke to Tom's friends and went in the hearth room to watch TV. After staying in the hearth room for a while, she decided not to go to the patio, but instead she went into the bedroom. She got in the bed with the intention to rest for a little while. She fell asleep before Tom made it to their room. When he finally made it to their room Christina was asleep. Tom stood there not knowing what to do. He took a shower and checked to see if she was still asleep before he got into bed. Goodnight sweetheart I'm so sorry. **

**The alarm went off the next morning, but Tom was up before the alarm. He couldn't sleep well because he felt he had disappointed Christina. He was shaving when he heard her stirring around in the room. Good morning Dr. Wakefield, Good morning Sunshine. How did you sleep? I slept fine, and you? I didn't sleep well at all. You were asleep when I made it to bed, and I couldn't sleep. I needed you. Christina smiled and continued to get ready for work. He watched her for a minute before he asked, "Are you giving me the silent treatment this morning?" Not at all Tom. Why would I do that? Then, if you are not upset with me, tell me. She pulled his head to her and kissed him until he pulled away and smiled. Thomas Wakefield, I am in love with you, not angry with you. Then she kissed him again and walked out of the bathroom. He shook his head and smiled as he walked out of the bathroom behind her. So what did I miss last night? I guess we'll never know Dr. Wakefield. He smiled, I love you Christina. I believe you Tom. He picked a fragrance from the dresser and oiled her body. This is how I want you to smell today. She laughed as he finished her body so she could get dressed. Thank you Tom. My pleasure Chrissy.**

**For the next three nights, Tom and Christina's schedule kept them from spending time together. Tom was in surgery or meetings. When he was not in a meeting Christina had meetings on her schedule. On the two nights he had to stay at the hospital very late, Christina rode home with Bobbi. Christina went to bed early on the nights Tom worked late. She didn't realize she was actually tired until she climbed into bed intending to watch TV and rest. Tom was starting to wonder if Christina was actually sleeping more or pretending to be sleep in the evenings and at night. He sent her flowers and her favorite chocolate candy to her office. She smiled, text him a love text, and shared her candy with Bobbi. He smiled after receiving the text message. Bobbi told Christina, I know you are paying him back. Not paying anybody back Bobbi. Am I riding home with you tonight? I would rather you ride with me. She turned around, Tom? Are you leaving now? I am. Can you leave right now? No, I'm not quite finish. Well I'll wait in your office with you. Bobbi, I'm in my office if anybody is looking for me. Tom reached for her hand and walked Christina back to her office where he waited patiently as she finished her work.**

**Just as she was ready to leave, she got a phone call. There was a problem on 3 west. She called and asked Bobbi if she could handle the problem for her. I'm finished in my office, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Tom listened as she talked to Bobbi. Thanks Bobbi. I'll see you tomorrow. On their way home, Christina held Tom's hand while he drove. She laid back and closed her eyes. Tom, what do you want to eat tonight? Maybe a pasta and shrimp salad. Would you fix one for me? She opened one eye and looked at him. Are you trying to keep me up? Well actually, I just wanted to spend some time with you. We've been missing each other all week. She closed her eye but didn't respond. Christina? Yes. Do you want me to stop and buy dinner? Yes please, I'm really tired. Tom, I love you ok. Ok Christina. Can we shower together? Sure Tom. When they got home, Christina started her shower without Tom. When he came in she was letting the water massage her body. What's wrong Sunshine? She didn't answer. Instead, she leaned against Tom's chest. He put his arms around her and held her for a while. They finished in the shower and Tom oiled Christina's body, taking care to give special attention to her stomach. She smiled as he talked to the baby. He kissed her stomach and as he finished, Christina's stomach seemed to relax. He looked at her and smiled and she shook her head. After rubbing her body and soothing her stomach, he began to massage her feet. Oooh Tom. Thanks she whispered. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his every touch.**


	37. 37 What's the Matter?

**37 What's the Matter?**

**Massaging her feet, his mistake. As he continued rubbing and massaging her body he started touching parts of her body that caused her to moan and move under his touch. He knew he probably shouldn't keep her up, but he had missed her for the last three days and he wanted to spend some time with her. He quietly continued his rubs and massages. He was aware that his rubs and massages would arouse her. She kept her eyes close trying not to look at his face. He kissed her, barely touching her lips and watched as her lips parted anticipating his tongue. She moaned when he pulled away instead. He used the tips of his fingers to rub her breast, stomach, and her inner thighs. She moved slowly under his touch. He looked at her face to read her expression. He kissed her again barely touching her lips. This time as she opened her mouth, he held her face in his hands and kissed her til she moaned out. He kissed her breast and stomach. He walked away and went to sit in a chair in their bedroom. He softly called her to come to him. Christina got up and walked to him. He reached for her hand and looked into her eyes. I've missed you Sunshine. He leaned toward her and kissed her stomach. When she kissed him back he pulled her to his lap. She sat in his lap and let out a soft moan. As she tried to pull up, he gently held her as she tried to move from his strength. I love you sweetie. Are you ok baby? Tom slowly began to move as Christina moaned and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her breast tenderly and moved to her neck. Christina was moaning from the pressure. As Tom moved her and went to the bed, he held her by the hand and took her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. When she realized he was going to snuggle she turned to him and said, "I want you baby." Tom looked into her eyes and knew she was being honest. She kissed his neck, his chest, and finally allowed her tongue to play with his lips. He felt her love from her soul. He responded to her and gently caressed and kissed her body. "Please Tom.", she whined and it was all over. This time he entered her slowly and she moaned with pleasure. Oh yes. Mmmm. He began to slowly move making sure he did not hurt her as she moved with his stroke. He held her and she moaned as she called his name. Oh yes Christina. He kissed her breast gently , but her neck so hard, until she knew her neck would be bruise. She moaned louder as he continued to hold her and make love to her. Tom moaned as he said, "I love you, I love you. She was going out of her mind with each of his thrusts. She screamed softly and Tom began to speak in French as his strokes were faster and stronger. He held her as they both felt his love. She was panting as much as Tom. He kissed her eyes and she kissed him back. After catching is breath, he looked deep into her eyes and she knew everything he was thinking. Tom, I love you, too. **

**After lying in his arms for a while, Christina began to talk to Tom. I know you didn't think you were leaving me, but I really didn't want to share you and besides I needed you and sometimes I won't always tell you. I know you need a break. I understand that, and I know you don't have a clue as to what this pregnancy is doing to me, but you have to try to understand I've never been this clingy before. I need you Thomas Wakefield. Tom continued looking at her. Finally, he said, " I've never known anyone like you. How in the world did you know what I was thinking? You forgot to say one thing and he kissed her hand. I want to tell you that I am truly sorry. I didn't know. But when I ask you baby, he kissed her again, you have to be honest with me and tell me what you really want. I would never neglect you on purpose. I'm not tired of you at all. You give me life. You are the reason I get up everyday. I need you. When we come home, if you want me to hold you all evening, I'll do it Christina. I don't mind at all. We're newlyweds, we should be hugging, kissing, making out, or whatever all the time. Tears were falling and Tom moved even closer to her. He decided to lean against the head of the bed. Come here baby. He motioned for her to sit in front of him and lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him. Tom continued his conversation as he rubbed her stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. When he felt the baby kick, she knew she should tell him what he didn't know. However, as she talked to him, her tears kept flowing. While they were talking, Tom put in a call to Dr. Hanley. He left a message with her answering service. Bobbi called on Christina's phone. Hi Bobbi, What 's up. I'm talking to Tom. Bobbi said, "You sound like you're crying." Yea, I am… No. Nothing is wrong. Wait a minute. Here Tom. Hello. Hi Bobbi. There's nothing wrong, I'm talking to her. No, she'll be fine. You don't have to come over. I want to talk with her some more. Hold on. Here Chrissy. Hello, Ok I'll call you later. Tom don't be aggravated with her. She's just trying to help. I know baby. I want to take care of you. He rubbed her back for a while. It seemed to calm her. Christina, did I hurt you? She shook her head no. Don't know why the tears are flowing this time. She smiled slightly, and leaned against him again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. **

**Tom's phone started to ring. Hi Susan. Christina turned around and looked at him. I'm concerned about her. She's crying a lot again, she gets moody, and sometimes she gets depressed for a day or two at a time. She wants to make love.. **_**a lot **_**and I don't want to cause problems. Are you sure? She's not taking any medicine. Ok, We'll try that. I'll have to work it out. Sure, I'll be at the next appointment. Thanks for calling Susan. Tom! Why did you do that? You told me if I wasn't sure to talk to Susan. I didn't do it behind your back Sunshine. I need to know. Ok so what did she say? She said crying, being moody, depressed, and craving a handsome man like me(Christina pushed is leg) is all normal. She doesn't want you on any medicine, but she thinks we need to take off for the next two days and the weekend with no phone calls and interruptions. She seems to think that maybe if you slow down, it might calm you and your hormones. She will let John know that she has you on bed rest and ask him to have my surgeries switched and get someone to do my rounds. Thanks Tom. My pleasure baby. He text Camille and told her to enjoy the rest of her trip, he and Christina would be out of reach for a while, and Amanda would meet her at the airport and bring her home Sunday night. He kept Christina wrapped in his arms the rest of the night. Christina made it through the night without much of a problem. Tom only left her to get food from the kitchen.**

**The next two days were rough, Christina would get moody, and cry, but she didn't get depressed where she would not talk. Tom had to keep her close to him almost the entire weekend. They watched movies, relaxed in the Jacuzzi, ordered take out, and stayed in his room or relaxed in their bed most of the time. Sometimes he would massage her to help calm her. Tom called to check on his patients, but he did not let Christina use the phone or answer the door when people dropped by without calling. Late Friday night and early Saturday morning, Tom began to see an improvement in her spirit. She teased him when he woke up, she moved around the house and even went outside for a while without Tom. She really could not understand what was going on with her body. Tom even watched the foods she ate. He read stories to the baby when she snuggled with him. He got Christina to sing songs to him and the baby. He particularly liked one called 'Our Love' by Natalie Cole and Baby Come To Me by some artist named Patty Austin along with other songs. She began laughing a lot more by Saturday evening and she even teased him some. She suggested they go walking or to the gym. They decided to go to the gym for 30 minutes to see how Christina's emotions would do. She walked around the inside track while Tom did some strenuous exercise. He would text ' u ok?' and she would text yes. After about 45 minutes she text him to say she was ready to go home. There was a young man talking to her while Tom got ready. She enjoyed his conversation. He told her she was a beautiful pregnant woman and pregnancy agreed with her. Christina walked to the snack area where they had fruit and healthy juices. She bought her favorite pomegranate juice and she continued to talk to him until she saw Tom. She told him she enjoyed the conversation, but her husband was ready to go. Tom spotted her and walked toward her. He couldn't believe he felt a twinge of jealousy. When he walked over she told the guy again it was nice talking to him. She looked at Tom and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. He put his arm around her and they left. The time off with Tom really seemed to agree with her.**

**On the way home, she told him about the conversation. He told her she seemed to be feeling better and she looked better. She smiled at him and told him it was because there was this man she really loved and he loved her so much that he took time from work to take care of her. He smiled and asked her if she knew is name and she teased him back saying, "I don't think you should know anymore than that.." She smiled at him and he said, "Welcome back baby." I love you Tom, I just really love you. You don't know how glad I am to see that smile on your face again. She held is hand and said, "I feel so much better." You know it's your fault I'm feeling like this don't you? How is it my fault Sunshine? I didn't get me pregnant. He laughed and said, "Well since it's my fault, then I'll have to take care of you, because I truly want that baby, you are carrying for me." As they pulled into the garage her phone was ringing again. Tom asked her who was calling. She told him it was Bobbi, but she didn't want to talk to her just yet. Turn your phone back off baby. I needed you to have it on while I was working-out at the gym. Oh and by the way, if you see your little friend at the gym again, tell him I agree with him, you are one beautiful pregnant lady. Make sure you tell him I did that. **

**She laughed at him as they walked into the house. "Are we taking a bath or shower?", she asked. Let's do a shower. She went into the bath and started the shower. Tom joined her and she teased him the entire time she was in the shower, This is one of the best showers I have had baby. Why is that? Because you have your laughter back, your skin looks radiant, and you're happy for real. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow? We'll see she smiled. Tom, thank you for this week. I don't know where all the emotions came from, but I did not do it on purpose. I wouldn't do that to you. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I would stand closer, but this house in front of me has come between us." He laughed and said, "That's ok I'll take any hug I can get." Tom, do you still want another baby after this one? Yes, did you change your mind? No, but I don't know if I want to be pregnant three times. Ok baby. I'll be happy with two. Are you hungry? No, but that walk did me wonders, I want to get in the bed. Well, I wanted you to watch TV in my room, but we can go to bed. She looked at him, you've given up a lot this week. I can do TV with you. She took him by the arm and led him into his room. Am I caressing you tonight? That would be nice Tom. Then let's move your shirt out of my way. She grabbed her blanket before he removed her shirt. You could have left it off from the beginning Tom. **

**He watched the travel channel as he slowly rubbed her body. She seemed settled and comfortable. She kissed his hand as he rubbed her breast . He tilted her head up so he could kiss her lips. When he stopped she kissed him back. I love you she said softly. Love you back baby. Do you see somewhere you want us to go? I want to take you anywhere you want to go. As soon as the baby is old enough to travel we'll take some vacation time to travel. Tom, I'm glad we turned off the phones while we were here. I am too, Christina. We kept everyone from calling us, but we didn't keep the guys away at the gym, So next time we go to the gym, I'll have to exercise with you to keep everybody away from you. Tom! She smiled at the comment. You don't ever have to be jealous, because I don't care how many people look, I'm going home with you. And, I can't do this to them. She pulled his head to her and kissed him as she rubbed his chest. Thanks Sunshine, You're welcome Dr. Wakefield**

**Christina? Yes Tom. Do you mind if I go by the hospital early in the morning? There is some work I really need to put in the computer before noon. I don't mind. Do you want to go with me? No, I want to stay here and lounge around, maybe sit in the back yard, maybe do something special for my baby, You sure?**

**I'm sure Tom. What if Bobbi comes by? If you feel like talking, let her in but, you can not let anyone stress you or push you. Do you want something special for dinner tomorrow? I want Christina and whatever she wants to cook. Christina began to massage Tom as he massaged her. She kissed him tenderly and looked in his eyes. I am all yours Tom, all yours.**

**He took Christina by the hand and went to bed. Massages will cost you in here. I'm not scared, I can pay. She rolled her neck and laughed as she talked to him. He laughed, Pay up my darling. He kissed her and she started to moan when he rubbed her thighs. No fair Tom. He laughed while kissing her. I'll get you back. When the baby is born and my check up is fine, you're paying for this. She held his face tenderly and kissed it slowly. Her kisses stopped his hands and she laughed as he tickled her. She moaned again as his hands started their journey again. She felt his pleasure against her leg and began to move slowly. "Tom." she said in a whisper. She pushed him on his back and continued to massage him. I want you baby. She sat in his lap and he nodded and cradled her breast in his hands. He sat up to hold her back and get closer to her sweet lips, and at the same time she slowly began to make love to him. Christina moaned as she felt his love inside. He kissed her and spoke in French. She tried to stay calm as she held his biceps. She moved with his strokes and whimpered as he rubbed her back. She winced and held tighter when he began to move more and more. He let out a soft yell as his love was released. He held Christina and laid her on her side as he continue his kissing. He kissed her stomach and said, "That's my girl." Christina laughed at Tom and snuggled with him. Love you sweetie. Love you too, baby. They kissed again and Tom pulled cover over them. Tom, you are not fair. Christina you are not fair. You drive me crazy. As long as nobody else drives you crazy. Sweet dreams baby. **

**The next morning when Christina woke up, Tom was already gone. He left her a note telling her he left at 6:00 so he could get back early. Call me when you get up please. Christina turned to call him as soon as she finished the letter. "Hi sweetheart.", she said when he answered the phone. Hello my sunshine, How are you? I'm great. So you ran away early this morning I see. Only so I can get back to you. Well, Tom you don't really have to rush. I really feel great. If things start to become to much I'll call you. Right now I'm going to get up and do some house cleaning. Christina, don't do too much. I won't Tom. Call me when you get ready to come home. Why, do you have something special for me? "I might.", she teased or I might go to the gym again and she laughed after this comment. I..I.. think you might want to wait on me to go to the gym. I will sweetie look, someone is at the door. Check the door while I'm on the phone. We don't know anyone well enough for them to just come over. Relax baby, it's Bobbi. I'll let her in, we need to talk. Christina? Yes Tom. I love you, I know that. See you soon.**

**When she opened the door, Bobbi just stood there and stared. I don't know whether I should hug you or what? Well, I would rather have a hug. Come on in girl. Christina what is going on with you? I have called you over and over. Tom has not answered is phone, you have not answered your phone, or the house phone. Oh that's right, I need to turn the ringer on for the house phone. Bobbi was still standing there. Christina closed the door and said, "I was getting ready to clean up, but do you want something to drink?" They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. OK, listen Bobbi. Tom called Dr. Hanley and talked to her about some concerns he had about me. She told him everything was normal and she suggested that we take some time from work and he had to stay with me. He literally wrapped me in a blanket and held me for almost three days. I cried, was moody, and didn't know what in the hell was happening to me. He did not move the entire time. Late Friday night or early Saturday morning, the emotions and cravings seem to fall into place. We went to the gym and he worked out while I walked around the track. After I walked around the track I talked to this guy until Tom got dressed and came over. I bet Tom liked that. Yea, he liked it alright to the point that he said something about it. I told him he never had to worry about anything like that because I was going home with him every day and no one else would ever treat me the way he did. Dr. Hanley told him to turn off all the phones and she would relay the message to you and John. John was suppose to tell Gail and the other staff members that needed to know that I was on bed rest. I'm ok and I'm going back to work Monday morning. Now give me a hug and stop trying to act so hard. Bobbi hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're ok." Did Camille try to call you two? Tom, text her and told her we would be out of pocket for a while. **

**Bobbi look, I'm great now. Dr. Hanley explained to Tom what was going on and he seemed to be satisfied with her answer. He felt comfortable enough to leave me and go to work. So what now? Bobbi looked and took a deep breath. I'm just glad you're fine Christina , but next time you scare me like that, you're going to have a problem. Christina stood looking at Bobbi with her hands on her waist before she began to speak. I couldn't help it. It wasn't something I planned, hell I didn't want to go through this. I didn't like being out of control like that. It was really frightening. Now you've got to know I'm ok and trust me when I say that. You, Tom, and Camille can not stand around looking over my shoulder, because if you do, then I'm going to keep all of you away from me. Now, are you ok? Bobbi looked at her and said, "Yep she's back." Christina laughed and hugged her. You're my girl, you know that don't you? Yes. Now that I know you're ok, I need to go in and do a little work for a while. See you tomorrow. Christina? Yes. You're my girl too. I know that. See you later Bobbi. When she left, Christina turned on her music and began to clean the house.**

**She would prepare lunch or dinner when Tom told her he was on his way home. She thought she would do smashed potatoes, spinach salad, salmon, and lemon pie for him. She seasoned the food and had it ready to go in the oven. Christina turned her music on and began to clean the kitchen. Tom called and told her he was on his way home and asked if she wanted anything before he got home. She didn't need anything and continued to clean the house. She didn't clean Tom's room, because he was pretty good at doing that himself. **

**When he walked in she was singing and moving around. He stood and watched her, glad that she was feeling fine again. He laughed at her as she continued to dance slowly. When she did look up, she stopped dancing and laughed. How long have you been standing there. Long enough to watch you and the baby dance around. He walked over and kissed her passionately. I missed you baby. She returned the kiss and said, ditto. She told him that all of the rooms had been cleaned except his room. He said he would clean it as soon as he took a shower. He turned around and asked if she would take a shower with him. I would be glad to Tom. They took a shower and went into his room. He wrapped her in a blanket and she sat in his lap to watch Bad Boys II. He seemed to love caressing her body now more than she did. Tom, I put the food in the oven. I think it needs to be watched. I don't want you to get up right now. Let me turn off the oven and if the food is ruined, then we'll go out to eat. Tom! Let me turn on the timer. I'll be back. I promise. She got up to walk to the kitchen. Christina, you need a robe. He threw her one of his robes and she went to check on the food. When she returned he had the recliner stretch out waiting for her to finish the movie with him. You went ahead and cooked the food didn't you? She kissed him and disrobed again. He pulled the blanket over them and started to rub her again.**

**Tom? Yes. I feel great, but now I think you are the one that needs to be comforted. I'm here for you baby. She looked at him and kissed him long and sweet. He turned a little in his recliner to continue kissing her. He began to massage her in a more seductive way, and she began to respond. Her hands began to roam over his body causing him to moan and squeeze her more. Their tongues began to battle and their emotions were beginning to get out of control. She began to massage his pleasure and moan into his neck. His hands moved toward her thighs and then toward her inner thighs. Oh Tom she began to sigh.**

**I love you baby. Love you too Christina. And with that he entered her as she held him trying to with stand the pressure that was battling her insides. She kissed him hard and long. He moaned and crooned out his satisfaction. She told him not to stop. He kept going and she cried tears of joy. He began to speak in French and her hand dug deeper into his arms. She cried out as he began to move faster and stronger. He called her name as they felt his release. She held on to him and he covered them again and went to sleep. When Tom woke again Christina had dinner waiting for them. **

**We need to call Camille Tom. He looked at his watch. Her plane should be here in an hour, but remember Amanda will meet her and bring her home. Tom cleaned the kitchen while Christina watched. Christina have you decided if you are going to give Camille your car for graduation. Well, I've been thinking about it, Come on baby , Tom interrupted. I'd rather she had her own transportation than depend on someone else. "Well as I was saying.", she said rolling her eyes, I was thinking about that and I think it would be a great idea. Tom smiled, Thanks sweetheart. Yea, right Tom. He pulled her to her feet as he finished the kitchen. Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to go through that crisis these past few days, but I really enjoyed being home with you. I did miss Camille, but we had the house to ourselves for a week. Oh Tom that's sweet. She tiptoed up for a kiss and he gave it to her just like she wanted it. You didn't mind helping me when I was sick. Christina, the vows did say for better or worse, sickness and in health. I enjoyed taking care of you Christina. He kissed her again and held her face in his hands looking at her so tenderly. I don't mind doing anything for you Sunshine. Now, Camille has a graduation coming and a party here. What do we need to do? Everything is set Tom. You just need to keep taking care of me and I'll take care of you. Now are you ready for work tomorrow sir? I am and what about you Sunshine? I'm ready. They walked into his room. This room gets us into trouble; she looked at him smiling. I know it does Christina, but I like getting in trouble with you. It's always my pleasure. When the baby is born and I can convince you to let Camille or Bobbi keep him or her, I'm going to show you how much I like getting in trouble with you. You'll probably wish that stomach was still in your way. I'll be waiting too Dr. Wakefield. Just as he kissed her again, she heard Camille's key in the door. "I'M BACK." she yelled. They laughed as they said, "We're in Tom's room, and she wrapped her arms back around him and started kissing again. Ugh Camille said as she came in. Can you all stop? They laughed as they turned to hug and kiss her. Where's your grandmother Camille? She's up front. I'm getting ready to show her the house. OK? Sure it's fine. They walked to the front room to speak to her and thank her for bringing Camille home. Amanda, Camille wants you to see the house. Tom and I will be outside. Amanda went through the house with Camille. She did not take them inside her parents' room or Tom's room, but she did point it out to her. Amanda came outside for a few minutes to see the back yard since they were having the party there. After she left Tom asked Christina if it bothered her to have Amanda see them together. She said, "Not at all baby. Not at all." Camille talked about her trip and all the things they got to do. She pulled gifts out of her bag for Tom, Christina, and the baby. She had a picture of her for each of them and little newby. Is that what you are going to call my baby? Uh yes I like it. **

**Christina looked at Tom as she told Camille there is something I need to tell you. Christina didn't know why she wanted to tell Camille, but she didn't want to keep secrets from Camille. Tom knew what she was about to do so he said, "No, your mom and I have something to tell you." "Is it bad?" Camille said, looking nervously at her mom, then Tom. Well, yes and no. Tom took over the conversation pulling Christina closer to him. He told Camille about them having to take off work because Christina's emotions went through this cycle. Is that why you sent me that text? Tom nodded. He explained to her that Dr. Hanley thought it would be a good idea to take off and he explain most of what he had to do. He also told her about the man at the gym. Alright mom, you got men looking at you and you're pregnant. She smiled as she rolled her eyes at Camille and Tom. He didn't think it was necessary to tell her about the craving for making love. Christina smiled as he left out this part. He told her that she started doing better late Friday night and early Saturday morning. She asked her mom how did she do today and Christina told her about her day including the talk she had with Bobbi. And now, I'm telling you two also. I can't sit and worry that you two will jump every time I move or if you think I need a baby sitter. If you don't trust me then I'm sorry. Tom and Camille looked at Christina. She's better. Camille nodded in agreement.**

**Christina laughed at the two and hugged Camille. Mom, I'm glad you are ok and I am sorry that you went through that crisis. Thanks Camille. Now, mom is it ok if Marcus comes over for a while? Sure Camille, but not in your bedroom. Choose another room and don't… Tom interrupted saying, "Be respectable Camille." "Ok", she said and walked to her room. Christina looked at Tom and said, "Thanks for taking over that conversation. You did much better than I would have." She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. Tom smiled and said, "No problem." Tom? Yes, Have I told you today how much I love you? Let me think. I can't remember that you have. Well let me tell you. I love you Tom. Let me show you how much I love you.. She sat in his lap and began to kiss him again. Be respectable Camille said as she came up front. I am, I'm married. Christina kissed Tom again as she stopped briefly to come up for air. Wow you. Tom smiled as he took her hand and said, "We need to go to bed. We have work tomorrow." Christina looked, and Tom said, "Camille, don't break curfew." I won't. **


	38. It's Her Time

**38 IT'S HER TIME**

"**Are you nervous?", Christina asked Camille. No mom. I'm excited about the **

**whole day. What about you and newby? I'm excited and a little sad. My baby is **

**leaving high school ready to embark on that college life. Can you believe it mom? **

**I was just going to high school. No actually, you were just going to kindergarten. **

**What happened to the years between kindergarten and now.? They're gone now **

**mom and look at me. Yea I am looking at you. Tom came out to the patio when he **

**saw them talking. Is this a girl's thing? "Not at all." Camille said. Your wife is **

**reminiscing about her daughter. Yes I am, and I am enjoying every bit of it. I am **

**too, mom. Well, I only have a little while to reminisce but it was great. You could **

**have given me the blues about dating your mom, but you did not. You are a great **

**daughter Camille. Your dad would be proud of you. And I'm looking forward to**

**your party tonight. Thanks Tom, I think he would be proud too. Christina smiled as the two of them talked about Michael. Are you two going to stay out here with us the entire time? Well, it depends, on what's in it for us to not bug you all night. Mom, I'm telling. You need to remember, that's my husband. My new dad, mom. "Ok cool." Christina said, smiling. Tom smiled as he listened to the conversation. He laughed at the two of them and said, "Then which one of you love me enough to do breakfast?" "We'll both do it." Christina said, holding her hand out for Tom to help her get up. Camille went in to help Christina.**

**Camille, what are you going to do after graduation? Grandma wants to take me shopping before the party. Why? I don't know. I think she just wants me to herself for a while. So, will you two be back in time for the party? Yes mom. Is Bobbi coming over to help you.? She should be here by 5:00. After breakfast Tom, Christina, and Camille went back to the patio to put out a few decorations. Christina did the decorations on the tables. Tom and Camille hung streamers and banners. Tom kept a watchful eye on Christina as she walked around the pool and the patio. Steve would be over to help Tom grill. Bobbi and Christina would pick up the food that was ordered and Christina had already prepared three pans of the baked beans that Camille loved so much.**

**Soon it was time to go to the graduation. They rode in Christina's SUV, but Camille would ride back with her grandma. Before the graduation, Tom took pictures of Camille with: Christina, with Bobbi and Christina, then of Camille by herself. Marcus took a picture of Camille with Tom. Marcus came over and was able to take a family picture of the three of them and another picture with Amanda. Tom noticed Christina holding her stomach. What's the deal with the stomach? This angelic baby keeps kicking me. Camille he/she knows you are here. Talk to it please. **_**Hello newby. What are you doing to my mommy? She rubbed Christina's stomach and said, "You need to calm down. Go to sleep. This is my day. When it's time for you to come into the world, I'll be there, but I won't interrupt you." **_**Christina looked at Tom and said, "Do you know this little joker is still now?" Camille laughed, big sisters can do that.**

**When they made it to the Convention Center, Camille kissed them both and **

**said, "When I see you again, I'll be a graduate. Love you both. Don't forget to be **

**cool newby." She patted Christina's stomach and hugged Amanda before she left. After walking Camille to her area, Christina and Tom went back to Bobbi, Steve, Marcus, and Amanda and headed to their seat. Tom took a picture of Camille walking across the stage with is long lens camera. When he shared the picture with Christina she kissed him and said simply beautiful baby. I am so proud right now. I feel like I'm 6 feet tall. That's my baby. Isn't she beautiful? "She is so much like her mom. God bless her." Bobbi said. Christina playful pushed her hand. Tom was smiling like a brand new dad. Bobbi rubbed Amanda's back when she saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Christina reached over and told her Michael would be so proud of Camille. After the graduation they took more pictures together and also with Camille's friends**

**Ok mom, we're leaving. Christina kissed her and said, "See you later Miss Graduate." Before they went shopping, Christina called Amanda over to speak to her in private. I want to thank you for staying in Camille's life and being such an important person to her. You really mean a lot to her and to me. Thank you for being understanding. Michael and I are both proud of you. Amanda was surprised, but very gracious. She thanked Christina and said, she would always be a part of their life. She hugged Christina and they both walked to the rest of the family. Tom and Christina drove home and Bobbi and Steve said they would come over later. While they were driving home, Tom asked how did she do with the conversation she had with Amanda . Surprisingly, we did fine. I'm glad Sunshine. It has to be hard for her not having Michael here, and watching you and Camille bond with me. It probably is, but she'll be just fine Tom. He smiled and they rode in silence for the next ten minutes. In the meantime, Tom prepared to grill steaks for the adults and hot dogs, burgers, and wings, for the graduates. Christina asked Tom to put the baked beans in the oven for her. There would be several fruit trays. Amanda bought the cake for Camille's graduation. Marcus took care of the music.**

**Tom hired two lifeguards to supervise the swimming area. At the party, Camille opened gifts from her family. After opening the gifts, she noticed her mom had not given her a gift. She wondered if everything was going ok, but she didn't want to ask. Her mom had already blasted them once for acting as if she was some delicate flower about to break. Tom bought her a pair of diamond studs and a bracelet. Christina watched Camille for a while and then she told Tom it was time. Tom called Camille to come over to them. They were sitting on the patio away from the sun. Tom put on a sun block earlier and laid out by the pool for a little while, but now he was back with Christina. You should be so glad for Tom, Christina told Camille. **

**He is the one that talked me into opening the house to you and your little friends. **

**Thank you mom. Thanks pops, she grinned. He smiled and said, "No problem."**

**I called you over because Tom has been so generous with my car. What mom? Camille, your mom is teasing you. Stop it Sunshine. Camille this is your graduation present. She handed Camille some keys and Camille said, "Mom, these are the keys to the Jetta." I know that. Are you saying I can have …**

**it's my graduation present? She smiled and nodded as Camille let out a yell and hugged Tom and Christina. What did Tom do? He's got you grounded and crazy in love with him. They all laughed and Camille hugged them again. **

**You don't mind that the car is not new. I'm glad that I don't have to pay a **

**car note. Wait a minute, do I have to pay the insurance mom? That's as high as a **

**car note. Bobbi, Steve, Tom, and Amanda each gave her a gift box. Each gift box **

**had a receipt that paid for her insurance for 3months. My insurance is paid **

**for the entire year. Inside of Amanda's gift box was also a credit card for gas. You guys are great. I love you all. She kissed them all and danced all around the pool. Then she ran back to the patio and kissed her mom again. Love you mom. I know that. Tom had the Jetta cleaned and he also gave her permission to change some things in the Jetta. "Tom, stop spoiling her." Christina said. They watched the graduates enjoy themselves, then the two couples went for a walk. Amanda said she would stay and semi supervise. When Tom and Christina went to bed that night she looked at Tom and said, " Wow can you believe she's out of high school?" We had a great day. but I noticed Bobbi watching me all day. Yea I did too Sunshine, but that's ok as long as Camille and I know you're ok then that's all that matters. I guess you 're right. So are you telling me that you weren't wondering if I would cry. I don't understand why you didn't she is your baby. Yea you're right. Maybe I will when we take her to school. Did you talk to her about the rules for her car? I did and I told her three tickets in one year would get the car park for the rest of the school year, calendar year, or a year from the date she got the car. She also knows we will be notified of her tickets. Excessive speeding and alcohol will caused the car to be confiscated also. What did she say? He looked at her and smiled. She said, "Mom wouldn't have said it like you." She rolled her eyes and he pulled her close to him. I'm about ready for you to have that baby. Why Tom? Because you look as if you are tired and I don't how to help. You are helping baby, more than you know. Thanks Sunshine. Good night. He wrapped his arms around her and said, Love you princess. Love you right back.**


	39. Getting Close

**39 GETTING CLOSE**

**Tom and Christina spent the summer working and watching Camille prepare for school. Christina began her weekly visits to Dr. Hanley. She spent less time outside in the afternoon unless she was sitting on the patio under the umbrella. Tom thought she seemed to be getting larger than usual for a person caring one baby. Tom insisted that she cut her hours toward the middle of June and go on leave the second week of July. She didn't argue with him because she was getting tired. Camille spent a lot of time at home in case her mom needed her help. Her friends had made Camille's home their home. Christina welcomed the company and the noise although they basically stayed on the opposite end of the house and in the pool. As she listened to the noise she wondered what her house would have been like if Camille had grown up with siblings. This confirmed her decision to have another baby after this birth. That decision would probably delight Tom, then on the other hand he might change his mind after the changes he had gone through with this pregnancy. As she thought about Tom she thought she would send him a text. **_**Hi baby just got home and I wanted to tell you I love you. A lot. **_**She hit the send button and placed the phone on the table**__**She had made it home and was sitting on the patio while Camille and two of her friends were in the pool. **

**When Tom received the text he was sitting in his office doing paper work. He smiled at the text and picked up his phone to call her. "Hi baby." she said. Hello my Sunshine, What are you doing? I'm sitting on the patio watching Camille and her friends in the pool. Maybe we'll get a chance to swim before it gets cold again. You think we will? She propped her feet on a stool she had outside. Maybe by the end of August or the first of September. Christina rubbed her stomach as she replied, "I hope we can." "Are you rubbing your stomach?" he asked with a smile in his voice. I am. A big smile spread across her face. How did you know that? Well I know you, and every since we took off those few days to incubate your emotions and I rubbed your body those days, it seemed to soothe you and you've been doing it every since. Christina laughed out loud. Tom have you noticed that? I notice every thing about you baby. Right now you probably have moved your hand and it is propped on the table while you have that surprised look on your face. "You have go to be watching me.", she said. Why would I do that? Could it be because I love you so much. I hope so, because I sure do love you. Hey we'd better stop before we end up torturing ourselves. Were you busy before you called me? I was entering some work in the computer. Maybe I should let you get back to work. Do you want me to cook? No, why don't I put some meat on the grill. Do you feel like making a salad or something? Sure, I can do that. Well Sunshine, if I'm going to get home, I need to get back to this computer. Ok Tom I'll talk to you later. Love you baby. Love you too Sunshine. **

**Christina got up to make the salad. She would put baked potatoes in the oven later. She squeezed some lemons to make more lemonade for tonight. She had enough to make a lemon meringue pie. After she finished in the kitchen she went inside to take a nap. She told Camille she would be inside for a while and not to eat the food she had prepared for dinner. They ordered pizza and stayed out a little longer. Christina went to look at the baby's room. She had not bought anything for the room since the furniture was delivered. Tom wanted to buy clothes and every thing he saw, but Christina kept saying wait Tom. Camille and Bobbi planned a baby shower for Christina along with the 4****th**** of July. Tom and his football/hockey buddies would grill and Bobbi and the staff would give her a shower in the baby's room. Bobbi thought they should tell Christina before the shower. Tom thought he would tell her after dinner. Tom had purchased his and her rockers for the room. She sat in his rocker and covered herself up to take a little nap. When she woke up from her so called little nap, Tom was standing over her smiling. She smiled back as she stretch and caught a cramp. Are you ok? Yea just a little cramp. How long have you been home? Long enough to take a shower, put steaks on the grill, turn the oven on for the potatoes, and kiss you. She looked at her watch. Her nap had actually been a 2 hour nap. Why are you home so early? Oh because the hospital lost its luster about 2o'clock and I had to come and find it. She pushed his hand as she figured he was talking about her. Well, I must admit, coming home early really helps. I can tell. You're not as grouchy. Yea and I don't have to do all that apologizing for my moods. He laughed. Tom, she said quietly, "Are you sure you want to have another baby." Yea, Christina I'm sure. He looked as if he was getting ready to argue. **

**Wait, Tom just listen. I'm only asking because I do want to have another baby, but I didn't know if you were tired of the stress you went through this time. His look soften as he said, "Oh baby, I'm not the one that went through, I thought **

**the pregnancy was rough for you." No, she shook her head. Can we sit down and talk for a minute? Yea, I think that would be a great idea. You first Sunshine. **

**You have to honestly say everything you feel, promise? I promise. OK here goes. I thought I put you through too much with this pregnancy, The pregnancy was only rough for me because I had to get use to not being able to do things the way I use to. In the end, I think I went through that crisis because we were still in the honeymoon stage of our marriage and I had to deal with being careful with the way we made love because of the baby. I only question having a second baby because of the age factor. Before we do a second baby, I would like to have certain tests done to make sure everything is ok. I want you to be happy and not feel overwhelmed. I think that's all Tom. He looked at her and smiled. That's why I love you so much. You are such an amazing, unselfish, considerate, sweet, sexy especially while you're pregnant, delicious, feisty woman. She had a surprised smile on her face. What was all of that for Tom? Because none of the reasons you just gave me were selfish. It was all about me and the baby. We'll have the tests done, You didn't bug, stress, or worry me, during this pregnancy. I thought I had been inconsiderate of you. I enjoyed covering and caressing you during and after that time. That's why I rub you a lot now. It seems to calm you and the baby. I am crazy about you Christina. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you healthy and happy. Ok? She nodded and he leaned over to kiss her tickle her neck. Any more thoughts we have, we need to promise we'll bring them to the table ok? I promise. Ok. **

**Now, I have something to tell you. Bobbi and Camille have planned a baby shower for you on the 4****th**** of July. Tom that's in less than a week. I know, They have it all taken care of and didn't want to bug you. No they didn't want me to say no she laughed. Well how do you feel about it. I'm ok with it. Good, let's eat. They walked to the kitchen hand in hand. He set the table and fixed the food. Camille and her friends ate on the patio. Tom looked at them sitting outside. You know Sunshine, I'm glad Camille got to live here before she went away to college. These are her memories to us. I know. I was watching her earlier outside with her friends. They were all acting like little kids. Did you videotape them out there? Yea I did. I gave them the camera to record themselves for a while. I also took pictures of them. Can you print some of them from the computer? Sure love, no problem. He looked at the pictures on the camera and watched the video. He laughed as he watched the video. Looks like there's more than Camille and her friends playing outside. Take a look. Camille! Tom laughed. Camille and her friends videotaped Christina while she was asleep in the baby's room . They also videotaped Camille on her knees next to her mom. "You two look darling.", Tom said. Camille came in and said, "You call mom? She looked at them with the camera and laughed. I couldn't resist it. You look so cute." I'll get you back. Camille blew her a kiss and went back to the pool. **


	40. Baby Shower

**40 BABY SHOWER**

**On the morning of her baby shower, Camille and her friends decorated the backyard for the 4****th****, the baby's room for the shower, and put a baby shower sign and balloons in the front yard. Tom and the guys grilled, played volley ball in the pool, and listened to music. Tom and Camille made Christina rest most of the morning. I'm pregnant, not handicap. Christina! She looked at Tom and knew by the tone of his voice she would lose this argument. Ok Tom I'll rest. Thank you baby. Tom, Yesss Christina. Can you come here please? He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her passionately. How did you know that was what I wanted? He smiled, I know Christina. Now rest please. OK baby. Christina fell asleep and woke up about an hour later. Why are you up? She rolled her eyes at Tom and went to the restroom. He noticed she seemed to be doing this a lot lately andshe had gotten much bigger the last 2 months. She always seemed to be short of breath and running ( well more like walking slowly) to the bathroom. Her craving for Tom to cuddle and rub her only flared up occasionally. Sometimes the baby moved as if it was stretching all parts of its body. She still had not talked to Tom. She did realize when she told him, he would be livid. **

**Tom was waiting on Christina in the bedroom. Are you waiting on me again? Maybe I am. Do you want me to help you get dressed? That would be really nice, but I think I might be ok. But, you can stay in here with me. He held her and planted short kisses on her face. Wow! What's that for? Well it's because you are pregnant and I really appreciate it and you are so incredibly beautiful. Thanks Tom. Do you think I could be carrying twins? He looked at her surprisingly and said, "Why do you ask?" Because lately, I have been feeling like I am. Christina was now wondering if it was such a good idea to try to surprise Tom. She had actually waited longer than she intended to tell him about the twins. It had really been hard for her not to say the twins during their conversations. You know that would really be cool baby. Tom! Here baby. He kissed her again. I love you Christina. She smiled. I love you too Thomas Wakefield. We need to do final decisions on names. Can we do it tonight? Yea we can. Ok, well what are you wearing today? I pulled out the clothes on the chair. I hope they can fit. She had on a white sleeveless button down polo shirt that looked beautiful against her skin. Her shorts stopped above her knees and she wore red slip on sneakers. She asked Camille to pull her hair into one ponytail. Tom looked at her and smiled. Why are you smiling Tom? Oh because you are so gorgeous baby. Are we still on deck for a second pregnancy? Don't ask me the next two weeks ok? I might say no. But if I ask you in 6 to 9 months? Try 1 year Tom ok? He laughed. You might change your mind. Let's go baby. She held his hand and headed toward the baby shower. Tom delivered her to the hearth room and took pictures with her, then with Camille and Christina together. He watched as she took pictures with Bobbi and the other friends. He excused himself and said, Call me if you need me, only if you need me Christina. She laughed, I got the hint. He kissed her lips so passionately until everybody said, "enough bye!" That's what got you in trouble. Christina laughed and said, actually that's not what.., but was cut off. when her friends said we know, we know. Tom kissed her again just as sweet and left the room. They played games and talked about what Christina could look forward to now. After the snacks were served Christina began to open the presents. I can't believe all the new gadgets they have for babies now. Are you breast feeding? That's the plan right now. How long are you taking off after the baby? Well about 8 weeks. So Gail, that leaves everything to you right. Everyone looked at Gail and laughed. Kelly admired the baby's furniture and the rest of the house.**

**Christina said, " I forgot you all had not seen the house. Do you want a tour?" They did and all admired the decorations, furniture, and the artwork. Kelly was really in love with the picture of Tom and Christina. How many bedrooms? **

**Uhh, 3 downstairs with a play room and 2 upstairs plus a bonus room and a theater room plus our bedroom. This locked room belongs to Tom she said as they passed the room. Why is it locked? Do you ever go in there? Please don't get her started, You'll probably hear more than you want to hear. They laughed at Bobbi and went back to the gifts. **

**After a while every one went outside and got into the pool. Tom sat with Christina on the bank of the pool. They walked around in the 3ft and back to sit on the edge of the pool. Don't tire yourself out ok. I won't. This should be good for me anyway. Are you all doing fireworks tonight? Tom looked at Christina before he spoke. We can see them from here, or walk to the park. Everyone decided to watch them from the house, even Camille and her friends. Tom and Christina looked around the yard. It was a beautiful sight. They kept the camera close by and recorded almost the entire evening. Bobbi had all of the guests leave messages for the Hawthorne-Wakefield family. Non of them were aware of the messages. During the fireworks, Tom sat by the pool. He brought cushions for Christina to sit on as she sat between his legs and leaned against his chest while her legs dangled in the water. He locked his arms around her and she rubbed his hands. As they talked to each other, Tom and Christina would occasionally kiss each other on the jaw or sweet pecks on the lips. One of Camille's friend turned the video camera toward them while they watched the fireworks to capture their love. It was so sweet to see Tom's passion for Christina and his family. Camille sat with them for a minute. She leaned against her mom and looked at Tom from time to time talking to him. She kissed her parents and continued talking to them. After a while, Camille took the camera and continued recording, while everyone sat in different places around the yard oohing and awing at the fireworks. When the camera made it to Tom and Christina again, they were locked in the most passionate kiss you ever wanted to see. Tom still had his arms around her, but had slightly turned to face her. She held onto is arms and was passionately returning his kiss. The way they looked at each other was pure love. They seemed to have forgotten anyone else was around. After the kiss, they rubbed foreheads together and continued looking into each other's eyes. You could read Tom's lips as he said, "I love you to Christina." She placed her hand on the side of his face as she said, "I know." He laughed and shook his head as they locked eyes together. Camille and her friends had gotten use to Tom showing his love for Christina. They thought it was so cool. As the guests began to leave, Marcus walked them to the front of the house. Tom and Christina were listening to music and talking about their day and the baby. Christina knew she needed to tell him about the twins. Her plan had not gone the way she wanted them to and now she had a feeling he would not be so understanding. Tom helped Christina to her feet so she could shower and go to bed. She was indeed tired. He rubbed her legs and feet as she turned to her side. He rubbed her stomach and her back to help make her comfortable. As he massaged her she began to relax. After he finished, she kissed Tom and was almost asleep immediately. **


	41. 41 Surprise Surprise

**41-SURPRISE SURPRISE**

**Tom looked at Christina and he could not have been more shocked. Are you serious? She didn't respond at first because she didn't know how he was actually feeling. But Christina, why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you keep that a secret? How long have you known? He looked at her expression and tried to calm down. I don't mind if we have five babies as long as they all come from you, but why the secrecy? She still hesitated before she answered. At first, I didn't know. The tests did show my hcg was not high, but then I started suspecting and I talked to Dr. Hanley. We ran more tests and then she had to do tests to make sure everything was fine. I needed to know everything before I told you Tom. So, she kept this from me? I'm the patient. She had to do what I wanted even though you two are friends. Christina was sitting on the loveseat in their bedroom. She stopped talking for a minute to recollect her thoughts. She had known long enough to tell Tom, but the way she planned to give him the news had not turned out the way she wanted. It was just recently Tom began to suspect that she was not telling him something. He confronted her while they were in the bedroom talking.**

**Now she felt horrible because of the way he was taking it. She wanted to just walk away from the conversation, but not when he had this expression and tone. She looked at him and said, "Can you sit and listen to what I want to say? Please." Christina don't do that. She knew he meant the way she said please to him. She knew it was a weak point with him. Tom I'm not trying to get over on you, she stopped in the middle of the sentence and said, "Please listen to me." He stared at her for a minute, then sat down. Tom, I didn't know at first. I promise. When I found out it was after I went through that second depression. The depression had nothing to do with me knowing. After I got over the depression, I should have told you then, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I had planned on preparing you a special dinner and telling you, but that didn't work out. I love you with every part of my body and soul. I wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you. I thought about just letting you find out when they were born, but I wouldn't have been surprised. This just didn't go the way I planned it. It was suppose to be a happy occasion had I executed it right, but I didn't and I am truly sorry. I know you are excited that you are going to get two babies, and I also know you are very upset right now. Will you forgive me because I don't want you angry with me. I deserve it , but you are my heart Tom. I know you have every right to be upset, but Tom I just didn't plan the surprise right. Will you talk to me Tom? He looked at her, but did not respond. I need you baby. She was on the verge of crying, but she didn't want her tears to be the reason he talked to her. She got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door. She sat in there for about ten minutes. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. Christina? She walked to the door slowly and opened the door.**

**I need to talk to you. She walked out without saying a word. They both went to the sitting area and sat there for a minute. She looked at him and he could tell she had been crying. I am so sorry Tom. Tears began to run again. She pulled a tissue from the box and gently wiped her tears. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. Go ahead and say what you want Tom, I'm ok. He took a deep breath and just sat there. I don't know what to say. Christina. I want to be excited, but I feel you deceived me. I understand your reasons, but I'm upset because you waited so long afterwards. Ok Tom, fine. I said I was sorry. I know I was wrong. What do you want me to do now? He looked at Christina and said, "Don't make me the guilty party Christina. I'm trying to understand. I am excited about the information. What I don't understand is why so long. I heard your reasons, but why so long? When your plans didn't go right, why didn't you just tell me? Who else knows about the twins? Nobody Tom. She stared at him while he stood there looking at her. She got up and walked out of the room. Christina? She stopped to look at him while tears streamed down her face, and walked away. He sat there looking at the room. He was shocked and surprised. He wanted to be happy, he was happy. In fact he was trying to figure the upset part he was feeling. He picked up a pillow and then put it back on the sofa. He sat down and held his head in his hands. **

**Christina went in to tell Camille what she had done. She could tell something was wrong with her mom. She sat up when she walked in to her room. What's wrong mom? Tears began to just roll. Camille put her arm around her and just held her. Are you hurting? Do you want me to call Tom? No, she shook her head. I'm ok. Talk mom. You're scaring me. Is something wrong with newbie? She looked at Camille and rolled her eyes. Nothing is wrong with your **_**newbie. **_**Then talk mom. She told Camille about the twins. She sat with her mouth opened. Wow! Are you sure? Christina nodded. A smile crept over Camille's face. Mom, you and dad need to slow down. Somebody is too fertile. She smiled at Camille and said, "What do you know about being too fertile?" Twins can happen quicker or easier when you are older. What are you going to do about baby furniture? Well right now, we only need two basinets or cradles. They can share the crib for a while. I don't see any sense in buying another crib. I only have to have one more baby. Or on second thought, Tom said two babies. Well why are you so upset? Well, I didn't actually tell Tom until just now and he is upset because I waited so long. Well, why did you? I had planned to tell him over a dinner but it didn't happen like that. One thing happened after another and before I knew it, time had passed. He is hot, and I guess I can't blame him. So if you want to join him in being upset I guess you have that right, too. No, I'm not and Tom will come around. Give him time. Well I guess since I'm carrying two babies now, maybe he won't want me to do a second pregnancy. This one must have driven him crazy. **

**You don't get away that easy. Christina jumped and turned around. Thanks Camille, Tom smiled. Christina looked at Camille. What did you do Camille? She saw me standing here and I shook my head telling her not to say anything. Camille may I borrow your mom for a minute? Sure thing. He took Christina by the hand and they went into the hearth room. He looked at her. She got up to walk away as she said, "I really can't take you staring at me, Fuss, yell, say, something." He put his hand on her shoulder and said , "Don't go. Stop crying please. Can you do something for me?" She nodded. First, I want to say, I am angry, and I don't know why it took you so long to tell me. I am so excited about the twins. I have a surprise for you. Can you meet me in the dining room at 5:00 this afternoon? She looked puzzled as she nodded her head. Good, I'll see you then. He kissed her and turned to walk away, but she pulled him back for a second kiss. She blinked back tears and looked at him. Thank you Tom. Don't thank me yet Sunshine. I'll be back later. When Tom left, Christina talked to Camille to see if she knew where Tom was going and what he was getting ready to do. She promised she did not know. She sat in the hearth room trying to figure how she could make things right with Tom. He seemed to have calmed down and was taking the news much better now. She called Bobbi and told her she was in serious trouble. She told her I don't really want to tell you specifically what I did, but Tom is hot. Is it fixable? Yes, I think so, but I totally messed up. Bobbi asked if she thought she could take him out to dinner. I get so short winded til I don't really want to go out. Maybe I can order and have it delivered. Bobbi was quiet while Christina talked. She was trying to figure our what Christina had done to cause her to be upset. Bobbi, you're not trying to help me. Why not? Bobbi do you know what's going on and you're letting me sweat this out with Tom? I really have no idea what you are talking about Christina. That's ok Bobbi, I'll pay you three back, You're already in trouble Christina. How are you going to threaten somebody? Ok Bobbi. I gotta go. Bye. She hung and was a little irritated. She called Tom and his voice mail picked up. Thirty minutes later he called back, but she was asleep. Tom was actually at the hospital looking at Christina's ultrasounds and looking for the sex of the twins. He was doing research to see if everything was indeed going the way it should. When she called his phone earlier, he ignored it because he was looking at the picture of the twins. Dr. Hanley made a video of the twins because Christina insisted that she not tell Tom. **

**She knew Tom would be upset about not seeing the twins from the time she ordered more tests. She had planned on giving this to Tom at Christina's next appointment. Tom did not called Dr. Hanley since Christina had insisted she not tell him. He didn't want to bring her into their disagreement. **

**He checked with Camille to see if Christina was ok. Yea, she's asleep. Look dad, she made a mistake, she's really sorry about it. I heard her talking to Bobbi earlier trying to make things right with you. I don't think Bobbi helped her any because I heard mom kind of slam the phone. She messed up, but I don't want everybody trying to punish her. I think that should be between you two. Maybe you two should fix this problem. I don't want everybody making her feel like crap. I gotta go, I need to check on my mom. Camille.. She hung up as Tom was calling her name. She went to check on her mom. She crawled in bed with her and hugged her mom. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Camille. "My baby.", she said. Camille saw that her eyes were red and a little puffy. She told her mom that Tom had called and she told him about the conversation she had with him. Her mom smiled, and told her she was a little militant. Maybe I am, and if so, I learned from the best. Nobody bothers my mom. That's my job. They laughed and turned on the TV. Oh by the way, I'm glad you're having twins. You are? Yes, in case you decide you don't want to have anymore. They were still snuggled with each other when Tom came back. **

**He went to the kitchen and came back with food on a cart and tv trays on the bottom shelf. He waved a flag and told them he wanted a truce. They looked at him and continued to watch tv. "Well I surrender.", he said. Camille and Christina looked at each other, but Christina turned back to the TV. Camille asked, "Are you going to allow anybody to chastise my mom?" No Camille. Are you going to continue to make her feel bad? No. Will you forgive her and just be glad you are blessed with two babies because when I leave and they grow up, you'll need their help when it comes to mom. I will Camille. Christina was so proud of Camille. Well let me talk to my mom for a minute. She left him waiting and looked at her mom. Should I let him in? Christina nodded, go ahead. Ok **_**dad , come in. **_**He pushed the tray in and had such an apologetic look on his face, until they both laughed at him. Christina looked at Tom, I guess you see how she can cut up for the underdog. Camille, I am so sorry. Please forgive me ok? She looked at Tom, then her mom. Christina was trying to hold her laugh. "I brought food for all of us.", he said. What about meeting you in the dining room at 5:00? I cancelled that after I spoke to Camille. I thought it be best if we kept this in the family. "Smart man.", Camille mumbled. They ate an early dinner and watched TV. When they finished, Camille laid down in front of Christina. Tom asked if he could join them. He laid behind Christina and rubbed her face. She looked over her shoulder at him and back at the TV. He saw her puffy eyes and it really got to him. He stroked her side as they watched TV. He rubbed her stomach and began to feel her relax. She looked back at him again and felt horrible for not telling him sooner. She mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." He winked at her and they both smiled. **

**Camille received a text and said, "I'm leaving you love birds. My friends are coming over to swim. Dad?" I got it Camille. I'm downstairs mom, ok? Ok baby. She kissed her and Camille said, "love you mom." Love you too, baby. She walked out and then returned. Hey dad, love you too. He smiled and fanned her away. Christina slowly turned toward him and looked at him apologetically. I am **_**really **_**sorry Tom. I ..he kissed her before she could finish her sentence. I love you Christina and thank you for my boys. She gasped and he laughed. Dr. Hanley did not tell me, but remember I'm Chief of Staff. She laughed and kissed him. Tom? Ok Ok I forgive you Sunshine. Now what are we going to do about the room? It's taken care of, you want to see? He looked surprised. We can see later. She turned back toward the TV. Tom? Yes love. No more surprised secrets. I promise. He kissed her jaw and said, Ok baby, stop worrying." Oh by the way, the video is beautiful. Christina looked surprised as she smiled at him. **


	42. 42 It's Time

**42 IT'S TIME**

**Christina didn't do much the next week. She was too tired to move around a lot. She was irritated and often soaked in the Jacuzzi to feel better. Camille stayed around the house, but not directly in her way. She was short winded a lot. She couldn't find any food that she wanted to eat. Every time she tried to eat something it made her sick. She checked the baby's room to make sure the room was ready. Their clothes were folded neatly and the pampers were stacked and ready. Tom bought other things for the babie also. When he came home, he tried to comfort her as much as he could without irritating her. Her stomach had really dropped and the rubs he was use to doing were only helping a little now. She was really tired and uncomfortable. This morning was a little different. Her back had been hurting since yesterday. Every once in a while, she had a pain. Tom looked at her before he left for work and asked her if she was feeling ok. She told him yes. Sunshine? Yes, Tom. Call me if you need anything. She nodded and he kissed her forehead and left. She was having contractions, but they were so far apart. She walked around the house to ease the pain. It only helped a little. She took another shower. The water was soothing to her back. After the shower, she tried to sleep. She couldn't get comfortable. Camille watched her mom and went to the pool. Christina told her she didn't have to stay around the house. What if you go into labor mom? I'm ok Camille. She decided to go get something to eat. Tom called to check on Christina. I'm ok Tom, just grouchy, tired, and irritable. I'm sorry baby. It'll be over soon. I'll call you later. While Camille was gone, her pain increased. Christina wanted to go to the hospital, but she was not suppose to drive. While Camille was gone Christina barely made it to the bathroom to throw up the little food she was able to eat. **

**When Camille came back she told her mom she was going to the hospital for a while to volunteer in the children's ward. Mom, I know you are tired and all that, but I would really feel comfortable if you would go with me. Well, I do have an appointment this afternoon. How were you going to get there mom? I don't know. Christina got in the car with Camille. Camille noticed her moving a lot. You're hurting more mom. Camille! Ok mom. Tom called and asked her if she remembered she had an appointment and she told him she remembered. Are you hurting Sunshine? Yes and I can't hold this phone much longer. Ok. Have Camille call me. Camille call Tom. I can't mom I'm driving. Call him back please. She took a deep breath and dialed his number. Yes darling. Camille is driving what is it. Nothing, have her call me later. When they pulled into the parking lot, Camille parked in Tom's space. Let me get you a wheelchair mom. Ok Camille. When Camille went in to find a chair, Christina got out and headed toward the ER. By the time she found the chair Christina was inside. Bobbi saw her coming inside. Let me help Camille. Christina wanted to walk, Bobbi shook her head and said, "Sit now. What time is your appointment." I have 1 hour. Do you want to sit at the desk? No, I'm going to my office. How Christina, you're hurting? I'll walk. Ok grouch-o. Call me when you get there. She had another contraction on her way to her office. She stopped and held her side. That was the second contraction in ten minutes. She leaned against the wall until the contraction stopped. Camille was watching her go down the hall. She pulled up with the wheelchair. Mom, I know you are hurting and tired. I'm scared, please let me help you. Christina looked at Camille and decided to get in the wheelchair. Where to mom? My office. I'll stay with you ok. That's fine Camille. When she got settled, she had another contraction sharper and longer than the last one. Mom can I call Tom? No. Bobbi came up to check on her. You're in labor Christina. I know, but the contractions are not close. Do you want me to …no don't call Tom …yet. It' almost time for me to see Dr. Hanley. Will you go in the wheelchair mom? Ok. Camille. As soon as someone spots me in this chair, the gossip line will tell Tom. They headed toward Dr. Hanley's office but the next contraction was so hard it made her cry out. Bobbi took the wheelchair and turned toward the elevator. **

**Where are we going Bobbi? We're headed toward labor and delivery. She was getting ready to fuss, but her water broke. "Bobbi my water just broke.", Christina said. That means we're headed in the right direction. Are you ready for Tom? She nodded her head. Another pain hit her again. Christina, time your contractions. How far? Bobbi stopped at a phone and had Tom paged to meet his wife at labor and delivery. DR. TOM WAKEFIELD LABOR AND DELIVERY STAT. DR. TOM WAKEFIELD LABOR AND DELIVERY STAT. She called Dr. Hanley's office and told her they were headed to labor and delivery. After she was placed in a room she had to change into a gown. She had another contraction. Tom was talking to Dr. Shaw when he heard the page. Looks like it's time. I'll see you later Steve. Tom rushed toward the labor and delivery area. Camille headed toward the labor area when she heard Tom being paged. He found her room and looked at her. Hey, baby. How are you? He stroked her face as he talked to her. Thanks Bobbi. You're quite welcome Tom. Bobbi said, "I'm headed back to the ER. Call me and keep me posted." She looked at Christina before she left. Alright my girl, bring those babies here. Christina smiled and nodded. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can. Thanks Bobbi. She held Christina's hand and then left. You ok baby? Just as ok as I'm going to be. Let me call and get my rounds taken care of and change some surgeries that I have scheduled. She had another contraction as Tom was sitting there. He held her hand and kissed her forehead. "Tom.", she whined. He looked at her face and tenderly rubbed her. I'll be here baby. I'm not going anywhere. She nodded. **

**Dr. Hanley walked in and spoke to both of them. Well it looks like this is your day. "Yea it does.", she managed to say. How far are you contractions? Ten minutes apart and not lasting that long. I need to examine you. Can you turn to your back? She said, "They're moving right along. How long have you been in labor? Istarted hurting late yesterday. Tom looked and Christina smiled and rubbed his face. My back hurts Tom. I know Christina. I'll stay with you ok. Kelly , Ray, and Candy, stopped by to see Christina. Are you all coming to see me or see me in pain. They laughed. We really came to see you. We'll be by again to check on you later. Thank for coming by you all. Her contractions eased up and she went to sleep. Camille sat in a chair watching everybody. Tom turned to look at Christina and saw Camille. Are you ok? Camille nodded, but she didn't speak. Are you afraid. Camille nodded again. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat or drink. She could be here for a while. I'll call you, I promise. I won't let anybody bother her. **

**Camille nodded and rubbed her mom as she left the room. When she woke again it was after 3:00. What time is it Tom? He was sitting in a chair pulled close to her bed. It's 3:15 baby. Do you need anything? He handed her a cup of ice chips. She shook her head and held is hand. He kissed her hand and said, "I love you baby ok." She nodded. Christina, I'm sorry you are getting ready to go through this pain, but it's bringing my sons' home. Tom are you sure you're ok about the names? Remember we promised to put it all on the table. I like Nicolas and Austin. Have you decided on the middle names. I like Nicolas William and Austin Thomas. The first baby's name will be Austin Thomas ok. She nodded. Tom, if you want, you can name the boys after you and your dad. Thanks Sunshine, but I like the names we chose. She squeezed his hand as the contractions started again. He checked his watch. Breathe baby. Dr. Hanley can in to check her again. You're doing great Christina. You've dilated 5 centimeters. It was 4:00 now. Five minutes later she held Tom's hand again. She screamed out as the pain lasted for more than a minute. He had a towel to wipe her face. Camille called and Tom told her she was up again and the pains had started again. Christina had tears in her eyes. He looked so helpless as she held on to him. Between the pains she had short conversations with Tom to help take her mind away from the pain. Do you want the epidural now? No drugs baby. As the next contraction hit he tried to get her to breathe through the pain. This went on for an hour. Tom it hurts. I can't do this. Yes you can Christina. He wiped the tears from her face. You fight for everybody daily. This time you're fighting for us ok? She nodded. "Oh God!", she screamed as she held on to his hand. Tom rubbed at her as he commented on her pain. Your pain must not be unbearable because your screams are not loud at all. That's the way some people are when they first get started. She smiled as he gently kissed her lips. Finally the contractions eased up for about 15 minutes. **

**When Dr. Hanley checked her again it was almost 6:00. She was now 7centimeters. She had never felt pain like this before. She had Camille by Caesarean Section. She was sweating and the pain was intense. She cried out as the contractions seemed to come one behind the other. The boys seemed as if they were giving her a break so she could gather her strength for the next set of contractions. Come on Christina. Breathe baby. She seemed to be dilating one centimeter each hour. She just wanted it to be over. Bobbi came up when her shift was over. She told Christina she was moving along really well at that time. Some people stay in labor longer than 8 hours. Some have been in labor as long as 18-20 hours and sometimes longer. So, what's your secret? Christina looked at her and said innocently, "What do you mean?" Don't play innocent with me. Christina laughed. I'm saying you're dilating almost 1 centimeter an hour. At this rate, you'll only be in labor a little more than 8 hours. When you decide to do something you just do it don't you? I didn't do anything Bobbi. Christina smiled as she listened to Bobbi. Tom felt a little relieved that Bobbi was able to take her mine away from the pain for a minute. So how did you manage the quick labor? Christina looked at Tom and smiled as she thought about all the times she insisted they make love, even when the positions were getting pretty difficult. Tom laughed, don't look at me Christina. I am .. What? Innocent? Christina interrupted with a laugh. Bobbi don't let Tom fool you. Bobbi laughed and said, "Whatever happened, it's probably the reason your labor is moving as fast as it's going right now. She squeezed Tom's hand again as the pains started again. Breathe baby he was saying at the same time Bobbi was telling her to breathe. She seemed much calmer with the both of them together. Bobbi told Tom to go get something to drink and check on Camille. He looked at Christina and she nodded. He left, but thought about it and called Camille to bring him something to drink and for her to come back to the floor. Christina yelled out as another pain hit her and Tom was right back at her side. Bobbi said, "Is that all you got?" Tom said, "I told her, her screams weren't loud at all." Bobbi went to find Camille to make sure she was ok. Tom settled next to Christina again. I'm not leaving you ok? She nodded, Tom it hurts so bad. Tom help me. He rubbed her and tried to make her comfortable. The pain continued and she cried out as she held Tom as tight as possible. Her face grimaced with pain and Tom whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly at him, but the pain took the smile away. At 8:20 Christina had dilated 9 centimeters. Christina it's almost time to push. Come on baby, don't give up. My back hurts Tom. Let me rub you Sunshine. He changed sides an began to rub her back. She wanted him sitting where she could see him. She was still not comfortable. Oooo God it hurts. Breathe Christina breathe. Tom, "I ammm!", she cried out. She let out a scream as she felt another contraction and held onto the bed. She looked at Tom so helplessly and he had the same look on his face. Dr. Hanley came back inside about 9:00 and checked to see what she had done. Are you ready to push. Christina nodded. Tom kissed her forehead. **

**Tom told Christina to sit up so he could sit behind her. She was in so much pain but she had to sit up and move forward. Tom sat behind her and began to rub her back. Dr. Hanley told her to push with the next contraction. She cried as she began to push. On the second contraction she cried and push until she had to stop. She fell back against Tom to rest her body. "Tom, I can't!", she said. Christina, yes you can baby. Are you ready? She took a breathe and he said, "Push, push push, Christina." I can't do it Tom. Yes, you can Christina. He began to talk to her in French: **pousser mon amour. vous apportez à nos bébés dans le Je t'aime tellement. Tu es ma vie vous pour mes cadeaux**. **

**( push my love. you're bringing our babies into the world, and I love you so much. You are my life baby. Thank you for my gifts.)**

**She calmed down and pushed again. His French seemed to have and effect on the entire staff as they listened to him speak to Christina. No one had ever heard him speak French before. One more push Christina. **bébé Push Push

**(Push baby push). Dr. Haley said, "Stop pushing." Christina fell back on Tom as she heard the baby cry. Here you are Christina. She held the baby for Christina to see as Tom got up to cut the baby's cord. He's beautiful Tom. Tears were falling as she looked at their son. Tom looked in awe as he held the baby and passed him to Christina. He kissed her lips as he said, "Hi Austin Thomas." After she held the baby and kissed him, the nurse took the baby to clean him and get his measurements. He weighed 5lbs and 5 ounces and was 21in. Just as she gave the baby to the nurse, she screamed out. Dr. Hanley said, "He's coming right behind the first one." Are you ready? Tom sat behind her again and encouraged her to push. She cried out, " Not again. Oh God, It hurts." "Christina we're ready for you to push." Dr. Hanley said. Tom helped her as she pushed with all her might. She cried and leaned back against Tom crying. **Êtes-vous abandonner? Je t'aime. bébé. **(Are you giving up? I love you baby.) She shook her head. Come on Christina I need you to push, It's almost over Sunshine. You're doing great baby. Yea you would say that' she cried. It's almost over Christina. **

**He repeated what he said before Austin came **, pousser mon amour. vous apportez à nos bébés dans le Je t'aime tellement. Tu es ma vie vous pour mes cadeaux

**Tom encouraged her to push. She laid back against his chest. One more push Christina. She sat up and pushed. Keep pushing Christina. She had forgotten Bobbi was assisting the doctor. She had been quiet until she thought Christina was giving up. Push girl. She looked at Bobbi and pushed one last time. You can do it Sunshine. She pushed with all her might. Stop pushing Christina. She looked at Bobbi and saw tears in her eyes. Tom sat up to see what was going on. They heard a cry and Christina fell against Tom. Is he ok? Bobbi nodded. Dr. Hanley said, "He's just fine." Tom do you want to cut this cord. Christina, can Bobbi cut the cord? Yes, she smiled and nodded while tears ran down her face.. She's my girl. Welcome to the world Nicolas William Wakefield. Tom held and kissed Christina as Bobbi placed the baby on her chest. She held him for a minute and passed him to Tom. Tom let the nurse take him to get his measurements. "Oh my!", the nurse said as she weighed him. He weighs 5lbs and 5ounces and he is 21in. . They were born 5 and a half minutes apart. Tom and Christina laughed. Bobbi said, "Only you could do something like that." Guess what you guys? The boys are identical. Just great. Get Camille she was afraid to stay once your contractions started. The staff cleaned the area while Bobbi went to get Camille. **

**She walked in and looked at Christina. Mom are you ok? Yea, baby I am. You scared me to death. Christina told Camille to come here. She hugged her and said, "I'm fine baby, that pain is a part of life. Christina grimaced a little as she felt a pain. Tom was here the entire time doing all that he could. Camille looked at her mom. I don't want any children. They all laughed and said, "ok." She wiped Camille's tears and said, "Go see your brothers." Camille didn't want to move but Christina assured her she was fine. Tom rubbed Christina's face and kissed her gently. Thank you baby. She looked in his eyes and said ,"You're welcome." She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him softly. Are you serious you two?**

**I guess that is a part of life too. "Yes!", they both said. Did I thank you for my gifts Sunshine. You did, but you can do it again. Thank you baby. He kissed her tenderly. Let me bring the baby's over here. She looked at the babies. Tom, they are so beautiful. Oh my God! Mom how are we going to tell them apart? Well right now, Austin has more hair than Nicolas and Nicolas' dimple is deeper. Their moles are in different places. Bobbi said, "You found all of that already?" We're getting ready to take them to the newborn nursery. Christina you need to sleep. I will. Camille sat in the chair and Tom followed the babies to the nursery. I'll be back Christina. She smiled and nodded. Camille wanted to go home with Bobbi. Christina went to sleep and slept until Tom came back to the room. When Tom came back he had another bed put in the room with Christina. What are the babies doing? They were doing what you are doing, sleeping. She looked at him and said, "We have twin boys Tom." Now I have three men in the house. I have one beautiful wife. He kissed her hand. One daughter and two sons. Now all we need….Tom you better not say anything about another baby. He laughed Good night baby. We have a busy road ahead. Tom watched TV some, but he watched Christina more than the TV. He touched her hand as she slept in her bed. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Go back to sleep baby. I love you Tom. I know. She smiled and closed her eyes. Camille called Tom's phone to check on her mom. She's sleeping Camille. She had a few pains but now she's asleep. The twins are in the nursery. I'm going to check on them in a little while. I just want to make sure she's doing ok. Alright Camille. Tell Bobbi thanks for today. See you later Camille. Christina turned to him. Was that Camille? Yes, baby she is fine, Go back to sleep. **


	43. 43 Are You Serious?

**43 ARE YOU SERIOUS? **

**When Christina woke the next morning, she had 3 dozens of red roses, a beautiful new gown that allowed her access to nurse the babies, and a robe. Thank you Tom, She smiled at him as he helped her change gowns. Tom, I need my bag from the house. It's in my closet. Call Camille and ask her to get it and bring it here. He kissed her forehead, I don't want to leave you. She smiled as someone knocked on the door. It was a nurse from the newborn nursery. It's time to feed the babies. Do you want to come to the nursery or do you want them in here? She did not see Tom as she entered the room. Oh good morning Dr. Wakefield. He spoke and told her the babies would come in the room. Christina looked at the two of them and sensed something was wrong. Tom kissed Christina and told him he was going to get their sons. She said, "ok baby." Just as he left Camille and Bobbi came into the room. Hi mom. Camille looked at Christina and the nurse was still standing there. Did you need something else Nurse Stacy? Nurse Stacy shook her head and left. "Wow, that was weird.", Christina said. I wonder what that was all about? I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Bobbi told Christina she was going to see who the charge nurse was in the nursery. What's going on mom? Did something happen? I really don't know Camille, but before I forget to tell you, I need you to get my bag from the house. It's already packed sitting in my closet. Ok mom. Did you put clothes in there for the little newbies? Yes Camille. For real, little newbies? Well until I come up with my own special names for Austin and Nicolas that's it. Christina shook her head and smiled. **

**Tom and Bobbi came back with the babies and their beds. Tom was angry and Christina was getting worried. Tom do we need to talk? He looked at Christina and then around the room. Yea, Christina we do. Bobbi and Camille can you let me talk to Tom for a minute? Christina they don't have to leave, they're only going to make us tell them anyway. Tom started talking to Christina. Early this morning while you were still sleeping, I left the room and went by the nursery to check on the boys, Nurse Stacy was standing with Erin close to the babies' beds talking. They were so engrossed in their conversation until they didn't see me coming. When I walked over Erin was saying mockingly, "I want to see **_**the babies**_**." Apparently the staff from Richmond had visited the nursery. I over heard Nurse Stacy telling Erin, "You were probably right in saying she got pregnant to keep him. Tom, is that all that was said.? No, but that's all you need to know right now. Why Tom? If I tell you more, then I probably won't be able to keep you three in this room and not in jail. I've written up the report and reported both of them to Morrissey and HR. I don't want that nurse in the nursery until the boys are gone. Who schedules the nurses for this floor. I do, but right now Gail will do it. All three women were furious. Tom told all of them that he would handle it and not to get involved because he didn't want them in trouble. Tom also knew he was wasting his time telling any of them this. "That's why Nurse Stacy was so nervous.", Tom said, Now, I have to meet them in John's office. I know you want to go, but it is really not best for you to be all over the hospital, and you just had the babies. Ok Tom, but I need you to call me and I want you all to do a conference call or something. Tom, I need to hear this meeting. Ok Christina. And oh by the way, It doesn't matter what they or anyone else say about you. I don't care.**

**Nurse the babies please. The babies are safe. He leaned over to kiss her and told her, you'll be hearing from us soon. They watched him walk out of the door and Christina said out loud, but mostly to herself. "I wonder if they know how much trouble they are in right now. I've seen Tom this angry and quiet and believe me it's not nice. Bobbi said, "He can actually get angry enough to make you back down?" Christina laughed as she said, "Be quiet Bobbi." Camille sat quietly listening to everything. Christina looked over and said, "Don't even think about it Camille." She looked at her mom, but didn't say anything The twins were still asleep. Bobbi and Camille crooned over them as Christina tried to get up. "Hey where are you going?", Bobbi asked. I need to go to the restroom and try to clean up a little. Bobbi got up to help her and told her not to move so fast. While she was in the restroom her breakfast was delivered. Camille wondered if Christina should trust anybody in the hospital, so she called Tom. He answered the phone and she told him her worries. Tom told her he would check to see who was in the cafeteria and who had the food. Christina and Bobbi heard the conversation and knew this was not over. "I never thought about that.", Christina said. Camille told her mom she would feel better if she would let her go and get food from somewhere else for now. If I don't eat, then it's not healthy for the boys. I'll be back as fast as I can mom. I just don't trust them. Christina called Tom and he was in the middle of the meeting. He told her he knew about Camille's concerns and that was being discussed as they spoke. **

**Can you set up the conference call? Why don't I just leave the phone on speaker for right now ok? *John was very angry about the situation. Mrs. Wakefield is a patient here he was saying. Her insurance pays for her to be comfortable here and she should not feel threatened in any way. Dr. Jamison and Nurse Kelly I think you should both get someone to represent you, because this is a serious matter. Dr. Jamison, Dr. Wakefield is married and his wife has a right to her safety. Her daughter should not have to worry about her mom's food. Right now they feel as if their safety is being threatened, the mom and her children. Now what do you suggest we do about that? They will be here one or two more days. Should they file a lawsuit, should I suspend you two, or what? Since you have me involved in this now what do you want me to do? Dr. Wakefield and his wife can sue all of us? Is that what we need? Dr. Jamison, I hear rumors at this hospital just like everyone else. I know about the little comments and attention you are seeking, and I know how you are trying to make Christina jealous. I don't say anything, because they haven't filed a complaint. You two have 24 hours to get someone to represent you here in my office at 8:00AM. Until then, I need you off the hospital property. Someone will escort you to get your keys and purse. You need to be gone in the next 15 minutes. Do I make myself clear? They both nodded and as Dr. Jamison went to speak, Mr. Morrissey said, "Not without your representative here. These security officers will escort you to get your things.**

**Dr. Wakefield, as the husband to a patient here, I want to assure you that you wife's safety and the safety of the babies will be our first concern. We are very sorry for this matter. Thank you John. I need to get back to the room to see my sons and my wife. Tell Mrs. Wakefield, I'll be around after this matter is resolved. I don't want anyone to be able to say I was showing favoritism to anyone. I understand. He picked up his cell phone and headed back to Christina. Candi, Ray, and Kelly heard about he incident. They all headed to check on her and the babies. Kelly was hurt and furious. Christina assured them that Tom had handled everything and they would be ok. We'll be back to check on you just the same. Christina smiled and said, "fine." They asked if they could see the babies before they left. They are some beautiful boys Candi thought. Kelly said, "If you ever need a babysitter, you can call me." Thanks Kelly. Bobbi came just as they were leaving. Christina said, "What did you do Bobbi?" Nothing, the charge nurse pulled all of the nurses in for a meeting and I watched the nursery. You can probably believe this will be done all over the hospital now. A mandatory meeting has been scheduled before each shift. Everyone has been called to come in 30 minutes before their shifts are scheduled to start. Christina raised her eyebrow at Bobbi. What! John called the charge nurses and Gail in to meet him. He and Gail were furious. Gail told the nurses, that as a nurse, they had to protect all patients at the hospital. CNO Christina was a patient and if anybody forgot that, they would be escorted from the premises as well. She told them that Christina didn't know about the problem that had occurred yet, but her husband did. John took over and told them if they had a problem with any of the staff they could see him or report it to HR. He also so that it was ironic they would bother Tom and Christina, two of the nicer staff members. You all wouldn't do it to some of the other staff members. Are there any questions? You all my leave, we have a hospital to run. Christina shook her head. "So that's where you three were coming from.", she said as she looked at them. "Guilty.", they said. We're not charge nurses, but he knew we were close to you. Just then Tom walked in and stopped at the door as he saw everybody. Is this a Richmond Trinity meeting?, he laughed. They laughed and spoke as they all got ready to leave. By the way, Dr. Wakefield, you have some handsome sons. Thanks Kelly and thank all of you for your support. "Oh we got your back.", Ray said. Our ears will be opened from now on to hear who's talking. We'll see you all later. They said their goodbyes and there was another knock on the door. It was housekeeping, but Tom told them not to clean the room while the babies were with them. Tom had the cook from food service bring them some more food. Tom was ok with her taking care of them. When she left Christina took a deep breath and said, "I'm tired Tom." Have you fed the boys? She shook her head no and said, "It's been so busy in here and the boys didn't wake up." Here, eat something Sunshine. He started feeding her and she smiled and said, "I must be the baby now." He kissed her and said, "You're my baby, always." You need to see if you can take a little nap before the babies wake up. Christina ate and slept for an hour before the twins started to cry. Camille came back with the bag. Mom, dad told me he would get you something to eat. She nodded and kissed Camille. Have you eaten Camille? Yea, at home, where it's safe. Tom and Christina laughed. Christina nursed the babies and decided to rest some more. Tom wanted to check on a few patients since he would take off for a week. **


	44. 44 Family Time

**44 FAMILY TIME**

**There was a knock on the door. Here we go again Christina said to no one in particularly. Camille asked if she wanted visitors, and she just replied I'm tired. I can't rest here. You shouldn't be so loved mom. The volunteer had 2 gift baskets. The card read: ****To Camille, Your brothers and I are proud of you, love, Dad****. ****The basket had snacks and a necklace with a heart and stones in it. The other basket was for Christina. It read ****:To the lady that has my heart and soul. You are my life. Even through our storms you bring me joy Your are my light at all times. Thank you for my gift. I'll love you forever. Ps. Open the wrapped box. That's for later…. ****. Camille looked as tears formed in her mom's eyes. Is that a good cry or bad. It's good. She looked in her basket and found almonds, walnuts, pecans, dried fruit, crackers, cheese, chocolate, and kisses. Christina opened the box and laughed. Tom had purchased some sexy lingerie. She placed the basket on the bed with her and kept her hand on it as she fell asleep.**

**Camille picked up Nicolas and laid him on her lap as she began to talk to him. She pulled Austin's bed close to her and talked to him too. "**_**Let me tell you guys about your mom. Now she is sweet, and she'll love you two forever, but don't think you can get away with anything. She's short, but she think she is as tall as dad. One day I'll tell you why I have two dads. I'm getting ready to go to college. You'll have to go one day too. I'll see you all a lot because I'm going to school here in the city. If I miss you too much, I'll move back home. Dad bought us such a beautiful home. I have really enjoyed it a lot. I wish he had married my mom before now. But, it wasn't his fault,. Mom wouldn't date him, let alone marry him. She was trying to protect me and keep me happy. Hey guys, we get to leave this place tomorrow and go to our home. This hospital is not the place I thought it was. That Stacy chick better be glad nothing happened to you two boys. Well, that's enough for now. You two should be in the same bed. That's how you've been for the last nine months. Oh by the way, the number in the house is two females to 3 males. Now mom has to even the score. You two won't be the babies. Mom has to have a girl so the number can be 3to 3. When she has the little girl, I'm going to give a suggestion for the name. She should have your initials. Maybe I can ask her to name her Alisha Nicole or Alexia Nicole, maybe Natalie Nicole. Wow, it would be crazy if she had twin girls." See newbies you belong together like this. **_**She kissed them on the forehead and put them in one bed together. Camille crawled into the other bed and went to sleep. **

**Christina smiled at the conversation. When Bobbi stuck her head in and they were asleep, she quietly slipped back out after she took a picture. When Tom came back from his rounds, he eased in the bed with Christina and went to sleep. He knew this had been a busy morning for her. A little later, he ordered an early dinner from across the street. He woke them up and told them it was on its way. Christina went into the restroom and Camille stretched after checking the twins. They have been sleep a long time. UH, no actually you slept through them crying and my feeding both of them. Tom laughed at the expression on Camille's face. They all ate together and Tom told them about the meeting. Erin is going to take a leave for a while and Nurse Stacy has been suspended without pay for a week. Christina looked up at him. The meeting took place all ready? Yea, Erin's representative suggested she do this and the union leader told Stacy it would be the best thing to do. They will also meet to determine where she will work when she gets back. I agreed without you being there because I wanted it to be over. Is that ok with you and Camille? They both thought for a minute and decided his decision was fine with them.**

**So, is that why we got these gift baskets. No Camille, that's because I didn't protect you all from this in the beginning. I'm so sorry. Tom it's not your fault. They should be glad you calmed down to handle things the way you did. **_**Yea, I heard from someone you could get angry enough to quiet her down. **_**She looked at her mom and smiled as she made this comment. He smiled and sat in the chair close to the babies. He picked up Austin and then Nicolas and laid them on his lap. He touched their hands and toes. He rubbed their legs. They began to stir a little. He rubbed them like he use to do Christina. They stopped moving. He looked at Christina and smiled. She shook her head. Camille wanted to go out with Marcus and some more friends. Christina told her to be careful. Where are you going when you all leave? I'm going to grandma. I'll call you when I get there. Text Tom in case I'm asleep. Ok mom See you two later. Oh, Marcus wanted to come up, but I told him you were tired and already had too much company. Ok Camille. See you later. Camille? Yea? love you. Love you guys too. Ok see you. **

**When she left Christina said, "Let me thank you for my gift sweetheart." "You already have." he said looking at the boys. Tom I want you to listen to this conversation. Normally I wouldn't do this, but Camille thought I was asleep and she was talking to her brothers, I know. I was standing at the door waiting for her to finish. I was stopping by between rounds when I heard the conversation. So she thinks we should have ,,,Tom don't say it… Christina rolled her eyes and laughed. I don't have to. You already know what we have to do. He kissed her and she kissed him back .. So sweet (kiss) passionately, (kiss) so long. I love you Thomas Wakefield. I love you Christina Hawthorne- Wakefield. She kissed him again. Nicolas woke up for his next feeding. Tom said, "**Ecoute fils, Vous ne pouvez pas m'interrompre quand je suis avec maman." **Christina laughed and said, "What did you tell him?" I said, "Listen son, You can't interrupt me when I am with mommy." Christina flashed him that award winning smile. Are you going to speak French to them every day? All day every day. Well, I guess I'll learn with them. He nodded. Christina nursed Nicolas again and took another nap. **

**When their shifts were over the staff from Richmond Trinity ended up in Christina's room. They ordered food and brought it with them. Tom just smiled as they admired his sons. They sat around for a long time laughing and talking about the things that happened throughout the day. Finally, Bobbi thought they should leave so Christina could rest. She tried to get Tom to go home and shower. He thought maybe they might all go home tomorrow. If you don't mind, he looked at Christina as he was speaking, "I just want to hold you and go to sleep." I wonder if the boys will be this nice at home. We'll see when we get home Tom. True enough, the next morning Dr. Hanley came in to check Christina. She gave her a clean bill of health. The pediatrician would be in later to check the twins. Dr. Hanley asked Tom if he kept the twins in the room the entire time. He told her they spent one night in the nursery and since then they had been with them. She had not heard about the incident. For one reason, after Tom talked to her about her staff, she had a staff meeting with them. She explained her expectations to them and made it known that she did not want to hear they were ever involved in anything like that again. Tom would talk to her later. The twins were born July 28 9:15 and 9:20 PM. After Tom looked at this information he laughed. "What's so funny?", Christina asked looking at him. The twins took all of twenty minutes to get here once you started pushing. I guess keeping that birth canal opened helped after all. She laughed as she called his name and pushed his arm. I guess that was mostly my doing. Don't worry Sunshine, I enjoyed every minute of your cravings. He thought about some of the times and just smiled to himself as he held her hand. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She also knew it would be a while before they would be able to do that again. **


	45. Welcome Home

**45 WELCOME HOME**

**The twins had been home for two days. They were all adjusting to the twins schedule. Tom thought it would be a good idea to keep the twins in their room for a while so they wouldn't have to go back and forth to their room at night. She was glad he decided to do this. In the beginning she wanted them in their room. To keep her from being so tired from company, he asked them to call ahead of time to make sure Christina was awake. Bobbi and Camille helped with the cooking and housework. Tom helped with bathing, dressing, and feeding the twins. Christina pumped breast milk so they would take a bottle sometimes. He enjoyed this time with them. He knew Christina would be alone with them soon and he worried about this. He wanted her to hire someone part time to help out. She wanted to do it alone. He talked with her one afternoon while the twins her asleep. Christina? Yes? She was waking from a nap and the twins were still asleep. I really would feel comfortable if you would hire someone to come in at least three days a week. Why Tom? Well, while you are taking care of the babies, they could vacuum, dust, and clean the bathrooms, or whatever you need help doing. The twins are going to be a handful soon. She looked at him before she answered. So, do you think I won't be able to take care of things alone. That's not what I'm saying Christina. I don't want you to become overwhelmed with everything.. You see when I get home, I'm going to need my attention and I'm going to need to see about you and the boys. Christina rolled her eyes and laughed. That's really your concern right there. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. Baby, I just want to make sure you have enough help. Well, can I think about it or at least see how things work out before we decide to hire someone? Sure Sunshine, He pulled a blanket up and kissed her as he pulled her close to him and covered her with the blanket. Is it ok if I snuggle with you? She nodded and closed her eyes as they both fell asleep. She woke to the tune of babies crying. She looked at Tom. It was so amazing how he just knew what she needed. Snuggling with him made her feel so good. She quietly got up to feed Nicolas. Camille came in and got Austin. Do you want me to give him a bottle or wait for a minute? Go ahead and I'll just switch up on the next feeding. Ok mom. But I have one question? What Camille? What happens when I'm in school and dad is at work and they both need to be fed at the same time? Ok Tom Jr., I get your point. Camille laughed and went to get the bottle. **

**Before Christina knew it, Tom was back at work. The next two weeks he would come home early instead of taking a long leave. Most evenings he was home by 4:00PM. She had Camille to help her for a week and a half before she would move into her dorm. Camille was worried about Christina and thought she should live at home and go to school her first year. Camille, I want you to experience life as a freshman on campus. If things get too hard, I'll hire someone to help. When I go back to work, maybe I'll hire someone to come in twice a week to help with the housework. Ok mom, but you have to promise. Ok, I promise. **

**Christina would soon take the babies to have a two week checkup. The pediatrician's office was around the corner from the hospital. Camille went to the pediatrician office with Christina. When they pulled into the parking lot, Christina laughed as she saw Tom walking toward them. "Hello Sunshine." he said, as he kissed her before she could get out of the car. Camille said, "Do you guys have to kiss that long every time?" "We don't have to.", Tom replied, I just like the longer ones better. Christina smiled and opened the door to help get the babies. Tom got Nicolas and Camille got Austin. So, I guess I just need to get the bag. "Yes." they replied and headed toward the office. The pediatrician's office was not far from the hospital. After the incident at the hospital, Tom and Christina thought they should get a childcare facility and pediatrician outside of the hospital. John was trying to convince them to utilize the childcare facility and the discount they would receive. Christina thought they should consider it after John said they would have access to the facility through computers all day. He would talk to the staff that worked there, but Tom would not budge. Christina thought it would help their budget. Since they were not using the childcare at the facility Tom told John there would be times when he and Christina would have to take time from work when the childcare was closed or the boys were ill. John was very angry that Erin and Stacy had caused such turmoil. He decided to let it go for a while. After spending a couple of hours in the doctor's office, Tom and Christina were finished at the office. The boys had a clean bill of health and Tom laughed as their doctor commented on how fast they both came after Christina began pushing. Christina blushed and rolled her eyes at Tom. The boys didn't have to come back until they were 6 weeks old. Camille sat in the car waiting for Christina while she talked to Tom since she had not been cleared to drive yet. The babies were in their car seats and they were all riding in the Jetta. Tom was telling Christina to make sure she got some rest while the twins were asleep. He or Camille could do the laundry when he got home. He was very persistent about what he was telling her to do. **

**He wrapped his arms around her waist and talked to her for a few minutes. "What are you doing for lunch?", he asked her while kissing on her face like a teen in love for the first time. I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll stop by a drive thru and get a salad and something. I don't know. Christina, make sure you eat something and rest. Maybe you should come home and watch me. Tom smiled. I don't think that would be a great idea. I'll have to keep my hands to myself and that's going to be next to impossible. Her eyes twinkled as she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Why are you looking at me like that? Ooh, because your green eyes are just so damn sexy and hypnotizing. He laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. I love you girl. Still, smiling and not taking her eyes from him, she said, "You do?" Um mmm he nodded. Let me show you how much. He bent forward and kissed her so tenderly, she slightly lifted one foot backward. Wow! What was that for? For being my wife, for giving birth to my twins, for marrying me, for loving me. Do you want me to continue? She laughed. Maybe later. As much as I hate to leave you, we need to get the twins home before they wake up and strengthen their lungs. He gave her one more passionate kiss and she said, "I think you might want to stop before I get into trouble." He smiled, "I wouldn't mind." I know you wouldn't Tom. She kissed him and took his hand as she walked toward the car. Camille shook her head as they walked to the car holding hands. You two are so sad. They laughed and kissed again. See you later Sunshine. Ok baby. He stood and watched them back away. His phone rang while he was standing in the parking lot. He answered the phone without looking at the number, Dr. Wakefield, Hi doctor. Are you busy? He smiled as he looked at the phone. For you, I'm never busy. I love you Christina. Don't make me come home. She beamed and said, "What's going to happen if I do?" You'll go get your check up and Dr. Hanley will say, "Congratulations, you're going to be parents again." Tom you wouldn't? Yea, I would. And you know the bad thing about it. Yea, I do. You wouldn't mind. He laughed again. You know me so well Sunshine. Well on that note, I think I should let you stay at the hospital. You haven't made it home yet. How do you know? Look behind you. She turned around and looked behind her. Tomm! Where are you going? He laughed, Did I scare you? He blew his horn and exited the interstate. Look sweetheart, I have another call coming in, it's probably the hospital. Love you. Call me when you finish Tom. Will do. **

**So mom. What do you want for lunch? Why don't you choose, Camille. She looked at Camille and smiled at her. Mom? You are so totally in love. I can't believe you. Camille smiled as she looked at her mom. I'm glad you're happy mom. Totally. Thanks Camille. They pulled into the restaurant, Camille went inside the restaurant and placed an order for 2 salads, tilapia, and broccoli with cauliflower. She waited for about 20 minutes before she came back with the order. The twins were starting to move around. Do you think you'll have time to eat before they have to be fed? I hope so. If you let me give them a bottle, then I can feed them. If they wake up, it won't take long to feed them. Will you listen for them when I take a nap? Sure mom. If they wake up then, you can give them a bottle. No problem mom. Camille? Yes mom. Love you, I know mom. They smiled and drove in silence. Christina ate while the twins slept. Just as she finished, and headed toward the kitchen to take out food for dinner, Austin woke and began to cry. Christina let him cry for a minute while she looked in the freezer and thought about what she would cook. She and Camille made it to the bedroom at the same time. Christina decided to let Camille go ahead and bottle feed him while she took a nap. If they become a bother, wake me. I will mom, but don't worry. We'll do just fine. Just as Christina laid across the bed her phone began to ring. She took a deep breath and looked at the number. Hello, Hi Sunshine. Did I wake you? No, Tom. I know you are checking on me, but I was getting ready to take a nap. Will you call me when you wake up? " No.", she said rather slowly. I'd rather talk to you now. You did a lot of teasing at the doctor's office. He laughed, That's because I miss you baby. She smiled as she said, "You know I miss you, too. But we have a long road ahead of us." I know baby. Well, I'm being paged Sunshine. **

**I'll see you when I get home. Get some rest baby. I'll try Tom. Love you girl. She laughed and said, "love you right back." Christina did not realize she was so worn. When she turned and looked at the clock she had slept for almost two hours. She went down the hallway to see if Camille had the twins or if they were asleep. Camille was asleep in her bed with Nicolas lying on her chest. She snapped a picture of them and checked on Austin. He was in the bassinet asleep. While, they were asleep, Christina prepared dinner. She put a pot roast in the oven and prepared potatoes, green peas and carrots to add to the roast later. She made ice tea and prepared a bowl of fruit. She put a timer on the roast and went to Tom's room to rest. When the timer went off later, she put the vegetables and potatoes around the roast and set the timer again. When she opened her eyes again, Tom had Austin and Camille was giving Nicolas a bottle. When Tom came in from work and saw Christina asleep, he told Camille he would get the boys so Christina wouldn't have to wake up to feed them. He checked the timer on the stove and took a quick shower. Dinner would be ready by the time he finished showering. He was able to shower, dress and get Austin before Christina finished her nap. Christina could not believe her eyes. She smiled as she looked at Tom and Camille. "Thank you both.", she said to them. I can't believe you two did this. Mom, we are all family to Nicolas and Austin. Why do you think you have to do everything? Yea, why Christina? She walked to the kitchen and prepared plates for all of them. She smiled as her family sat down together to eat dinner. Tom talked about his day at the hospital, Camille talked about the twins and Christina smiled and listened to their conversation. When they finished dinner, Camille told them she would clean the kitchen. Tom put the twins in the bassinette and Christina laid her head on his lap. He watched tv and rubbed her back as she went to sleep again. **


	46. School Time

**46 SCHOOL TIME**

**Before Christina knew it , it was time for Camille to go to school. The boys were three weeks old. Christina needed to go with Camille, but Tom wanted her to stay home. He tried to convince her that he and Amanda would take care of things, but he already knew he was fighting a losing battle. She stared at him while he pleaded his case. Camille laughed quietly as she listened to Tom talk to Christina. When he finished talking, she said, "So this is how we can work this situation. Bobbi can watch the twins while we go inside. You, Marcus, and Steve, can carry her things inside. When you all finish, Bobbi and I can go inside and you all can watch the boys. Ok Tom?" She turned and walked toward Camille's room to see what she had packed. Tom stood there in silence and shook his head and smiled before he headed to the boys room. They slept in their room during the day, but at night they stayed in the room with Tom and Christina. Christina said they would move into their room when they were 6 weeks old. She thought it would be better for everybody. **

**The night before Camille left for school, Christina and Camille spent nearly the entire day together. She spent the night in Camille's room and left bottles for Tom to feed the boys. Tom if it gets to be too much, we'll come and help you. I should be ok Christina. Hopefully, I won't have to interrupt your time with Camille. Camille and Christina talked about things she use to do when she was younger. Tom and the twins were in Camille's room for this bonding time. Christina and Camille had Tom laughing at the things Camille use to do. Christina and Camille got the boys ready for bed. She breast fed both of them and Tom decided he would keep them in the bedroom with him. Christina went to the room with him to make sure the twins were settled and kissed him goodnight. I'll see you in the morning sweetie. She gave him a long seductive kiss and held him close to her. You'd better watch those kisses. They're going to get you in trouble. He swatted her as she left the room, I love you baby. He fanned her away, she smiled and blew him a kiss. She and Camille did some talking about her dad and Amanda. **

**They called Amanda while they were bonding and tried to get her to come over. Amanda was feeling nostalgic thinking about Camille and her son. She would meet them in the morning. Camille and Christina laughed and cried a lot during the night. The tears were tears of joy, pain, and happy times. Before they went to bed, Christina stared at her and said, "Camille, I'm proud of you. You've changed a lot and I appreciate you standing up for me. You could have given us a hard time when Tom and I started dating, but you didn't. Thanks for understanding my feelings for Tom. You're my mom. Nobody gets to mistreat you. Like I said before, that 's my job. They both laughed and Christina said, "I know and you've done a damn good job of doing your job. They both laughed again and on a serious note, Camille made the comment, "I trust Tom now and I am sure he will take care of you." Oh, and mom, don't have a baby while I'm gone. Christina rolled her eyes and it ended in a pillow fight. Although the school was not too far, Christina wanted Camille to stay on campus at least a week before she came home. When they finally went to bed, they snuggled together and Christina held her first born one last time before she headed to school. **

**The next morning, they all had breakfast together. Tom was worn from keeping the boys all night. I have a new found respect for you each day you have to keep the babies by yourself. Why didn't you come and get me? I wanted to do it for me and for you two. Thanks pops. Christina laughed and put a plate in front of Tom. She planted a kiss on his cheek and watched him as he ate his breakfast. Tom laughed at Christina and shook his head. Just before he finished eating, she asked Camille to keep an ear open for the boys while she went to shower. Bobbi should be over in a few minutes. Mom, Marcus is on his way too, ok? Ok Camille. Tom went to the room with Christina. She straightened the sitting area where Tom apparently spent the night. Was it hard taking care of the boys? Honestly, it was somewhat hard. I need to do it again so they can get use to me, or I need to figure out what makes them comfortable. She felt proud that he wanted to assume that responsibility while the boys were so young. Tom took a shower with Christina and it got a little heated. He held her and did not want to let her go. He began caressing her body. His kisses got hotter and it was hard for her to pull away. She moaned under his touch. Finally after enjoying his touch and not wanting to stop she looked into his eyes. Tom we really need to be careful. Remember those two boys down the hallway. Tom laughed and slowly pulled away. I love you baby. Love you right back Tom. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Her stomach was going down, but not the way she wanted it to. Tom saw her looking. You're beautiful baby, just like that. Thanks Tom. He walked over and stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. You're beautiful ok? She turned toward him and kissed him again. Thanks sweetheart.**

**After she got dressed, they all left so Camille could move into her dorm. Christina, Tom, Austin, Nicolas, Amanda, Bobbi, Steve, and Marcus went to school with Camille. They were all excited on the drive to school. It was very exciting and emotional for everybody. Camille never thought she would tear up when she left for school. The men helped her move into her dorm and the ladies changed plans and took the boys inside for the adventure. Since this was the beginning of school, they thought it would be safe at this time. They took lots of pictures with Camille and the rest of the family. They toured the dorm where she was staying and a little of the area around the dorm. Tom didn't want Christina and the boys out to long, even though it was August. He thought it was still to early for Christina to be out and about too much. After they went back to the dorm, they all got ready to leave. Camille hugged everybody before they left. Amanda and Marcus wanted to stay a little while longer but Camille actually had a dorm meeting in an hour. Amanda would drive back another day. When everyone got in their vehicles, Camille and Christina were still in the dorm. **

**They looked at each other and smiled. Well, this is it mom. I'm proud of you Camille. I'm proud of you too, mommy. They both had tears streaming down their face. Ok mom, no more tears. She smiled, Ok Camille. They both dried their tears and backed away from each other. She whispered, "I love you baby." Camille smiled with tears streaming again. Love you too, mom. Tom came back inside to see if they were ok and thought it would be a good idea to snap a couple more pictures. He snapped their pictures backing away and blowing kisses to each other. He kissed Camille on the forehead and stood behind Christina hugging her waist as they backed out of the door. She whispered, "My baby." They turned and walked away arms wrapped around each others' waist once they got to the double doors. Camille's roommate, a friend from her school, had arrived so Christina felt better leaving her. When they got outside, Christina looked at Tom. You ok Sunshine? She wiped her eyes. I will be. He kissed her cheek. I'm proud of you baby. We'll call her soon. We can drive back here to see her when ever you want. She smiled at him and was very appreciative that he was trying to be so helpful. Thomas Wakefield, thank you for being so understanding. My pleasure Sunshine. They laughed and got in the truck after he kissed her again.**

**The twins were asleep on the way to the house. Steve and Bobbi left at the same time. Do you want to pick up something to eat before we get home? Sure, that would be fine. Tom wanted Christina to sing on the way home. He held her hand while she sang songs to him. He blushed and smiled the entire time. Her singing to him also lifted her spirits. He laughed at some of the songs she was singing to him. **

**The next week, Tom was watching the news in his room. Tom? Yes Christina what is it? I need to know something. What is it sweetie? I need to start walking on the treadmill when the boys are asleep. Do you mind if I use the one in here, or do you want to buy equipment for the room by the boys bedroom? Sunshine, I don't mind if you come in here to watch TV, relax, or use the equipment whenever you get ready. I have one request. And that is what? She smiled at the expression on his face. Don't make it a girl's room. She made a face at him and he pulled her in his lap and tickled her. Ok Ok, I won't! I won't! She tried to hold his hands to keep him from tickling her. When she couldn't hold onto his hands, she pulled him into a kiss. It worked. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her and continued the kiss. She took a deep breath and pulled away slowly staring into his eyes. Don't over exert yourself while you're exercising. Ok. Do you promise? She nodded. Now I have one question? Why does everybody want me to say I promise? Maybe because that is the only way we can get you to keep your word. She thumped him and he said, "The next kiss won't stop me from tickling you." "Yes it will." she said and she made a face as she moved from his reach. **

**Just as she moved her phone began to ring. Hi Camille, What are you doing? Nothing right now mom, What are you love birds doing? Trying to get exercise privileges in Tom's room. Is it working? Yes, What are you doing? Some of us were trying to decide if we were going to some campfire activities for freshmen tonight. What are the little rugrats doing? Eating, sleeping, soiling pampers, and keeping me awake at night. You think about that help yet? Nope. Ok mom, but if you need it you'll hire someone right? Yes Camille. Now did you actually call here for that reason. Well, not really. **

**Mom, you said, I had to stay here a week before I came home right. Yes, I did. Well it's been a week. Ok Camille, it's been a week. So I miss you and home. Camille, why now? I don't know mom. I just do. Normally I come and go, but this time you said wait for a minute. I didn't realize I would miss not seeing you all everyday, but I do. Don't you miss me? Everyday Camille. I go to your room, look around, sit on you bed, and sometimes I even sleep there. So don't you want to see me? I do. Well dad already said I can come home whenever I get ready. So why are you asking me anything and giving me the third degree if you and Tom already discussed this? Camille, if I walked to the door, would you be there? Christina opened the door and Camille was there. Mom how did you know? She smiled and hugged her mom. Tom was standing behind watching them. Christina looked at him. You knew she was coming. He smiled and hugged Christina. Camille you can come home whenever you want to ok? She nodded and hugged her mom again, then Tom. Where are the rugrats? They are asleep Camille. Well I need to see them just the same. Oh by the way, I'm staying here for the weekend, sleeping in my bed, and eating breakfast in my kitchen. I'm bonding with my parents, watching movies with them and just plain hanging out. Tom and Christina laughed at her as she walked through the house. **

**When Christina woke the next morning, Tom was preparing breakfast for them. Christina walked into the kitchen while Camille and the twins were still asleep. She sat on the stool while Tom made coffee for her. How did you sleep Sunshine? He stood between her legs and kissed her while she sipped the coffee he put in front of her. Between the twins waking me and their dad being a baby, I think I slept for three - four hours. His eyes twinkled and he laughed at her response. He kissed her forehead. Does the boys' mommy forgive me. Ummm I don't know. Maybe. There's a possibility. Maybe if he promises to be a big guy and not tease mommy. Well tell mommy that he wasn't teasing, he was dead serious. I believe you, too Tom. You need to watch that . It's not good for us. You mean, it's not good for you. I'm totally fine with getting in trouble with you. She watched him mix the pancake batter and add blueberries to the mix. Tom, Camille doesn't like her blueberries mixed in her pancakes. He held a bowl of pancake mix up for her to see. She rolled her eyes and he asked, "Would you like to cook my dear?" She shook her head. You are doing an excellent job. I wouldn't stop you for anything. He fixed their plates and they ate at the counter. Christina fed Tom some of her pancakes and then kissed the syrup that dripped on his lip. You did that on purpose Sunshine. Did not. If I wanted to kiss you, I would do this. She leaned over to his stool and kissed him long and sweet. What would you do if you didn't want to kiss me? Probably something like this. She placed short kisses on his jaw and another passionate one on his lips. Your kisses are sweet even when you don't want to kiss. She laughed and continued to eat her breakfast. By the time they had finished, Camille was up and smiling at them. Tom got up and poured the batter for her pancakes while Camille put fruit in a bowl and bacon and eggs on her plate.**

**Christina heard the twins cry and went into their room to get them. She brought them to the kitchen with them. Tom fed Nicolas, while Christina gave Austin a bath. They switched boys when Nicolas finished nursing. After they fed and cleaned the boys, Camille played with them while Christina and Tom cleaned the kitchen. Christina took a shower and when Tom peeped in the room to check on her, she was asleep. He took a shower and laid across the bed with her and fell asleep too. Camille kept the boys for a while. She thought it would help if she let them sleep for a while. When Christina finally got up again, Tom was watching TV in his room. She looked around and realized she had been sleep for a while. She wondered if she was dreaming when she felt Tom's arms around her. She knocked on his door and called his name. Come in Christina. He smiled when she slowly pushed open the door. You get enough rest? She yawned and sat in his lap. You want me to rub you? She nodded and he pulled a blanket over her and began to rub her. When she didn't answer his question, he looked down and saw she was asleep. He called Camille and asked if she was tired of the boys. She said, they were doing just fine. Good, Christina is sleep again and I think she is just tired. If you get tired of the boys, bring them to me or call me. Thanks Camille. Christina slept past noon. Tom thought he would hire someone to come into help at least two days a week. **

**Later that afternoon, Christina sat in the hearth room with Camille while Tom was cleaning the patio. Christina leaned on Camille's shoulder while they talked about school. Camille told her how different it was being away from home, even though she was not far from home. Christina asked her if she thought she would do ok living on campus. I still get homesick, but it makes me appreciate coming home more. Christina raised her head and looked at Camille with admiration. Camille blushed and looked away. What's the matter Camille? Nothing. Uh yes there is baby. You have to remember who you're talking to. I just…. What ? I like Tom and all, don't get me wrong. Christina raised up and said, "Go on." I just wish sometimes you , dad, and I could have had times like this. Ohhh Camille!. Christina sat up and hugged Camille. We did for a while baby. You were so young. We were too young to carry a responsibility like that. We didn't have money or good jobs. That placed a big strain on our relationship. And of course your grandmother didn't help. Maybe if we had been older when we started dating, it might have been different. I know mom. Mom? Yes? I know you all were going to get a divorce before dad got sick. How do you know that? I heard grandma talking about it with dad. Really? Yea. That's why I don't blame you or Tom. I'm glad he loves you and you're getting a chance at real love. Thank you baby. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hey mom, let's go outside with my new dad for a while. Ok Camille. Tom looked up as they came out. "Would you like company?", they asked. He smiled, and nodded. Christina realized he heard some or all of the conversation. She touched his hand, you ok? He winked and nodded. Tom turned on the music and they listened to the music and absorbed the beautiful fall day. **


	47. Time Is Up

**47 TIME IS UP **

**Before Christina realized it, her time was almost up. She would go back to work next week. They were still using the childcare facility outside the hospital. Doctors appointments were made to get the boys their first baby shots. She would need Tom to meet them at the doctor's office. She was glad they would get the shots before she went back to work. When Tom came home one evening, she told him they needed to talk. Can we talk during dinner? She was fine with that. She set the table and brought the monitor in the kitchen so they could hear the twins. They were really growing and developing their own personalities.**

**What is it that we need to talk about Christina? I've been thinking about going back to work. He nodded as she continued. I don't want to take the twins out so early each day and come back in so late. I'm listening. What do you want? I guess I'm saying I want to cut my hours for a while. How long? Permanently, temporarily, or what? I do need to tell you right now I can't afford for you to quit altogether. Well, I thought instead of getting up at 5:00 and going in at 7:00 and getting off at 6:00 each day. I could cut some at both ends. Keep talking Sunshine. Maybe I could go in about 9:00 and get off at 4:00. That would be better than working 12 hours per day. We won't get to ride together anymore? I'll miss you all. Well if I get off early, maybe we don't have to hire anybody to help with work here. Maybe you can help me with the chores I don't finish. I can get dinner started before you get home. If we don't eat out a lot that will help, too. You have it planned out already? Yea, I've thought about it, and If the expenses becomes too much, Camille can move back home. Tom smiled as she continued to talk. Why are you smiling Tom? I'm just listening to you with all your plans. Sweetie if you said you wanted to cut your hours and didn't give me an explanation, it would have been ok with me. When you said, "I don't want to take the boys out so early it was fine with me. She shook her head and kissed him on his nose. Have you talked to John?" No, I wanted to talk to you first. So when will you call him? I'll do it first thing in the morning. Then that's settled, now let's finish eating. Tom, will you tell me if it becomes too much? What Christina? Me cutting back on my hours. Sure baby, now come here and sit next to me. **

**She kissed him and sat next to him and he told her about his day. Erin came back to work today. Christina stopped in the middle of putting her fork in her mouth. How did it go? Well, she was a little nervous, but the three of us had a meeting together. Who Tom? She and I met in John's office. What did she have to say? Well, first John and I looked over the paperwork she brought from the doctor's office. She has been going to counseling twice a week and group therapy once a week. Christina raised her eyebrows in surprise. She will now see her counselor once a week and continue with the group therapy. So, what did she have to say to you? She apologized and said she didn't realized that her conversation made it seem as if our twins were not safe. She admitted that she was angry at you and didn't think you deserved me. What the hell? Hold it feisty one before you get ready to tear her to pieces. She laughed and sat back in her chair. What did you say to her? I let her finish her conversation. She said she needed to apologize to you and assure you that the boys would be safe here. She was sorry that she got Nurse Stacy involved in her mishap. Nurse Stacy suffered because of her ill feelings for you. Next it was John's turn. He told her because of her behavior and ill feelings, Tom and Christina would not use the daycare center and inadvertently that would cause them to take more time from their jobs. Nurse Stacy he said, was a grown woman. She knew right from wrong and she didn't have to make one comment. Now on top of that, the Board of Directors think this crisis is not over, because if people got wind of this they could accuse you and anybody else of the same thing. Although Tom and Christina have assured us that they would not pursue this case any further the Board has their doubts. Christina was still listening to all of this, but she didn't say anything. After John finished. I talked to her and I was surprised to find out I was still angry with her. I told her whatever she thought or didn't think, she still threatened my family. Those were babies you two were standing over. What in the hell did they do to you? I told her it was not her call to tell me who deserved me and who didn't. I wanted Christina, regardless of anything else. I told her if she had not been so persistent and insistent that we do things her way, this wouldn't be happening. I also told her that when I realized her interest in me was serious, I tried to make sure I wasn't leading her on, or sending her the wrong messages. My next statement to her was, Christina will not be threatened in any way while she is working here. The next time anybody comes at her, they'll deal with me. I was still angry, but I told John he could allow both of them to come back to work because I'm waiting for someone to bother Christina Wakefield. Whew! She smiled, Calm down baby. You know I can take care of myself. He smiled and took a deep breath. I know you can baby but I don't think she would want to deal with you. I love you baby that's all. I know you do Tom. I love you right back baby.**

**He pulled her chair to him and began kissing her so passionately. What was that for? She tilted her head and looked at him so tenderly. Because I am sorry for putting you through this mess. If I hadn't been trying to get back at you, she wouldn't have thought she had a chance. Well, I didn't help either. I thought you were honestly through with me Tom. I was so hurt. I cried at night when I couldn't talk to you and especially when I saw you with Erin. That night I wanted to thank you for helping me with Camille, she walked up and called your name, I thought I would lose my mind. Det. Renata told me that I needed to talk to you because he knew we were still in love with each other. I wanted to talk then, but I changed my mind when she called your name. He kissed her again. I am so sorry Christina. He rubbed her cheeks as he talked to her. From now on everything is on the table right? She nodded with tears in her eyes. He kissed her tears. You know what baby, I really want to make love to you, take you out and sleep with you all night long. I know Tom. I want you, too. She rubbed his face as she looked into his eyes. It's really been a long time for us, but you know the boys will wake up and interrupt us. Can we get someone to keep them. Tom, I don't really want them to stay away from home. Why don't we get someone to stay here? He tilted his head and said, "Pleaseee. She laughed and said, "You got me down packed." Tom, I do want you and don't think I haven't been thinking about making love to you. I'll work on it ok? Christina? Ok Tom, Let me make a phone call. What about protection Christina? I'm on a depro shot, that I'll take every 3 months. I can't trust myself to take pills. You'll say, Let's have a baby. I'll look at your sweet sexy you, and I know I'll stop taking the pills." He laughed so it's my fault. You know what Tom, I love you so much until I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy. In the mist of making love, I'll melt and do what ever you want. Oh God, he kissed her and said I'll be back. He went to his room and locked the door. He was really hurting for her. Just as Christina picked up the phone to call Bobbi and Camille, the twins started crying. Christina rubbed her hands through her hair and looked at the kitchen. They didn't finish dinner and she wondered how in the hell did the conversation turn in this direction. She looked toward the door and then back at the twins. She got up and knocked at his door. Tom? Are you ok? Tom! I need you to get one of the boys. Tom heard her knock. He knew she would keep her word about working it out for them to be together. But, right now, he just wanted her and it was driving him crazy. Christina leaned against his door for a moment, even though the twins were crying. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. When Tom didn't answer, she took a deep breath and walked away.**


	48. Are You Serious?

**48 ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**Christina went back and fed Nicolas and Tom came back and got Austin. You could tell he was frustrated. She looked at him and knew exactly what he was feeling. Tom looked at her. Do you want me to give him a bottle.? If you can check his pamper, I really want to breast feed him Tom. As the twins got older, they nursed more and it took them longer to finish. I thought you alternated which one you fed first. I try Tom, why? She looked at him and knew he was very agitated. She was trying not to give him any reason to argue. It seems that you feed Nicolas first every time. You can't let him wait and get Austin? Is that your routine everyday? Nicolas will always get you first. Does Austin always have to wait because he's busy? Maybe Nicolas needs to wait and cry sometimes. Tom maybe he wakes up first. What are you saying? Oh my god Tom! Look, don't make this about the babies. She knew he was just frustrated, but she was doing the best she could. I can't believe you would say something like that! He looked at the hurt look on her face and turned away. Tears came to her eyes and she continued nursing Nicolas. She was already frustrated because he kept talking about them making love and now this. She was furious. Her phone rang, she looked at the name and let it continue ringing. It was Bobbi. She would call her back later. Austin got louder and Tom looked at Christina. She was frustrated and didn't want to upset Nicolas. Tom knew he should apologized but he didn't. He went to get Austin a bottle, but Christina said, "Tom don't." How long does he have to cry. It honestly won't hurt either of them to cry sometime. Tom started to sing to Austin in French. He looked at Tom and quieted down some. He was ready to eat and Christina knew he would only be quiet for a little while. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to feed Nicolas. The tears fell on his onesies as she looked in his face. As usual, Nicolas would keep his hand on her face. When he did it this time, the tears began to flow. When Tom saw Nicolas touch Christina's face and her tears rolled down her face, he walked out of the boys bedroom with Austin and locked himself in his room. He laid Austin across his lap and held his head in his hand. He thought about what had just transpired. He went back to the boys room and watched quietly as Christina continued working with Nicolas. **

**She had planned to ask Bobbi and Camille to keep the twins at home one night while they went out and stayed at a hotel. She had also planned to ask Tom to reserve a room at the hotel near the hospital and use his discount. Now she would stay home and keep her sons. Tom knew he had hit below the belt and he couldn't take it back. Why in the hell did I do that he thought? Tom stood in despair as he watched and knew he had truly hurt Christina. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, but she was not accepting it. That was one thing he would never do again, if she had anything to do with it. Finally Nicolas was quiet. He didn't go to sleep, but he stopped nursing. Tom looked at her as she kissed Nicolas and put him in the crib. She took Austin out of Tom's arms. He looked at her pathetically, but she ignored him. He stood there watching her as she nursed Austin. It was hard to get him settled to nurse. He didn't seem to know which breast he wanted. Christina patiently let him move from breast to breast until he got comfortable. When he pinched her as usual, instead of yelling out, she flinched and moved his hand. Tom noticed that too, as he watched in amazement how she handled Austin. When he finally got comfortable, he nursed as much as Nicolas. He didn't sleep either after he nursed. She put him in the crib with Nicolas and turned the mobile on over their head. She picked up her keys and headed to the garage. Christina? Tom called her with sorrow in his voice. She looked at him and walked out.. She stuck her head back inside and said, "Don't bother calling Bobbi because I 'm not going there." She slammed the door and got in her SUV. She drove around for and hour. He kept calling her phone and texting her. Tears rolled down her eyes. She listened to a CD with a mixture of her favorite lady singers while she drove around. **

**Bobbi called and she picked up. Hey girl, come over here so we can talk. She knew Tom would call Bobbi anyway. Is Tom there? Do you think he could get the twins ready and come here? YES! Bobbi laughed, He's not here. Come on over. When she got to Bobbi's place she looked around to see if she saw is vehicle. Bobbi met her at the truck. She looked at the tear stained face and said, "What in the hell happened? " He told me about the conversation at dinner and how it turned in another direction while you all were talking. Christina let the tears flow. I am so angry with him. How dare he say that to me. He didn't mean it Chrissy. He said he was just frustrated. I know that Bobbi. What am I suppose to do? I told him I would see if I could get a babysitter. And I told you I would baby sit for you, too, didn't I? I was going to call you and Camille and ask you two if you could stay at the house and keep them while Tom and I went out and stayed at the hotel by the hospital, but now he'll wallow in the mess that came out of his mouth. Well, if it makes you feel any better. I got all into him. I told him he was totally out of line. And, he knew damn well that you would never do anything like that, and he had to know that sometimes you have to work with babies and their moods just like you do adults. I told him he knew you would have as many babies as you could if it was what he wanted. And he should pray you come back home tonight. She probably won't come back before the twins next feeding so he should be prepared to feed both of them. **

**Come in and let me get you some juice since you can't drink. Christina laughed a little and said, "Thanks Bobbi, That's why you're my girl. You'll get on Tom or me. Thanks." She sat on the sofa and laid back for a minute. I didn't know how tired I was. I haven't been away from the twins since they were born. I should let his ass stay with the boys all night. I bet he won't open his mouth and say anything else. Christina took a nap for about an hour and a half. When she opened her eyes, she was still upset with Tom. Bobbi I need to go, I don't want to go but I will. Are you going to talk to Tom? She shook her head and said, "No, I'm going to sleep." She hugged her and said, "Thanks for your ear." Anytime Chrissy.**

**Oh and Christina? I called Camille and she said she would love to help me watch the twins at home for you. She called her dad and they had a talk. She said he promised her he would take care of you so she wants to see what's going on with him. He really feels remorseful for his words. You know in your heart he was just frustrated. Yea that might be so, but I am too. I break my back Bobbi trying to do what I can and he does too, so he can't do that. I had just told him I would make a phone call, but the twins started crying at the same time. Don't go to sleep angry at him. She stared at Bobbi and thought about her words. I think he needs to think about what he said. We can't have a favorite child or one we're just closer to. You're right about that. So are you going to talk? Not tonight. Camille called Christina. She looked at the phone. This is Camille, I need to go. Thanks Bobbi. **

**Hi Camille, what's up? Yea, I'm ok. I'll let you know if we'll need a babysitter. Mom. He feels like a jerk. Don't punish him forever, Says the militant daughter to the militant mom. Camille laughed. Ok mom, so how long will he be punished. I don't know Camille. Should I keep my schedule clear for this weekend? Camille, I won't be going anywhere for an entire weekend. Tom will never make that mistake again. We all know that mom. Ok Camille, I'll talk to you later. Love you.**

**When she drove home, she sat in the garage for a minute. She tried to dry the tears from her eyes before she went inside. When she opened the door, Tom had Austin and Nicolas was crying. She looked at him and headed toward their bedroom. Christina I.. she slammed the door to the bedroom and let him handle the boys. When he finally got them quiet and settled for bed he headed for their bedroom. He wanted to tell her he understood what she was doing and he was out of line. Christina had taken her shower and was in the bed. Christina can we talk? Although she wasn't asleep, she didn't answer. He sat up and looked bewildered. Christina, I'm so sorry. I was frustrated and hurting. I didn't mean to hurt you. She sat up and looked at him. Tom, let me ask you something. When I walked in and you had Austin, do you know what I did? She continued without letting him answer. I came in here and smiled, because I knew what Austin had put you through. He stood quietly, listening. I didn't accuse you of anything. Let me tell you why you were holding Austin**_**. Because, Austin is harder to handle, Nicolas will go on and let you feed him, change him and get settled. In other words, Nicolas has Tom's spirit. He's sweet, gentle, and it doesn't take much to please him. Austin is Camille, which means he is also Christina**_**. **_**So what I have learned to do is get Nicolas fed and satisfied and that will give me more time to work with Austin. Sometimes you have to let him fuss and get tired so he can hear me or anybody. So you see Tom, I know what you were going through when I walked in here. I gave birth to both of them. I had pains for both of them or did you forget that? Words hurt Tom. Sometimes you can't take them back. They HURT. **_**She walked out and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. **

**He called to the hospital while Christina was gone and left a message for John letting him know he would be late tomorrow. Tom was taking a shower when she returned. He was really exhausted. Christina was in bed again. She wanted to be asleep when Tom came out of the shower. He turned the monitor on so he could hear the boys. He needed to make things right with Christina. He had never messed up like this before. The boys must have been tired because they were still sleeping. Tom, kneeled in front of Christina. **_**You were right Christina. Everything you said about both of the boys. They had worn me out before I realized you had a schedule for each of them over the bed. They are both exactly as you described them. I didn't know. You never told me how they were changing. I am truly sorry for my words. Words do hurt**_**. Tom you might want to get some sleep, the boys will be up in a little while. He let out a deep sigh and dropped his head. He did not want to go to sleep with her feeling so hurt and dejected. He found a CD of hers that he enjoyed listening to. He played the CD and walked back to the side of the bed where she was laying. He sat her up and walked her to the sitting area. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. I'm sorry Christina. Please forgive me. She looked at him with tears in her eyes again and turned her head. He tried to lay her head against his chest, but she pulled back. When the music stopped she told Tom she was tired and wanted to go to bed. In a last effort, he said, "I love you baby." **

**She looked at him and said, "I love you too, nothing has changed that, but I'm tired tonight and you hurt me." He got her to talk at last. I know Christina, and I know you are still hurting. How can I fix this? She shrugged her shoulders. I need to get some sleep. When you leave tomorrow, I'll still have to get up with the babies. He walked toward her and kissed her. I'll make this up to you no matter what it cost. Good night sweetheart. She turned her back to him and pulled the covers up. He would bottle feed the boys this night she thought to herself. True enough, when the twins woke up she did not move. Tom knew she heard the twins. He got up to do battle again with the boys. He fed Nicolas and changed him, He fed Austin and changed him. It took him much longer to get Austin back to sleep. Christina listened to them over the monitors. She started to turn the camera on but she was tired. This was what it would be like when she went back to work, so she let Tom handle the boys and she drifted off to sleep. When he finally got to bed, he was drained. How was she going to do this and work too, he wondered? **

**Five o'clock came too soon for Tom. He looked at Christina. He heard the twins crying and went to them. When he made it to their room, Nicolas was asleep and it was Austin crying. Tom looked at his schedule and gave him a bath. He sang to him in French. Tom figured he had to be calm himself so Austin would calm down. When he continued to cry, Tom just let him cry while he dressed him and prepared a bottle for him. By the time he did this, Austin was tired. He took the bottle and went to sleep. Nicolas' schedule said he would be up in an hour. Tom made his bath water and woke him up to clean him and feed him also. Nicolas did not like being awaken. He was the one that usually took a quiet bath, but he cried when Tom woke him to bathe him. He calmed down when Tom fed and sang to him. Christina woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:15. She noticed Tom was not in the bed. She turned on the monitor to the twins room and saw him leaving their room. He looked exhausted. She turned off the monitor and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. **

**Tom went to the restroom door. Are you on strike or do you plan on not taking care of the boys again? She opened the door and looked at him. I don't know Tom. I'm not on strike or anything. They're your sons too. Normally, we would both get up and work together. She stared at Tom, I will do whatever it takes to help you, but you will not put a guilt hat on me. Ok Christina fair enough. Both of us can take turns getting up at night. But I discovered one thing, if you let them cry and get tired, they'll sleep longer. I know what you go through now with the boys. I'll never do that to you again seriously. Why aren't you at work? I called John last night. The tip of her mouth turned up in a tiny smile. What happened? I just knew I needed to do that. Look, the boys are going to sleep for a while. I tried to do this last night, but it didn't work. He pulled her to him again and she pulled away. Tom, this mess started yesterday because of us not being able to control ourselves. I know, but it wasn't you. It was me. Tom, I was trying. I told you I would make a phone call, but your sons started crying. He just stood there. I feel so horrible Christina. This time when he pulled her to him, he held her where she couldn't move. He had the remote in his hand. He danced slowly and tilted her face to him. He looked at her tenderly as he said, "I'm sorry. Oh and Austin is every bit of you. She said, "I know. I told you that." Christina kiss me please. She placed her head on his chest and slow danced with him. He held her and let out a big sigh. She still was not completely relaxed in his arms.**


	49. I Love You

**49 I LOVE YOU**

**Good morning sweetheart. Hi Tom. You had a bad dream last night. You yelled out in your sleep. She listened, but didn't respond. She knew what the dream was about. I'm ok Tom. No you're not Christina, but you will be, I promise. He tilted her chin and kissed her forehead. This time she didn't pull away. Christina, I know what I said was wrong the other day. I have been beating myself since. Bobbi and Camille both expressed how they felt about my frustrations. You know Camille made me feel the worst. She didn't fuss. She told me how I promised to take care of you and not hurt you. She said the minute you can't have your way, you take it out on her. Those boys are going to get in the way a lot. What's going to happen to my mom? Christina smiled, "That's my girl." Bobbi, well that was another story. She lit into me full force. She said, "As much as I get on Christina about you, you turn around and do that to her. She came over here and cried like she had lost her best friend. Damn you Tom. So sweetheart, I know you are still hurting. Whatever I need to do to make it right , I will do it. She looked at him and knew he was hurt. Tom, I wasn't ignoring your feelings. I wanted you just like you wanted me. I was getting ready to call Bobbi when both of the boys started crying. The boys will come before us sometimes and we can't stop that. You know how I feel about you. I love you even more now than I did before. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. There is no one else that will treat me and do for me what you have done for me. What do you want me to do? He waited before he answered. He looked in her eyes and said, "I want you to forgive me and honestly know from my heart that I am truly sorry and I will never do anything to hurt you intentionally again, especially when it comes to our children. I don't want you to be afraid of being intimate with me because you think I'm going to get upset."**

**She looked at him before she spoke. Do you really think I make a difference in our boys? No Christina, I don't. She looked into his eyes. I forgive you. He rubbed her face and held it between his hands. Thank you baby. He barely kissed her lips. You need to get up and get ready to go with Camille. Christina went into the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when Tom came in to join her. He began brushing his teeth and although she had forgiven him she was still quiet. Are you sure you're ok Christina? She nodded. He washed his face as he kept his eyes on her. Just as she was about to walk out, he called her name so softly. She looked at the expression on his face and her heart felt for him. She knew he was indeed sorry for what he said earlier during the week. She stood and looked at him and slowly walked toward him. He held her so tight, til she had to tell him she couldn't breathe. As she pulled away, he looked in her eyes. I'm sorry Christina. She rubbed his face and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she planted a short kiss on his lips. As she walked away he held her hand and pulled her back to him. He looked into her eyes without saying anything. As she stared at him, he lifted her and sat her on the counter. He tried to kiss her but she still gave him short pecks on the mouth. He held her face between his hands and kiss her ever so teasingly. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He felt her stiffen as she sat in his embrace. Tears were welling in her eyes. When he looked in her face and saw the tears, he gently wiped them away. It's going to be alright Sunshine. He looked at her again and this time he held her where she couldn't move and kissed her. First staccato kisses, short and abrupt, then his tongue teased her as she slightly opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. He held her in his arms and rocked her like a baby. Just as he walked away, she pulled him back and stared in to his eyes. They locked eyes together and the next thing Tom felt was her lips on his mouth. This time he didn't tease, but he held her in such a passionate kiss that all of her body relaxed. I love you baby. She kissed him back and knew she needed to stop. Her body was starting to feel emotions she knew they couldn't deal with right now. It's still early Tom. Let me check on my sons. I'll join you love. They went to the boys room and they were having their brother to brother talk. Christina looked, I just love seeing them talk to each other like that. Tom walked over and talked to them in French. Bonjour Nicolas Bonjour Austin. Avez-vous une bonne nuit de sommeil? Papa et maman sont prêts à se baigner et vous nourrir. Êtes-vous prêt à me lever?**

**(Good morning Nicolas Good morning Austin. Did you have a good night sleep? Mommy and Daddy are ready to bathe and feed you. Are you ready to get up?) Christina smiled whenever he spoke French to them. They kicked and cooed when they heard Tom's voice. He would smile at them and they would smile at him. **

**Hi mommy's big boys. I'm not daddy. You're not getting French from me, just English boys. Which one do you want to get. You get Austin, he needs more nursing time and I'll talk to the 'smooth operator.' Christina laughed as she picked up Austin. Come on baby. Daddy is trying to talk about us, but he loves how rowdy and feisty we are. Tom watched her and felt a sense of relief as she almost seemed to be her normal self again. Austin smiled at Christina as she prepared to feed him. Hey son, you won't get that feeding forever. I'm just lending those to you and Nicolas. Tom! Christina laughed, Are you jealous? Not really, I just want my breast back. You'll get them back. He kissed her as she fed Austin. As usual, Austin started his pinching routine. Tom gave Nicolas a bath and spent time talking to him. He smiled a lot at Tom. When she finished nursing, they switched babies and continued what they were doing. The boys were placed in their bouncers and taken into the kitchen with Christina. She was getting breakfast for both of them, but Tom said he would do it. She played with the boys while Tom cooked. He made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. The aroma from the breakfast woke Camille. "Hi baby girl." Christina said, as she walked into the kitchen. You guys are up early. We have the boys to thank for that. Camille began talking to them. Tom fixed plates for all of them. Tom took the playpen into the hearth room for later. They finished breakfast and Camille and Christina got ready to leave.**

**First they looked for a dress. Mom you're just as small now as you were before you had the boys. Thanks Camille. They looked in two stores before they found something both Camille and Christina liked. They purchased the dress and shoes and headed to the hair salon, Toni looked at the dress before he decided what to do with her hair. Camille picked the polish for her manicure and pedicure. When they left Camille said, "Now all you have to do is keep your hair like this until tonight. We need to go have lunch before we go home. Maybe we can get a salad or grilled fish. Ok mom, that would be great. When I get home, I will need to take a nap if I'm going to be any good tonight. It was 2:00. Camille said, "Maybe I should go home and relieve Tom so he can rest too." That might be a good idea. The boys have probably worn him out too. **

**Christina's alarm woke her at 4:00 PM. She showered and woke Tom after she finished her shower. "You've already had your shower?", he asked sadly. Yea, I wanted you to sleep longer since you got up with the boys all night. Tom took his shower and Christina was waiting on him to oil her body when he got out of the shower. He smiled at this delight because he had not oiled her body in quite a while. His hands sent shivers all over her. His fingers caused her to quiver each time he touched her. She was about to think this was a mistake. Tom please don't tease me. He smiled slightly as he told her he was done for now. He walked away and left her wanting more. You know two can play that game Tom. What are you talking about? She smiled, that's ok. **

**When she got dressed he was speechless. She put on a little makeup and checked her hair to see if it was still the way Tony styled it. I love your dress sweetheart. You look absolutely amazing. Tom was stunned, but not surprised at how beautiful Christina looked. It had been awhile since she had dressed like this. Her dress was a bronze metallic strapless cocktail dress with princess seams and moire ribbon trim and embellishments above the bodice. Her sling back pumps with a snipped peep toe were also made of metallic leather. Her hair was pulled back in a cascade of curls all hanging toward the back. Her makeup was remarkable. Camille came in to see if she needed help. Wow! Mom look at you. Christina twirled around so Camille could get a look. Mom put on your diamond earrings Camille told her. Tom came in to watch the two of them together. When Camille looked at him she nodded with approval, You're good. Thanks Camille.**

**Christina kissed him, barely touching his lips. You dress up very nicely doctor. He blushed and held her hand as she walked by him. **

**Bobbi called and said she was parking in the driveway. Marcus said he would move Tom's car for him. Camille packed a bag for her mom and also put the new pants suit in the trunk of the car. Look at you Christina! Simply stunning both of you. You two look like a million dollars. Thanks Bobbi. She blushed at Bobbi's comment. Tom and Christina looked at each other and you could see the love in their eyes for each other. Are you ready Christina? She looked at him and said, "I am." Camille got a small bag for her and watched Tom as he escorted her to the front room. She kissed the boys and told everybody thanks. Tom checked the refrigerator to see if they had enough bottles. He took her breast pump and a container so she could pump again if she needed to do so. They rode to the restaurant listening to Whitney Houston's CD. She was singing 'I Wanna Run to You'. Christina, I love you. I know Tom, I love you too. She kissed his hand and he smiled. What are you smiling about Tom? Just that you look absolutely amazing Christina and I love the lyrics to that song. Is that right Dr. Wakefield? He nodded. She shivered a little as she thought about what the night would bring. He noticed her as she shivered. Are you cold? No, just a little anxious. He held her hand and said, "Everything will be just fine Sunshine." I brought your breast pump in case you need it. I don't remember seeing you pump lately. Oh shit, you're right. I forgot. Maybe I can in the lady's room, but how am I going to keep it. I'll call Marcus to come and get it. Christina did not suspect anything.**

**The restaurant was beautiful, The lightning inside creative a romantic glow over the place. Candles were on the tables and they cast soft flickering shadows all over. Tom sat close to Christina and fed her fruit and appetizers. He didn't drink because she could not drink. She ordered a raspberry peach ice tea. Tom ordered dinner for her and she chose the dessert. He laughed because he knew she would order something chocolate. She also ordered fruit to take with them. They looked like a newlywed couple feeding each other and kissing. When they took a break from kissing and feeding each other, Tom asked Christina to dance. She opened her mouth in shock as she stood up. I don't believe my ears. Are you asking me to dance? I am my love. He held her so close until she said, "You're hurting my chest. He released her a little and kissed her again. She looked into his face and the light from the fireplace cast a soft glow on his face. She reached up and rubbed his face so slightly. I love you Dr. Wakefield. I love you Mrs. Wakefield. He kissed her ever so lightly barely touching her lips again. He knew this was only making her want to kiss him more. When the music stopped he escorted Christina to their table. This is going to sound so unromantic, but do you need to go to the lady's room? She smiled as she said, "I do, but where is the bag?" I have it sweetheart. When she came from the ladies room, Marcus was waiting. Christina told him to tell them to use that milk last. They sat at the table as Tom continued feeding her and she tasted his dinner. Christina I am crazy about that dress. Well thank you Tom. They sat and talked a while, holding hands, kissing each others hands, and making sure Christina had everything she wanted. Are you ready to leave Sunshine? She nodded as she held his hand never letting her eyes move from his gaze. Tom paid the bill and left. Christina ordered the fruit and dessert to take with them. **

**When Tom headed a different direction she knew he was not taking her home. I should have known you all were up to something. What are you talking about Christina? I'm only guilty of trying to show my girl how much I love her. They went to the Hilton by the hospital. They went to the room and Christina stopped in amazement. The suite was one of the more luxurious suites. As they walked into the room, there was a sitting area with a window that gave a picturesque view of the city. She stood at the window for a few minutes and Tom stood back and watched her admire the room. You like it? She nodded and turned to look at him. I do. Christina saw three dozen of roses waiting for her. She could see a card in front of each vase. She walked toward the roses and read each card. One card read, " ****You are my life, my only desire. Tom. ****The next card read ****, ****To my best friend, Sunshine, ****and the last one simply said, ****"Always, ****She felt tears building up, something that had happened lately for other reasons. Ttonight she looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. He stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket. She held his face in her hands and barely let her lips touch his lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the softness of her lips against his own. She looked around the room and saw a box of chocolates on her pillow. Tom did you forget anything? I hope not. She walked to the box of chocolates and took one out. She held the candy between two fingers and fed it to him. She then took a long time to kiss the chocolate from his mouth. He smiled as she pulled away from the kiss and adored the room. His hands were still in his pockets. I love that balcony. Can we go out there? We can do whatever you want. Tom, why do you have your hands in your pocket? Because, when they do touch you, it will be a long time before they stop. She laughed softly and headed to the balcony. The balcony had a fire pit lit and bottles of water and different juices in an ice bucket. They danced outside to their own music. She looked in his eyes and said, "I love you Dr. Wakefield. Is that right? Um mmm she said, swaying from side to side and looking tenderly in his face. Tonight, I want to show you all night long how much I love you, want you, and how much I need you. He kissed her again and pulled her close to him. She sat at the patio table and inhaled. He sat next to her and asked if he could have another dance with her. She took his hand and danced and kissed. My baby has her smile back. I have really missed that smile. I will never be the cause of you losing it again, at least not intentionally. Tom's phone beeped and Christina looked at him. Tom? It's not the hospital baby, just wait. It was a picture text from Camille and the boys. She had Nicolas and Austin in their tubs and someone took a picture of her with them. She text, Good night you two. Hey dad, take care of my mom. **

**Tom and Christina laughed. I do plan on having a good night he murmured. Christina laughed and said, "I think I am in for a long night." There was a twinkle in his eye, but he didn't reply. Christina wrapped her arms around him and said, "I want my husband to make love to me now." You didn't say please. She tilted her head to the side and said softly, "Please." He kissed her and bit her bottom lip with his lip. Your every wish is all I want to grant. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Oh by the way, I brought your overnight bag. So I noticed. Camille made a CD with songs that she thought both of them would like to hear. She saw the CD and said, "I guess this was not your idea? No, I guess Camille did that. She watched him as he inserted the CD in the player and turned to her. They had both anticipated this moment for a while. She felt like a child on Christmas morning. He walked toward her and kissed her, barely touching her lips. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She felt his tongue touching her lips and she pulled his head to her and lost herself in the kiss. He held her just as close as he continued the kiss only stopping to look at her for a moment, before he kissed her again. He walked her toward the bed as he kissed her. She sat on the bed when she felt the bed behind her. Tom gently pushed her back stopping his kisses long enough to help her on the bed and turn her on her side to face him. She began to moan so sweetly, a sound he longed to hear from either one or them. She could feel the growth in his pants as they continued to kiss. They both had anticipated this moment for months. Tommm, she whined. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. Yes, he said sincerely. I love you and I want you now. He laughed and said, "My impatient one, are we not doing slow?" I…don't ..know she managed to say as he kissed her breast, neck, and nibbled her ear. He whispered in her ear and she laughed as she pushed him away. He was beginning to breathe heavy as she rubbed and pulled his body to her. He stopped for a minute and slipped off her shoes and unzipped her dress. You look so beautiful sweetheart. I want to remember this night forever. We have pictures Tomm remember. She held his name as she talked to him. Then on that note my love, stand up and turn around please. Christina stood and turned her back to him and Tom finished pulling the zipper slowly down let the dress fall to the floor. He stood and admired the lingerie fitting perfectly on her body. It was hard to tell she had just given birth to twin boys two months ago. His hands caressed her body while she turned toward him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She stood from one leg to the other trying to be patient. She removed the tie and threw it on the chair. He teased her body with his fingertips as she removed the shirt and started on the pants. She tried to move from the teasing he was doing to her, but she couldn't. He stopped to take off his shoes and step out of his pants. That was the sight she wanted to see. They stared at each other and Tom took her by the hand as he sat on the bed.**

**She moaned again as he began rubbing her thighs. Oh Tommmm!, please. Her body was feeling and doing things she hadn't had time to feel in a while. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He had indeed been waiting for this day for quite a while. She pushed Tom back on the bed and tried to stay in his lap but that was not his plan. He held her as he turned her over on the bed. He was now on top and he heard her cry out as he kissed her neck and tenderly pulled her lips. She tried to pull him to her but he wanted this first time with her since the birth of their twins to be everything. She knew she couldn't make him move any quicker than he wanted to so she continued moaning and calling his name while massaging him. His eyes had a glassy look to them and she knew he was in his own world. He kissed her breast, but he couldn't pull and nurse them the way he wanted. Just as she began massaging his thighs and trying to reach his inner thighs, she yelled out, ohhhh, aaah Tom! At the same time, he said to himself, "Oh yes". She whimpered and held him around his waist as she tried to push him back, but it had been months since he was here at this point. She withstood his firmness as he began to move in and out. She winced at the strokes, but at the same time she welcomed the feeling. Tears trickled slowly as she began to move with his strokes. His lovemaking always brought her to expressing herself like this. He made her feel so many things that she couldn't seem to control her emotions. She moved her legs to accommodate him. She wrapped them around his waist and softly crooned his name. He moved with strength as he hid his face in the crook of her neck and balanced himself on his forearms. His lovemaking wasn't rough, but he thought maybe he could have been a little more gentle. The excitement of being able to finally touch her made it hard for him to contain his excitement. She locked her arms around his neck. The force of him inside her was more than she imagined, but it was all that she had waited for and wanted. She moaned at the size of him inside her body. At last she had her friend, her husband back. How she had missed this life. Tom…. she kept saying. He looked at her as if he realized he was with her. He smiled and kissed her lips so tenderly before he lost his tongue in her mouth. He darted in and out of her mouth like a snake. She tried to follow his mouth and kisses. He kissed the tears on her jaw. He knew they were tears of joy, because that's what he felt now. He looked in her eyes. I ….need ….you. He talked with such force til it made her tremble. She nodded and called his name again. His strokes went further inside than she thought was possible. She let out a soft scream as she lifted her body to meet his strokes. She held him at his waist to push him back. He moved **_**deeper**_**. She winced again and rubbed her hands over her head. All she could do was move with him as he said, "Christina, **_**je vous ai tellement manqué. J'ai besoin de toi bébé. Oh oui, je te veux. **_**Translated he simply said, (Christina, I have missed you so much. I need you baby. Oh yes, I want you**.) _**Oh merde, oui, vous êtes si bon bébé **_**(Oh shit, yes, you are so good baby) It had been all that they both wanted and well worth the wait. He began to move as if he was in his own world. He reached for her legs and unwrapped them and set them up as if they were in stirrups. He began to move deeper and stronger. She moaned louder and rubbed her hand through her hair again. He was going to kill her she thought. His love every time was more passionate than the last time. She held on to him and cried out as she felt her release. Almost simultaneously he yelled and began to thrust faster with his release. He fell on her body and they both trembled. Slowly he regained his ability to breath normal again. He looked at her face and she held his face in her hands and kissed him so gently. Thank you Tom. No. Thank you Sunshine. He smiled as he pulled her lips and kissed her jaw. She laid his face on her chest and wrapped her arms around him to hold him close to her. They laid in this position afraid that if they moved it would be all over.**

**Finally he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him and held her in his arms. Sunshine, I have really missed you being right here in my arms. Tom we always snuggle. Yea, but our freedom to make love as we please is gone. We'll just have to learn how to make good use of our time and opportunity. I think when I stop breast feeding, that will help also. Yea, my boys have what I want and I can't wait to get them back. Christina laughed and said, "I think you are a little spoil Tom." As long as it's you doing the spoiling. He looked in her eyes and kissed her. I am so glad you came here with me. I am too, baby. She rubbed his face and laid her head in his neck. Her intentions was to cuddle, but her husband had other intentions. She felt his hands massaging her bottom. Tom what are you doing? She still had her head tucked in his neck, but she was not any better because she was nibbling on his neck and ears. I'm doing the same thing you are doing. He chuckled as he squeezed her body tightly. I need you baby. We can't go for periods of time like this without making love. And you still want another baby? Honestly Christina, I really do. Tom! Did you think I would say no. She looked at him with that beautiful smile. That's why I'm doing this shot that lasts for 3months at a time. These are the things you do to me and I say yes to you. He smiled mischievously as his fingers and hands continued touching parts of her body. Do you like this? I do, she laughed softly. Oh you're bad Christina. I know Tom. You like? I love that. "Kiss me here.", she said, "Ouch, you bit me. "No, I didn't.", he said. You know that tickles. I do, he smiled. You're going to do that anyway. I like doing this. Tom you are awful. Well, if it makes you smile like that, then I like being awful. Oh yes, Aaaaaaah, I like that. Do it again. This reminds me of our honeymoon. It feels like our honeymoon. Good that was my intention. Then consider, your intentions accomplished. She pulled him and kissed him and their hands continued to roam over each others' body. She stopped for a minute to pump milk, from her breast again. How long are you going to breast feed? I don't know. How long can you go without these? He laughed, I'm in withdrawal now. Don't know how long I can share with those boys. It will build there immune system. I know, but it's killing my immune system. Well here, this should help. Is that better now? Yeaaa he moaned. You're amazing baby. Thanks Tom, I aim to please. You are pleasing, too. Let me help you. She let out a tender moan as he caused her to have another orgasm. Tom, are we going to sleep tonight? Not if I can help it. Tommm!. Ok Ok. I'll stop for about 5 minutes. No you won't. Christina laid in his arms for about 30 minutes.**

**She was falling asleep when she felt Tom's hands roaming again. His tongue was making circles around her nipples. His hands went to her thighs where he massaged them and parted her thighs with his hand. She winced as he entered her again. Tommm, she whined. "Christina, I love you baby. I need you. He kissed her nipples and let his tongue gently play with her tongue. God, you are so good. He continued moving in and out of her. She lifted her body trying to ease his strokes. His strokes seem to have even more power now. He had her spellbound. She was in a trance as he continued making love to her. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved further inside of her. Every time she thought he couldn't move any deeper inside of her, he proved her wrong, He started speaking in French and she knew it was **_**his **_**world now. **Oh mon dieu, je m'ennuie de toi, je te veux tellement mauvais bébé. vous êtes si bon.(Oh my , I really miss you, I want you so bad baby. you are so good) **Christina had no idea what he was saying, but she had an idea from his moves. His moves took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses became so intense. Tommmm she crooned. Oh my ! Aaaah you're killing me. He held her as he got lost in her body. Yes… he repeated over and over. He held her tighter as he let out a soft yell. He whimpered as his body jerked involuntarily. She smiled as she felt these moves inside. He laid on her chest. You are my life Christina. Thank you for forgiving…. She put her finger over his lips while she tried to catch her breath. He kissed her fingers and pulled the cover over them. This was blissful. Good night baby. Goodnight my sweetheart. "Thanks." she said softly. " "Thank you too." he said, softly. And she slept like she use to curled up in his arms with no babies crying. **

**Later in the night or early in the morning, she woke to Tom's touch. He was rubbing her like he use to when she was pregnant. Only this time, the rubs were waking her instead of putting her to sleep like they did then. He kissed her neck, and moved to her breast. She called his name softly. He looked up and she beckoned for him to come back away from her stomach. He moved toward her face and she gave him a long sweet kiss. He kissed her back as he looked into her eyes. Her intention was to keep him kissing her for a while and just maybe it would take his mind away from where he was headed. He slept very little during the night and kept her awake with him. However, his facial expression said something totally different. She kissed him again. He moaned and went back to kissing her neck, gently rubbing her breast, and kissing her stomach. He seemed to have his own agenda. She was still under the cover. He used one hand to turn her flat on her back. He interlocked his hands with her hands. She was moaning and trying to keep from losing it. He continued kissing her as she moved her legs up, then back down. He let his tongue make circles on her stomach and then tickle her navel. Oooh Tom. She tried to hold his hands and pull him back to her, but she didn't have the strength. He began rubbing her thighs, She whimpered and cried at his touch. Her insides were throbbing. He massaged her thighs and she crooned while she rubbed his head. He looked at her and went back to his own agenda. She lifted her pelvis. Tomm! she kept saying over and over. Tom! She cried weakly. He kissed her stomach as his hands rubbed her inner thighs again. She held onto his pillow. He looked at her face again as he kissed her stomach. He went back to kiss her lips and said, "I told you I would make it up to you." She nodded, too weak to say anything. He went back to kissing her again. Tom please!, she managed to say. I'm so sorry baby. He pulled at her stomach with his lips. I didn't mean to hurt you. He kissed her navel. Please forgive me. He softly bit her hairline. Oohhh, She had lost all strength to fight what he was doing to her. I love you soo much. He massaged her thighs. And with that he said, "Forgive me?" She still nodded, to weak to say anything. I love all of you, every part of you. He kissed her thighs and she let out a soft cry as he lost himself in her. Ohhh Tom, Aaaah, Oh my, She bit her bottom lip to keep from yelling out. When she began to squirm, he held her thighs still by gently and firmly placing his arms on them. This is for giving birth to my sons. Tears fell from her eyes as he loved her in ways she never dreamed he would do. He softly bit her thighs. He kissed them. After she thought she would lose her mind, he kissed her again and held her in his arms. She moaned and held on to him as he caused her to have one orgasmic relief after another throughout his lovemaking. Christina was so weak, that she couldn't do anything to stop Tom. Tears of joy streamed from her face. Finally, he held her to his chest and went to sleep. She hadn't slept so peacefully in a long time. Later, when Christina opened her eyes, she could see the sunlight flickering through the blinds from the patio. The ice bucket and juice bottles were still on the patio table. She looked at Tom and said, "Morning Dr. Wakefield." Hi Sunshine. Tired? She looked at him and smiled as she rubbed his cheeks. Want to take a shower? Umm yea if I can move? What's wrong? She looked at him, as if you don't know. He rubbed her back gently. Are you going to be ok? She nodded. He kissed her, you're just so irresistible. Does this day have to end? Sadly yes. But, we can hire a babysitter so we can go out once a week. To dinner? Wherever you want to go. Good, I'm all for that. She looked at him and said, "Even if it's in your room?" Even if it's in our 'room.' Tom? Yea baby? When you're feeling neglected, you have to promise to tell me, ok? I will baby. I promise. She snuggled in his arms and left the shower alone for a little while. He rubbed her body like he did when she was pregnant. She was falling asleep again like she did then.**

**The phone rang. Christina yawned as she looked at the clock. It was about 11:00. Hello. Hi Mom, Everything is ok, but I have a question. Tell Camille our time is not up yet. Tom said his time is not up yet. She said, she knows that. Is everything ok? Well, yes but we can't seem to get Austin comfortable. What is he doing Camille? He took a bottle early this morning but he was fussy the whole time. Nicolas took his feedings just fine. What do we need to know about Austin? You need to know that he is just like Camille and Christina. Momm! Tom laughed at Christina's answer because it was true to the core. Where's Bobbi? She's here. Put the phone on speaker so both of you can hear. I have this one on speaker too. Hi Bobbi. Hi girl. You good. Yea, thanks. Ok can you two hear me. Yea. Ok this is what you have to do for Austin. Bobbi you have to hold him to your chest as if you are going to breast feed him. He'll squirm for a little bit, but he'll stop. Ok got it. Give him the bottle. If he doesn't take it, hold it almost upside down. Is he taking it? Yea, now he's taking it . Ok watch him because….Ouch! Christina and Tom laughed. Sorry Bobbi, I was trying to tell you that he is a breast child. He'll pinch you every time. Thanks for the warning. Christina? Yes Bobbi. You have got to be kidding me. This boy is actually taking this bottle while is other hand is lying on my breast. No I'm not and by the way, Tom is sitting here laughing at Austin. Tom! Sorry Bobbi that's my boy. Tom has a nick name for both of them. You should ask him about them. Spill it Tom. What do you call them? He smiled. I don't know what Christina is talking about. He still had her cuddled in his arms, planting soft kisses on her forehead. By the time you come home, we need to know. Ok, Nicolas is the Smooth Operator and Austin is my Rough Rider. Christina, you're in trouble living in this house with Tom and his boys. I'll manage. She was now facing Tom as she talked to Bobbi. She planted a kiss on his lips as she laughed at them. Ok you guys, we'll talk to you all later. Bye She looked up at Tom who still had that proud smile on his face. What's so funny? Just thinking about Nicolas and Austin. When Austin grows up we're going to have to pay people to keep him. Nicolas is going to win them over with his quiet ways. She looked at Tom. So what have you learned about your sons? Well, I know you lean toward Nicolas because he has a spirit like me and I pull toward Austin, because he has your spirit. Then we have a special bond with the one that is just like us. Smart man. He looked at her and kissed her long and sweetly. **

**Order us breakfast Tom, please. She went to get up to go to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She hesitated as she got to the end of the bed. Are you sure you're ok? She nodded trying to keep from grimacing. Tom saw the look on her face. He pulled her back to the bed and rubbed her thighs. I'm sorry baby. Tom's lovemaking had been passionate and long. As she slowly made her way to the bathroom, he ordered room service and joined her in the bath room. Do you want to shower? I think the Jacuzzi might be better. He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, you were so irresistible. Do you want me to get you some ice packs?" She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. He ran the water in the Jacuzzi and helped Christina into the Jacuzzi. He held her body to him before he soaped her and she soaped his body. She kissed his lips passionately. He smiled and said, "Are you trying to get started?" Not at all, but is it working? Yes. He kissed her and rinsed her and helped her out of the shower. Her breast were full of milk. She pumped them again and put the milk in the small fridge. Tom was shaving when the breakfast arrived. She had on Tom's shirt as she opened the door to get the food. Tom stepped out to tip the attendant. Christina wanted to eat on the patio. Tom lit the fire pit again. He and Christina enjoyed each others company while they ate without babies interrupting. They lingered on the patio looking at the city. The leaves on the trees had changed to such beautiful vibrant colors. Tom walked to Christina and stood behind her looking at the scene. He held her in a warm embrace. She looked over her shoulder and their eyes locked. Like magic, they tenderly kissed each other before embracing in a long sweet kiss. Tom felt a little chill in the air even with the fire pit. We probably should go inside before one of us gets sick. They wrapped their arms around each other and went inside. Tom turned on the tv and Christina sat in front of him. They watched the news and snuggled with each other. Tom rubbed Christina again and she relaxed in his arms. She was about to fall asleep when his hands wondered in dangerous territory. She turned to face him as he flashed his boyish smile. What are you doing Tom? Loving my wife. Does she like it? She does. Good. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. She laid back in his arms again as he continued to caress her body. He touched parts of her body that made her move under his touch. OOOh! She tried to ignore him, but that was impossible. He kept massaging and touching until she turned and sat slowly on him and he took a breath. He breathe a sigh of contentment as she began to move. He held her as she groaned with the pressure that was in her. "Ooooh, she crooned. This time he moved with her strokes. I love you Tom. She winced as he flipped her over and began to move deeper and faster. She held onto him and cried out in ecstasy. He was out of this world. She moved with him as he sat her legs up and enjoyed every thrust he made. She wondered in amazement at the strength he had. She lifted her body to try to meet his thrusts. She moaned as he continued making love to her. "Yesss. My love, he cried as he finally laid his head on her chest. She stroked his back. She laid quietly and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his chest and wrapped her arms around him, while is breathing was slowly returning to its normal rhythm. He put his hands around her body and held her close to him and laid on his side. She looked at him and touched his face. He kissed her tenderly and looked into her eyes. Can you please let me rest before we go home? He smiled, "It's been such a long time, till I got carried away. I'm sorry. Not your fault at all. I have wanted you for so long. I could have easily said no. Will you be ok? I will Tom. She held his hands to her lips and kissed them. She wrapped them back around her before they got up to shower again. This time, Christina decided it would be best if she oiled her own body. **

**Later, Tom and Christina were in the restaurant finishing their lunch before they went home. She wore a pair of black slacks with a blazer and a purple tank top. She had the top of her hair pulled back with a black metallic barrette. Her eyes had such a glow that Tom smiled every time he looked at her. She looked so beautiful sitting across the table from him. He wore a pair of jeans and a soft lavender polo shirt. She told Tom he really looked handsome sitting across from her. He kissed her hand and told her how special she made this weekend for him. Are you sure Dr. Wakefield? Umm Umm. He smiled as she flashed that beautiful smile of hers. Are you ready to go? Part of me wants to go and part of me wants to stay here with you. He smiled, thanks baby. That means a lot to hear you say that. I do miss those plump little babies we left. He kissed her and pulled her chair back so she could get up. See you next week my girlfriend. Ok my love. As they drove back to the real world Christina held his hand and look lovingly at him. They pulled into the driveway and sat in the truck. Are you ready? Wait, Tom. She kissed him again and said, "Now let's go. Thank you for the weekend. My pleasure Sunshine. Christina, are you ok? She looked for a moment. I will be Tom. When they opened the door Christina smiled at her family and best friend. We're back! Tom had her around the waist as they walked into the hearth room. They were talking to each other as she looked at him. Tom was telling her, I remember you telling me I would miss this time and I truly do. Love my sons, but I miss having my wife. She kissed him and rubbed his cheek as she said, "I'll make it better for you ok? He nodded and kissed her one last time before going into the room with everybody. Hey you two, what are you two doing in there? They laughed as they stood at the door to the hearth room. The looked at each other and then at Bobbi and Camille. Did you two survive? Bobbi said, "I could ask you that? " Christina gave her a look that only she knew about. Bobbi laughed and said, "Poor Tom." to throw Tom and Camille off from their private conversation, Christina said, "Tom survived. I didn't mistreat him at all." He chuckled as they both headed for the boys. **

**Bobbi and Camille wore a brave face sitting in the hearth room watching TV, but Christina had no doubt that Austin wore them down. He was on Bobbi's chest trying to get comfortable and Nicolas was in the playpen. Bobbi looked at Tom. **_**Your Rough Rider **_**you say? He blushed as he looked at Bobbi, then back at Christina. Mom that out fit looks great on you. It does Bobbi commented. As a matter of fact, they both look so different. Christina smiled, don't start Bobbi and thanks Camille. Hey pops, did you have problems keeping people eyes off of her. Christina blushed this time as Tom told her I kept her right under my watch. They all laughed as Christina sat next to Bobbi and looked at Austin. **_**Hi mommy's baby boy.**_** He smiled as Christina talked to him. Tom sat on the couch next to Christina. He looked nice in his jeans and button down polo shirt. Christina looked at him as he sat down and told Camille, "He's the one that had to be watched." He shook his head and watched Christina with Austin**_**. Hi baby.**_** Is it time for him to eat? Yea, but he wouldn't take a bottle.**

**Christina pulled her blazer off her shoulder and Tom finished pulling it off of her arms. He pulled her strap from one arm as she got ready to nurse Austin. Christina talked and played with him before she nursed him. Bobbi and Camille watched the way she interacted with him. She held him and watched as he found her nipple and laid his hand on the other breast. As she expected he pinched on her other breast. Camille and Bobbi laughed as she yelled and called his name. Austin smiled as he heard her voice. She nursed him and he seemed as if he would never stop. Tom pulled her toward him and she leaned in his arm and finished nursing Austin as Tom twirled a strand of her hair. This was a sign Bobbi and Camille wanted to see. They wanted to make sure Tom and Christina were ok again. When Christina finished nursing Austin, she gave him to Tom so he could burp him and have their nightly conversation. He spoke in French the entire time. Austin smiled at Tom and cooed and kicked while he talked to Tom. Bobbi and Camille watched the relationship Tom and Chrissy had with the boys.**

**Mom, what does Nicolas do with you two? Camille got him from the play pen and gave him to Christina. As she talked to him he kicked and smiled. Christina let him nurse from the opposite breast from Austin. Tom stopped talking to Austin for a minute and helped her change sleeves as she pulled the other sleeve back on her shoulder. When Nicolas nursed, he placed his hand on Christina's face and his tiny fingers moved a little as he nursed. He looked in her eyes the entire time. This is why Tom calls him the **_**Smooth Operator**_**. He rubs my face and stares into my eyes while he nurses. Bobbi shook her head in disbelief and Camille said, "Wow." Bobbi told Christina and Tom, "These boys are you and Christina in and out. I don't see how two people that are identical can be so different." Tom laughed at Bobbi and put Austin in his bouncer. He pulled Christina back to him again and she leaned against him as she nursed Nicolas. He laid one hand over hers as she held Nicolas, then he rubbed in her hair while she finished nursing Nicolas. Christina looked up as Tom spoke softly in her ear. Are you comfortable? She nodded as she looked at him and he kissed her nose. She turned her attention back to watching Nicolas as he nursed. So mom, did you two talk about your problem? She nodded slowly trying to figure where this conversation was going. She still had her eyes fixed on Nicolas as he watched her. She looked at Camille and said. "We did. I'm not ignoring you, but Nicolas likes to do eye contact while he his nursing." **

**Ask Tom what you two want to know. He can tell you everything. Tom pinched her and she smiled at him and said, "Stop Austin." He laughed at Christina as he told them he and Christina did talk things out. We started before we left yesterday. The same information she had to give you two on the phone, is the same that I learned the night she stormed out the door. Later after we talked I realized I had to learn what you two just learned. She definitely know the boys and has a lot of patience with them. Nicolas finished nursing and she gave him to Tom. He did his French talk with him and told him a story. Bobbi asked them was this a system they always did with the boys or was it just tonight? Tom looked up from talking to Nicolas and said, "We actually do everything together with the boys once I get home, because it takes the work from Christina and gives us time together." Christina spoke up as Tom began talking to Nicolas again. Sometimes if Tom gets home early enough, he will take care of the boys, it just depends on what is going on. Mom, that's cool and I am proud of you two. The two of them watched Tom and Christina as they sat together. Austin had fallen asleep. Tom looked at him and laughed. Now, we know he gave you two a hard time. He's so tired he has fallen asleep. Bobbi looked at Austin. He was ok. If you know how to handle Christina, then Austin is not that hard to handle. Christina laughed as she rolled her eyes at Bobbi. What is that suppose to mean? Tom said, "It means you two are the same sweetheart." He kissed her on her jaw as Camille began to talk. **

**Now, Bobbi and I are willing to alternate weeks to give you all a date night one day each week and once a month we will get together and let you two go away for one night. What if we want to just stay in the house or in our room sometimes on date night? That's fine, you can do that. Tom placed Nicolas in the playpen with Austin. Nicolas had actually fallen asleep listening to Tom tell him a story. When he sat down, Tom said to both of them, "I want to thank you two so much for helping me pull my foot out of my mouth. He pulled Christina into his arms while he was talking. Watching Christina walk around here hurt was harder than watching her walk around in silence." Sunshine, I know you said this was never to be brought up again, but I don't think you favor either child more than the other, but you know their ways and you work with them accordingly. All three of us needed you to teach us and show us how to handle you, I mean Austin. Christina pushed his leg as they laughed at him. I love you and you know I have no problem telling you that. Thanks Sunshine. Christina smiled as she got up and walked toward the kitchen. Just let the record show, once again Christina was right. She pointed her finger at them and said, "Whut! Whut!" Bobbi and Camille threw a pillow at her. She laughed as she dodged both pillows. **


	50. My Life

**50 MY LIFE**

**Before Christina realized it, it was almost Christmas again. The boys would be five months old in a few days after Christmas. Tom still had them at the daycare away from the hospital. Christina had not mentioned the conversation she had with John anymore after Tom had gotten so angry with her the first time. She decided she would let him handle that decision. They were bigger and healthier now. Their skin had a satin glow, their jaws looked like rosy apples, and Christina noticed how active they were becoming. They loved playing with the toys on the bouncers and were able to be propped in walkers or played in their cribs. Christina decided she would weaned them from her breast between 6 and 8 months, but she would pump milk for their bottles. Camille would be home for Christmas. Tom and Christina had a routine set for the boys each morning and evening. She had settled in a routine at work and some things seemed to work themselves out. She still cringed when it came to Erin. Tom still tried to keep her calm and steer clear of any conversation where Erin was concerned. Although things were settling down at home and somewhat at work, what they didn't have was a set time to be together. She and Tom still had to find time and fit it in the schedule. It made their love making even more interesting. It was funny thinking about how their lives had changed since the boys were born. Christina and Tom were cuddled in his room one day talking. Tom told Christina he loved his sons, but he truly missed being able to have her all to himself. She said she felt the same way, but it was fun trying to get some quality time in on a regular basis. Bobbi and Camille gave them as much of a break as possible. Sometimes when they came to relieve them, they would end up staying home and enjoying the company. However, the one weekend a month they were able to spend away from the boys was always one experience, leading them to wanting the next getaway weekend. Since their anniversary was in December, Tom and Christina decided to cancel their weekly dates so that they could ask Camille and Bobbi to keep them the weekend of their anniversary.**

**Tom woke up to get ready for work. He peeped at Christina and saw that she was still asleep. He also checked the weather outside to make sure Christina could get Austin and Nicolas to daycare. His cell phone began to ring. Hello. He walked into the bathroom trying not to wake Christina. Hi John. He listened to John on the other end of the phone. John you know how I feel about that. I understand, but who will watch them if we're both at work? She may as well stay at home. I understand. I'll see what I can do. Ok bye. What does he want Tom? Good morning Sunshine. He walked toward the bed to talk to her, but instead he teased her by tickling her. She pulled the cover to her neck as she laughed and told him to stop. Who was that on the phone? He kissed her on the forehead and nose. Good morning Sunshine. She took a deep breath and said, "Good morning Tom." Thank you, he smiled. That was John. What was that conversation about?**

**Tom looked at her not knowing what she would say about the conversation. He wanted to know if I could bring you in to work when I come in today, because Gail had already called in saying she couldn't make it in today. The weather has her trapped. "Damn!" Christina said. Tell him the weather has me trapped in also. When I go in Christina I might have to stay for the next 2 days or so. The weather has a lot of people stranded. Remember this is December. We just happen to live closer to the hospital than some of the other staff. I don't want to leave you and the boys here that long without any help. I definitely don't want you trying to get them to daycare by yourself. What about the babies? Who will watch them? Did John tell you that? Tom knew he needed to get to the hospital, and he really didn't have time to do this conversation. All I know is someone has to cover the shifts for all the areas. If you and Gail are both out then that is a problem. He shouldn't have let the night supervisor go until someone had relieved her. That was is fault. Christina sat in the bed and looked at Tom. Look Christina, I'm not rushing you to make a decision. If you stay here, then I understand, but I really need to know because I have to get to work. He was getting frustrated as he stood there waiting for her to make a decision.**

**Tom it's going to take a lot to get the boys ready to go to the hospital. Christina? What do you want to do? I'm pissed that John has put us in this predicament. He walked over and sat beside her. He kissed her on her jaw. Baby? I'll help. Tom? Do you want us to go to the hospital? I don't want to be stranded at the hospital for two or three days without seeing you all. She smiled. So that's it uh? Yes Christina. You all can stay In my office and then I can see you all if I have to stay. We can also use the conference room next door if we need to. There's one question. If we go, who's going to watch the boys? We can't expose them to all of the sick people that might come through the hospital. We're going to definitely need to hire a babysitter. As a matter of fact, one that's a great grand mom. Tom laughed. Why a great grand mom Sunshine? She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. Do you think I'll put any body else in the house? He laughed as she stood staring and smiling at him. She walked over and kissed him, I'll answer for you, NO! Can you work from my office and not visit the patients until I relieve you? She smiled. Tom you just want us with you all day. Is this a chance to show off your sons? He smiled slightly. Maybe I do want you all with me and our friends haven't seen the boys for a while. Ok Tom, we'll go. "Thanks baby." he said with a smile. **

**He started to leave the room. Where are you going Tom, you're not dressed? He looked and sat on the bed. Are you frustrated? No. this is just what you do to me. Christina kissed him on top of his head as she stood in front of him. He pulled her closer and kissed her stomach. She went into the bathroom. He watched her as she switched that petite body pass him. Christina? She stopped and turned to him with her hand on her hip. He held his head in one hand and fanned her away with the other hand. She laughed and headed to the bathroom. He put on his pants and sat there waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She was taking such a long time in the bathroom that Tom decided to check on her. However, as he walked toward the door, she came out. She jumped. Tom! You scared me.**

**He pulled her in a kiss and wouldn't let go. All she could do was embrace him and continue the kiss. He pulled her tighter and continued the kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She didn't know what was going on with him so she didn't fight his affection. She definitely did not want another blow up like the one they had when the boys were two months old. He laid her on the bed and she began to whine, Tomm! He snaked his hand inside her panties and pulled them down. Mmmmm, she moaned while kissing him. He used one hand to pull his pants back off and continued kissing her neck. He bit her lip and she whimpered from the insane feelings she was having. She held him close as he kissed her breast. She let out a long sigh as he moved one leg and cried out as she felt his strong entrance. His strength and size always seem to drive her wild. She moved to his rhythm as he began to move in and out. He pulled out and went back in with such a driving force until she screamed out and held onto him. She kissed his neck and began to gently nibble on his ear. This made him even more excited. Oh Tom, yes ohh! Her talk encouraged him to keep going. He said, oui Christina. Si bon. He never seemed to get enough of her. He cried out and moved faster and deeper. She held him and her body continued to match his thrusts. She fought the tears as he held her tighter. She pulled his mouth to hers and tried to get as far inside as she could. He did a battled back with her tongue. He moved farther in her body than she thought she could handle. The warmth of her inside drove him mad. Her screams matched his moans and grunts as he released all of his love inside of her. His breathing was raspy as he covered her body with his own. "Oh god.", he said between pants.**

**Christina slowly stroked his back as she whimpered from this unexpected adventure. She listened to his breathing as it slowly became normal again. She softly whispered, "Are you ok doctor?" He raised his head and looked at Christina. Damn girl, you drive me crazy. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled at what had just happened and the fact that he told her she drove him crazy. She laid in his arms for a while before talking. Tom, you know this means we have to shower again. Yes Christina, I know. Can you get up Dr. Wakefield? Are you tired, she teased? He raised up and look at the smile on her face. He shook is head in amazement and went to take a shower. Christina followed knowing she needed to take a quick shower before the boys got up.**

**While in the shower, Christina looked at Tom. Can you keep your hands to yourself doctor? He was still speechless. Cat got your tongue? Christina, I owe you. Tom, you're the one that did all of this. What did I do?, she continued to tease. He shook his head. You are so irresistible. He pulled her to him and just held her. After holding her, he tilted her face up and said, "I love you." You really drive me crazy girl. I love you, too. He pulled her to his chest and held her in a tight embrace. Come on Tom, let's get out, the boys will be up soon. As they got out of the tub, she said, "Tom, we'll love to go with you." Thank you Christina. He got dress this time without incident. Are you oiling my body? He held his head in his hands as he looked at her getting ready. I can't baby. If I touch you, I won't be responsible for what might happen. She smiled and continued getting dress. He looked at her getting ready and walked out of the bedroom. She smiled and shook her head. As he walked out, she called his name and blew him a kiss. **

**He finished ahead of her and began to pack the boys things. He put the playpen in the truck. He packed pampers, wipes, and their favorite toys. He went in their drawers and pulled out clothes for Christina to check. He laid out onesies, pj's, socks, clothes from their closet, blankets, bibs, baby lotion, and their snowsuits. After he laid out all that he knew, he went into the kitchen and placed jars of fruit on the table. He found the liners for the bottles and their baby spoons. Christina had the boys nursing them and getting ready to dress them. She pulled out bath and drying towels. Tom placed the bouncers and walkers in the truck. Tom, do you think we will be gone forever? He smiled, "Watch yourself Christina." Or what Dr. Wakefield? You got any energy left? He stepped back into the room. You are my energy. She blushed at this comment. Soon she was ready to pack the bags. Tom, you did an excellent job getting things ready. Thank you Sunshine. She packed a few things for her and for Tom. John called to see if Tom was able to get Christina to come in with him. I'm on my way John. Yes, she's coming. Bye. What does he want Tom? He knows that hospital runs better with us there. You're right, it does. Is Bobbi at work? I don't know.**

**Tom drove very carefully in the snow. The streets were almost empty. Tom, we didn't eat. Do you want to stop somewhere? Can you try Chick Fil a? Bobbi called Christina's phone. Are you coming in today? Yes, your godsons are coming too. Really? That's good. Is it busy Bobbi? Not right now. Good, Do we have any volunteers there? A couple why? We'll need help bringing the boys things in. Tom packed as if they were moving to the hospital for good. I'll have somebody waiting. Do they need a dolly? Yes, that would be great. When they made it to the hospital Tom did not want Christina to carry the boys or anything. I'll bring them in, you just wait here until I get back. Bobbi was waiting for them at the nurse's station. She took Nicolas while Tom went to get Austin. Christina walked in with them, carrying her purse and the overnight bag with things for Tom and her.**

"**Hi my boys.", Bobbi said to them. They looked at Bobbi and smiled. Austin kicked his legs although he was still bundled. Tom gave Nicolas to Christina while he assisted the attendants in unloading Christina's SUV. Of course the staff from Richmond Trinity made it to work. Christina and Bobbi kept the boys while Tom made room in his office and in the conference room next door for them. Austin and Nicolas seemed contented as long as they were with Bobbi and Christina. When strangers came to them, they would look but not respond as much. Tom finally came back downstairs, and walked to the nurse's station. He sat one of the walkers behind the desk. When the boys heard his voice they both turn their head toward his voice. Tom smiled as they both looked at him. Steve walked up and began to talk. They looked and smiled at him as he continued to talk. Nicolas laid his head on Christina's chest as Candi talked to him. Tom took Austin from Bobbi so she could check a patient. When Dr. Marshall tried to reach for him, he laid his head on Tom. Tom rubbed his back as he kept his head on Tom. Christina pulled up work on her laptop while she sat at the nurse's station. **

**The weather looked as if it would not thaw out anytime soon. She thought about Gail and shook her head. She always seemed to get out of important things. Nicolas began to whine as he sat with Christina. She looked at the clock. It was about time for them to eat. She thought she would be able to stay down here longer, but maybe she needed to go upstairs to feed them. She looked around for Tom but he and Austin had disappeared. She sat Nicolas in the walker and tried to work a little more. She had to stretch the nurses on each floor. Some had called in to say they couldn't make it and a few were trying to come in. With the weather being so cold and icy, maybe everyone would stay in and keep down emergency room visits. Bobbi used this time to catch up on paperwork. Kelly reported to Christina from the pediatric floor. Candi and Ray were each working different floors. Some of the nurses that worked the night shift and were stranded made sleeping quarters in an empty room. They told Christina they would work if necessary. Camille called to check on her mom and the boys. We are all the hospital with daddy. Really, Camille asked her why. Tom didn't want to leave us at home for two or three days without him, so he packed the boys things and we all came here. Of course Gail is not here. Camille laughed. You know how she operates any way mom. Maybe she's paying you back for being off for two months. Maybe so. Look, I need to find Tom, Nicolas is getting restless and I need to go upstairs to feed him. Are you ok Camille? I am mom, just checking on you guys. Ok, love you mom. Love you, too. I know that mom. Kiss the boys and tell dad I said, "Hello." Will do. She text Tom to call her. He called right away. What's going on? Nicolas is getting fretful. Where are you? In my office, I thought you were working up here? Well I was, I just sat at the desk and began to work. We'll be up. Christina? Yes Tom. Stay there I'll be down. Where's Austin? He's here with John. Christina continued with her work and waited for Tom to come down. **


	51. The Hospital Visit

**51 The Hospital Visit**

**She saved her work on the laptop and told Bobbi she was going to Tom's office to nurse Nicolas. I'll be down later. Call if you need me? Bobbi laughed, "yea right." Tom came around the corner and Bobbi gave Nicolas to him. He waited on Christina while she shut down her computer. They left together and headed to his office. He kissed her just as they stepped off the elevator. What's that for? No reason, but I appreciate you working with me this morning. Well our anniversary is coming and now John will owe us. Tom laughed, you would think of that. When she walked in Tom's office John had his laptop working too. He met Nicolas and told them he was glad to finally meet the twins. He played with Nicolas and remembered how Austin was when he met him. He looked at Tom and said, "This baby has your spirit and that baby his Christina." Tom laughed and Christina said, "What are you trying to say John?" They all laughed as Christina stood looking at them with her hand on her hip. "That right there, Christina." John said, pointing to her as he shook his head. Christina, if you want to bottle feed Nicolas, John did an excellent job with Austin and then you can check your floors for a while, or I can stay until you get back. That's fine Tom. She left Nicolas with them and said, "You might want to check his pamper."**

**She called Bobbi as she headed to the different floors. Bobbi said the ER was quiet and she was getting a lot of work done. Christina made her way around to the floors checking the nurse's station and looking in on some patients. She stopped by the office to check on things and get some files from her desk. Christina stopped by the ER to see if Bobbi needed anything and called Tom. Do you need to leave yet Tom? No, but John had to leave for a meeting. He said he would be back in a couple of hours. So, what I need is for you to come here and let me kiss on you for a while. I'm on my way. She had a big grin on her face as she headed to the elevators. When she walked into his office he beckoned her to come to him at his desk. She smiled and walked to him wondering what he was up to now. He kissed her as she stood in front of him. I just wanted you to stay with me before one of us had to leave. Tom? Yes Sunshine. Tell me about this morning. What about it? What happened ? What brought that on? I mean I'm not saying I didn't like it, I loved it. Where did that come from? He looked at her and smiled thinking about this morning. Well at first, you gave me the blues about coming to work, then you switched your little tiny sexy body in front of me and I wanted to just devour you at that point. Christina laughed at him. Tom, I did no such thing. Yea you did. I was going to tell you about yourself, but you took so long coming out, so when you did, I just devoured you anyway. So is that why you said, "I drive you crazy?" No, you do that anyway. A year later and I still can't get enough of you. He rubbed his head and looked at her. Tom don't start anything. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Christina kept a watchful eye on him as they talked. **

**His phone lit up and he had to answer it. His secretary was one of the people that couldn't make it back this morning. Christina answered the phone, "Good morning, Dr Wakefield's office, how may I help you ?" Yes, I see. No I don't see him right now. Ok I'll pass the message. Thank you. Have a good day. Ok Bye. Tom turned his chair toward her. Oh Dr. Wakefield, you had a phone call. Thank you Nurse Wakefield. She gave him the message. It was someone calling from the insurance office. Tom told Christina Dr. Haley would be by to see the twins when they woke up. They are sleeping a long time Tom told her. No, their first nap is usually longer. Good, then I have time to do this. Do what Tom? Play doctor and nurse. He pulled her to his lap and hugged her while kissing her. He didn't let her go, so she and her tongue played tag with his tongue. She looked at him when he stopped and said, "You drive me crazy." Tom kissed her again and said, "Good." He rubbed her stomach and kissed her again. He looked into her eyes and said, "You drive me crazy. She kissed his forehead and said, "As long as I'm the one driving you crazy, then you're fine." He shook his head and asked, "Sweetie do you mind watching them while I check on some patients. It should take me an hour or so." That's fine. I can keep working here. She asked him to open his computer so she could listen to her CD while she worked on her laptop. She played, You Give Good Love, by Whitney Houston. Tom listened to the song and before he left, he said, "I'll remember that later." She grinned and twirled in his chair. He shook his head and walked away.**

**A little while later Bobbi called and told her two more ER nurses had come in so she would be able to take a break if they did not have any emergencies. Do you want to do lunch in the cafeteria? Sure, but the boys are sleep and Tom is doing rounds. I see Tom and Steve here in the ER now. Let me check with them and I'll call you back. John came in to check on the boys. Christina had two bottles out and was glad she pumped milk earlier. Christina called Bobbi and told her John would sit in with the twins and call when they were awake. She put pampers and wipes on the chair. She stuck a covering towel in her jacket in case she needed one. After heading toward ER to meet Bobbi they went to the cafeteria. **

**Since it was slow, she called Kelly, Candi, and Ray to meet them. She had some of the night nurses cover the floor while they had lunch. While they were all sitting together talking, they spotted two men with babies coming in the cafeteria. A couple of new girls from the lab came in with them smiling and playing with the babies. Christina nudged Bobbi and told her to look. They all shook their heads because the girls apparently did not know or had not met Christina. Do you feel like playing Bobbi? Sure what do you have in mind? You get Steve and I got Tom. Candi laughed. Those girls just made a bad mistake. **

**Christina walked toward Tom and said, Hi doctor. Hello, how are you? I'm fine. That's a beautiful baby you have. You think so? Yes, I do. Are you going to feed him this food? The girl cleared her throat while Christina was talking. Tom thought, bad idea. Christina turned and looked. She put her hand on her hip and looked at the lab tech. Uh ooh, Tom thought. Am I in your way? Well, I was talking to Dr. Wakefield … Christina interrupted her and said, "I'm sorry did I interrupt your conversation?" She had that stand that anyone that knew her well enough, knew this person was about to get a mouthful. Well let me finish so you can get back to your conversation. Dr. are you going to feed him this food? Tom tried to stay serious when he said, "No but he does need to eat. He wouldn't take his bottle." "Well, why don't you let me feed him, unless she was going to feed him." Christina said, as she pointed to the lab tech. Tom looked at Christina and said, "Maybe his mom should feed him. She's kind of picky about him." She reached for Nicolas and said, "Then, come to mommy baby so I can feed you. Then I can take care of daddy." She took Nicolas from his arm and pulled Tom to her where she planted a sweet passionate kiss on his lips. She smiled at the lab tech and said, "I'm finished, but he's mine pointing to Tom and they're mine pointing to the twins. Now, you can continue. At the same time, Bobbi was giving the other tech a hard time also. Steve was very amused at the conversation. Steve told her, "I'm not guilty. I was just holding our Godson when the ladies joined us." Then, they need to **_**unjoin**_** you. She kissed his jaw and took Austin. Bobbi are you ready? Tom ordered his food, shook his head, and waved Christina away. They walked away and the two technicians stood there speechless. When she sat down, her staff laughed. Ray shook his head and said, "They will learn." Ray looked at his watch. He remembered he needed to check on a patient. Christina placed the blanket she folded in her pocket over Nicolas head and nursed him. The blanket covered him so no one could see him under the blanket. Tom and Steve walked to the table and asked if they could join them. Tom looked at Christina and chuckled. Steve laughed and said, "I didn't do anything." They sat in the cafeteria long enough for Christina to nurse both boys, then she and Bobbi took them to the nurse's station in the ER. We will page you guys when its your shift with the twins. Tell all the little *&^% they belong to me. She and Bobbi laughed and headed toward the ER. **

**Somehow Christina and Tom had more help than they thought they would. Gail called and said she wouldn't be able to make it in. Mr. Morrissey called her back and told her trucks would put more salt on the road and she should get someone to drive her in tomorrow. Christina knew she still would not make it in tomorrow. More nurses were able to come in and Christina used them to relieve the nurses that had worked all day. The nurses all rotated four hour shifts. John had a room set up for them to relax and lounge in until they could work regular shifts and go home.**

**Later that evening, Christina and the twins were in the rooms with the other nurses laughing talking and watching tv. Some of the nurses that had not actually worked on a shift with Christina realized she was really a nice person to work with… that is, as long as you did your job. They told stories about the times when they worked at Richmond Trinity. Candi told them about the lab techs in the cafeteria and they laughed again. **

**The twins began to get restless and fidgety. Christina looked at her watch and knew they were missing Tom. Tom was looking for them and someone directed him to the room where the nurses were resting. Christina had both of them sitting in their bouncers talking to them. When Tom came in, he saw them fussing and walked to them. Austin, Nicolas, les **_**garçons salut. Êtes-vous prêt à quitter ces femmes et passer du temps avec papa. Je comprends vraiment. Let's go. **_

**(Austin, Nicolas, hi boys. Are you ready to leave these women and hang out with daddy. I truly understand. Let's go.)**

**Everyone got quiet as Tom spoke French to them, but they laughed when the boys began babbling to him. Christina and Tom both laughed, but he continued his conversation.**

_**Kiss maman et lui dire nous l'aimons et nous allons la voir plus tard. **_

**(Kiss mommy and tell her we love her and we will see her later.) She kissed the boys and said, " see you later Austin, see you Nicolas. She looked at Tom and said, **

"_**Je vous verrai plus tard. Je t'aime**_**." Tom laughed and tilted his head as he said, "Ok." .**

**(I will see you later. I love you.)**

**When he left someone said what everybody was thinking, Wow! What a dream Nurse Hawthorne. "What?" Christina said, laughing. Nurse Hawthorne, you'd better watch everyone. I wouldn't trust anyone. Christina laughed. Candi said, "Trust me, I wouldn't advise anyone to go there with her." Bobbi said, "Yea, not a good idea." She looked at Christina and remarked, "So, you're speaking French now?" No, she smiled looking at her best friend. I have learned some phrases from listening to them. They settled down and Tom called Christina on the phone. Hello. I just want to say, "You drive me crazy." I do not, but I'll be there shortly to try. Bobbi's pager went off, Incoming, let's go. The nurses that were on duty, left. Christina went to relieve Tom so he could go to the ER. This night was not so bad after all.**


	52. Stranded

**52 Stranded**

**Just at that time, someone knocked on the door. Oh I forgot, Camille got out of school today. She said she would drive here. Tom went to unlock the door. Christina why didn't you tell me she was getting out today? I could have gone to get her. I forgot until she called me earlier. Hi Camille, Hey you two. Where are the boys? They were in their walkers. Camille sat on the floor and played with them. Uhh excuse me no hug or anything? Hi mom. She blew Christina a kiss and continued with her brothers. Hi pops, He laughed. Camille, your mom didn't tell me you were coming home, I could have picked you up from school. That's ok, I just remembered the tips you gave me for driving in this weather. Camille turned her attention back to the boys. They remembered her voice and began their babbling. Camille, you have to ask them questions and talk to them when they talk like that. That's their way of talking, so you have to assume they are answering whatever you asked them. Gotcha mom. So how long have you all been here and how long are you all staying? We've been here for three days. Tom wanted us to come because he thought he would be here for two or three days. He didn't want to leave us home that long. Besides, Gail called and said she couldn't make it. Camille looked at Christina and laughed. She always get out of things mom. Tom looked at Christina. Even people that don't work here know that. Tom shook his head. **

**Bobbi called Christina and told her John had a screen set up to show movies. If the boys are not asleep, bring them to the room, too. We can all watch the movies together. Camille was still sitting in front of them talking and playing with them. I'll check with Tom. She told Tom about the room set up to show movies to the staff that had to stay over. Do you want to go Tom? What about the boys? She raised her eyebrows and twisted her mouth as she looked at him. Tom of course they have to go with us. Christina, we'll need to take the bouncers and blankets, or we can stay in here and watch a movie in here. I can pull the tv and the dvd out to watch movies here. Tom if you don't want to go, then say so. Come back over here Christina. Sit down baby. I'm ok, I just want my time with you. I love all the time I get to have with you. Bobbi knocked on the door. Come in. Hey you two, are you going? Christina looked at Tom. Ok, Come on let's go Sunshine. Bobbi and Camille got the boys. Tom and Christina got the bouncers and a diaper bag. Camille have you talked to Marcus? He's not out of school yet.**

**They found seats in the room. It was a really nice set up. John had his chaise lounge chair moved into the room. Another large chair was placed in the room also. Tom found a chair that he could share with Christina. Austin began to cry. Camille gave him to Christina to be fed. She covered Austin as she nursed him. Austin must have been tired because he went to sleep in no time. She decided to nurse Nicolas too. Both boys fell asleep. Tom covered them with a blanket and sat the bouncers where they could see the babies. Christina sat in the chair with Tom and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the movie. The night was really quiet, mainly because of the bad weather. Someone looked out the window and announced the next wave of snow was coming down. Christina looked at Tom. You think she's coming in tomorrow. I doubt it Sunshine. Are you ready to go home? Kind of, but we'll be ok. Thanks baby. He kissed her jaw. She looked up in his face and whispered, "I can't wait to get you home." "Me either," he whispered back. She turned back to the movie and totally ignored the eyes that were watching. You have eyes on you Christina. She looked at Bobbi and chuckled, "They're probably watching Tom." Tom smiled, but made no comment. They all watched the movie and ate the snacks that were provided for them. **

**Finally, Tom told Christina they should take the boys to the room so they could get comfortable. Camille said she would bring the bouncers. Christina and Tom took the babies with them. When they got to Tom's door, John was meeting them with a crib from the pediatric ward. I want to thank you two for coming in and bringing the boys. I know that was hard to do. I just wanted to make their stay as comfortable as possible. I know this will probably make your room crowded, but it won't be for long. I can have some things moved around. Oh Tom, I'm sending a bed up for you and Christina. Thank you John, but we have a bed and the boys play pen is in the conference room. Where did you think we were sleeping? The crib can go in the conference room with the bed and we will put the play pen back in my office. That will be fine Tom. Camille brought the bouncers to the room before Christina could call her. Mom? Bobbi, Kelly, and Candi have a room and Bobbi said I could stay in the room with them ok? Christina stood in thought before she spoke. Are you going to be safe? Yes mom. Ok Camille. Call me if you need anything. See you mom. **

**Christina and Tom slept in some scrubs in case they needed to get up. She actually had the top to the scrubs and Tom had the bottom. They both slept in the hospital bed together which Tom loved a great deal. He held her in his arms and kissed her neck and her jaw. Christina turned to face him. Are you ok Sunshine? I am doctor. Are you upset for having to stay here? I'm ok, as long as I'm with you. Thank you baby. I'm glad you're here with me. She kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back. He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. She rubbed his face and stared in his eyes. Don't do that to me Sunshine. Do what Tom? Look at me like that with your eyes. They are so starry. She smiled and kissed his nose. Good night baby. He kissed her and they slept through the night. At 5A.M, they were awaken by their beautiful sons. Christina stepped over to the crib to watch them interact with each other. Tom joined her and watched as Christina captured them on her phone. She wanted Camille to see them when she came in later.**

**Tom went to the doctor's lounge to get ready for work. Christina waited for him so he could help clean the boys. After they finished the boys she placed them in their playpen. Christina went into the restroom in Tom's office to get ready. He came into the restroom while she was getting ready and she saw the mischievous look in his eyes. She smiled at Tom as she looked in the mirror. I knew you didn't go to bed last night without making love for some reason. She turned before he could get started and held his face in her hands. She tiptoed and rubbed her nose against his nose. She barely kissed his lips and turned back to finish. Not so fast you. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms. I love you girl. She smiled, Thanks Tom. Now if you don't let me go, we're going to be in trouble. And the problem with that would be…. Tom! He turned her to him and planted short sweet kisses on her face. Tom! Well, we seem to have to take what time we can get. He fondled her breast and caressed her thighs. She stayed close to him and just savored the moment. She knew if she responded they would be in trouble. Tom didn't seem to care if she responded or not. He continued his caressing anyway. He tilted her head up an teased her with his kisses. She held him tighter around the waist. As he teased her with his tongue, she held his head and went inside his mouth. The battle was on. She unfastened his pants and told him with a smile on her face, "I told you don't start what you couldn't finish." He sat her on his counter by the sink. I can finish this Sunshine. Her scrubs were on the floor when he came into the restroom. She didn't ask about the babies or if the door was locked. He continued with his kisses and held her close to him. Just as she began to moan, she felt the pressure of him inside. She moaned and held him around his waist. She laid her head against his chest and let him have his way. His strength caused her to moan and whimper. "Tom!" she managed to whisper. She wrapped her legs around him and that made it even better for him. She cried out softly as he continued to make love to her. He kissed her neck and tilted her chin to kiss her. He had her pinned where she could not move. He was enjoying every bit of her. He squeezed her to him as his strokes seemed to go deeper. She crooned as he kissed her again. His strokes made her moan even more. Oh Tommm! As he felt his love, he let out a soft yell. Aaaaaahh. "Yes baby!" she cried. She held on as tears stood on her eyelids. He held her close to him until he was breathing normal again. He kissed her again and kept her close to his heart. He stared at her and rubbed her back. I love you girl. She locked her arms tighter around him and laid her head on his chest. She caressed his back as he held her. For once she was definitely speechless. Tom helped her clean her body again after he cleaned himself. Their quietness said everything that needed to be said. After they finished cleaning, he just held her to him and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "thank you baby." She turned to look in his eyes with a sweet tender smile. Thank you sweetie and you are welcome. Christina fed the boys while Tom went to the cafeteria to get breakfast for them. She checked the weather to see if it was possible to take the boys to daycare. **

**Tom came back with breakfast for them and told Christina the streets were still too bad to leave. She was hoping they could go for a while so she could get some work done. While they were eating, Camille knocked and opened the door when she heard Tom's voice. She spoke and went straight to the boys. Tom looked at Christina and they both had the same idea. Tom asked her if she could watch the boys for a couple of hours so Christina could make her rounds. Camille was delighted to do so. She asked Tom if she could get something from peds to pull the boys in if she left the office. Camille I really don't want them to be around everybody. Please be careful. Camille looked at her face and saw the worry in it. I'll be careful mom. She remembered then why the twins were not at the daycare here. Christina asked Tom to check and see who was actually working in the daycare today. Christina, you know how I feel about that. I'll arrange my schedule so I can help watch them. She looked at him for a minute and went back to her laptop. They worked in silence for an while. Camille felt uneasy sitting in there with the boys. She wanted a way to get them out for a while. Tom called pediatrics to see if they had a stroller or wagon for Camille to use. Camille? She turned to Christina to see what she wanted. The twins have a double stroller in my truck if Tom didn't take it out. Camille looked at Tom and he said he would get the stroller. Camille picked up Nicolas and Tom got Austin after he put on a coat and hat to go to the truck. Christina kissed the boys and they took them out with them. Although Christina did get some work done, she needed to know the twins were ok while she was working. **

**About 30 minutes later Tom came back into the room. What's wrong Christina? She looked at Tom and continued working on her laptop. Did the restroom scene tire you out ? She smiled slightly and shook her head. Christina, you know how**

**I feel about the twins safety here. Then, Tom we should have stayed home. He stood there not knowing whether to pursue this conversation. He went to his desk and worked from his laptop. They continued this for another hour. Christina closed her laptop and called Bobbi. She asked her if things were ok in the ER. She said, "I'll be there shortly, I have to make my rounds. Call me if you need me before then." Ok, see you girl.**

**Tom looked at her as she walked to the door. No good bye kiss today? She hesitated and he walked to her. He closed the door and took her by the hand. What's wrong Sunshine? Are you upset because I don't want the twins out of our sight or only with people we can trust? She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm just tired. I know everybody is helping, but I'm constantly looking over my shoulder trying to see if they are ok." He hugged her and said, "It won't be for long. He walked to the elevator with her. Can you hold out for another day? She hesitated, then nodded her head. He tilted her head and kissed her softly. I love you baby. I know Tom. Where's my smile Sunshine? He kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him. As they exited the elevator, she saw Bobbi talking to a new lab tech He walked her slowly to the desk. You are my life Tom. He stopped walking for a minute. I love you. I just want to go home. If the weather breaks a little today, I'll take you all home ok? **

**When Bobbi finished with the tech, she walked over to them. You ok girl? Yea, I'm just pissed at Gail for putting me in this situation. I feel you. Look, maybe the weather will break soon. Where's Camille with the boys? She probably hid when she saw you two headed this way. Christina laughed as she looked around the ER. Bobbi said, "Honestly, she was pushing them around in that Mercedes stroller they have. Tom laughed at Bobbi's comment. Christina smiled at her comment. You got jokes this morning? I'm just answering your question that's all. So is Camille the only one without a Mercedes. Her Jetta is her Mercedes.**

**I'm going by my office and I need to check the floors before anything happens. See you two later. Are we doing lunch today? Christina looked over her shoulder, yea, called me. Oh and Tom, she walked backwards as she told him, tell your little girlfriends to stay away from you and my boys. He laughed and shook his head. Bye Christina. She headed toward her office to check things and work from there. She looked around before she settled at her desk. She turned on her music and started working. She thought she had only been working a few minutes when the phone rang. It was Bobbi saying she would head to the cafeteria in 30 minutes. Christina looked at the clock and was surprised to see she had worked over three hours.**

**Just as she hung up, someone knocked on the door. Come in. She kept working before she looked up. Tom stood at the door with a little bear. She smiled. Is that for me? It's my little friend that wants to see if you are alright. Can you get your little friend to bring you closer? I can do that. He walked over. That's not close enough. Well he's kind of shy. She smiled, "I don't want him, I want you." Then let me sit him down and come closer. Tom was relieved that she seemed to be herself again. He stopped at her desk. Would you like a seat? Tom pulled a chair closer to Christina. Are you feeling better babe. She nodded, yes. I'm sorry you all are stuck here. It's not your fault Tom. Then may I have a kiss? You may, she smiled. He placed short kisses on her face. As he placed a short kiss again, she held his face and kissed him long and passionately. Ok Christina, remember what happened this morning. I do, and I absolutely loved it. He held her and returned the kiss. If you get me home, I can finish what happened in the office restroom. Tom smiled as he answered, "Then I need to get busy." **

**Tom, I'm going to eat with Bobbi. Where are my children? Our children. She rolled her eyes at him after his comment. They are in my office. She's going to need some milk for them in a minute. I guess I need to pump some milk. Tom, I don't want to wear her out. The twins are our responsibility. He called Camille. Your mom is worried about you with the boys. What are they doing? When they wake up, will you please call her? He pulled her chair back to him. Now may I finish? You may. She smiled as his tongue found its place in her mouth. He rubbed her thighs as their kisses became heated. Tom, I need…. to….meet Bobbi. I know. He continued with the kiss until she pulled back. That's why we need to go home. He took a deep breath. You're right. We need to get something done about this schedule.**

**Let's go to lunch. She took a deep breath after she stood up. What's wrong Sunshine? She pushed him away. You're what's wrong. Tom leaned against her desk with his arms folded and smiled at the comment she made. Are you going to lunch with me? Sure, I can stay for a little bit. Tomm!, she whined. I've got to talk to a patient around 1 o'clock. Come on let's go baby. He pinched her as she walked past him. Ouch! Tom! He hugged her and kissed her again. Are you ready? She nodded. Oh, Christina? What did you mean when you made that comment about my little girlfriends? She stopped at the door with her hand on the knob. Were you serious Christina? Are you worried? Should I be Tom? Christina, my girlfriend is my wife. I have no interest in any other person. He pinned her against the door and kissed her long and sweet. You're all the girlfriend I need. I better be. She kissed him back and open the door. If you want any more than that, then you'll get me home. He stood there for a minute before walking out of her door. She walked out the door and didn't look back to see if he was following. Bobbi called her cell phone. Hi girl, I'm headed there now. Christina called Camille. Hey baby. Are you tired? Why don't you put the babies in their strollers and bring them to the cafeteria. Camille, where are you? What ? Does Tom know? When did you all go there? When you get tired, bring them to me. I'm serious Camille. Tom cleared his throat. Why didn't you tell me where they were Tom? Well, they were with Camille so I didn't see a need. **

**Christina, I was serious about our conversation in your office. Ok Tom. Just at that time, they passed a lab tech walking in their direction. Hi Dr. Wakefield. She smiled at him and continued. Christina turned around and stared at her, Tom put his arm around her and turned her back the way they were headed. You're my girlfriend. Trust me, you're more than enough for me. I can't get enough of you, why would I care about what anybody else want. He still had his arm around her when they spotted Bobbi. You joining us today? Just for a little while, I have to leave at 1:00. Kelly got her tray and Bobbi beckoned her to come where they were. Hi Kelly, everyone spoke. Kelly was still somewhat shy around Dr. Wakefield. **

**Christina saw some of the nurses from the movie night. They waved at her as they sat at another table. The lab tech that flirted with Tom and the twin walked in with some of her friends. She actually wanted to apologize to Christina, but she didn't know if she should approach them. She didn't want a bad reputation at the hospital. She thought she would take a chance. Bobbi and Christina looked up just as she headed toward their table. Tom looked in the direction they were looking. He looked at Christina and knew this lady would be in dire trouble if she said the wrong thing. Excuse me, Chief Nursing Officer? May I speak to you please? Christina went to get up and the tech stepped back. Bobbi snickered as the tech said, "we can talk here." Actually, I want to apologize to both of you, (She looked at Tom and Christina) for the other day. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I am truly sorry and I don't want a bad reputation here, I just want to do my job. Your babies are beautiful. I didn't know you two were together, she interrupted, actually we're married she said showing her ring. I just want to say I'm sorry to both of you. She stood there looking nervous. Bobbi was waiting to see how long Christina would sit there before she let the girl off the hook and let her know she harbored no ill feelings. "Your apology is accepted." Tom said, after Christina didn't respond. Bobbi laughed at her and said, "Christina stop doing that and let her off the hook." Christina smiled and said, "They're right. I accept your apology. I was just teasing." She stood up and gave the lab tech a hug. Oh by the way, my name is Christina, not Chief Nursing Officer. Ok, she smiled. Thank you for apologizing. Tom looked at his watch. I have to go Christina. He kissed her in the mouth and laughed as he caught her off guard. He walked away laughing and shaking his head. Christina stared at him and laughed. In a little while, Christina made her rounds and went back to her office to finish some work. **


	53. Chapter 53 Let's Go Home

**53 Let's Go Home**

**Camille helped with the twins the next day also. Later that evening, Tom called Christina and told her he had the twins and they all needed her. She looked at the clock. It was 5o'clock. Tom, I need another hour. Ok Christina, we'll see you soon. Tom asked a couple of guys in the maintenance area to send him a dolly to load the babies things in the truck. He packed their clothes, toys, and everything that belonged to them. He packed his things and all of Christina's personal things. Before he put the snowsuits on the boys, he asked Camille and Bobbi to look around his office to see if he packed all of their things. He checked his restroom and smiled. Camille checked the room next door. It's all clear they told him. He put the snowsuits on the boys and asked Camille to sit in the truck with them. After everything was packed he headed toward Christina's office to get her. He knocked on the door. Come in! Hi baby, I'm almost done. How long. She looked up, ten minutes, He shook his head, no five. He stood at the door and waited for her to finish. Tom are you rushing me? Yes, now let's go. She shut the computer down, turned out the lights, and locked the door. When they missed the turn to his office he told her they were going to the ER for a minute. He helped her put on her coat and asked Bobbi what time was she leaving. Christina had a questionable look on her face. Where are we going Tom? Home ! Are you serious? No baby we all can go home. **

**We also need to get the house ready for Christmas. She smiled at Tom. Are you serious? Yea baby. Everything is packed. The children are in the SUV, and we're waiting for you. Now, do you want to go home? Christina hooked her arm around Tom's and headed toward the truck. I love you Tom. Then, maybe you can show me how much when we get home. Maybe I can. She looked at him with a smile that melted his heart. Camille is going to trail us to the house in her car. It's parked in your space. The journey home was slow, but as long as Camille trailed, she was fine. When they reached the house Christina let out a sigh of relief. She and Camille helped Tom unload the truck and put everything where it belong. She decided to give the boys an early bath. They seemed to be as happy as she was to be home again. They kicked and splashed in their tubs and made more noise than she had ever heard them make. Camille was watching her mom bathe them when Tom came in to see what was going on in there. I've never heard them make such a fuss. They're telling you thanks for bringing them home. Christina received a text on her cell phone. It was Bobbi saying how good it felt to be home again. She would text her later, but she totally agreed. Tom helped Christina with Austin and Nicolas while Camille got the video camera. Are you recording for later or to help you and Bobbi when we are gone? "Both," she said. She let the twins play for a while and she pulled the dirty clothes to wash them. Tom put away the things that they did not use while they were gone.**

**About 8:30 or a little later she nursed the twins. Camille had given them fruit earlier. Christina thought they might fall asleep earlier since they were home again. She was right. Around 9o'clock, they were asleep. She told Camille she was going to text Bobbi and put away their clothes. I'll probably take a shower, but in case I don't show up again, I'm doing like the twins. Ok mom. Oh and Camille?… Yes mom. I know the boys are your brothers and you don't have to do this, but I truly appreciate you and your help. Camille beamed, I know mom, but it's no problem. They are my little brothers and I love them. Christina smiled at the little girl that was growing into a young lady. I love you Camille. I know mom. Oh mom? Christina looked around. Are you ever going to use the rooms upstairs? Yes. Christina told her the twins would be taking their permanent room upstairs when they were older. And that baby that Tom wants will move in with Tom and I will move upstairs with the boys. **_**Is that so? **_**Tom was walking from the boys room and heard the end of the conversation. Christina laughed as she stepped out of his way. See you Camille.**

**Christina went into their room and closed the door. Tom turned the lock on the door. Why are you locking the door? I want to make sure you stay and give me everything I want. Tom! I need to take a shower and put these dirty things away. We can do all of that. He wrapped his arms around her waist, held her head, and pulled her in for a long kiss. I love you sweetie. Thanks for staying at the hospital with me and bringing the boys. I guess you are welcome. She bit his lip and laughed because she caught him off guard. She went into the bathroom to soak her body in the Jacuzzi. Tom walked in with nothing on, and said, "I'm looking for my girlfriend." You don't want your wife? Well, actually I want both of them, but either one will give me a hard time. Take a chance and see what happens. I do every time. "What happens?" Christina asked, smiling. They both get the best of me. Who do you want now? That beautiful one in the tub. Then come get her. Tom grinned and stepped in the tub. Thanks babe. You're welcome. She immersed herself in the water and listened to 'You Give Good Love' and 'I Believe In You and Me' by Whitney Houston, 'Poison' and 'Hello' by Beyonce, 'Love All Over Me' and 'Everything To Me' by Monica. Tom sat and watched her perform her songs. He wanted her to have this time because she'd stayed at the hospital longer than she wanted. When she opened her eyes, Tom was sitting there watching her.**

**She smiled and went to the opposite end of the Jacuzzi where he was sitting and sat in front of him. He turned her back to him and pulled her to lean against him. The music was on repeat, but Tom had started a song of his own. He was giving her a sponge bath. So you say I give good love and I'm all the man you need. Mmm hmmm, she nodded. He washed her breast. Then, let me think, you said, "I was everything to you and something about you had love all over you?" She nodded again as he took the sponge and began washing her thighs. She exhale softly. So which one of us is just like poison? She pointed to him. Is that right? She nodded again and he took the sponge and began to wash her inner thighs. She sighed softly. She placed her hands on his thighs. He lifted her leg one at a time and wash them. Tom, What are you doing? How are you lifting my leg? Are you crazy? Tom ignored her and continued. He washed her back and turned her to face him. He said softly, "**_**You**_** give good love and you are **_**my **_**poison**_**. You are everything to me. **_**He kissed her neck and looked at her again. **_**You**_** had **_**me**_** at hello. Christina smiled and her head fell back as he engulfed her breast without touching her nipple. His towel continued washing her. She looked at him and moved in close to kiss him. His sponge went back to her inner thighs. He had her body in a frenzy. She took the sponge from him to try to wash his body but the sponge fell from her hand. His hand was still roaming, Tom what are you doing? Christina was barely able to speak. She tried to move his hand, but she didn't have the strength. " I'm looking for this." he said, moving his hand between her thighs. Ohh! Tom. She accidentally let the water out of the Jacuzzi. He let more water run and held her with one hand and washed their bodies. Do you want to get out? She nodded her head and he helped her step out of the tub. Tom dried her body and wrapped the towel around her. He then wrapped himself in a towel.**

**He stayed in to shave, but Christina came back and got him. I need to shave. She shook her head and said, "Do it in the morning." She rubbed the stubbles on his face and put her arm around him as she walked him to the bed. She laid across the bed and talked to Tom. Are you glad to be home? I am Tom. I was so tired of that hospital. I know Christina.**

**His hand was making circles around her stomach. I'm glad we're here. We can get ready for our anniversary. Are you excited? Yes Tom. His hand ventured down her leg. He kissed her breast, then her nipples. Tom? Yes Sunshine. Do you really want to go back to the lodge? I want to go where ever you are. His hands were now headed to dangerous territory. He was in no hurry because they were both off tomorrow. Then, I want to go back. She was trying to maintain control while talking to Tom. Are we taking the SUV, the car, or renting? We can take the car. It's just two hours up the highway. She was starting to move under his touch. Christina was lying flat on her back with her hands folded behind her head, while talking to Tom. Do you want to shop while…She turned to her side and kissed him in the middle of his sentence. She pulled him closer to her and placed one leg over his thigh. She moved even closer. He wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him as he pulled away from the kiss. This is for your **_**poison, **_**he kissed her lips, this is for **_**giving good love**_**, he kissed her jaw, this is for being **_**everything to me. **_**He pulled her lip with his lips and found his poison. His size caused her to cry out. He kissed her cry and did not move. Then slowly he pulled out and in. Christina held onto his arm. He rolled her to her back and continued his rhythm. She whimpered as his thrusts reached heights unknown. He kissed her neck. Si bon he was saying more to himself**. **vous vous sentez si bon ( you feel so good) **

**me tenir bébé (hold me baby) Tommm! She held on to him as he moved. She began to move with his rhythm. He pushed both legs up and went In further . Ummmm Tomm! she arched her body trying to keep his strokes from going so far. He pushed her back to the bed. Love you, He swallowed her tongue and bit her neck gently. She held his neck and pulled him in to kiss her again. She cried out, sweetly, aaah yessss she moaned. Her words encouraged him. I love you Tom. Mmmm, oooh baby!. She kissed his neck, you.. Drive…. Me ..crazy,, baby. oooh yes. oooh god I love you so. Tom looked at Christina. Damn! oh yes. Christinaaa he moaned softly as he push and held his stroke. You're so good. **

**Je t'aime Je t'aime. I love you, too baby. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, and then sweetly and tenderly he kissed her. "You're poison." she breathe softly. He began to grunt as his strokes moved faster and deeper. Yes baby. She moaned and kissed him as she released her love to him. "Ooh yes Christina!", he cried and pushed his release as far as he could. He grunted with each stroke. He kissed her and laid his sweaty body on her. "Poison.", he said softly. He did not move until his breathing was regular. He rolled over next to her, keeping her wrapped in his arms.. You drive me crazy girl. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. What's wrong baby? Are you ok? She nodded. Why are you crying Christina? Talk to me? I'm ok. I love you so much. She said with the most tender look. Tom, I am crazy about you. You fulfill me in every way. He smiled, "I'm glad baby." He kissed her again and pulled her to his heart. **

**Thanks for bringing the boys and staying at the hospital with me. I love you girl. He kept her in an a embrace and would not let her go. He turned on the TV and they watched TV for a while. "Tomm," she whined. Yes baby. I'm cold. He covered her with the comforter and kept her in his arm. He kissed the top of her head and she held on to his hands. She snuggled with him and watched the movie on tv. When the movie went off Christina turned to him and kissed him again. He smiled and rubbed her face softly. They stared at each other without saying a word. Their eyes did all of the talking. Tears formed in the corner of Christina's eyes. He wiped them without taking his eyes off of her. They both smiled at the same time. She touched his cheek and both said, "I love you baby." Tom held her closer to him and kissed her neck. She exhaled softly while his kisses made love to her neck and face. She kissed and bit his neck. He moaned when her hand caressed his muscles and began massaging his genitals. "Oohh baby." he began rubbing his hand through his hair, then he placed it in the back of her head and kissed her hard as he lost his tongue in her mouth. Christina was in her own world this time. She hoped the twins didn't wake up because this time they would be in trouble if Camille didn't hear them. Her hands moved back to his muscles and she then held his face and looked at him so tenderly. Her body was burning with desire. She had stopped being surprised when they made love back to back in a night. However, her body still had not gotten use to Tom's fullness. As she thought about this, it did not stop Christina from her mission. She heard Tom moaning and calling her name. She heard him speaking in French as she took her time. She pulled his nipple and she watched him lift up looking for her. She continued kissing him, He was on her neck and her breast. She looked at him and asked him in a whisper, "Do you want me?" He nodded, feeling delirious. She tickled his neck with her tongue. Christinaaa! She had never had him feeling like this before. Just as he called her name, she was sitting on him, feeling all of him inside her. "Aaaaahh yes." he said. He held her to his body and enjoyed feeling the warmth of her body. Just as she pulled up he moaned out. He moved to the rhythm of her body. She held onto the muscle in his arm and held her head back as she enjoyed all of him. He lifted himself up trying to get all of her. She kept pulling up slowly and just enough to drive him mad. She had never seen him respond like this before. He felt so good to her. She sat for a minute and rubbed her head. She thought they would both lose their mind. Tom was now holding her to him. She was sweating and holding on to him. "Oh God, I love you.", they both said at the same time. Christina had a glassy smile as Tom felt her orgasm. **Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme vous avant. Vous êtes incroyable

(Oh my God, I have never had anybody like you before. You are unbelievable) **Christina could not believe herself. Tom drove her to do things she had never done before. Tom held Christina and cried out as he let his release inside of her. He whimpered and held her until she laid on his chest trembling. He locked his arms around her and wouldn't let her move. He felt the chill bumps when they came on her body. "You cold?" he whispered, She nodded and looked at him. His eyes were glassy. She looked at him with more love in her face than he had ever seen. She gently wiped his eyes and kissed each one. She continued to look at him and rubbed his face. She laid her face in his neck and he stroked her back. She laid in this position for a while. **

**Finally she moved from lying on him and laid next to him. He turned to his side and looked at her. She smiled. That look is what started everything in the first place. She smiled. He was quiet again. She looked at him still. As she looked at his face, she whispered, "Love you Tom." He placed his fingers on his lips then placed a kiss on her lips. She held his fingers there and winked. He wrapped her in his arms and held her. She knew that whatever happened was something totally new to both of them. They had moved to another level in their lovemaking. They were both holding each other taking it all in. Finally, she pulled away, and looked in his face. They were still not ready to talk. She stared at him and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back like he use to do. She wanted cover. He pulled her favorite blanket over her and she shook her head. He smiled and closed his eyes, then opened them again. She touched his lips while they looked at each other. This was so strange for them. Their lovemaking had never taken them here before. They were both still speechless. Tom leaned against the headboard and pulled Christina up to him. He changed the channel and found another movie to watch. He held Christina and stroked her hair. When he did that, she knew he would be ready to talk in a few minutes. True enough, in a few minutes he called her name. She looked up at him and he kissed her with such intensity, that she thought she would explode. She pulled back to catch her breath. He said, "Christina, you are really going to kill me." She smiled. Tom, that's exactly what I felt about you a little while ago. Do you honestly know what you do to me? He shook his head side to side. I don't, but if it's what you do to me then, yes. Thank you for what you did Sunshine. What in the world are you going to do when we go on our honeymoon?**

**Everyday is like a honeymoon** **with you Tom. You drive me.. I can't describe what I feel ….Tom it's like…. He laughed. Then, we do know what we do to each other, because that's how I feel. Christina? Yes. I'm glad you're my wife ok? Ok baby. You want to shower now or in the morning? We don't have to work, maybe we can shower in the morning. I can't move right now Tom. That's fine sweetheart. Are you going to be alright? She nodded. She laid covered in his arms til he woke up to go feed the twins. She looked at the clock. It was 5:00. She put on her robe and went with him. Are you going to breast feed? No, They can both have a bottle and then go back to bed. They can sleep or talk to each other until they fall asleep. He put his arm around her waist and walked down the hall with him. She wanted to just cuddle in his arms. As soon as the boys finished nursing, they put them in the bed and went back to their bedroom. She cuddled in Tom's arms and went to sleep when he rubbed her body. They woke again around 9:00. The boys were still asleep. Tom and Christina soaked in the Jacuzzi for a while before they got out. Whatever happened to them last night had both of them quiet. Tom are you ok? I am Sunshine. I can't explain why I'm so quiet. Don't worry, it's a good thing. He held her chin up and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he just held her to him. A cd was playing in the room. Like magic, she looked in his face again and they both got out of the bed and began to slow dance. Tom held her as if he would lose her. He placed his hand in the middle of her back. When he touched her, she shivered as chill bumps covered her body. He pulled her even closer. She looked up and kissed him. He kissed her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him more. He slowly walked her back to the bed and continued to kiss her. He laid her back in the bed and looked into her eyes. He covered her body with his as he continued to kiss her. "Will you have another baby for me?" he asked her with all sincerity. She looked in his eyes unable to speak and just nodded her head. With that answer, she felt him enter her again. She held him and closed her eyes as he made love to her in the most tender way. She gently rubbed his back and moved her legs to allow him to move in his own way. He tenderly caressed her breast and looked in her eyes. She melted his heart with those eyes. He kissed her lips and followed her mouth as she moved her head from side to side. He then focused on his passion at hand, making love to her. He let out a soft moan as he felt his release. He kissed the tear drop from each eye and covered her body with his own. An hour later, they woke again.**


End file.
